


Dirty Laundry/Грязное белье

by Ms_Anger_Management_Issues



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mexican Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Out of Character, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues
Summary: — Два месяца бесплатной стирки в обмен на две недели в роли моего парня. Идет?Кит колебался всего секунду. Стоит ли игра свеч? Вряд ли. Лэнс – тот еще мудак, и неизвестно, какие последствия повлечет за собой их вранье. Но бесплатная стирка целых два месяца – весьма неплохо, не так ли?— Окей. Договорились.Или история о том, как Лэнс совершает ошибку, когда говорит своей маме, что у него есть парень, с которым он приедет домой на Рождество. Кит тоже совершает ошибку, согласившись на обман.





	1. День 0

**Author's Note:**

**День 0**

_**Групповой чат: Лэнс пизже Широ** _

_**Участники: Firelord, choke Me Daddy, President Taquito, Pidgeon, Hunky Munky, princess fukboi killer** _

_**14:14** _

_President Taquito (Лэнс Санчез):_

ребя ТА МНЕ НУЖНА ПОМ оЩЬ

_**14:19** _

_Pidgeon (Пидж Холт):_

что

_**14:19** _

_President Taquito (Лэнс Санчез):_

Я в полНОЙ ЗАднице ине знаю что делатьь

_**14:20** _

_Firelord (Кит Джанг):_

Хоспади да скажи ты уже

_**14:21** _

_President Taquito (Лэнс Санчез):_

БЛЯ У МЕНЯ ЩАС ТЕЛЕФОН ВЫРУБИТСяя ВЫ ГДЕ ВСЕ Я ЩА ПРИДУ

_**14:22** _

_Firelord (Кит Джанг):_

Библиотека на втором этаже

***

Кит заблокировал экран мобильника и снова откинулся на спинку своего стула, явно раздраженный.

— Лэнс идет к нам.

Ширo на миг отвлекся от своего ноутбука, отрывая кончики пальцев от клавиатуры.

— Он учиться собрался? Или будет смотреть «Наруто» как в прошлый раз?

Кит поморщился при одной мысли об этом. Он презирал «Наруто» больше, чем любое другое дурацкое аниме.

Лэнс впустую тратил время. Кит даже не мог вспомнить, сколько раз Лэнс пытался заставить его посмотреть вместе с ним эти мультики, обычно с японскими субтитрами и чрезмерно громкими воплями.

— Ему, вроде как, нужна помощь, — Кит сообщил всё, что сам знал, пожимая плечами.

Пидж в голос застонали, хмурясь, с неохотой отводя взор от экрана их ноутбука.

— Наверняка он снова забыл свой пропуск и припрется сюда, чтобы попросить меня залезть в базу данных.

— Это ведь незаконно, не так ли?

Пидж в ответ лишь дьявольски усмехнулись.

— Только если спалиться.

— Понятно, — Кит решил сменить тему. — Он ничего конкретно не объяснил.

И нескольких минут не прошло, когда со стороны входа в библиотеку вдруг донеслись вопли Лэнса. Кит молча наблюдал за тем, как истерящий Лэнс выскакивает из-за угла книжного шкафа, чуть не сбивая с ног какую-то девушку и библиотекаря, он усмехнулся, когда библиотекарь отругала его. Пожилая женщина погрозила ему указательным пальцем. Стоило ей отойти от него, как Лэнс проскользнул мимо и в два прыжка добрался до своих друзей. Он хлопнул ладонями по столу и заговорил так громко, что умудрился разом нарушить все правила библиотеки:

— Я в беде!

— Что случилось? — спросил Широ, даже не обратив внимания на газеты и книги, упавшие с пошатнувшегося стола.

— Что случилось? ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? Я расскажу, что нахер случилось!

Кит тяжело вздохнул, захлопнув крышку ноутбука.

— Если не прекратишь орать, клянусь богом, я…

Лэнс резко опустился на четвертый стул.

— Моя Abuelá! Вот что случилось! Она приедет в дом моих родителей на Рождество!

Кит посмотрел на него с невозмутимым видом.

— И что? Она ведь твоя бабушка. Ты любишь её. Правильно?

— Разумеется! — Лэнс поднял руки над головой. — И от этого всё ещё хуже!

— Я запутался.

Лэнс подался вперед, прижимая ладони к столешнице.

— Проблема в том, что я — бисексуал…

— Мы знаем. Ты постоянно об этом талдычишь.

— И вы знаете, что я совершил каминг-аут на втором году обучения в старшей школе? Ну, сперва мои родственники такие: «Фууу», но теперь им всё равно.

— И причем тут твоя бабушка?

Лэнс приложил палец к губам Кита, чтобы заставить его замолчать.

— Я не договорил! Понимаешь ли, вскоре после этого они мне сказали что-то вроде: «Ничего страшного, если тебе нравятся и девушки, и парни, Лэнс! Встречайся с кем хочешь!» Но моя Abuelá… Она категорически против. На все сто процентов.

— Против того, что тебе нравятся члены?

— Да! — вскрикнул Лэнс, в исступлении откидывая голову назад. — Но всё куда сложнее. Она сердится, потому что я никогда не привозил домой девушку! Она такая типа, — Лэнс сразу же заговорил с акцентом, чтобы, видимо, изобразить свою бабушку, — «сhiquitó, ты должен привести в дом красивую женщину! Ты такой хорошенький, наверняка за тобой бегают толпы красавиц!»

Кит фыркнул.

— Ага. Твоей бабуле не стоит заблуждаться.

Лэнс рыкнул от злости и ударил Кита по руке учебником.

— Это очень важно, так что перестань вести себя как придурок хотя бы на пять минут и выслушай!

Кит поднял руки, защищаясь.

— Ладно, ладно.

Лэнс снова пристально посмотрел на него и продолжил:

— Как я уже сказал, моя Abuelá ждет, что я приеду со своей девушкой на каникулы. И мне нужно найти кого-нибудь, кто согласится побыть моей девушкой на это Рождество.

— В чем проблема? — Пидж поправили очки на переносице. — Ты ведь раньше ездил домой один. Почему на это Рождество всё должно быть иначе?

Лэнс робко улыбнулся.

— Нууу, — он сглотнул и внезапно сел прямо. — Я вроде… Как бы…

— Говори уже! — выпалил Кит, и библиотекари сердито зашикали на него. Несвязный рассказ Лэнса порядком утомил его.

Лэнс набрал воздуха в легкие, дожидаясь, пока библиотекари разойдутся. Потом он наконец тихо заговорил, почти прошептал:

— Я сказал маме, что приеду на каникулы со своим парнем.

Кит не смог сдержать смех.

Лэнс, ссутулившись, откинулся на спинку стула, задрав голову к потолку. Он потер виски, а Кит всё ещё смеялся.

— Так-то. Я умру в одиночестве.

— Вовсе нет, — со строгостью произнес Широ, в утешительном жесте рукой похлопывая Лэнса по плечу. — Я уверен, что многие хотели бы встречаться с тобой.

Кит снова громко, ликующе зафыркал:

— Ага. Конечно.

Лэнс проигнорировал его комментарий, его охватила паника.

— Где, черт возьми, мне найти парня за два дня до отъезда? И что дальше делать? Идея сказать «парень» вместо «девушка» казалась мне хорошей поначалу. Парня легче найти, не так ли? Я мог бы просто попросить кого-нибудь из вас, ребята. Но потом я вспомнил о моей Abuelá! А она — гомофоб! И она дергает меня за уши! И она бывает устрашающей, проявляет скрытую агрессию и… — Лэнс вдруг потянул себя за волосы, снова садясь прямо, он был напряжен.

— Боже мой, просто опубликуй объявление на Крейгслист, — Пидж снова принялись печатать, стуча кончиками пальцев по клавиатуре, они были полностью поглощены своим эссе. Их больше не интересовала эта тема, как и Кита, который вытащил телефон и зашел в Твиттер.

— Ну уж нет. Там одни извращенцы, — Лэнс повернул голову вправо, глядя на Широ щенячьими глазами. — Широ, ты поедешь ко мне домой на Рождество и притворишься моим парнем? — он захныкал, настаивая, поджал губы и соединил ладони, словно умоляя. — Пожалуйста!

— Извини, — ответил Широ, сочувствуя ему, и вздохнул с облегчением, — Я уже обещал Аллуре, что поеду к ней на Рождество.

Лэнс выругался, прежде чем повернуться к Пидж.

— А ты? Ну же, Пидж, мы с тобой…

— Даже не мечтай, — решение Пидж явно было окончательным и бесповоротным. Они встали, чтобы убрать ноутбук и книги в их большой зеленый рюкзак. Как оказалось, Пидж собирались покинуть библиотеку.

— А что насчет Ханка? — продолжил Лэнс, словно утопающий хватаясь за соломинку. — Он уж точно не откажет мне в помощи.

Пидж задвинули стул и перекинули лямку рюкзака через плечо.

— Тоже нет. У его сестры свадьба на Гавайях, и ты ни за что не заставишь его остаться.

— Блять, — пробормотал Лэнс, снова хлопнув ладонями по столу. — Ребята, что мне делать?

— Попроси Кита. Он останется в кампусе на Рождество.

Когда прозвучало его имя, Кит оторвался от своего телефона.

— А? Что? — он не слышал их разговора, что только сделало его более уязвимой жертвой подлого замысла Пидж.

— Значит, — молвили Пидж, лихорадочно соображая, — ты остаешься здесь на Рождество, не так ли?

— Ну да, — медленно произнес Кит, чувствуя какой-то подвох. — И что?

На губах Пидж снова появилась дьявольская усмешка.

— Тогда тебе ничего не помешает прикинуться парнем Лэнса всего на одно Рождество.

— Подожди, что?! — воскликнул Кит, бросив на Лэнса взгляд, полный отвращения. — Ни за что. Нет, нет, нет, блять.

Все, кроме Кита (который, если честно, всегда был рассеянным), обратили внимание на алый румянец, покрывающий щеки Лэнса. На его смуглой коже краска смущения проявлялась особенно ярко, и все поняли (разумеется, все, кроме Кита), что Лэнс смутился, значит, он и сам думал об этом.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что это хорошая идея? — Кит явно был против, он словно обращался к Лэнсу. — Мы ведь поубиваем друг друга!

Лэнс, заикаясь, ответил:

— Ра-разумеется, мне тоже не нравится! — он старался выпутаться, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, чтобы не выставить себя дураком. — Худшее, что можно было придумать, Пидж! Но это…

— Лучше, чем твои глупые планы, Лэнс.

— Поверь, я не хочу этого делать, но… — Лэнс сглотнул и покраснел ещё сильнее, хотя подобное, казалось, было невозможно. — Кит, ты — мой единственный вариант.

Кит не мог поверить в это.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста.

— Нет.

Лэнс вдруг вскочил со своего места, подполз к его стулу и встал перед ним на колени. Ширo рассмеялся, прикрывшись рукой. Яркий румянец понемногу пропадал с лица Лэнса.

— Пожалуйста!

Кит злобно заурчал и отвернулся, меньше всего ему хотелось видеть Лэнса в таком жалком состоянии.

— Ни за что, Санчез. Я лучше умру.

— Пожа-а-а-алуйста, — заскулил Лэнс, растягивая гласные. — Сделаю всё, что угодно.

Киту вдруг стало любопытно, и он приподнял бровь. Лэнс Санчез будет у него в долгу. Звучит неплохо.

Кит заговорил медленно, отчетливо:

— Что угодно? Всё, что захочу?

— Это, друзья мои, уже странно, — Пидж резко развернулись на месте, отходя от стола как можно дальше. — Я ухожу отсюда, прежде чем Лэнс продастся с потрохами и начнет отсасывать Киту прямо здесь.

Пидж помахали рукой на прощание, устремляясь к выходу из библиотеки. Они свернули на лестницу и вдруг пропали из виду, вероятно, они собирались найти Ханка.

— Я не об этом говорил, — Лэнс попытался оправдаться, а затем снова повернулся к Киту. Он встал с пола и немного отступил. Они оба покраснели от смущения. — Я хотел предложить неделю бесплатной стирки или что-то подобное.

Кит тут же замотал головой.

— Невыгодная сделка. Вот целый месяц стирки за твой счет — это да. Может быть, два. Или даже три.

Лэнс взвыл.

— Что?! Это слишком много. Я не буду стирать твои мерзкие трусишки целых два…

— Лэнс, — вдруг раздался голос Широ. Его ноутбук уже был в сумке, поставленной на стол. — Отличная сделка. Я бы на твоем месте согласился.

Он выразительно посмотрел на Лэнса, и до Кита действительно не дошло, что Широ хотел этим сказать. Казалось, Лэнс и Широ поняли друг друга без слов, лишь переглянувшись.

Наконец, Лэнс повернулся к нему, слабо хмурясь. Было очевидно, что он уже сожалеет о своем решении.

— Договорились. Целых два месяца бесплатной стирки в обмен на две недели наших фальшивых отношений, — он протянул ладонь Киту, чтобы тот пожал ее. — По рукам?

Кит колебался. Стоит ли оно того? Разумеется, нет. Лэнс — редкостный придурок, и неизвестно, чем обернется эта затея с обманом. Но бесплатная стирка — это весьма заманчиво, не так ли?

Они быстро пожали друг другу руки. Кит коротко кивнул Лэнсу, недолго глядя в его темно-синие глаза.

— Ладно. По рукам.

Видят небеса, Кит ещё пожалеет об этом.

**День 0**

__

Четверг, пятнадцатое декабря

__

14:54

— Боже мой, сколько же у тебя барахла?

Лэнс выглянул из-за двери багажника, доверху забитого их вещами.

— Мы едем на две недели, Кит. Я просто предусмотрителен.

Кит нахмурился.

— Ты? Предусмотрителен?

Лэнс снова полез в багажник, чтобы продолжить сборы, но лишь после того, как показал Киту средний палец.

У него была маленькая и старая машина, ужасная Toyota Corolla восемьдесят седьмого года выпуска, но Лэнс всеми силами защищал её, с гордостью называя развалюху его «Маленькой леди». Было очевидно, что Лэнс ничего не знает об автомобилях, его Corolla представляла собой то ещё зрелище. Три вмятины, несколько царапин и отвратный оттенок бежевого. Кит не мог поверить в то, что на этом ведре им придется проделать весь путь до Аризоны.

Девятнадцать часов с Лэнсом. Девятнадцать ужасных, длинных, нескончаемых часов. Одна тысяча сто сорок минут наедине с чудовищным музыкальным вкусом Лэнса. А также его неблагозвучные вопли, которые он всерьез считал пением, ежечасные остановки, чтобы сходить в туалет, и его решение заезжать во все рестораны Макдональдс, что попадались по дороге. Кит был близок к смерти, он чувствовал это.

— Я думал, что водитель выбирает музыку, — сказал Кит, когда они поменялись местами, остановившись на обочине недалеко от границы штата Орегон. Они выехали в три часа дня, и Киту хотелось послушать хоть кого-нибудь, кроме Бейонсе, Кеши или Ники Минаж. Почему он не взял с собой наушники?

— Нет, — ответил Лэнс, отчетливо выговаривая «т». Он запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье и откинул спинку сиденья назад. — Владелец автомобиля выбирает музыку. То есть я.

— Идиотское правило.

Больше Кит не протестовал, надеясь на то, что Лэнс заснет, и он сможет выдернуть AUX-кабель из его телефона.

Его план сработал, Лэнс был за рулем в течение пяти часов и действительно устал. После того, как песня Бейонсе «Halo» заиграла в четвертый раз, Лэнс вырубился. Он пускал слюни на подушку, что была зажата между оконным стеклом и его щекой, и тихо похрапывал.

Полтора часа Кит ехал, слушая негромкое сопение спящего Лэнса и свою любимую музыку. Тумблер магнитолы был выкручен до минимума.

Лэнс пробормотал что-то в подушку, оттирая подсохшую дорожку слюны, прилипшую к подбородку.

— Который час?

Кит вздохнул, сознавая, что тишине и спокойствию пришел конец вместе с пробуждением Лэнса.

— Сам посмотри.

Лэнс глянул на аналоговые часы — 21:39. Он потер глаз, словно ребенок, постепенно привыкая к окружающей их тьме, и тут Кит заметил, что Лэнс морщит нос с выражением отвращения.

— Что? — спросил Кит, он не понимал в чем дело.

— Ты слушаешь Depeche Mode?! — выпалил Лэнс, поднимая спинку кресла и садясь прямо, он полностью проснулся. — Серьезно?

— Да. И что?

Лэнс фыркнул.

— Это чертовски смущает. Depeche Mode — эмо-группа восьмидесятых.

— Как будто у тебя нормальный музыкальный вкус, — Кит закатил глаза, насмехаясь над ним. — Ты слушаешь Бейонсе. Ты что, чья-то мамаша в возрасте под сороковник?

Лэнс ахнул, словно Кит сказал что-то кощунственное.

— Бейонсе — дивный дар человечеству! Неужели ты так не считаешь?

— Боже мой, — простонал Кит, сжимая пальцами рулевое колесо. — Ты так похож на гея.

— Что?! Это ты — гей. Я — бисексуал!

Кит открыл было рот, чтобы возразить ему, но он не мог ничего придумать в ответ. Лэнс был совершенно прав.

Они ехали всю ночь, меняясь через каждые два часа, спали по очереди. После ругани и препирательств они единогласно решили, что музыку выбирает водитель, и Кит, победоносно усмехаясь, слушал Depeche Mode и Pet Shop Boys, когда наступал его черед вести. Он даже включал иногда современные песни, My Chemical Romance и Panic! Аt the Disco, и Лэнс знал слова всех этих песен, хоть и морщился с недовольным видом.

Честно говоря, вести ночью машину вместе с Лэнсом было не так уж плохо. Пока один сидел за рулем, второй спал. Им не нужно было разговаривать, следовательно, никаких ссор и непристойных комментариев. Киту нравилось гнать «короллу» вперед, дорога освещалась лишь фарами, и это сочетание — гул мотора, негромкая музыка и размеренное дыхание Лэнса — создавало необычайно спокойную атмосферу.

И ещё кое-что: спящий Лэнс был очень милым. Во сне он, разумеется, молчал и ничем не выдавал свою истинную мудацкую натуру, и то, как его длинные ресницы подрагивали, пока он щекой вжимался в подушку, придавало ему невинный вид. Вот только он всё ещё пускал слюни, и Кит невольно подумал о том, что сейчас Лэнс похож на нескладного долговязого ребенка.

Они остановились у очередного Макдональдса около 6:40, чтобы позавтракать. Лэнс сел за руль, в настоящее время они находились в Аризоне, на главной магистрали за Финиксом.

Лэнс пытался что-то сказать с полным ртом, жуя сэндвич МакГриддл, но Кит его, ясное дело, не понял.

— Чувак, сперва прожуй, а потом говори.

Лэнс проглотил свой завтрак.

— Я сказал, что нам нужно придумать план. Обозначить границы дозволенного, когда будем целоваться и всякое такое.

Кит чуть не подавился куском своего бутерброда и вдобавок обжег им язык.

— Боже мой, — он потянулся за коробочкой апельсинового сока и сделал глоток, — что?

— Границы, — повторил Лэнс. — Когда мы приедем в дом моих родителей.

— Понял я. То есть нам придется целоваться?

— Ну да.

— Епт, ты серьезно?!

Лэнс не сводил взгляда с дороги, хотя Кит почувствовал, что ему тоже не по нраву подобная перспектива.

— Это просто часть сделки. Ты притворяешься моим парнем, что включает в программу ненастоящие поцелуи, фальшивые обнимашки, прогулки под ручку для вида. Нам ведь необходимо убедить моих родственников в том, что мы — влюбленные друг в друга геи.

— Но я не гей, если дело касается тебя! — произнес Кит чуть громче, чем следовало. Он не гей, когда речь заходит о Лэнсе. Ни за что на свете. Лэнс был надоедливым, противным, громким и слишком шумным. Совсем не во вкусе Кита.

Лэнс был готов биться головой о рулевое колесо.

— Ну разумеется, идиот. Вот почему это ненастоящие отношения.

Кит перебрал в уме все причины, по которым он вообще согласился на такую странную авантюру. Изначально идея казалась ему отличной. Его пригласили сюда на Рождество, а это означало бесплатную кормежку и проживание в большом красивом доме, и, наверное, ему будет чем заняться, вместо того чтобы играть в общаге в Overwatch в течение двух недель подряд. И ещё Лэнс будет бесплатно стирать его вещи целых два месяца, а его мама, должно быть, отлично готовит.

Но поцелуи? Поцелуи с Лэнсом? Прямо в губы?

— Ладно, — бросил Кит, вытаскивая свой телефон, чтобы посмотреть, сколько им осталось до Меса дель Кабалло, штат Аризона. — Я тебя поцелую, наверное. Но только ради показухи перед твоими родственниками, понятно? Только для того, чтобы твои родители поверили нам.

Лэнс кивнул в знак согласия.

— И ещё… Проблема с моей Abuelá.

И, как Кит понял, весьма серьезная проблема.

— Она — гомофоб, не так ли? Как она отреагирует?

— Не совсем уверен, — признался Лэнс. — Я действительно никогда не знакомил её с парнем. Ей хочется, чтобы я привез домой девушку.

— Боже, во что ты вляпался?

Лэнс вздрогнул.

— Я знаю, что облажался! И я пытаюсь всё исправить, но, честно говоря, моей бабушке просто придется раз и навсегда смириться. Это всё равно произойдет рано или поздно, и я думаю, что идея привезти тебя сюда не такая уж плохая.

Кит был шокирован. Он не ожидал от Лэнса таких мудрых речей, даже предположить не мог, что Лэнс может вести себя так… по-взрослому. Кит помолчал несколько мгновений и отвернулся к окну, чтобы попялиться на пустынные пейзажи, мелькающие за стеклом.

— Ты любишь свою бабушку, не так ли?

Ответ Лэнса был незамедлительным.

— Разумеется, люблю. Она — моя Abuelá.

— Значит… — Кит сглотнул, — ты хочешь заслужить её одобрение.

— Конечно.

— Тогда почему ты везешь домой парня, если ей хочется познакомиться с девушкой?

Кит перевел взор обратно на Лэнса, ожидая вразумительный ответ. Это было так странно — говорить о любви и семье. У Кита никогда не было ни того, ни другого.

— Может быть, потому что мои эмоции тоже что-то значат? — Лэнс нахмурился. — Не знаю, парни мне нравятся так же сильно, как и девчонки, и она должна это принять. Если она действительно любит меня, то… — вдруг Лэнс громко выругался, совершая поворот. — Почему я вообще треплюсь с тобой об этом? Такие разговоры расстраивают, смущают и навевают тоску. Я стесняюсь, давай сменим тему.

Кит был не против.

— Дурацкий трансформер, — он щелкнул пальцами по небольшой фигурке Оптимуса Прайма, свисающей с зеркала. Это был шаг назад к перепалкам и склокам, и они снова заспорили об истинном уровне крутости фигурки.

Кит никогда бы не признался, но ему понравился этот маленький Оптимус Прайм. Он назвал его дурацким лишь для того, чтобы сменить тему, но на самом деле Кит был рад тому, что они смогли вернуться к их привычным препирательствам и обзываниям.

Налаживание отношений и разговоры на личные темы совсем не в их стиле.


	2. День 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возраст персонажей: Дэниел (старший брат Лэнса) - 25 лет, Рэйчел (жена Дэниела) - 26, Матэо (их сын) - 5, Изабелла (их дочь) - 2, София (старшая сестра Лэнса) - 23, Алекси (ее дочь) - 6, Бенджи (младший брат Лэнса) - 16, Клео (младшая сестра Лэнса) - 14, Жози (младшая сестра Лэнса) - 9. Лэнсу с Китом по 20 лет.

**День 1**

__

Пятница, шестнадцатое декабря

__

10:07

— Ты живешь на ферме?

Лэнс рассмеялся, словно Кит сморозил глупость.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я пытался копать лопатой? Разумеется, нет.

— Привез меня в какую-то тьмутаракань, — проворчал Кит, глядя на пожелтевшие поля, мелькающие за стеклом. Они ехали по самой настоящей проселочной дороге: на обочине росли сорняки, ежевичные кусты, иногда встречались заржавевшие дорожные знаки. Кит даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в такой глуши.

— Большинство наших соседей — фермеры, а у моих родителей продуктовый магазин в Меса дель Кабалло. Но мы держим курочек и козу.

— Козу? — с недоверием пробормотал Кит, он посмотрел на посадки, скрывшиеся из виду, как только автомобиль с шумом двинулся вниз по усыпанному гравием проезду под тенью деревьев. — Нахера вам коза?

— Мы ее доим, — Лэнс заговорил таким тоном, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. — Это удобно. И еще Золушка нравится детям.

Кит хихикнул.

— Ты назвал свою козу в честь диснеевской принцессы?

— Поправка: моя сестра Клео назвала ее так. В то время она была помешана на мультиках.

Наконец они подъехали к дому, оказавшемуся довольно большим и старым (было очевидно, что его построили еще до рождения Кита) и чем-то напомнившему ему дом из романа «Энн из Зелёных Крыш». Здание уже было немного покосившимся, то тут, то там виднелись сколы желтой краски и облупившаяся в некоторых местах отделка, что словно свидетельствовало — здесь жила большая семья. Кит привык ютиться в квартирах и таунхаусах своих приемных родителей, и для него был в диковинку огромный дом, настоящая родовая усадьба, перед которой на траве и на усыпанной гравием дороге лежали футбольные мячи и велосипеды.

Они проехали по гравию и остановились за домом. Едва Лэнс припарковался, к машине со стороны открытого гаража подбежали мальчик и девочка, большая собака породы боксер неслась за ними следом.

— Ты ж сказал, что у вас только коза и куры! — воскликнул Кит, с отвращением глядя на то, как длинная нитка слюны тянется из приоткрытой пасти собаки.

Лэнс, сияя от радости, словно Рождество уже наступило, отстегивал ремень безопасности дрожащими руками. Он даже не ответил Киту, распахнув дверь настежь и практически вылетев с водительского сиденья.

Девочке и мальчику, насколько Кит мог предположить, все еще оставаясь в машине, на вид было, вероятно, около девяти и пяти лет соответственно. Они подпрыгивали на месте и визжали от радости, что понукало собаку громко лаять и скакать вокруг них.

— Лэнс! — радостно закричала девочка. У нее, как и у Лэнса, были тонкие волосы каштанового цвета и смуглая кожа, и Кит немедленно сложил два и два. Это была самая младшая из сестер Лэнса, Жозефина. Лэнс успел вкратце рассказать ему о своих родственниках.

— Жози! — завопил Лэнс, наклоняясь, чтобы заключить девочку в объятия. Она тут же обняла его за шею, повиснув на нем как маленькая обезьянка. Собака прыгала и припадала к земле у ног Лэнса, пачкая его слюной, изо всех сил пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Кит не знал, что ему делать, но испытывал неловкость. Он приехал в дом семьи Санчез всего три минуты назад и уже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Все будет в порядке, — прошептал Кит себе под нос, он отвел взор в сторону, делая вид, что рассматривает свои руки. — Все будет в порядке.

Кого он обманывает?

Семья Санчез была огромна. А Кит всегда жил только с приемными родителями.

Проглотив свою гордость и распрощавшись со здравым смыслом, Кит вылез из машины. Гравий захрустел под его ногами, солнечный свет лучом коснулся его лица. В Аризоне стоял декабрь, и температура воздуха была около двадцати градусов выше нуля по Цельсию. Кит уже морально готовился к безвкусной водопроводной воде пустыни и постоянно пересыхающей коже губ.

Он обошел автомобиль, глядя на Лэнса, теперь обнимающегося с другим ребенком. Это был коротко стриженный маленький мальчик, на лбу его виднелся пластырь со «Звездными Войнами».

— …А потом я упал со своего самоката и ударился головой о камень, и теперь у меня появился боевой шрам! — он указал на пластырь пухлым пальчиком. — Как тебе?

Лэнс усмехнулся и спустил мальчика со своих рук на гравий.

— Ужасный боевой шрам, — согласился он и наконец обратил все свое внимание на собаку, позволив ей как следует облизать свое лицо.

— Кто это? — спросил мальчик, точно так же пальцем показывая на Кита.

Лэнс повернулся, глянув на Кита, и сразу же пес снова залаял. Большой боксер бросился к ногам Кита, чуть не сбив его. Он с неохотой погладил собаку по голове, надеясь на то, что благодаря этому дружественному жесту его оставят в покое.

— Это Кит, — с гордостью объявил Лэнс, схватив его за руку, чтобы спасти от собаки. — Мой парень!

У Лэнса была потная ладонь, но, как ни странно, Кит не хотел отпускать его. Если Лэнс отстранится первым, то Кит останется в одиночестве под пристальными взглядами этих детей, а, как известно, на свете нет ничего более ужасающего, чем дети.

Карие глаза мальчика расширились, блеснув живым интересом, он явно был удивлен.

— Парни могут встречаться друг с другом?

— Ну естественно! — ответила Жози, уперев руки в боки на уровне талии своих розовых шорт. — Полюбить можно кого угодно. Так говорит моя mami.

Мальчик был в полном восторге. Новая информация для него будто бы стала прозрением.

— Я тоже хочу найти себе парня, — очень тихо прошептал он, и Кит удивился тому, что вообще смог его расслышать. И тут же, словно в его голову пришла некая идея, мальчик потребовал: — Дядя Лэнс, можно и мне встречаться с твоим парнем?

Настала очередь Лэнса выпучивать глаза.

— Ммм… Нет.

— Поделись со мной своим парнем!

Киту, наверное, лишь показалось, но он был уверен в том, что заметил румянец на щеках Лэнса. Вместо того чтобы ответить мальчику, Лэнс взъерошил его короткие волосы.

— Ты такой глупый, Матэо. Что подумает твой папа, если ты начнешь встречаться с двадцатилетним парнем?

Матэо надулся и с обиженным видом выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Почему нет? У Кита такие красивые волосы! А с конским хвостом он похож на самурая.

Кит не смог удержаться, он бессознательно потянулся к маленькой резинке, которой были стянуты его отросшие волосы. Он завязал конский хвост в машине, чтобы было не так жарко. Кит снял резинку и позволил своим распущенным волосам упасть на лицо, быстро поправляя их рукой.

— О, теперь ты похож на девчонку.

Кит нахмурился, он хотел было снова собрать высокий хвост, но тут же Жози завизжала, и от ее полного ликования вопля и Кит, и собака подпрыгнули на месте.

— Боже мой, — выпалил Кит, опуская руки. Боксер снова залаял, и Киту вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы это создание затихло.

— Оставь так! — в восхищении воскликнула Жози. — Ты — диснеевский принц! С распущенными волосами ты выглядишь как принц из сказки! Лэнс! — она завизжала, запрыгав, что еще больше раззадорило собаку. — Ты встречаешься с диснеевским принцем!

Кит не знал, как на это реагировать. Ему должно быть лестно или обидно? Девятилетняя девочка назвала его принцем, но Кит никогда раньше не взаимодействовал с детьми. У него не было ни братьев, ни сестер. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить ее, Кит просто смерил Лэнса смертоносным взглядом.

— Пойдемте в дом, — объявил Матэо, хватаясь за соприкасающиеся ладони Лэнса и Кита. Кит совсем забыл, что они все это время держались за руки, но Матэо заставил их отцепиться друг от друга и повел вперед, сжав их ладони в своих. Жози умчалась вместе с собакой, вероятно, чтобы найти что-нибудь более захватывающее.

Гараж оказался точно таким же, как Кит представлял себе. Там всюду стояли велосипеды и полки с консервами. На задней стене была закреплена байдарка, какие-то ведра с краской стояли на полу, а в углу шелестел кусок старого брезента. Именно так должен был выглядеть гараж семьи из восьми человек. Ну, тут разве что было грязновато, валялись грязные ботинки и большие мешки собачьего корма.

— Папа! — вскрикнул Матэо, когда они вошли в кухню из гаража. — У меня теперь есть парень!

В кухне находились двое — юная девушка и мужчина, тут же высунувшийся из-за двери холодильника с крайне обеспокоенным видом. По телосложению он был немного крупнее Лэнса, и черты его лица напоминали лэнсовы, а короткая бородка выглядела немного неряшливо. Кит понял, что это старший брат Лэнса. Весьма привлекательный. Ну, для молодого отца.

— Да? — он вытащил бутылку молока из холодильника и поставил на кухонный стол. — То есть, ммм, это круто.

Он явно был обеспокоен, но в тоне его голоса Кит не услышал ни капли отвращения.

Матэо изо всех сил потянул Кита за руку, представляя его своему отцу.

— Да! Но Лэнс тоже с ним встречается. Он поделился со мной.

— Чтоб ты знал, — начал было Лэнс, поднимая свободную руку в оборонительном жесте. — Я на это не соглашался.

Брат Лэнса усмехнулся.

— Я рад, что он поделился, даже если речь идет о бойфренде.

Девушка-подросток лет четырнадцати на вид, до этого сидевшая за столом, бросилась к Лэнсу, чтобы крепко обнять его. Он выпустил руку Матэо из своей и ответил на ее объятие с такой же горячностью, и Кит подумал о том, сколько еще раз Лэнсу, только что возвратившемуся домой, придется обнимать кого-нибудь в ответ. Кит почувствовал жалость к нему, ведь ему самому не хотелось бы, чтобы его тискали по десять раз на дню.

Кит, должно быть, сглазил, потому что в комнате тут же появился еще один член семьи Санчез, с громким топотом спускающийся по лестнице, перепрыгивающий ступени. На полуголом пареньке почему-то не было ничего, кроме обернутого вокруг талии полотенца, и Кит, бросив на младшего лэнсова брата один-единственный взгляд, вдруг обратил на него все свое внимание. Парнишка являл собой почти полную копию Лэнса, — точно такие же стрижка, крючковатый нос, худое и костлявое тело. Вот только он был гораздо мельче, мышцы его казались слабыми, и его ребра проступали сквозь кожу.

Лэнс бросился к нему со всех ног. Кит никогда не видел своего друга в настолько взвинченном состоянии, он не был так обрадован, даже когда перепил Кита на вечеринке в прошлом году.

Кухня наполнилась визгами, напоминающими Киту крики чаек. Паренька звали Бенджи, Кит, казалось, теперь никогда не забудет его имя, потому что Лэнс проорал его целых пять раз. Они обнялись на мгновение, все еще радостно взвизгивая.

С младшего чуть не свалилось полотенце, и Кит вспомнил, что Бенджи все еще полуголый. Но Лэнса это ни капли не смущало, и он внезапно разорвал объятие, чтобы взять своего брата в захват. Кит сразу же отвернулся, внезапно сосредоточившись на украшенной семейными фотографиями стене слева от него.

— Бенджамин! — вскрикнула девушка, она находилась у кухонного островка. — Немедленно оденься!

Но она, очевидно, тоже не смутилась, даже не отвела взгляда, а вместо этого бросила лежащее у раковины влажное полотенце в сторону своих братьев. Они проигнорировали ее, заходясь в урчании и зверином вое.

Матэо захихикал, повернувшись к Киту, он своими маленькими пухлыми пальчиками все еще крепко сжимал его ладонь.

— Дядя Бенджи голый, — уведомил он Кита, словно тот сам не видел, что полотенце соскальзывает.

Кит сглотнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Вижу.

Боже, этому Бенджи следовало хотя бы трусы надеть. Хвала небесам, на нем еще держалось полотенце.

Наблюдать за тем, как Лэнс борется со своим братом, было странно. Киту подумалось, что Лэнс непременно одержит победу над младшим, но Бенджи с легкостью выскользнул из хватки и завалил его на спину. Бенджи оказался сильнее, несмотря на свой болезненный вид и почти полное отсутствие мышц под кожей, и Лэнс был прижат им к деревянному полу.

— Я выиграл! — объявил торжествующий Бенджи, подняв кулаки над головой. Полотенце сползло еще ниже, и ему пришлось согнуться, чтобы успеть поймать его.

Лэнс, лежащий на полу, застонал, и Кит отметил про себя: Санчез, оказывается, настолько жалок, что его победил его собственный младший брат. Кит расскажет об этом Пидж после Рождества.

— Эй, а ты кто? — спросил Бенджи, наконец обратив внимание на Кита, он даже и не подумал наклониться и помочь брату встать.

— Я…

— Это Кит! — каким-то образом Лэнсу удалось подняться с пола, и он снова взял Кита за руку. Их ладони опять соприкоснулись, и Кит вдруг подумал о том, что, может быть, Лэнсу нравится держать его за руку.

— Он — мой парень, — добавил Лэнс, все еще самодовольно ухмыляясь. Он сжал ладонь Кита и переплел его пальцы со своими, и от этого по позвоночнику Кита вниз ринулось стадо мурашек. Что Лэнс творит?

— Я тоже с ним встречаюсь! — вмешался Матэо.

Бенджи улыбнулся, оглядев Кита с ног до головы.

— Вау, Лэнсу всерьез удалось кого-то подцепить? И к тому же такого красавчика? Настоящее чудо.

Лэнс отпустил Кита, чтобы с оскорбленным видом сложить руки на груди.

— Вообще-то, да, — на лице его снова появилась его фирменная идиотская ухмылка. Точно такой же он всегда раздражал Кита после своих тупых шутеечек.

Бенджи прищелкнул языком.

— Черт, Кит, мне очень жаль. Я уверен, что в постели мой брат — конченое бревно.

Кит не смог сдержать смех, его позабавили и торжествующая улыбка Бенджи, и шокированное выражение лица Лэнса. Его старший брат, которого, как он уже знал, звали Дэниел, тут же решил, что им с протестующим Матэо пора покинуть комнату.

— К твоему сведению, — оскалился Лэнс, снова краснея, — в постели я — настоящий зверь! И Кит знает об этом! — Лэнс выразительно посмотрел на него, явно взывая о помощи. — Верно, Кит?

Кит расширил глаза.

— Эмм…

— Не отвечай, — опередил его Дэнни, подняв руки вверх, чтобы он не вздумал заговорить. — Я действительно не хочу знать, и мой пятилетний сын все еще здесь.

— Спасибо, — сказала сестра Лэнса, Клео, она мыла посуду. — Я тоже не хочу ничего знать о половой жизни Лэнса.

Никто из них не ожидал, что в следующий миг в кухню войдет пожилая женщина с бельевой корзиной в руках. Она лишь глянула на полуголого Бенджи и вдруг хлестнула его грязным кухонным полотенцем.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Benji, por qué estás desnudo?! Volver a la ducha!

Кит посмотрел на Лэнса, чтобы он перевел ему ее гневную тираду, но не добился ответа.

Бенджи опустил голову и надулся, поворачиваясь, он зашагал к лестнице.

— Sí, mamá.

Когда он поднялся на несколько ступеней, направляясь в ванную комнату, Кит заметил, что Бенджи тайком показал Лэнсу средний палец, пока их мама не видела. Затем он бросился бежать, перепрыгивая ступени, удерживая полотенце.

Поставив корзину на пол, женщина заключила Лэнса в крепкие долгие объятия. Кит сразу узнал ее по одной из фотографий, что висела на стене в общажной комнате Лэнса. Его мама была полной, с пухлыми щечками и длинными черными волосами, собранными в тугой пучок на затылке.

— Добро пожаловать домой, mijó, — миссис Санчез привстала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Лэнса в лоб.

Кит вдруг ощутил боль. Он натурально почувствовал, как его желудок непроизвольно сжался и подскочил к горлу. Это было то же самое чувство, что и раньше, — он здесь лишний. Он не должен здесь находиться, не должен вмешиваться в столь близкие отношения членов этой семьи, не должен наблюдать за проявлениями их нежной любви друг к другу. Это чужая семья, чужая крепкая связь, чужие узы. Не его.

Кит отвел взгляд, вновь рассматривая фото на стене. Их было четыре: семейные портреты в разные годы. Последнее фото оказалось самым старым, и Кит без колебаний смог узнать на нем пятилетнего Лэнса. В широкой улыбке его не хватало двух передних зубов, и Кит невольно улыбнулся, рассматривая его.

— Здравствуй.

Кит подскочил на месте, повернувшись к стоявшей перед ним женщине. Миссис Санчез протянула руку, представляясь.

— Я — мама Лэнса, но ты можешь называть меня Роза или миссис Санчез.

Кит отметил легкий акцент в ее речи, и, как он догадался, этот акцент в свое время был намного сильнее.

Он вежливо улыбнулся и пожал ее руку, быстро разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Кит. Кит Джанг.

Она лучезарно улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки Кит почувствовал себя еще хуже. Почему она ему улыбается? Так мило, дружелюбно, так по-матерински, и он не знал как реагировать. Он должен улыбнуться в ответ? Как ему себя вести в этой ситуации?

— Приятно познакомиться, Кит.

Он сглотнул, пытаясь придумать, куда деть свои руки. Они немножко тряслись и потели, поэтому он засунул их в передние карманы.

— Большое спасибо за то, что позволили мне остаться на Рождество. Для меня это многое значит.

Роза взмахнула рукой.

— О, не стоит благодарности. Я всегда, — она сделала паузу, чтобы взглянуть на Лэнса, и кривая ухмылка появилась на ее лице, — всегда рада, когда Лэнс приводит в дом гостей.

— Mamá…

— Но он никогда никого не привозил сюда! Ты первый, и это здорово!

По тону голоса миссис Санчез Кит понял, что она его дразнит.

— Да? — Кит приподнял бровь. — Ничего себе! Лэнс, ты мне об этом не рассказывал!

Он дьявольски усмехнулся, и Лэнс нахмурился в ответ.

— Ага, — выдавил Лэнс. — Ну, все формальности улажены, а нам с Китом еще нужно распаковать вещи, — Лэнс резко вскинул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Кита, потянув его в сторону гаража.

Им удалось по-быстрому сбежать с кухни, Кит не отставал от него ни на шаг. Убедившись в том, что Клео и Роза их больше не видят, Лэнс отпустил его.

— Боже милостивый, — пробормотал Лэнс, несознательно проводя рукой по волосам. — Моя мама такая…

— Хорошая? — вслух спросил Кит.

Лэнс зафыркал, улыбаясь.

— Она любит подразниться, вот и все.

В молчании они добрались до машины. Откуда-то издалека с поля доносилось ржание лошадей, и гравий под их ногами похрустывал.

— Значит, — начал Кит, вытаскивая из багажника свой единственный чемодан, — из тебя хреновый рестлер.

Лэнс выглянул из-за переднего сиденья.

— А?

— Твой младший брат тебя одолел. Может быть, ты не заметил, но в нем весу-то, наверное, всего килограммов сорок.

Кит ожидал, что Лэнс рассердится на него, скажет что-нибудь колкое или попытается остроумно ответить ему. Вместо этого Лэнс нахмурился, тон его голоса стал серьезным и холодным.

— Я и не ждал, что ты поймешь.

— Ты о чем?

Лэнс фыркнул и слишком сильно хлопнул дверью. Он держался за ручку еще секунду, вперив немигающий взор в окно.

— Ты невыносим, тебе известно об этом?

— Да и ты не подарок. Ты действительно думаешь, что мне хочется здесь находиться?

Лэнс отвел взгляд, крепко стискивая в ладони зарядное устройство для телефона.

— Наверное, нет, — он прерывисто вздохнул и снова обратил все внимание на Кита. — Забей. Это не важно.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — поддразнил его Кит. — Просто скажи мне, в чем проблема?

— Пошел ты, — Лэнс обошел машину и начал вытаскивать из багажника подушки и свой чемодан, старательно игнорируя Кита.

— Ну же, Лэнс.

Лэнс раздраженно фыркнул и вдруг посмотрел на Кита таким взглядом, которого тот никогда раньше не видел.

— Я позволил ему выиграть.

— Пиздишь.

— Я всегда так делаю. С самого нашего детства, — Лэнс вытащил весь багаж и захлопнул дверь. — Сменим тему.

— Но почему?

— Я сказал — хватит.

Оба затихли, направившись обратно в дом, и Кит погрузился в раздумья. Он считал, что среди всех его знакомых Лэнс больше всех любил соревноваться. Они оба вечно соперничали в каждой мелочи, и Лэнс всегда был убежден, что он во всем лучше Кита. Они мерились всем чем можно: успехами в учебе, спортивными достижениями, кружками пива, выпитыми за один присест, количеством съеденных ломтиков пиццы. Казалось, Лэнс просто не может позволить кому-либо одолеть его. За исключением того случая, что он любил этого кого-либо больше всех на свете.

Может быть, Бенджи был этим человеком.

Лэнс повел Кита вверх по лестнице в коридор, где пол был выстелен паркетом. Кит заметил, что ванная комната находится в конце коридора, дверь была приоткрыта, и оттуда еще выходил пар, потому что Бенджи наконец принял душ.

Лэнс несильно пнул дверь своей спальни, распахивая ее, за ней оказалась комнатка среднего размера, двуспальная кровать была задвинута в угол. Кит скривился, увидев на стене плакат с аниме «Bleach», а рядом — несколько постеров со «Звездными войнами» и «Наруто».

— Какого х… — вскрикнул Лэнс, побросав свой багаж на пол и ринувшись в комнату. — Где двухъярусная кровать?!

Бенджи будто бы невзначай появился на пороге, прислонившись к косяку бедром. Он только что вышел из душа, и на нем были спортивные штаны и футболка «Найк».

— Мама отдала ее Жози.

Лэнс был готов заорать от злости, его челюсть отвисла.

— Что? Почему?! Это была наша двухъярусная кровать! Я думал…

Бенджи вздохнул и, проскользнув мимо него в комнату, приблизился к кровати, плюхнувшись на матрас.

— У нас ноги с нее свисали. Мы стали слишком высокими.

Лэнс выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души.

— Но, но это была наша двухъярусная кровать! На ней мы однажды играли в пиратов, и я упал с верхней койки и вывихнул лодыжку, когда мне было семь лет! — его голос дрожал, словно он вот-вот разрыдается, и Кит захихикал в рукав.

— Чувак, она стоит в соседней комнате.

— Ну да! Но теперь у меня нет классной двухъярусной кровати!

— Лэнс, ты уже большой мальчик и учишься в колледже. Тебе не нужна двухъярусная кровать, — Бенджи потряс головой, чтобы с его вьющихся мокрых волос стекла лишняя влага. — Кроме того, теперь ты можешь спать с Китом. Обнимашки и всякие гейские штучки, не так ли?

Кит тут же перестал смеяться. Обнимашки? Спать вместе? На одной кровати с Лэнсом Санчезом? Спать рядом с ним? Кит почувствовал, что бледнеет, и его ладонь, в которой была зажата ручка чемодана, вспотела.

Бенджи усмехнулся.

— Хватит нести чушь, Лэнс. Ты ведь на самом деле обрадовался, потому что теперь вы сможете заниматься сексом, и никто вас не побеспокоит.

— БЕНДЖИ! — вскричал Лэнс, внезапно дернувшись и стукнув брата подушкой. — Какого черта? Ты не можешь так просто говорить об этом! Сколько тебе там, двенадцать?

— Мне уже шестнадцать! — возразил Бенджи.

— Пошел. Вон, — Лэнс схватил Бенджи за руки и практически вытолкал его из комнаты. — Выметайся, иди отсюда, кыш, брысь!

— Удачи! — пропел Бенджи за миг до того, как дверь захлопнулась перед его лицом. — Пользуйтесь презиками!

После его ухода в комнате наступила тишина. Лэнс, нахмурив брови, сосредоточившись, прижался ухом к закрытой двери.

— Он ушел?

— Тсс, тихо.

Кит закатил глаза и направился к кровати, волоча за собой чемодан.

— Он ушел, Лэнс. Можешь расслабиться.

Через пару секунд Лэнс наконец отошел от двери.

— Мало ли. Бенджи — мелкий говнюк.

— Ага, — согласился Кит, падая на кровать и удобнее устраиваясь на подушке. — Но ты его любишь.

Кит не знал, что именно заставило его сказать это, но в глубине души он почему-то был рад. Стоило произнести это вслух лишь ради того, чтобы увидеть удовлетворенное, спокойное выражение лица Лэнса.

— Да, — повторил Лэнс, ни на что не глядя. — Я действительно люблю его.

Кит не понимал самого себя. Ему хотелось знать больше, задавать Лэнсу личные вопросы, что в некотором смысле было совсем не в его стиле.

— Расскажи мне о своих братьях и сестрах.

Лэнс навострил уши и с удивлением приподнял бровь.

— Ты серьезно?

Кит пожал плечами и потянулся на кровати, край его футболки задрался на дюйм, обнажая бледную кожу.

— Да. Я ведь проведу с ними целых две недели. Хочу знать, во что ввязался.

Лэнс сел на кровать рядом с ним и начал развязывать шнурки на ботинках.

— Ты уже познакомился со всеми, кроме Софии. Мы давно ее не видели.

— Почему это? Я думал, что все твои родственники любят тебя, — Кит не смог удержаться и немного поддразнил его.

— Нихера подобного. Раньше я постоянно ссорился с Дэниелом. Но он внезапно повзрослел, когда женился и стал отцом. А Клео? Черт, я был ужасным братом для нее. Мне было шесть лет, когда она родилась, и я укусил ее за ногу до крови, потому что мама уделяла мне куда меньше внимания.

Кит засмеялся. Это было так по-Лэнсовски.

— Но сейчас она, кажется, не испытывает к тебе ненависти.

— Ага, — согласился Лэнс. — Мы стали старше. Уже давно не соперничаем.

Кит поигрывал шнурком на своих серых спортивных штанах, которые он надевал только в поездки.

— Почему София ненавидит тебя?

Лэнс побледнел и прикусил губу.

— Ну… Я не знаю. Почему мы вообще разговариваем об этом?

Кит пожал плечами.

— Ммм, потому что мы сближаемся?

Вздох сорвался с губ Лэнса.

— Похер. На сегодня хватит, — Лэнс вскочил с кровати и потянулся к своему чемодану, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Кит задумался о том, действительно ли Лэнс что-то скрывает от него. Ладно, если честно, Кит знал, что Лэнс многого не договаривает. Но на самом деле Лэнсу вообще не нужно было что-либо рассказывать ему. Они ведь просто притворяются. Эти отношения — фальшь, и Кит считал Лэнса своим другом, только и всего. Они могли бы делиться секретами и делать все, что только пожелают.

Кит перекатился на свою половину кровати, отворачиваясь к стене.

— Подремлю полчасика, — произнес он бесцветным тоном. Лэнс хмыкнул в ответ, давая понять, что услышал его.

Снова наступила тишина, и через несколько минут Кит почувствовал, что его клонит в сон. Он закрыл глаза, и его дыхание выровнялось. Он заснул.

**День 1**

__

15:18

Что-то странное вжалось в шею Кита, кончиком языка касаясь линии роста волос. Он ощутил чье-то теплое дыхание на своей коже, и от этого короткие волоски на его затылке встали дыбом, сквозь сон он потянулся навстречу прикосновению и тихо застонал. Длинный язык все еще скользил по его шее, что пробирало до мурашек.

Какой чудесный сон.

— Лэнс, — пробормотал он в подушку, его глаза все еще были закрыты. Маленькая лужица слюны, тянущейся из его приоткрытого рта, собралась на мягкой ткани, и еще не до конца проснувшийся Кит продолжал бормотать какую-то бессмыслицу.

Вдруг грубая чешуя оцарапала его кожу, и он дернулся на кровати. Секундой ранее он пребывал в полусонном состоянии, но теперь полностью проснулся.

И на постели рядом с ним, удобно устроившись, сидела игуана метровой длины, высунув свой длинный язык.

Кит закричал так громко, что игуана спустилась с кровати и скользнула по паркетному полу прямо в руки маленькому Матэо.

Кит сел рывком, на лбу его выступил пот, и дыхание стало неровным.

— Что… — он подавился воздухом, его зрачки расширились, сердце заколотилось в груди. — Что это было?

Тут же до него донесся пронзительный голосок Матэо:

— Это наш Гридо!

— Гридo? — переспросил Кит. — Ящерицу зовут… — он сглотнул и попытался успокоиться. — Гридo?!

— Это игуана! — объявил Матэо, поглаживая зверушку по голове. — Я привел его сюда, чтобы он поздоровался с тобой, но ты спал.

Матэо уже залез на кровать вместе с игуаной, он потянул на себя одеяло, которым был укрыт Кит. Когда это он оказался под одеялом? Он не помнил ничего подобного, значит, кто-то укрыл его после того, как он заснул.

Когда Матэо завозился на кровати, чтобы забраться под мягкую ткань, Гридо выскользнул из его рук. Кит вскрикнул и забился в угол, пытаясь как можно дальше отодвинуться от игуаны.

— Почему он такой большой?! — с отчаянием завопил Кит, натолкнувшись спиной на стену. Он был загнан в угол, но игуана, казалось, не двигалась, она просто моргала и смотрела на него своими ужасными желтыми глазами.

Боже, почему у семьи Санчез так много животных? Лэнс заверил его в том, что они не на ферме, но в действительности дом был похож на чертов зоопарк. Куры, коза, собака, а теперь еще и игуана? Что дальше? Тигры?

Матэо взвизгнул:

— Ты ему нравишься!

— У-убери его от меня! — Кит, заикаясь, повернулся к Матэо, умоляя о помощи.

Матэо потянулся к игуане и усадил ее себе на колени. Он без всякого страха, но с осторожностью и осмотрительностью прикасался к этому существу, словно игуана была чучелом. Он погладил рептилию по голове и прижал ее к своей груди как маленького котенка. Вот только тело Гридо покрывала грубая чешуя, а не мех, и он был чуть ли не вдвое больше самого Матэо.

— Все в порядке, Гридо, — задумавшись, прошептал Матэо, он обращался к игуане, поглаживая ее. — Кит просто боится, потому что вы только что познакомились. Не расстраивайся, ведь ты у-ни-ка-лен. Вот что мне говорит моя mami! — мальчик будто пытался правильно произнести слово «уникален». — Кит поймет это, когда узнает тебя получше.

Матэо был удивительным ребенком, таким добросердечным и ласковым. И то, как он разговаривал с игуаной, заставило Кита задуматься: может быть, этот пятилетний малыш слышал подобные слова от своих родителей?

Кит вздохнул и слез с кровати. Справа от него на стене висело зеркало в полный рост, и Кит заметил в отражении, что его волосы спутались. Он ругнулся себе под нос, надеясь, что Матэо не расслышал этого, и попытался рукой пригладить черные вихры.

— Ты разговариваешь во сне, — как бы невзначай бросил Матэо.

Это привлекло внимание Кита, и он повернулся к нему.

— Что?

— Ты разговариваешь во сне! — повторил Матэо, глядя в его глаза. Киту не нравилось поддерживать зрительный контакт, особенно с маленьким пятилетним мальчиком, практически пялившимся на него.

Кит нахмурился.

— Неправда.

Матэо хихикнул.

— Нет, правда! Тебе нравится произносить имя дяди Лэнса. Ты несколько раз звал его. Вот так: «Лэнссс, Лэээнс, Лээннс».

Кит снова ощутил дрожь по телу.

Ладно. Может быть, ему снился Лэнс. Но это был просто ничего не значащий сон. Да ему постоянно снятся парни! И где-то на краю подсознания ему совсем не хотелось поцеловать Лэнса. Что за глупости.

Но Кит все еще испытывал снедающее его изнутри беспокойство, вне зависимости от того, какие оправдания он придумывал.

— Он тебе снится? — Матэо словно раздумывал вслух. — Ты… — и тут он ахнул, — ты его любишь?

Кит понятия не имел о том, что он делает. Он не знал, что заставило его произнести следующие слова, но не мог промолчать:

— Матэо, — прошептал Кит, внезапно присев на корточки перед кроватью, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с мальчиком. Он больше не обращал внимания на игуану и никак не отреагировал, когда она проползла мимо него и исчезла за дверью. — Ты умеешь хранить секреты? Давай никому не будем говорить о том, что я разговаривал во сне.

Матэо тут же закивал головой, округлив глаза.

— Это очень страшная тайна, и ты единственный, кто знает ее, — Кит коснулся рук Матэо, сжимая его ладошки в своих. Мальчик вдруг посерьезнел, нахмурил бровки и слегка поджал нижнюю губу.

— Да. Я никому не скажу. Я умею хранить секреты.

Кит тоже кивнул ему.

— Теперь мы — партнеры по преступлению.

— Ого, — тихо прошептал Матэо, стискивая пальцами руки Кита. — Думаю, мы будем хорошими партнерами.

И тут произошло кое-что странное: Кит улыбнулся. Ну, не то чтобы он вообще никогда не улыбался раньше, время от времени на его губах мелькала улыбка. Но эта улыбка была совершенно другой. Его вдруг охватило неведомое чувство, кажущееся ему чуждым, — чувство защищенности. Обычно Кит терпеть не мог детей. Но Матэо… У него внезапно возникло желание обнять его и никогда не отпускать.

Почему? Потому что они стали партнерами по преступлению.

**День 1**

__

15:49

После того, как они отыскали Гридо и посадили его обратно в клетку, Матэо и Кит решили спуститься вниз к семье. Кит заснул в комнате Лэнса, и часа не пробыв здесь, — не лучший способ произвести первое впечатление, и Кит сожалел о том, что позволил себе такую слабость.

Позже Кит понял, что в семье Санчез всем плевать на какие-то там первые впечатления. Он этого не ожидал.

— Мне жаль, что я не успела приготовить вам горячий обед, — сетовала Роза, мечась по кухне в поисках ключей от машины. Они висели на маленькой вешалке рядом с холодильником, к ним был прицеплен большой брелок в виде фигурки магистра Йоды. Бенджи пронесся мимо с гитарным чехлом в руках, Жози копошилась рядом, все еще пытаясь завязать шнурки.

— Mamá! Нам пора! — Бенджи приподнял брови в нетерпении и указал на дверь. — Занятия начнутся через десять минут!

— Мне действительно неловко, — повторила Роза, игнорируя своего младшего сына. — Я думала, что Дэнни и Рэйчел останутся дома, но Рэйчел вместе с Матэо уехали за рождественскими подарками...

Лэнс лишь улыбнулся, погладив маму по руке, чтобы подтолкнуть ее к двери.

— Не волнуйся за нас, Mamá.

— Просто… — Роза продолжала говорить без передышки, — у Бенджи в четыре урок игры на гитаре, у Жози — скаутинг, и Клео…

— Ма, — успокоил ее Лэнс, взяв за плечи и поцеловав в лоб у линии роста волос. — Все в порядке. Мы с Китом разогреем пиццу.

Женщина вздохнула, признавая его правоту. Она какое-то время стояла в объятиях Лэнса, прижимаясь к нему.

— Ты уверен?

Лэнс кивнул.

— Но за это ты должна купить мне пончик.

Раздраженный Бенджи застонал, чуть ли не размахивая гитарой в чехле.

— Mamá! Я опаздываю!

Роза нахмурилась, прежде чем закричать на него:

— Иди к машине, Бенджамин! Я сейчас.

Лэнс усмехнулся и еще раз обнял свою мать, она была такой низенькой, что ее макушка едва доставала до подбородка Лэнса.

Кит чувствовал себя нелепо. Он был здесь чужим, невольным свидетелем проявления нежной любви матери к сыну. Это было так чуждо Киту, и он даже не мог припомнить, чтобы его когда-нибудь обнимали так.

— В любом случае, — продолжила Роза, отстранившись от Лэнса и схватив свою сумочку с кухонного стола, — я приготовлю шикарный ужин в честь твоего возвращения, нравится тебе это или нет.

— Все, что захочу?

Роза кивнула.

— Все, что захочешь.

С этими словами она ушла, а Жози задержалась, вернувшись за своим скаутским жилетом.

С их уходом Кит и Лэнс оказались предоставлены самим себе. В доме остались только Гридо, Дэнни (похрапывающий на диване вместе с двухлетней малышкой, спящей на его груди) и Терминатор — их собака.

Кит никогда не был собачником. Ему нравились кошки. Их мех был мягким и приятным на ощупь, они терлись мордочками и мурлыкали. А собаки были ужасны. Они пускали слюни, пахли псиной, лаяли и норовили сбить с ног в самый неподходящий момент. Терминатор умудрялся делать все это одновременно. Кит был поражен: Лэнс так сильно любил это создание, что даже позволял ему облизывать свое лицо.

Кит оперся на столешницу, взял яблоко и откусил от него, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс ставит противень с замороженной пиццей в духовку.

— А твою маму, ну, не беспокоит то, что мы можем заняться сексом, пока одни дома?

Лицо Лэнса скривилось от отвращения, и он захлопнул дверцу духовки.

— Эмм… Нет.

Кит еще раз откусил от яблока.

— Подумай хорошенько. Мы оба учимся в колледже, типа встречаемся, и она просто оставила нас дома наедине друг с другом.

— Мы не одни. Дома Дэнни и Изабелла, — Лэнс кивнул в сторону гостиной, указывая на своего спящего брата и его дочку.

Кит пристально посмотрел на Лэнса.

— Мы оба знаем, что тебя не смущает чье-либо присутствие, и ты трахался в общаге.

— Неправда!

Кит фыркнул.

— А с Роло, помнишь?

Лэнс побледнел, румянец понемногу пропадал с его смуглых щек. Он все еще держался за ручку духовочной дверцы, глядя на что угодно кроме Кита.

— Это… Да всего разок-то было!

— А Ханк сказал, что слышал минимум три раза.

Лэнс выругался себе под нос, со злостью швыряя пустую коробку из-под пиццы в мусорку.

— Вот предатель.

Кит усмехнулся, догрызая яблоко. Он тоже бросил сердцевинку в мусорное ведро и повернулся к Лэнсу.

— А если твоя мама спросит? Что мы должны ей сказать?

— Она не интересуется моей половой жизнью. Это странно.

— Но если она спросит… Что тогда?

Лэнс застонал, провел рукой по волосам и направился в сторону подвала.

— Ну, если моя мама спросит, мне просто придется соврать.

— И что ты скажешь?

— Скажу, что занимаюсь с тобой сексом, — выпалил Лэнс, и глазом не моргнув, как будто такой ответ был вполне приемлем.

Теперь настала очередь Кита бледнеть. Ему чуть не поплохело от прямолинейности Лэнса. Ну, если честно, Кита не смущала необходимость лгать. Это ведь не настоящие отношения, и им нужно было обмануть родственников Лэнса, так что в словах того не было ничего сверхъестественного. Вот только Кита не устраивала сама мысль о сексе с Лэнсом.

Лэнс бесил Кита. Он вызывал в нем бурю негативных эмоций, неимоверно злил и раздражал его. Наверное, произошло чудо, но почему-то они не поубивали друг друга по пути сюда, не говоря уже о том, что Кит сам не знал, почему вообще согласился на это.

Но, несмотря на все нелогичные поступки Лэнса, на все его недостатки, дурацкие привычки и выходки, доводившие Кита до белого каления, Лэнс был забавным. Они неплохо ладили, когда не срались по пустякам, и их сближали видеоигры, фильмы и даже стеб над их общими друзьями. Разумеется, они часто спорили, но после этого ржали над чем-нибудь вместе. Кита и Лэнса нельзя было назвать закадычными друзьями, но их связывало некое подобие дружбы, пусть странной, неправильной, но все же дружбы.

— Итак, — пробормотал Кит, резко меняя тему, — какой фильм хочешь посмотреть?

**День 1**

__

17:57

— Не могу поверить в то, что мы вообще об этом разговариваем, — прошептал Кит, пальцами потирая виски. — Настоящая ссора. Наша первая ссора как парочки.

Лэнс в позе лотоса сидел на полу в подвале в окружении коробок с компакт-дисками. Он разложил части «Звездных войн» в порядке убывания от лучшей к худшей. Они изначально планировали просто сунуть какой-нибудь диск в DVD-плеер, но вдруг заспорили, развели целую дискуссию, хотя они уже несколько раз все обсудили.

 — Не драматизируй. Это не первая наша ссора, — пробормотал Лэнс, продолжая перемешивать диски, он разместил «Месть Ситхов» рядом со «Скрытой угрозой». — Я просто сказал, что «Пробуждение Силы» на одном уровне с «Новой Надеждой». Это не значит, что ты должен строить из себя обиженного.

Кит застонал (довольно громко) и потянулся всем телом, он лежал на красном диване.

— Да не на одном они уровне! «Пробуждение Силы» — шедевр кинематографа! Он должен лежать рядом с «Империя наносит ответный удар»!

Лэнс замер, чуть не выронив коробку с диском.

— Чушь полная… — выругался он, понизив голос. — «Империя наносит ответный удар» — лучшая часть. Я с тобой никогда не соглашусь.

— А я и не спорю! Просто сказал, что «Пробуждение Силы» — тоже классный фильм.

— Но это не так, — проворчал Лэнс. — Финн меня бесит.

Кит ахнул.

— Финн — мой парень!

— Эй! Вообще-то я — твой парень!

Кит снова с раздражением вздохнул, сел на диване и спустил ноги на пол.

— Парень понарошку, — он сделал паузу, скрестив руки на груди. — Я к тому, чтобы ты не смел обсирать «Пробуждение Силы».

Лэнс начал загибать пальцы, и Кит узнал эти злые искорки, мерцающие в его синих глазах.

— Финн, который постоянно ноет, — это раз. Рэй, конечно, — горячая штучка, но почему она ни разу не продемонстрировала свои навыки? Это два. И вообще, какого черта? По Дэмерону почти не уделили экранного времени, а ведь он, ясен хрен, — самый лучший персонаж…

— Ладно, ладно. Закрыли тему. Мы посмотрим что-нибудь другое.

Кит встал и распахнул дверцу шкафчика с компакт-дисками, полки были доверху забиты яркими коробками. Он провел рукой по торцевым корешкам и вдруг остановился на фильме, который показался ему подходящим.

Даже не спросив мнения Лэнса, чтобы тот не вздумал его остановить, Кит сразу же засунул диск в плеер.

— Будем смотреть этот фильм, — объявил он, хватая пульт, лежащий на журнальном столике.

— Что это?

— Если я скажу, то ты начнешь перечислять ляпы. Я просто хочу насладиться фильмом, — Кит плюхнулся на диван, схватил подушку, обнял ее и уткнулся в нее носом.

Как только на экране появились первые кадры, Лэнс издал протяжный стон.

— «Назад в будущее»? Ты издеваешься?

— Нет! — рявкнул Кит, приложив палец к губам Лэнса. — Молчи. Будем смотреть это.

Когда фильм начался, Кит заметил, что Лэнс выглядит усталым. Тот изо всех сил старался не выказывать этого раньше, но за день он полностью вымотался, взаимодействуя со своими родственниками и представляя им своего парня, о котором было столько разговоров. Лэнс притих, и они оба закутались в одеяла, устроившись на диване в подвале. Наступила тишина, свет был выключен. Они наконец смогли расслабиться.

— Спи давай, — прошептал Кит через двенадцать минут, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс изо всех сил пытается держать слипающиеся веки разомкнутыми. — Я потом расскажу тебе сюжет.

— Я… я уже видел этот фильм, — едва слышно пробормотал Лэнс, он сонно сопел и клевал носом.

Кит улыбнулся, вместо ответа получше закутывая Лэнса в одеяло.

— Спи.

Не нужно было повторять дважды. Лэнс уже отключился, глаза его были закрыты, губы — разомкнуты, и он тихонько похрапывал. Это было мило, несмотря на то, что он пускал слюни.

Кит еще несколько минут наслаждался фильмом в одиночестве, прежде чем это случилось: задремавший Лэнс положил голову на его плечо. Он прижался к нему с правого бока, невольно утыкаясь лицом в шею Кита.

Кит покраснел, он смутился, хотя в комнате они были одни, и никто их не видел. Он не мог сдвинуться с места, Лэнс цеплялся за него, явно не желая отпускать.

Что ему делать? Оттолкнуть Лэнса? Это его разбудит, и, сколь бы сильно Кит не хотел вернуть свою руку, прижатую его телом, одного лишь взгляда на невинную мордашку Лэнса было достаточно, чтобы остановить его.

Возможно, Киту просто следует закрыть глаза. Это было заманчиво, ведь он вел машину всю ночь без отдыха.

Кит наконец сдался, позволив себе задремать. Он даже не потрудился выключить плеер и заснул прямо так, щекой касаясь мягких волос Лэнса.


	3. День 2

**День 2**

__

Суббота, семнадцатое декабря

__

9:17

Кит проснулся и обнаружил, что Лэнс обслюнявил его плечо.

То ещё зрелище. Один вид спящего Лэнса вызывал смех. Он всегда спал, тихонько похрапывая, широко разинув рот, слюна ниткой тянулась с его нижней губы.

— Черт, — пробормотал заспанный Кит, охнув от острой боли, пронзившей его шею. Он проспал всю ночь в очень неудобном положении и уже винил в этом Лэнса.

Лэнс сопел ему в плечо, прижимаясь к нему и не давая ни единого шанса освободиться. После четвертой попытки Кит окончательно сдался, с силой отпихнув его от себя. Лэнс пробормотал что-то, когда во сне завалился на бок на диван, а Кит только хихикнул: он так и не проснулся и продолжил храпеть.

По идее Кит должен был нервничать: когда он поднимется в дом семьи Санчез, в котором был посторонним, то предстанет перед ними с неприглядным утренним шухером на голове. Но, стоило ему увидеть точно таких же растрепанных со сна Клео и Бенджи, он тут же перестал загоняться по этому поводу.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотала Клео с полным ртом овсяных хлопьев при виде Кита, показавшегося на ведущей из подвала лестнице. — Понравилось спать на диване?

Кит протер глаза.

— Ни капли. Лэнс развалился, как на пляже, придавил меня и напускал слюней мне на плечо.

Бенджи фыркнул и поставил на стол стакан апельсинового сока.

— Это тебе за вредность.

Киту было что ответить, но он снова почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Бенджи — брат Лэнса, его лучший друг, его родная кровь. Было бы странно, если бы Кит ответил тем же на его подкол.

— У тебя классные волосы. Ну, это я так, к слову говоря, — Клео снова улыбнулась Киту, отпивая молоко из кружки. Смутившийся Кит рассеянно провел пальцами по волосам, распутывая темные пряди.

— С-спасибо, — выдавил он, не уверенный в том, как ему стоит реагировать. Все было по-другому, когда Лэнс держал его за руку: из него энергия била ключом, и он перетягивал на себя всё внимание, словно защищая Кита от целого мира. Кит мог просто стоять в сторонке и улыбаться, наблюдая за происходящим в семье, не принимая никакого участия в жизни этих людей. Но без Лэнса Кит чувствовал себя уязвимым. И сейчас он стоял среди кухни в смятой одежде, беззащитный, растерянный, предоставленный самому себе.

— Не нужно так нервничать.

Глаза Кита расширились, едва он услышал произнесенные Клео слова. Он ощутил, как напряглись его плечи.

— Я серьезно, — продолжила она, поднимаясь с места, чтобы поставить свою миску в раковину. — Мы вас не осуждаем. Понимаю, это странно — знакомство с семьей своего возлюбленного, но мы не кусаемся.

— Иногда. Иногда мы не кусаемся.

Клео бросила на брата смертоносный взгляд, но Бенджи лишь захихикал в ответ.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что…

Бенджи встал, оборвав Клео на полуслове, и хлопнул Кита по плечу.

— Чувак, расслабься. Клео права, мы вас не осуждаем. Мы просто рады, что Лэнс счастлив с тобой, — крепко стиснув пальцами его плечо, Бенджи отстранился, оставил свою тарелку в раковине рядом с миской Клео и ушел.

Кит закусил губу, наблюдая за тем, как перешагивающий через две ступеньки Бенджи поднимается по лестнице к себе в комнату.

Он знал, что Бенджи хотел приободрить его своими словами. И у него получилось. Кит перестал нервничать и опасаться их неодобрения. Но по какой-то причине он вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым. Их пресловутые отношения — один сплошной обман, и хуже всего было то, что Киту хотелось и дальше лгать этим людям.

Как только Бенджи ушел, Клео устроила Киту небольшую экскурсию по кухне. Она показала ему, где стоят кружки и коробки с сухими завтраками, и в каком выдвижном ящике хранится детская посуда. Это был «специальный» ящик, которым пользовались только Жози и её младшие родственники. Туда складывали всякую всячину: пластиковые чашки, обклеенные стикерами с Черепашками-ниндзя, тарелки с нарисованными на них диснеевскими принцессами, там даже нашлась большая кружка с изображением принцессы Леи. Что-то из посуды было довольно старым, облупившимся, с нечеткими и затертыми картинками на пластике. Какая-то тарелка привлекла внимание Кита, и он сразу же указал на неё.

— Чья эта?

Клео глянула на посудину мельком и фыркнула. Когда-то это была белая тарелка, но от старости она немного пожелтела. Гладкая поверхность была изрисована фломастерами, словно тарелку размалевал ребенок.

— Мама всерьез думает, что она — мастерица на все руки, но это не так. Она за всю свою жизнь сама даже платья не сшила, даже жалкой открыточки не склеила. Зато, когда мы были детьми, она пыталась склонить нас к творчеству. Одной из её придумок была роспись тарелок. Странно, не так ли? Ну, это точно Лэнсовские каракули.

Приподняв бровь, Кит вытащил тарелку из ящика и осмотрел её. Рисунок вблизи оказался ужасным, возможно, горе-художнику в то время было пять или шесть лет. Тонкие, неровные линии, начерченные голубым фломастером.

Приглядевшись, Кит понял, что на рисунке изображены двое: маленький мальчик и девочка постарше. У них были тела-кружочки, а руки — тонкие палочки, и они напоминали Киту картофельных человечков. На краешке тарелки виднелась небольшая пометка, явно сделанная рукой Розы.

__

«Я и София»

Лэнс Санчез, шесть лет

Март 2001 года

Кит сглотнул. Он осознал, какую ценность представляет старая тарелка в его руках, и с осторожностью поставил её на место.

— Ну так вот, — продолжила Клео, задвигая ящик обратно. — Тебе лучше разбудить Лэнса. Сдается мне, вы сегодня будете сидеть дома с детьми.

**День 2**

__

Суббота, семнадцатое декабря

__

17:21

Киту показалось, что его первый день в доме семьи Санчез в качестве «официального» парня Лэнса прошел весьма неплохо. Никаких проблем не возникло, и никто не подозревал, что их отношения в действительности фальшивы, и Кит почти полностью успокоился. Всё утро они оба бездельничали, а потом их заставили возиться с младшими.

Кит не отходил от Матэо, а Лэнс играл с Жози и с сестренкой Матэо, малышкой Изабеллой. Кит явно понравился Матэо, и мальчик, сжимая его пальцы в своих ладошках, всюду таскал его за собой, чтобы показать ему свои игрушки. Матэо, видимо, восхитился еще сильнее, когда Кит разрешил ему разрисовать свои ноги фломастерами Сrayola. Бледная кожа Кита тут же была покрыта яркими каракулями зеленого, желтого и красного цветов.

Когда Роза и родители Матэо вернулись из продуктового магазина, Лэнс и Кит были освобождены от своей обязанности. Матэо побежал кататься на своем велике с Рэйчел, попутно взахлеб рассказывая матери обо всем, что произошло за время её отсутствия.

— Кит такой хороший! — тараторил Матэо, показывая на него. — Он позволил мне разукрасить его ноги.

Кит не заметил, как наступил вечер. Роза начала готовить ужин, раздав своим детям мелкие поручения. Киту не дали работу, и он чувствовал себя бесполезным, просто взирая на них со своего места за кухонным островом. Миссис Санчез острым ножом нарезала кусочки куриного мяса на большой разделочной доске. Бенджи сидел за столом и лущил кукурузные початки, а Лэнс должен был разгрузить посудомоечную машину.

Кит подошел к Розе, сосредоточенно наблюдая за тем, как она кромсает курицу. Он кашлянул.

— Миссис Санчез…

Женщина приподняла бровь.

— Да?

— Я… — Кит заикнулся, от смущения он не мог даже взглянуть на неё. — Давайте помогу?

Как только он промямлил это, на её лице появилась нежная улыбка. Маленькие лучистые морщинки проступили у уголков её глаз, и она кивнула ему.

— Хорошо! Помощь всегда приветствуется, — она повернулась и кончиком ножа указала на большую раковину, — Но сначала вымой руки.

Кит послушался её и сделал так, как было велено. Лэнс, привалившийся к островку, бездельничал, что-то высматривая на экране мобильника.

— Почему ты решил помочь? — спросил Лэнс, переводя на него взор.

— Потому что я хороший, — Кит с усердием тер ладони куском мыла. — А ты вроде как должен был разобрать посуду, нет?

Глаза Лэнса расширились.

— Пиздос! — он отпрянул от острова и бросился к посудомоечной машине. — Я забыл!

Миссис Санчез хлестнула сына полотенцем, отругав его:

— Следи за языком, Лэнс.

— Блять. Извини, мам, — пробормотал он и вздрогнул, когда понял, что снова произнес бранное слово. — Извини! Извини, прости, мам, я…

Она снова ударила его за это, и он завизжал как маленький ребенок, отбежав от своей матери, чтобы оказаться вне её досягаемости. Кит услышал хихиканье Бенджи.

— А ну-ка вернись и вытащи посуду! — закричала Роза, когда Лэнс пулей помчался в гостиную. Она вздохнула и, повернувшись к Киту, передала ему свой нож.

— Проследи за тем, чтобы он все сделал.

Она что-то тихо пробормотала на испанском себе под нос, и Кит, разумеется, ничего не понял. Миссис Санчез схватила большую пластиковую миску и направилась к двери в сад.

— Пойду соберу овощи, — уведомила она Кита. — Только не попади под действие его любовных чар! Он сделает всё, чтобы увильнуть от работы!

Кит почувствовал, что краснеет, и тотчас же запротестовал:

— Я не…

Он не смог закончить, запнувшись, но Роза уже покинула кухню, закрывая за собой стеклянную дверь. Он вздохнул и повернулся к разделочной доске с ножом в руке.

Кит пялился на сырое мясо чуть ли не целую минуту, а потом понял: он понятия не имеет о том, что ему делать дальше.

Почему он вообще вызвался помогать? Он никогда не пробовал готовить. Ну, когда-то его очередные приемные родители научили его простым вещам, например, правилам использования мерных чашек, и объяснили разницу между столовыми и чайными ложками. Но обо всем остальном Кит ничего не знал.

Бенджи, должно быть, заметил, что Кит растерялся, и прекратил лущить кукурузный початок.

— Кит, — позвал он. — Тебе помочь?

— Э-эм…

Бенджи не позволил ему что-либо сказать в свое оправдание, вместо этого он заорал на весь дом:

— ЛЭНС! Твой парень не умеет готовить!

Лэнс мигом примчался на кухню.

— Значит… — пропел он с торжествующим выражением лица. — Наконец-то я узнал, что не под силу великому Киту Джангу.

Кит закатил глаза.

— Прошу, хотя бы сейчас не веди себя как ребенок.

Лэнс захихикал.

— О, да черта с два. Ты, наш пай-мальчик, не умеешь готовить. Я всем расскажу и буду подъебывать тебя до самого выпускного, пока ты не…

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Кит, прижав ладонь к его губам, чтобы Лэнс перестал насмехаться над ним. — Просто научи меня резать мясо, пока я тебя не прибил.

Лэнс усмехнулся и коснулся его ладони, отводя её от своего лица, вместо этого указывая ему на раковину.

— Сначала вымой руки. А то вдруг твоя зараза попадет в наш ужин.

— Я уже вымыл их, это просто…

— Мой давай!

Вздохнув, Кит повиновался. Он подставил ладони под проточную воду, намыливая кожу.

— Теперь, — продолжил Лэнс, указывая на большой нож, — Режь курицу, мой юный падаван.

Кит изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, чтобы не ответить ему какой-нибудь колкостью, он схватил нож, встал у стола и принялся с осторожностью нарезать сырое мясо тонкими неровными полосками.

— Вот так?

Лэнс покачал головой.

— Тяжелый случай! Смотри как надо… — он прижался к спине Кита и обхватил руками его запястья. 

Накрыв его правую ладонь своей, Лэнс медленно двигал рукой Кита, показывая, как нужно резать курицу. Это было странно (и весьма смущающе), потому что горячее дыхание Лэнса щекотало его кожу, и от этого волоски на его шее встали дыбом. Кит почувствовал, что краснеет, от прикосновений Лэнса по его спине забегали мурашки.

— Режь толще. И куски поровнее.

Кит возразил:

— Я так и делал!

— Ничего подобного! Нарезал какую-то херню! Это вообще что? Курица или палочки копченого сыра?

Кит нахмурился, повернулся в кольце рук Лэнса, он моментально позабыл о своем смущении.

— Не надо мне тут! Я резал мясо нормальными полосками! Именно так нужно…

— Ребята, вы всегда ссоритесь, как женатая парочка? — спросил Бенджи, всё ещё сидящий за кухонным столом.

Кит и Лэнс, тут же к своему стыду вспомнив, что они не одни в комнате, одновременно обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него. Щеки Кита окрасились румянцем, и он вдруг перевел взор на руки Лэнса вокруг своей талии.

Лэнс сглотнул.

— Н-нет…

— Да, мы постоянно ругаемся. Во всех нормальных отношениях так, — Кит с угрожающим видом злобно зыркнул на Лэнса, во взгляде его читался призыв: «Согласись со мной!»

Лэнс выпучил глаза.

— А, да. Да, да, мы всегда сремся на пустом месте, — и тут его понесло. — Ругаться — это нормально, мы часто ссоримся. Очень часто. Орем друг на друга, ссоримся, когда целуемся, ссоримся из-за шмоток, ругаемся в постели, даже в душе…

— Лэнс.

— Так что не удивляйся, если мы начнем драться. А всё потому, что мы любим друг друга. Это снимает сексуальное напряжение.

— Лэнс!

— Что?

Кит ладонью хлопнул его по лбу и высвободился из его объятий.

— Просто замолкни.

Бенджи поднялся из-за кухонного стола, в его руках была миска, наполненная лущеными кукурузными зернышками.

— Все с вами ясно, — пробормотал он, неуклюже заковыляв к задней двери. — Я ухожу.

— Нет! — Лэнс бросился к Бенджи, взмахнув руками, пытаясь забрать у него миску. — Я покормлю курочек. А ты займешься готовкой.

— Но ты же собрался научить Кита…

— Нет! — повторил Лэнс, выхватив миску у брата, который выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души. — Кит, пойдем со мной. Не хочу, чтобы ты порезался ножом.

Каким-то чудом Лэнс смог извернуться так, что ему не пришлось ни разбирать чистую посуду, ни готовить обед, он переложил все заботы на плечи своего младшего брата. Миссис Санчез права: Лэнс действительно был мастером по увиливанию от своих обязанностей.

— Ну и что это было?

Им удалось сбежать с кухни, и они направились через пожелтевшее поле к курятнику за домом. Высокие нескошенные травяные стебли щекотали бедра Кита через ткань штанов, колоски золотисто-соломенного цвета касались его коленей.

Лэнс переступил через упавшую ветку, всё его внимание словно намеренно было обращено на горы пустыни, возвышающиеся вдали.

— Я помогал тебе готовить. Что непонятного?

— Я не то имел в виду, — Кит прикусил губу и задумался. — Ты руками обвил мою талию. Это было странно.

Лэнс перепрыгнул камешек.

— Только ради показухи перед моим братом. Смирись, Кит. У нас ведь ненастоящие отношения, что включает в программу ненастоящий флирт.

Кит сглотнул.

— Полагаю, в этом есть смысл.

Когда они добрались до курятника, неприятный запах ударил Киту в нос. По ту сторону забора из сетки-рабицы Кит насчитал девять кур, громко закудахтавших, как только Лэнс шагнул к калитке, чтобы поднять крючок и войти.

— Боже, ну и вонь, — пробормотал Кит, зажимая ноздри. — Что это?

— Это, мой друг, свежий куриный помет.

Лэнс неторопливо прошествовал в загон, он следил за тем, чтобы ни одна курица не смогла выбежать.

— Здравствуйте, леди, — пропел Лэнс, прищелкнув языком, он принялся разбрасывать кукурузные зерна. — Вы скучали по мне?

Кит в ужасе уставился на него.

— Че ты, блять, делаешь?

— Дарю дамам свою любовь, — снова заворковал Лэнс, наклоняясь, чтобы поймать одну из курочек, он взял её на руки. — Не так ли, э-э… — он посмотрел на зеленую бирку, прицепленную к её ноге, — Черепашка-ниндзя?

Кит захохотал. Ну какой грёбаный идиот назовет свою ручную курицу Черепашкой-ниндзя?

— Эй! — воскликнул Лэнс, медленно опуская курицу, чтобы она приземлилась прямо в кучку кукурузных зерен. — Не смейся над моими детьми.

— Над твоими детьми? — ироничным тоном переспросил Кит. Он бедром прислонился к столбику забора, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. — А кто отец?

— Ты, разумеется, — Лэнс произнес это так, словно констатировал что-то само собой разумеющееся, и закатил глаза. Он присел, чтобы погладить курочек. — Ты — мой парень, а они — наши дети, которых мы воспитывали с первых дней жизни.

Кит посмотрел на него как на дурака.

— Я прожил на этой территории всего один день, Лэнс. Эти пернатые куски мяса — не мои дети.

Лэнс ахнул и резко откинул голову.

— Как ты посмел сказать такое при детях! — он взмахнул руками, словно примадонна, и бросился на землю. — Я расстроен, Кит! Невероятно расстроен!

Кит потер виски и тихо застонал.

— Вставай, идиот. Ты лежишь на куче куриного дерьма.

— Нет, — надулся Лэнс, отворачиваясь в сторону. Куры закудахтали ещё громче и окружили его, некоторые даже взобрались на его ноги и руки. — Я един с детьми. Они нуждаются во мне, Кит, у них нет матери!

Коричневого цвета курочка, на ноге которой виднелась бирка с надписью «Почтовая служба США 2.0», вдруг начала клевать Лэнса в макушку, пощипывая его темные волосы. Кит подумал о том, что Лэнсу, наверное, вполне комфортно в загоне с этими уродливыми курами. И, что самое удивительное, курам тоже нравилась его компания. Лэнс что, заклинатель птиц? Как ему вообще удается заводить друзей даже среди животных?

— Ты — самый странный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

— Но тебе ведь нравится.

Кит нахмурился.

— Нет, я просто терплю ради двух месяцев бесплатной стирки, — Кит собрал волосы в хвост. Солнце припекало ему голову, становилось жарко, и пот стекал по его коже. — Я ухожу. Меня это слишком смущает.

Лэнс что-то забормотал, и Кит не смог его расслышать, потому что одна из кур забралась на его лицо. Но до того как развернуться и направиться обратно в дом, Кит решил провернуть еще кое-что.

— Улыбочку!

Кит быстренько сфоткал его, сохранив в галерее слегка размытое изображение Лэнса, лежащего в загоне на куче соломы, окруженного этими глупыми пучеглазыми курами. И тут же Кит со всех ног помчался к дому, крепко сжимая телефон в руке, он пулей несся по полю. До него доносились вопли Лэнса, приглушенные громким кудахтаньем кур.

Кит оглянулся всего один раз, и на его лице появилась широкая улыбка, когда он увидел, что Лэнс пытается покинуть курятник. Его любимицы окружили его, словно намеренно не позволяя ему уйти. Он был в ловушке, курочки заблокировали ему путь к калитке, и некоторые из них жались к его ногам.

— Я убью тебя, Джанг! — ревел Лэнс, потрясая кулаком. — Не вздумай отправить это Пидж!

**День 2**

__

Суббота, семнадцатое декабря

__

18:10

Ужин в доме семьи Санчез стал настоящим событием в жизни Кита.

Раньше он даже и не подозревал, что существуют такие обеденные столы, за которыми одновременно могут сидеть более шести человек. Здесь стояло много стульев, но можно было придвинуть ещё несколько, чтобы всем хватило места. Члены семьи собрались вместе, и блюда с едой непрестанно передавались за столом из рук в руки.

Они произнесли молитву перед ужином, и этот обычай Кит вполне мог понять. У него были религиозные приемные родители, и в семье Санчез молитву читали точно так же. Кит позволил себе приоткрыть глаза и взглянул на Матэо, помахавшего ему рукой.

За столом одновременно велись три беседы, но вполне естественно было участвовать в двух или во всех сразу. Меж большими блюдами стояло несколько кувшинов с лимонадом, и Жози опрокинула свой стакан всего через пять минут после начала трапезы. Комната наполнилась смехом, шумом, здесь витала атмосфера ещё чего-то, не знакомого Киту. Он просто не мог понять, что это. Домашний уют? Любовь? Чувство принадлежности? Как бы то ни было, Киту нравилось.

За ужином Кит познакомился с отцом Лэнса, Хайме Санчезом. Мистер Санчез был высоким и худощавым, грубую кожу на его больших ладонях покрывали мозоли. У него не было залысин, но в волосах его уже виднелась седина, и он носил очки с круглыми линзами на кончике носа.

Он был добрым, Кит не мог не признать этого. Но он также внушал ему страх одним своим взглядом, брошенным на него. В выражении его лица не было ни отвращения, ни гнева, а лишь разочарование. Словно с одной стороны он был рад видеть Кита здесь, а c другой ему хотелось вежливо попросить его покинуть дом.

Ещё Кит познакомился с женой Дэниела, Рэйчел, которая кормила Изабеллу морковным пюре. Двухлетняя малышка сидела на старом детском стульчике с изображенными на нем героями из Улицы Сезам. Маленький пластмассовый поднос украшали поблекшие линии синего и зеленого цветов, будто когда-то мелкий Лэнс разрисовал его фломастерами, а на мягком сиденье было видно потертости.

Девочка неотрывно смотрела на Кита. Сначала он подумал, что пугает её своим видом, но позже Лэнс заверил его в том, что его племянница, Изабелла, просто любит наблюдать за новыми для неё людьми. Киту она показалась милахой, если вообще можно было посчитать милой перепачканную оранжевым морковным пюре детскую мордашку. У девочки были темные волосы, густые даже для двухлетнего ребенка.

— Лэнс, Кит, — начала было Клео, подцепляя вилкой кусочек куриного мяса с соусом сальса, — Как вы познакомились?

Подобный вопрос не должен был смутить их. Каверзным его тоже нельзя было назвать, Клео искренне хотела знать историю их знакомства. И всё же было очевидно, что ей не следовало спрашивать об этом, потому что мистер Санчез явно напрягся.

— Может быть, нам не стоит заводить беседу о лэнсовских… — он сделал паузу. — Об отношениях Лэнса за обеденным столом?

Кит не понимал, почему мистер Санчез настроен против этого. Против него и Лэнса. То есть, окей, их отношения на самом деле — фикция, но семье Санчез не нужно было знать об этом, и по какой-то причине внутри Кита волной поднимался настоящий гнев. Даже несмотря на то, что в действительности они не встречались, Киту хотелось защитить Лэнса. Он был его другом. Ну, по крайней мере их связывало какое-то подобие дружбы.

Ему казалось странным то, что миссис Санчез, в отличие от мужа, с готовностью выражала свою позицию в поддержку Лэнса. Дэниел, Клео, Рэйчел, Бенджи, даже Жози, — они все принимали Лэнса, и их любовь к нему была безоговорочной и безусловной независимо от его сексуальной ориентации.

— Вообще-то, — заговорила миссис Санчез, отворачиваясь от своего супруга и с нежностью глядя на сына, на губах её расцвела по-матерински ласковая улыбка, — я тоже хочу услышать вашу историю.

Все присутствующие заметили напряжение, появившееся вдруг меж Розой и Хайме. Роза словно нарочно произнесла это наперекор Хайме, и было очевидно, что она не собиралась ругаться с ним прямо за обеденным столом.

Если бы Кит не знал наверняка, он подумал бы, что супруги Санчез имели диаметрально противоположные мнения насчет бисексуальности их среднего сына.

Лэнс проглотил кусочек курицы.

— Вам так интересно? Ну, это было очень стремно.

— Отлично! — Бенджи стукнул кулаком по столу, и от этого малышка Изабелла хихикнула, а собака в соседней комнате залаяла. — Я готов послушать!

Дело в том, что Лэнс и Кит уже обо всем договорились в машине на пути сюда. Идея сочинить фальшивую историю их знакомства принадлежала Киту, но именно Лэнс придумал нечто гениальное. Они просто решили рассказать правду, добавив немножко лжи во спасение.

— Ну так вот, — начал Лэнс, отложив вилку, чтобы ничто не мешало жестикулировать. — Нас вроде как познакомили наши соседи в общаге. Звучит банально, но на самом деле всё было куда сложнее. Мой сосед по комнате — классный парень по имени Ханк, и он…

— Ханк? Серьезно? — фыркнул Бенджи.

Лэнс щелкнул брата по уху.

— Эй! Не смей глумиться над ним! Ханк — мой лучший друг, и он отлично рисует и шарит в химии. Никогда не смейся над тем, кто умеет рисовать и понимает химию. Это два священных искусства вселенной.

Бенджи закатил глаза и сделал глоток лимонада.

— Короче, — продолжил Лэнс, возвращаясь к своему повествованию, — Ханк и Кит сидят вместе на практических занятиях, поэтому Кит часто заходил к нам по учебе. Теперь Кит живет в комнате с Широ, который… Ну, одним словом, обалденный красавчик.

— Насколько обалденный? — поддразнил его Бенджи, и Клео несильно ударила его по руке.

— Замолкни! — она погрозила брату. — Пусть Лэнс рассказывает!

На лице Лэнса появилась дьявольская усмешка.

— Настолько, что даже лучше Криса Эванса.

И тут же миссис Санчез и Рэйчел хором ахнули.

— Что?! — выпалила Роза, прижав ладонь ко рту. — Но Крис Эванс великолепен!

Лэнс кивнул, соглашаясь с ней.

— А наш Широ ещё лучше. Он, наверное, самый сексуальный мужчина на свете. Он играл в бейсбол в старшей школе, поэтому у него мускулистые руки, но он не перекачанный, так что это супер…

— Если Широ такой классный, почему бы тебе не встречаться с ним? — промычал Бенджи с полным ртом.

— Бенджамин! — миссис Санчез легонько шлепнула Бенджи по плечу. — Это неуважительно по отношению к Киту!

До этого момента Кит сидел молча. Но сейчас было самое время для колкости.

— Всё в порядке, миссис Санчез, — Кит улыбнулся. — Я уже знаю, что Лэнс тогда запал на Широ. Он пригласил его на свидание в прошлом году, но его отшили. Весьма категорично. Он приперся к нему с букетом роз.

Ну, это не входило в придуманную Лэнсом историю их знакомства. Но это было чистой правдой. Сожалел ли Кит о своей выходке? Нет, совсем нет. Лэнс раскрыл рот от удивления, и Кит опасался, как бы он не уронил челюсть на пол.

— Кит! — завопил он, чуть не опрокинувшись назад. — Им вовсе не обязательно было знать о такой мелочи!

Дэниел откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди.

— Вообще-то, мне определенно нужно было услышать это.

Лэнс бросил на него убийственный взгляд, игнорируя хихиканье, доносящееся со стороны Бенджи и Клео.

— Дэнни, клянусь, я…

— Ладно, — пробасил мистер Санчез, поднимаясь из-за стола со своей грязной тарелкой. — Лэнс сегодня моет посуду.

— ЧТО? Папа…

— Без возражений. Это тебе за сегодняшние фокусы и позорный побег в курятник.

Кит кашлянул в рукав, чтобы заглушить смех. Лэнс выглядел, как обиженный щенок, он с погрустневшим видом наблюдал за тем, как его отец, мать, братья и сестры встают со своих мест, чтобы свалить в раковину целую гору грязной посуды.

— Но я даже не закончил свой рассказ, — пробормотал Лэнс, сжавшийся в комок на своем стуле.

— Дязе не зякончиль сёй раскяс, — поддразнил его Кит, но на лице его появилась дружелюбная улыбка, а в тоне голоса не было ехидства или издевки. — Уверен, что тебе ещё выпадет шанс.

Кит пообещал себе, что не станет помогать Лэнсу с посудой. Однако он остался с ним. Он стоял у раковины и мыл посуду вместе с Лэнсом, и руки его были покрыты мыльной пеной, а кожа на пальцах от воды побелела и сморщилась. Кит согласился помочь не потому, что он был хорошим, как его назвал Матэо этим утром, а из-за угрюмого выражения на лице Лэнса. Тот надулся, как ребенок, оттопырил нижнюю губу, увлажнившиеся синие глаза его расширились, руки были расслаблены и прижаты к бокам. Это раздражало.

— Помоги мне.

— Нет.

— Помоги мне!

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста, Кит.

— Ладно.

Все родственники Лэнса покинули кухню и столовую, чтобы уложить детей спать. Никого не осталось, и Лэнс сообщил Киту об этом. Доверив сыну посуду, миссис Санчез тоже ушла.

Лэнс решил включить радиоприемник, стоявший в углу на шкафчике. Заиграла ретро-музыка, наверное, недавно миссис Санчез слушала именно эту станцию.

— Если начнешь танцевать, я тебя брошу, — пробормотал Кит, оттирая соус сальса с тарелок.

— Да я просто включил радио. Это не значит, что я собрался танцевать.

Кит приподнял бровь и ничего не сказал ему, вместо этого взглядом указывая на приемник. Это была станция, крутившая старомодные шлягеры. Музыку ушедшего века. Кит такое не слушал. Подобная музыка звучала в эпоху фильмов «Свободные», «Шестнадцать свечей», мюзикла «Вестсайдская история». Эти песни уже стали мемами.

— А неплохо! — провозгласил Лэнс, отбивая ритм ногой.

Кит застонал.

— Нет, не смей. Я ведь только что попросил! Не вздумай петь, пожалуйста, не надо… — и вдруг он замолчал, на секунду прислушавшись к мелодии. — Это ABBA?

Лэнс ничего не ответил, вместо этого он, покачивая бедрами, медленно приблизился к Киту.

— Нет! Не смей…

Лэнс подскочил к нему, схватил его за руки и одним быстрым движением оттащил его от раковины.

—  _«I’ve been cheated by you since I don’t know when…»_

— Лэнс, не пой, это странно!

Но, как оказалось, Лэнсу было наплевать на все его протесты. Он своими руками сжал ладони Кита, покрытые мыльной пеной, и с осторожностью потянул его в центр комнаты.

Кит изо всех сил пытался просто стоять неподвижно. Он наотрез отказывался танцевать, и ничто на свете не заставило бы его даже шевельнуться. Танцевать? С Лэнсом? На кухне Лэнса, в доме Лэнса, слушая радио Лэнса, под чертову лэнсову АВВА. Лэнс, Лэнс, Лэнс. Танцевать с Лэнсом. Ни в коем случае. Ни за что.

Вот только спокойно наблюдать за движениями его бедер было невозможно. Казалось, Лэнс уверен в своих действиях на все сто, он двигался так естественно, так свободно, и танец его был совершенно простым, незатейливым, свойственным только ему, Лэнсу. Кит никогда не видел таких грациозных и плавных движений.

Лэнс умеет танцевать?

— Ты танцуешь? — внезапно выпалил он, и из-за тона его голоса это было похоже и на вопрос, и на комплимент. И тут ему захотелось врезаться головой в стену. Ведь, как бы сильно ни раздражал его Лэнс Санчез, что-то все время заставляло Кита изменить свое мнение о нем. И сейчас был один из тех редких моментов, когда Кит смотрел на Лэнса и взгляд отвести не мог.

Лэнс крепче стиснул пальцами его руки, на лице его красовалась ухмылка.

— Я, может быть, неуклюжий, неловкий и часто выбешиваю тебя, но у меня есть скрытые таланты.

Кит сделал глубокий вдох. Как оказалось, сконцентрироваться было непросто, когда Лэнс двигался с такой легкостью. Кит с трудом перевел взор, чтобы не смотреть на своего партнера.

— Согласен, но… А ребята знают, что ты любишь танцевать? Ханк и Широ знают?

Лэнс пожал плечами и закружил Кита в танце, когда ритм ускорился.

— Не-а.

И тогда его движения стали быстрее. Хоть это, по идее, должно было выглядеть глупо и нелепо, Кит не мог не признать, что у Лэнса есть способности. Природный талант. А ведь Лэнс никогда не брал уроки танцев. Было очевидно, что он ничего не знает о вальсе или о классических танцах. Он просто знал, как двигаться.

Лэнс больше не пел, а лишь произносил слова, и Кит едва сдерживался, чтобы не стукнуть его чем-нибудь.

—  _«Just one look and I can hear a bell ring…»_

Киту хотелось закричать.

—  _«One more look and I forget everything…»_

Киту хотелось сбросить с себя его руки.

—  _«Woooaahhh…»_

Кит сдался.

—  _«Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My my, how could I resist you?»_

Может быть, танцы с Лэнсом — не такая уж плохая затея. Пока никто их не видит, пока с ним был Лэнс, пока их никто не осуждает. Лишь в этом случае он будет танцевать с ним.

И, возможно, ему понравится.

**День 2**

__

Суббота, семнадцатое декабря

__

21:42

Клео сама была не рада тому, что ей пришлось стать невольной свидетельницей случившегося между этими двумя. Она не собиралась шпионить, а только спустилась по лестнице, чтобы попить водички перед сном. Чувствовала ли она себя неловко, выглядывая из-за дверного косяка? Да, конечно. Но собиралась ли она выйти и показаться им? Нет, точно нет.

Она не считала себя бунтаркой или самым непослушным ребенком в семье. Много лет этот титул принадлежал Лэнсу, а теперь постепенно переходил к Жози, которая большую часть времени дурачилась, придумывала розыгрыши, часто прятала телефон Бенджи и перечила их Mamá. Клео нравилось думать о себе как об ответственной, примерной дочери. Она брала пример с Дэнни, которого их другие братья и сестры прозвали «идеальным ребенком», потому что в школе он учился на отлично, а затем получил стипендию престижного юридического университета и создал крепкую семью.

Но сейчас на часах было почти десять вечера, и она стояла у кухонной двери в одной пижаме, прислонившись к стене, и шпионила за своим братом и его парнем. Это было нелепо, и всё же Клео смотрела на них, наблюдала, подглядывала, улыбалась и хихикала. Что заставило её остаться?

Если честно, улыбка на лице Лэнса.

Лэнс всё время улыбался, это было его отличительной чертой. Он любил дразниться, со всеми флиртовал, вел себя как придурок и много шутил. Но Клео была его младшей сестренкой, и ей довелось видеть его слезы в тяжелые моменты, она поддерживала его в трудных ситуациях, наблюдала со стороны, как он пошел в старшую школу, как совершил каминг-аут и поступил в колледж. В детстве они ссорились, таскали друг друга за волосы и ломали игрушки, но Клео по-настоящему любила его. Ей нравилось думать, что она знает настоящего Лэнса Санчеза и выражение искренней радости на его лице, и она различала фальшивую и настоящую улыбки на его губах. Клео знала своего брата достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы понять, что прямо сейчас Лэнс был действительно счастлив, танцуя на кухне с этим парнем.

В последний раз она видела его таким еще до болезни Бенджи.

— Ты наступаешь мне на ноги, идиот, — сообщил Лэнс, посмеиваясь и широко улыбаясь. Они держались за руки и скользили по напольной плитке в одних носках на ногах, пытаясь двигаться в такт старой песни из восьмидесятых.

— Я не виноват, — выпалил Кит, он с сосредоточенностью смотрел вниз на свои ступни, чтобы не ошибаться так часто (но у него всё равно ничерта не получалось).

Лэнс застонал.

— Ну, я тоже ни при чем! Погоди-ка… — он снова взял его за руку и положил её на свое плечо, ладонью коснувшись бедра Кита. — Я научу тебя танцевать, но ты должен меня слушаться.

— Да не хочу я учиться, — проворчал Кит, но Лэнс не расслышал его слов из-за громкой музыки. — Ладно, пофиг. Научи меня. Только я должен вести.

— Нет, — быстро возразил Лэнс. — Я впервые знаю, что делать, и наслаждаюсь мгновением.

Песня закончилась, и заиграла другая, не менее известная, Клео узнала мелодию, но не могла вспомнить название. И тут девушку осенило: на старом видео с одной из хранящихся дома кассет её родители танцевали под неё. Это было видео с их свадьбы. Роза кружилась в красном вечернем платье, а Хайме в строгом костюме вел её. Клео казалось, что Лэнс помнит о том, что это за мелодия. Он ведь тоже смотрел видео со свадьбы на древнем видеомагнитофоне, когда они были детьми, верно? Это песня их родителей. Кит, должно быть, действительно очень важен для Лэнса. Скорее всего, сам Кит даже и не догадывался о значении этой мелодии, но теперь Клео была уверена в том, что Лэнс-то всё прекрасно помнит. И тем не менее Лэнс не разрывал объятия, кружась с ним по кухне.

—  _«Let’s dance in style, let’s dance for a while, heaven can wait we’re only watching the skies…»_

Лэнс сглотнул, когда услышал слова песни, он смутился, и щеки его порозовели.

«О, — подумала Клео, ухмыляясь, — значит, он узнал её».

— В-вот ты и научился, — залепетал Лэнс, двигаясь в такт медленной мелодии. — Считай ритм. Знаешь как? Раз, два, три, раз, два, три…

Клео наклонила голову, высовываясь из-за дверного косяка чуть дальше, чтобы лучше видеть их, она внимательно наблюдала за ними. Девушка осталась незамеченной, потому что Лэнс и Кит были слишком заняты друг другом, слушая песню.

Лэнс показал ему пару движений, и несколько минут они просто считали ритм, а потом начали танцевать. Кит снова наступил ему на ногу, и Клео ожидала, что Лэнс опять съязвит и назовет его идиотом. Но Лэнс не обратил на это внимания, продолжая свой урок, как будто ошибки больше не имели значения. Они оба так выразительно покраснели, что это заставило Клео тихонько хихикнуть в кулак.

— Сложно, — пожаловался Кит, и было очевидно, что он начинает нервничать. Его рука на плече Лэнса дрогнула, в то время как пальцы другой руки переплелись с лэнсовскими. — Я всё делаю не так.

— Нет, просто для тебя это в новинку, — Лэнс усмехнулся и крепко сжал ладонь Кита в своей. Их движения стали свободнее, словно они больше не старались следовать четкой последовательности, а вместо этого просто кружились под песню. — Ты танцевал на выпускном в школе?

— Никто больше не танцует медляки на выпускном.

— Верно, — согласился Лэнс, и ещё несколько мгновений они cинхронно двигались, слушая мелодию. Затем Лэнс очень тихо спросил его: — Мы сейчас медленно танцуем, не так ли?

Клео видела, что Кит запнулся от неожиданности, подавившись воздухом.

— Из твоих уст это так странно звучит, Лэнс. Но ты прав. Мы медленно танцуем.

Оба притихли. Лэнс смотрел на него, скользил взглядом по его бледной коже, по его губам, а затем взглянул ему в глаза. Они оба не могли отвести взор друг от друга, продолжая танцевать, плавно кружа по комнате. Ни тот, ни другой не осмеливался отстраниться.

— Всё в порядке? — прошептал Кит, желая угодить Лэнсу.

Лэнс тут же кивнул.

— Да, — и снова на его лице появилась та самая улыбка, которую Клео признала настоящей, искренней, которую Лэнс посвящал только самым близким людям. — С тобой приятно танцевать.

Клео ожидала, что они поцелуются, она действительно думала, что этим всё закончится. Язык тела, жесты, атмосфера, — всё вело к поцелую. Наступил подходящий момент, напряжение меж ними достигло пика, оба задержали дыхание. Лэнс выжидающе смотрел на Кита, не в силах проронить ни звука. Они ещё сильнее переплели пальцы рук, прижались друг к другу теснее, Кит прикусил свою нижнюю губу.

И затем они просто разомкнули объятие, смущенные донельзя, и отскочили в разные стороны на метр. Разочарованная Клео ахнула и зажала рот ладонью.

— Что это было? — молвил Лэнс, песня закончилась, и оба парня насторожились. Клео взвизгнула и бросилась бежать как можно быстрее и бесшумнее, она пронеслась по прихожей и закрылась в туалете, спрятавшись там.

Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, Клео прислонилась к запертой двери. Она понемногу успокаивалась, но её ещё трясло от выброса адреналина в кровь, и она опустилась на пол.

Почему они не стали целоваться? Они ведь встречаются, не так ли? Влюбленные всегда целуются. Клео была неглупой девочкой, она смотрела много фильмов и шоу, наблюдала за тем, как её старшие братья и сестра собирались на свидания со своими вторыми половинками. Но Лэнс и Кит словно боялись прикосновений, они явно сдерживались, смущались, краснели, избегали друг друга, и Клео понимала, что это ненормально. Это было взаимное влечение, а не отношения.

Что они скрывают?


	4. День 3

**День 3**

__

Воскресенье, восемнадцатое декабря

__

01:06

— А ну, двинь свою задницу.

Кит хмыкнул в подушку:

— Нет.

Лэнс громко, демонстративно застонал.

— Почему ты не можешь быть хорошим по отношению ко мне?

— Потому что, — рассеянно пробормотал Кит, — Ты всю кровать занял.

— Ммм… Вообще-то нет, это я попросил тебя подвинуться.

Кит чуть сдвинулся в сторону от лэнсовской половины матраса, надеясь на то, что эти два дополнительных сантиметра его удовлетворят. Дальше было некуда деваться, не падать же в пространство между кроватью и стеной. Кит уже чувствовал, что ночь выдастся тяжелой.

— Так лучше?

В голосе Лэнса он почему-то различил разочарование.

— Нет.

Кит не сможет этого вынести. Ему было жарко, он лежал на маленьком двуспальном матрасе рядом (к несчастью) с Лэнсом Санчезом, который, как известно, отличался своей склонностью занимать всё пространство, вольготно развалившись. Кит скучал по дивану в подвале. _Чертовски скучал._

Раздраженный донельзя Кит дернулся, отполз от стены и перегнулся через тело Лэнса, чтобы достать до светильника на тумбочке. Лэнс заныл, протестуя, и Кит шлепнул его по рукам.

Как только Кит щелкнул выключателем, яркий свет заполнил комнату. Выглядело жутко, и какие-то странные тени заплясали на стене, стоило ему лишний раз шевельнуться. Кит кубарем свалился с кровати и направился к шкафу, пот стекал по его коже.

— Что ты делаешь?

Кит вслепую зашарил на полках, он искал запасные одеяла и простыни.

— А на что похоже? Стелю себе на полу.

— Зачем?

Один лишь красноречивый взгляд Кита говорил о многом, но Лэнс был таким дураком, что иногда не понимал язык жестов.

— Потому что с тобой невозможно спать, ты всю кровать занял, — Кит развернул найденные им одеяла и расстелил их на полу. — И мне пиздец как жарко.

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Сорян. В моей комнате всегда жарче, чем во всем доме.

— Да, — пробормотал Кит. — Без балды.

Кит положил ещё несколько одеял на пол, прежде чем стащить подушку с кровати. Он был раздражен, даже Лэнс наконец это понял, и время уже перевалило за час ночи. Ещё немного повозившись на импровизированном ложе и выключив светильник, Кит улегся на спину и поднял взор.

Звезды. В комнате Лэнса на потолок были приклеены светящиеся в темноте звезды.

Возможно, всему виной его усталость или жара. Кит не знал наверняка, что именно в этом сиянии звезд заставило его сердце сжаться. У него в детстве никогда не было таких звезд, потому что он постоянно переезжал из одной приемной семьи в другую и ненадолго задерживался в каждом доме. А Лэнс… Он жил в этой комнате с самого детства. У Лэнса есть место, где можно было приклеить звезды. Прямо здесь, на потолок, мерцающий во тьме над ними.

Кит закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть эти дурацкие звезды, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он действительно засыпает.

— Я не могу уснуть.

Блять. Кит был готов убить этого придурка.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Лэнса. Тот снова включил лампу.

— Ну что опять? — пробормотал он, стиснув зубы. Кит надеялся, что, может быть, до Лэнса дойдет очевидное, и он угомонится. Кит ужасно устал, он хотел спать, он хотел покоя. И чтобы Лэнс выключил уже этот чертов свет.

Но Лэнс сел на кровати.

— Не знаю. Просто не спится.

— Почему ты не можешь просто закрыть глаза? В чем проблема… — и тут Кит запнулся на полуслове. С пола было весьма удобно наблюдать, как Лэнс снимает свою старую футболку. Смуглая кожа его была сплошь усеяна веснушками и родинками, и тени от света лампы падали на его лопатки.

Кит сглотнул.

— Ч-что ты делаешь?

— Раздеваюсь, — Лэнс словно произнес нечто очевидное. — Мне жарко, в одежде не спится.

Он швырнул футболку в корзину для белья в углу комнаты, но промахнулся. Он совершенно не замечал, что Кит пялится на него и взор отвести не может. С обнаженным торсом Лэнс выглядел точно так же, как Кит представлял себе. Ну, Кит, разумеется, не впервые видел полуголого парня, он не был девственником. И он вполне мог предположить, что Лэнс весь покрыт веснушками. Ему хватило бы ума догадаться об этом. Но сейчас Кит впервые видел голую спину Лэнса и был поражен. Он выглядел так… по-лэнсовски. Теплый тон его кожи, уникальный, присущий лишь ему одному, крошечная родинка на боку, маленькие ямочки на пояснице, бледнеющее пятнышко у линии роста волос. Но больше всего Кита удивил большой шрам, ровной линией пересекающий его живот, — столь неприглядное зрелище, с розовыми краями и следами от швов. Как будто Лэнс перенес хирургическое вмешательство.

— Ты не против, если я задам личный вопрос? — прошептал Кит, ему тут же расхотелось спать.

— Зависит от того, о чем спросишь, — Лэнс улегся на бок и подпер голову рукой. С этого угла обзора его шрам стал ещё заметнее, и Кит заметил, что он немного смещен на левую сторону его худого тела. Рубец так сильно выделялся на коже Лэнса, контрастируя с её цветом.

— Откуда… — Кит прикусил губу, он не знал, стоит ли вообще задавать подобный вопрос. — Откуда у тебя этот шрам?

Лэнс побледнел и вдохнул полной грудью.

— Это… — он заикнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, — ну, типа… — было видно, что он не хочет отвечать или даже не знает, как следует ответить, — это слишком личное.

Кит увидел, что Лэнс несознательно вытянул руку, чтобы прикрыть шрам, словно только что сам его заметил. И тут же Кит невольно задумался. Что это за шрам? Откуда он у него? Неужели Лэнс настолько привык к нему, что перестал замечать? Что он скрывает?

Кит, погрузившись в свои мысли, снова дотронулся до губ.

— Как скажешь, — тихо пробормотал он. Было очевидно, что Киту всё ещё отчаянно хотелось услышать ответ. Он никогда не отличался терпеливостью, особенно когда дело касалось Лэнса Санчеза.

Лэнс снова выключил светильник, и в комнате воцарился непроглядный мрак. Кит не видел ничего, кроме сияния звезд на потолке, но почему-то не закрывал глаза. Лэнс молчал. Ничто не нарушало тишины, за исключением шороха одеяла на завозившемся Ките и поскрипывания кровати.

Разнообразные мысли наводнили разум уставшего Кита. Он всегда думал о чем-нибудь ночами, когда ему не спалось. Он размышлял и предполагал, что-то отмечая про себя, копаясь в старых воспоминаниях, предаваясь фантазиям и зацикливаясь на своих страхах. Сейчас он лежал на паркетном полу в комнате Лэнса и смотрел на светящиеся звезды, думая обо всем сразу.

— Давай поиграем во что-нибудь.

Киту захотелось врезать ему. Почему он не спит? Кит был уверен в том, что Лэнс заснул. Молчание длилось довольно долго, и Кита снова клонило в сон.

— Час ночи, Лэнс. Спи давай.

И тут во тьме раздался приглушенный короткий зевок.

Как мило. Если, конечно, зевающего двадцатилетнего детину можно было назвать милым.

— Но я не могу.

— Ты только что зевнул, — заметил Кит, он будто разговаривал с темнотой. — Это означает, что ты устал.

Ведет себя, как беспокойный ребенок. Лэнс никак не мог угомониться, хотя он явно тоже был вымотан. Кит услышал его возню на кровати и шорох одеял, Лэнс вертелся на своем месте, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Боже мой, — проворчал Кит, скрючившись на своей импровизированной постели на полу. — Ладно. Давай. Во что хочешь поиграть?

— Не знаю, — промямлил Лэнс в ответ. — Тебе решать.

— Эй, вообще-то не мне приспичило играть! Сам выбирай.

Лэнс на мгновение затих, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать.

— Окей, — начал он, всё еще вошкаясь под одеялом. — Как насчет…

— Всё, хватит. Не время для игр, в комнате слишком темно, и я не сдвинусь со своего места.

Тишина.

— Как насчет «Двадцати вопросов»?

Кит готов был отказаться, пока не понял, что идея Лэнса не такая уж плохая. Нелепая, определенно нелепая, но не плохая. «Двадцать вопросов» — игра для первого свидания, но они ведь уже встречаются понарошку. Вроде как.

Для этой игры ему не придется двигаться, и это было не самое стремное, что мог придумать Лэнс. Просто вопросы, ответы, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. Поэтому он не стал возражать.

— Ладно, — согласился Кит. — Ты первый.

— Твоя… — Лэнс вдруг задумался, подыскивая подходящий вопрос. — Твоя самая ужасная привычка, о которой никто не должен знать?

Кит ответил не задумываясь:

— Мастурбация.

Лэнс взвизгнул, как будто коснулся мертвого животного, и запустил в Кита своей подушкой.

— Кит! Нельзя такое говорить!

— Почему же? Это весело! — хихикнул Кит и вдруг прекратил смеяться. — Ну… Вот тебе мой честный ответ.

— Значит, — прошептал Лэнс, — Ты признаешься в том, что мастурбируешь?

Окей. Возможно, Кит должен был сперва подумать, прежде чем выпалить это. Он с чего-то вдруг решил, что дрочка — подходящая тема для разговора с Лэнсом. Ну, все парни иногда обсуждают это. Вдобавок они с Лэнсом — старые приятели. Ну, знакомые. Товарищи. Корефаны. Друзья. Соседи по комнате. Типа парочка. Парочка понарошку?

«Боже мой, — подумал Кит. — Я только что сказал своему как бы парню, что мастурбирую».

Он сглотнул, понимая, что пути назад нет.

— Д-да. Признаю.

— Ясно. Круто. Я тоже.

Киту захотелось стукнуться лбом о твердый пол. А потом ещё разок. И ещё.

— Это как-то странно, Санчез.

— Ты первый начал! Я просто признался в ответ!

Раздраженный Кит потер виски, тихий стон слетел с его губ. Общеизвестный факт: люди мастурбируют. В рамках этого сакрального знания было придумано негласное правило. И что оно гласило? Никогда ни с кем не разговаривай о мастурбации. Только с близким другом. Или с возлюбленным.

А кем ему приходился Лэнс? Другом? Возлюбленным? Боже, Кит боялся, что наступит тот день, когда он вдруг осознает, кем для него стал Лэнс.

— Ладно, я задаю следующий вопрос, — и тут Кит пробормотал первое, что пришло ему в голову. — Если бы ты мог заняться сексом с любым ныне живущим человеком, кого бы ты трахнул?

Лэнс фыркнул.

— О, легкотня. Харрисона Форда.

Кит вскрикнул от удивления, но сразу же зажал рукой рот, вспомнив о том, что в смежной комнате спят Жози и Бенджи.

— Лэнс! — громко прошептал он, стараясь контролировать себя. — Ему, блять, семьдесят лет!

И тут с его стороны послышалось хихиканье.

— Нет, не старого Харрисона Форда, я говорю о молодом. Ну, знаешь, Харрисон Форд времен «Индианы Джонса».

— Оу, — ответил Кит, соглашаясь с ним кивком. — Если молодого… Тогда я бы тоже.

— Я бы, наверное, ещё трахнул Кэрри Фишер. И Марка Хэмилла.

— Старая добрая оргия «Звездных войн».

— Золотое Правило! «Никто не подумает, что ты гей, когда занимаешься сексом втроечка».

— Вас будет четверо, Лэнс.

Они оба засмеялись так громко, что Киту пришлось сдержаться и шикнуть на Лэнса, чтобы они не перебудили весь дом своим гоготом. Было весело вот так разговаривать друг с другом в кромешной темноте, никаких неосторожных взглядов, только их голоса и искренний смех.

Немного погодя они успокоились, и Кит услышал, как Лэнс переворачивается на бок. Кит не знал наверняка, смотрит ли Лэнс на него. Он сам не мог различить его лица во тьме, но готов был поклясться, что Лэнс на него пялится.

— Так, а теперь серьёзный вопрос, — тихо пробормотал Лэнс.

— Валяй.

Лэнс придвинулся к краю кровати.

— Чего ты больше всего боишься?

Больная тема. Выдох застрял в груди Кита, и он почувствовал, что его кишки словно в узел завязались. Таких вопросов Кит старался избегать, он боялся их как гребаной чумы. У него было слишком много страхов, проблем, подавляемых эмоций, и он это знал. Ему было знакомо, каково это — чувствовать всё сразу. Он помнил долгие ночи в одиночестве в своей комнате, учебники по дифференциальному исчислению за курс старшей школы в ногах его кровати, груды белья, оставленные на полу. Он помнил, как плакал в подушку, вытирая ею слезы с лица, потому что их было слишком много.

Слишком много неразрешенных конфликтов, слишком много мыслей в его голове, слишком много проблем, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться в старшей школе. Он помнил тот момент, когда осознал свою гомосексуальность, но ему даже некому было признаться в этом. Он помнил, как пытался попасть в бейсбольную команду, но ему отказали. Он помнил, как над ним издевались из-за того, что он занимался сексом с главным подающим команды, тем же парнем, который всего лишь одним ударом обеспечил ему сотрясение мозга. Он помнил, как менял одну школу за другой, как постоянно переезжал, и у него никогда не было семьи.

У него никогда никого не было.

Кит ни с кем не говорил об этом. И он никогда бы никому не доверил подобное. Кит был скрытным, и его эмоции и чувства всегда оставались лишь его тайной.

Но почему же ему так отчаянно хотелось довериться Лэнсу? Почему это казалось правильным, единственно верным?

— Ммм… — начал было Кит, он чувствовал, что узлы внутри него становятся всё туже. — Ну, типа…

— Если ты скажешь мне, чего боишься, я расскажу тебе, откуда у меня шрам.

Это привлекло внимание Кита.

Может быть, Лэнс сохранит его тайну? Может быть, ему и в самом деле стоит поговорить с Лэнсом на столь личную тему? Может быть, Лэнс станет его настоящим другом после этого? Может быть, это хорошая идея, может быть, ему действительно нужно выговориться, выплеснуть эмоции. Может быть…

Кит прикусил губу и принял решение.

— Я боюсь любви.

Боже. Почему он это сказал?

Кит затаил дыхание, но сам осознал это лишь в тот момент, когда Лэнс заговорил:

— Почему? — очень тихо прошептал он.

И правда, почему? Кит не знал.

Он неоднократно раздумывал об этом, и каждый раз его страх казался ему невероятно нелепым. Боязнь любви? Это ненормально. Все испытывают любовь, и бояться её — просто верх эгоизма. Из-за этого страха все отношения Кита заканчивались катастрофой, нервными срывами, тяжелыми ночами, одноразовым сексом.

— Я… — пробормотал Кит. — Я не знаю.

Снова наступила тишина, неловкая пауза, продлившаяся всего несколько мгновений.

Затем Лэнс заговорил, и слова его были самыми добрыми из всех, что Кит когда-либо слышал. Он даже и не подозревал, что Лэнс может быть таким серьезным, сдержанным, может проявлять столько сострадания и понимания.

— Не думаю, что ты боишься любви. Мне кажется, что ты просто её не понимаешь.

Кит не знал, как на это реагировать, да и нужно ли было отвечать? Лэнс попал не в бровь, а в глаз, он словно читал мысли Кита.

Он продолжил:

— Широ сказал, что у тебя никогда не было постоянной семьи.

Кит медленно склонил голову в знак согласия, но тут же понял, что Лэнс его не видит, спохватился и прошептал:

— Да. Я родился в Корее и ещё младенцем был привезен в Америку, — он почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха.

— И ты был под патронатом до тех пор, пока тебе не исполнилось восемнадцать?

— Да.

Боже. Обстановка так быстро стала угнетающей. Кит хотел пошутить, чтобы как-то разрядить её, нужно было сказать что-нибудь прямо сейчас. Вот только что-то внутри него заставило его сдержаться. Шутки как прикрытие своих страхов совсем не в стиле Кита. Это было свойственно Лэнсу, но сейчас Лэнс сам инициировал серьезный, трудный разговор по душам.

— Значит, — продолжил он, призадумавшись, словно в словах Кита была тайна, и он, Лэнс, должен был её раскрыть. — Ты не понимаешь любви. Наверное… Наверное, потому, что тебя никогда не любили?

«Черт, — подумал Кит. — Кто б знал, что Лэнс может быть столь догадливым?»

Кит почувствовал, что несознательно покусывает нижнюю губу, — эта дурная привычка давала о себе знать, когда он волновался. Он сам понять не мог, что сейчас чувствует, но в глубине души ему хотелось поговорить об этом. Выпалить всё как на духу, сбросить напряжение. Кит прожил в доме семьи Санчез всего несколько дней, но ему уже было что сказать.

Он сжал кулаки, и его ногти впились в кожу на ладонях.

— У тебя самая любящая семья во всем гребаном мире.

Ну вот. Он сказал это.

Лэнс сразу же сел на кровати и включил лампу, и тени снова поползли по стенам к потолку.

Он нахмурился, сдвинув брови, — его фирменное выражение лица. Но сейчас Лэнс почему-то был взволнован. Вообще Лэнс отличался беззаботностью, никто никогда не видел его опечаленным или беспокоящимся. Особенно за Кита Джанга. И всё же в эту минуту Лэнс смотрел прямо на него, и от одного его взгляда у Кита вдруг сердце екнуло. Словно Лэнсу было не всё равно. Словно он искренне переживал за него, словно разделял его боль, словно он хотел обнять его и никогда не отпускать.

— Да, любящая, — ещё тише прошептал Лэнс. — Но не всегда.

Кит тоже сел, подтянув голубое одеяло к груди. Вопросительно приподняв бровь, он уставился на Лэнса в ожидании разъяснения.

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, и Кит не знал, заговорит ли Лэнс или продолжит сверлить его взглядом. Но, когда Лэнс наконец подал голос, едва сдерживая слезы, Кит испугался за него. Лэнс будто готов был по-настоящему разрыдаться, его лицо покраснело, а глаза влажно поблескивали, и он кусал губы, чтобы справиться со своими эмоциями.

— Семьи бывают разными, Кит. Общество диктует нам, что в нормальной полноценной семье всё должно быть идеально. Никаких ссор или драк. Никакой ненависти, никакого гнева, лишь чистый уютный дом и хорошая машина, — он сглотнул. — Но на самом деле всё не так. Иметь большую семью — наивысшее счастье. Но иногда это просто невыносимо. И в реальности у каждой семьи свои проблемы.

Кит не хотел лезть ему в душу, но слова словно сами срывались с его губ:

— Позволь спросить, если не возражаешь? Что… что за проблемы у вашей семьи?

Лэнс сделал глубокий вдох. Неужели Кит слишком далеко зашел? Он перешел черту? Расстроил его? Кит уже успел пожалеть о столь необдуманном поступке, и, как только он раскрыл рот, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать, забрать свои слова обратно, Лэнс заговорил.

— София забеременела, когда ей было семнадцать. София больше не разговаривает с нами. София ненавидит меня, и она не разрешает нашим родителям видеться с их шестилетней внучкой. Один из сыновей моих родителей — бисексуал, и иногда они ссорятся, потому что их сын — чудак, женоподобный гомик, потому что ему нравятся парни, потому что ему нравятся и девушки тоже, потому что он, блять, никак не может определиться с ориентацией и выбрать либо тех, либо других. Потому что у них разные точки зрения, потому что они не знают, как принять меня, не причинив мне боль. А…

Лэнс говорил так быстро, что ему даже некогда было выдохнуть. Кит понял, что он перечисляет проблемы, причины для ссор, давние обиды. Кит едва успевал осознавать и принимать услышанное. Но к тому, что в следующую секунду произнес Лэнс, Кит был не готов. Если к такому вообще можно было подготовиться.

— А Бенджи… У него диагностировали рак, когда ему было тринадцать. Острый миелоидный лейкоз. Тяжелейшее горе в нашей семье, огромный стресс. Потому что ничьей вины в этом не было. Некого обвинять. Только природу, или Бога, или ещё какого-нибудь тупого мудака на небе. И из-за этого наша семья могла распасться. Он чуть не умер, Кит. Чуть не умер.

— Погоди… — Кит пытался переварить эту странную, новую информацию, прочувствовать эту неведомую боль. — Он… что?

Лэнс наконец посмотрел на него, он как будто изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие, контролировать себя. Он не плакал, просто сдерживал слезы. Он так сильно сжимал пальцами одеяло, что кожа на костяшках побелела.

— У Бенджи был лейкоз. Метастазы распространились на одну из его почек после года химиотерапии, и ему требовалась трансплантация. Нам… — Лэнс сглотнул. — Нам повезло.

— Почему?

Лэнс указал на шрам, виднеющийся на его животе.

Ох.

Черт возьми.

Кит сразу же сложил два и два. Бенджи был очень худым, слабым и настолько болезненным, что выглядел куда младше своих шестнадцати лет. Но он выжил, и именно поэтому Лэнс смотрел на брата с гордостью. Именно поэтому Лэнс и Бенджи были так близки. Именно поэтому Бенджи смотрел на Лэнса в ответ и видел целый мир.

Именно по этой причине Лэнс всегда позволял Бенджи выигрывать во время их рестлинг-поединков. Потому что Бенджи был так близок к смерти. И Лэнс позволит своему младшему брату выиграть ещё целую тысячу рестлинг-поединков, лишь бы только Бенджи был с ним и просыпался каждое утро в своей комнате.

Лэнс был донором Бенджи.

Кит не знал, как на это реагировать. Они оба сидели молча на своих постелях, тени теплых оттенков мягко ложились на их изможденные лица. Ни один не смел шевельнуться, и Кит опасался, что даже слишком громкое дыхание нарушит хрупкую гармонию.

— Мне было всего семнадцать. Я должен был вести себя как обычный тупой подросток из старшей школы и думать о поступлении в колледж, о выпускных экзаменах, о друзьях. А не о том, проживет мой маленький братик ещё один год или же нет.

Было очевидно, что внутри Лэнса таилось гораздо больше невысказанной боли. Кит не собирался задавать ещё вопросы, ему не хотелось бередить его раны. Он должен был дать ему время, позволить ему добровольно раскрыть больше своих воспоминаний и эмоций. Но, стоило ему лишь увидеть выражение лица Лэнса, Кит узнал эту неизбывную печаль, — он каждый день видел её в зеркале.

— Я был единственным в семье, кто подошел в качестве донора, — признался Лэнс, слезы наконец потекли по его щекам. — Как-то забавно вышло. Мы с Бенджи всегда были так близки, — усмехнулся он. — И всё ещё близки. Наверное, я думал, что, если отдам ему свою почку, это как-нибудь поможет. И, если бы он все-таки умер, я мог бы жить дальше с мыслью о том, что пытался.

Боже. А ведь вечер начинался так хорошо. Они танцевали на кухне, слушали АВВА, играли в «Двадцать вопросов», а теперь что? Лэнс горько плакал, Кит был в курсе каждой тайны семьи Санчез, о которых никому не должно быть известно, и Лэнс знал правду о страхе Кита.

Что за американские горки. И даже суток не прошло с их поездки в этой идиотской бежевой машине под песни дурацкой лэнсовской Кеши.

Кит не знал, как утешить Лэнса. Он не шибко разбирался в таких делах, и у него никогда не было друзей, которых ему приходилось бы утешать. Он был так близок с кем-то лишь однажды, на первом году обучения в старшей школе. Зои, его подруга детства, отец которой покинул семью, часто плакала у него на плече. Она была такой смешной, полноватой, с зелеными глазами и вьющимися волосами, и веснушки покрывали каждый дюйм её кожи. Кит помнил, как они смотрели «Звездные войны» в его спальне, накрывшись одеялами. Она вдруг поцеловала его во время футбольного матча в школе, и он убежал. Затем он переехал в Неваду к другой приемной семье и больше никогда с ней не виделся.

Сейчас он сидел здесь, на полу, смотрел на плачущего Лэнса и вспоминал Зои. Он так заботился о ней, но, как только она показала ему свое истинное «я», он сбежал. В этот раз он не имеет права на ошибку, Лэнс был слишком важен. Даже если он люто ненавидел его, даже если Лэнс бесил его до усрачки и дико нервировал, даже если иногда Лэнс нес такой бред, что Киту хотелось отпиздить его бейсбольной битой. Даже несмотря на все нескончаемое раздражение, которое в нем вызывал Лэнс, он должен был показать, что ему не всё равно.

Кит все еще понятия не имел о том, как это сделать. Поэтому он сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Можно я прикоснусь к твоему шраму?

Удивление блеснуло в синих глазах Лэнса, и какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, словно беседуя без слов. Кит опасался, что это слишком личное, что подобная просьба оттолкнет Лэнса. Очевидно, что он снова всё испортил.

Боже, Кит, ты идиот.

Но тут же одним быстрым движением Лэнс откинул одеяло, обнажая шрам. Это было похоже на молчаливое приглашение, и Кит понял, что Лэнс разрешает ему.

Кит так и не разорвал зрительный контакт, он залез на кровать и уселся на свои ноги. Лэнс тоже переместился так, чтобы их колени едва соприкасались, и теперь они сидели друг перед другом лицом к лицу. Тишина была столь уместна и, как ни странно, интимна, и ничего подобного Кит прежде не испытывал.

Кит, слабо шевельнувшись, протянул руку. Он не торопился, пальцы его слабо дрожали, и было очевидно, что он напуган. Но чем? Кит сам не знал. Он просто колебался.

Затем резко, словно отрывая пластырь, Лэнс схватил его за руку и с осторожностью положил её на свой шрам. Кит ощутил тепло под кончиками пальцев, большим слегка касаясь следов от швов на коже. Рубец был грубым и неаккуратным, но одновременно мягким, и прикосновение к нему вызвало какое-то незнакомое чувство глубоко в груди Кита. Он провел пальцем вверх по линии шрама, словно этот затянувшийся длинный след от разреза был дорогой, ведущей в никуда.

— Ладненько, — прошептал Лэнс через некоторое время, дотрагиваясь до ладони Кита. — Думаю, этого хватит.

Лэнс мелко дрожал, и Кит понял, что он всё ещё напуган. Он тут же с осторожностью схватил Лэнса за руку и крепко сжал пальцами.

— Эй, — прошептал Кит, прижимая его ладонь к своей груди. — Все хорошо.

Он позволил себе слабо улыбнуться, приподняв уголок рта. Лэнс кивнул, вытирая слезы с щек.

— Бля. Жизнь — отстой, — пробормотал он, не отнимая руки.

— Согласен, — хмыкнул Кит в ответ. — Моя жизнь — отстой, твоя жизнь — отстой, я уверен, что даже в жизни Бейонсе иногда бывают черные полосы.

Лэнс хихикнул.

— Сильно сомневаюсь. Бейонсе, черт возьми, — настоящая богиня. Должно быть, она живет на небе на большом облаке в виде задницы. С крыльями и короной.

Отлично. Прежний Лэнс вернулся.

— Ммм, нет. Не похоже на правду, — Кит подполз к Лэнсу и лег рядом, одеялом накрывая свои ноги. — И вообще, если бы у Бейонсе был дом на Земле, то она наверняка жила бы в золотом замке.

— Бред какой-то! Не в замке, а на облаке.

— Нет. Замок из золота.

— Облако!

— Золотой замок!

Лэнс несильно пихнул Кита, и они оба захихикали, как дети. Кит поудобнее устроился на кровати и положил голову на подушку Лэнса.

— Э! — недоуменно бросил всё ещё сидящий на постели Лэнс, глядя на Кита сверху вниз. — Я думал, ты будешь спать на полу.

— Впервые слышу. С чего ты взял?

Лэнс поднял бровь.

— Ты ж сказал, что со мной, цитирую, «невозможно спать, бла-бла-бла, всю кровать занял».

— Я этого не говорил.

Лэнс фыркнул.

— Нет, говорил!

Кит закрыл глаза и обнял подушку, самодовольно усмехаясь.

— Нет, не помню такого. Я сплю. Споки-ноки.

— Боже мооооооооооой…

Кит притворно захрапел, игнорируя его, и обиженно застонал, когда Лэнс выдернул подушку из-под его головы. Кит тут же сел на постели и нахмурился, пытаясь отобрать её.

— Это моя, идиот.

Кит потянулся за своей подушкой и чуть не упал с кровати, плюхнувшись на ноги Лэнса. Руки Кита были куда короче лэнсовских, и поэтому он так и не смог достать подушку и повернулся к нему, взирая на него исподлобья.

— Почему ты не можешь быть хорошим по отношению ко мне?

— Потому что, — ответил Лэнс, спихивая Кита со своих ног, чтобы он перекатился на другую сторону матраса. — Ты — придурок, а я — придуркоотталкиватель.

Кит вздохнул, снова сел, сложив руки на груди, и надулся как ребенок.

— У нас только что был момент единения! Мы типа сблизились, излили души друг другу и всякое такое!

— И чо?

— И то! Будь другом, подай мне подушку!

Лэнс улегся поудобнее и громко зевнул, приоткрыв рот. Кит старался не пялиться так очевидно на обнаженную грудь потягивающегося Лэнса, на его смуглую кожу над краем пижамных шорт.

— Момент единения в прошлом, а я живу настоящим и не оглядываюсь назад.

— Вы, сэр, — конченый мудак.

Кит сполз на пол, хватая свою чертову подушку. Ему пришлось перегнуться через ноги Лэнса, чтобы дотянуться до неё, край его футболки немного задрался, и он готов был поклясться, что Лэнс тоже украдкой смотрел на него.

После пары минут пререканий, возни на кровати, хихиканья и нескольких тайком брошенных взглядов (ну, на самом деле не совсем уж тайком) Лэнс наконец выключил светильник, и они оба улеглись.

Кит перевернулся на спину, глядя на сияющие звезды. Лэнс положил ладони под голову и притих.

«Надо поспать, — проносилось в мыслях Кита. — Спать. Спать. Спать».

Вот только как ему уснуть после всех событий этой ночи? Столько новой информации пульсировало в его голове, наполняя его разум, заставляя его задыхаться. Он просто не мог остановиться и поэтому продолжал думать и размышлять над этим. Ему нужно было рассказать Лэнсу гораздо больше. Этот парень только что открылся ему, доверился всей душой, и все же Кит столько утаил от него.

Чуть позже. Он всё расскажет ему потом.

Кит слышал, что дыхание Лэнса выровнялось, стало размеренным, и на мгновение ему показалось, что Лэнс действительно заснул.

Но тут же якобы спящий Лэнс в полусознательном состоянии пробормотал в подушку два коротких слова:

— Считай звезды… — и тут же закрыл глаза и отключился, полностью расслабившись. Он действительно заснул, тихонько похрапывая.

Считать звезды?

Кит посмотрел на сияющие звезды над ним: пластиковые наклейки, приклеенные на потолок. Он думал о том, есть ли толк в словах Лэнса, действительно ли он заснет, если будет считать их. Он представил себе маленького шестилетнего Лэнса. Наверное, Лэнс тоже считал эти самые звезды, лежа на верхней койке старой двухэтажной кровати. Может быть, он укрывался одеялом со «Звездными войнами», может быть, рядом с ним на подушке лежал плюшевый медвежонок. Если мелкий Лэнс считал сияющие звезды, значит, Киту тоже следует.

Одна.

Две.

Три.

На четырнадцатой звезде Кит заснул.

**День 3**

__

Воскресенье, восемнадцатое декабря

__

08:37

В полдевятого весь растрепанный и взъерошенный Кит проснулся в гордом одиночестве на кровати и почему-то запаниковал.

Утро всегда наступало для него неожиданно. Он не мог знать наверняка, с каким настроением проснется, и часто ему приходилось как-то справляться с собой. Поэтому, когда он открыл глаза и увидел над собой потолок, то сперва вдохнул утренний воздух и кое-что осознал.

Первое: он действительно пережил прошлую ночь. Кит не знал, был ли их момент единения всего лишь реалистичным сном или же нет, но рациональная часть его сознания уверяла в обратном. Ему не привиделся тот разговор по душам.

Второе: он спал на кровати с Лэнсом Санчезом. Всю ночь. И это была двуспальная кровать, так что существовала девяностопроцентная вероятность того, что они непроизвольно обнимались во сне. Или спали в позе «ложки». Или и того, и другого.

Третье: Лэнса не было в кровати. Этому всего два объяснения: либо обнимашки стали слишком интенсивными, и он ушел спать в гостиную, либо он просто проснулся раньше и спустился на завтрак, а Кит выдумывает тут всякое.

Кит перевернулся на бок, откатываясь на сторону пропавшего Лэнса, кожа его была липкой от пота, и на лице виднелись длинные красные отметины от подушки. Простыни под ним были смяты, на ткани темнело влажное пятнышко слюны. Лэнс, где Лэнс?

Пытаясь встать с кровати, Кит запутался в одеяле, он по-прежнему с трудом держал глаза открытыми, а ноги казались ватными со сна. Он ударился коленом об угол тумбочки, чуть не сбив лампу, импульс острой боли пронесся по его нервам.

— Блять! — заорал он. Весьма выразительно для начала дня. — Бля, бля, бля, сука-а-а-а…

Он крепко сжал коленку пальцами, надеясь, что с этим боль утихнет, а затем скатился на пол, зажмурившись и стиснув челюсти.

Когда боль немного ослабла, Кит пришел в себя. Мягкий свет проникал в комнату сквозь жалюзи, и Кит заметил, что дверь приоткрыта. Он встал и, пригладив рукой растрепанные волосы, высунулся в коридор.

В доме было тихо. Только чье-то громкое пение мимо нот эхом отдавалось от стен, доносясь из-за двери ванной комнаты. Кит сразу же узнал в этих ужасных воплях вокал Лэнса: слишком свежим было воспоминание об их долгой поездке на машине в Аризону. Такого он уж точно никогда не сможет забыть.

— «I heard that you were talkin’ shit and you didn’t think that I would HEAR IT…»

Боже. Лэнс поет песни Гвен Стефани? В душе?

Кит выскочил в коридор прямо в футболке и пижамных шортах и направился к ванной. Чем ближе он подкрадывался к двери, пропускающей водяной пар через нижнюю щель, тем больше ему удавалось расслышать, тем сильнее ему хотелось записать парочку видео c целью шантажа. Лэнс, должно быть, включил песню в плеере на телефоне, но его отвратительное пение… Великолепный компромат. Он пел громко и невпопад, и было очевидно, что он знает каждую строчку от и до. Неужели он так часто слушает песни Гвен Стефани?

— «Few times I’ve been around that track so it’s not just gonna happen like that…»

Кит быстренько вытащил свой айфон, пытаясь запечатлеть столь редкие и ценные кадры для группового чата. Он включил камеру и сразу же начал снимать.

Лэнс горланил на всю ванную, подпевая Гвен, вероятно, он был уверен в том, что его никто не слышит. Ну не идиот ли? Кит уже знал ответ на этот вопрос. Лэнс рос здесь с двумя братьями и тремя сестрами, и он должен был знать, что такие дурацкие песни не следует распевать в полный голос. Вдруг кто-то воспользуется шансом выставить его в столь неблаговидном свете? Что Кит, собственно говоря, делал прямо сейчас.

— «Few times I’ve been around that track so it’s not just gonna happen like that…»

Боже. Пидж будут очень довольны.

— «CAUSE I AIN’T NO HOLLABACK GIRL…»

Кит подавил смешок, пораженный тем, что ему действительно удалось это заснять, но больше всего его удивляло вот что: Лэнс продолжал петь. Он знает текст наизусть?

Ещё через несколько строчек Кит потянулся к дверной ручке и понял, что Лэнс не закрылся. Он ухмыльнулся и медленно повернул ручку, чтобы ничем не выдать свое присутствие. Продолжая записывать видео, Кит ужом скользнул в ванную комнату, он босиком ступал по гладкой плитке. Пар от горячей воды поднялся вверх, зеркало запотело, и Кит заметил, что телефон Лэнса подключен к колонке, поставленной на бачок унитаза.

— «Ooh, this mah shit, this mah shit…»

Киту хотелось смеяться в голос, и ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы сдержаться. Ещё немного, и он запишет длинное качественное видео, которое отправит в чат.

— «Ooh, this mah shit, this mah shit…»

Ещё чуть-чуть. Ему нужно нечто особенное.

— «Now let me hear you say this shit is bananas... B-A-N-A-N-A-S, this shit is BANANAS, B-A-N-A-N-A-S…»

Кит больше не мог сдерживаться, он захохотал так, что камера задрожала, и Лэнс вскрикнул:

— HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE… — со злостью завопил он на испанском, внезапно отдергивая душевую занавеску и выглядывая из-за неё. Кит завизжал, едва увидев, что Лэнс уложил свои волосы, покрытые мыльной пеной, в подобие ирокеза, ему не верилось, что он запечатлел столь шикарный кадр. — Кит? Кит, какого ХЕРА?!

Ещё не просмеявшийся Кит тут же выскочил в коридор и побежал в его комнату, сжимая телефон в руке. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и залез на кровать, дрожащими пальцами касаясь экрана айфона. Нужно было залить видео в групповой чат, прежде чем Лэнс догонит его и избавится от улик. Как только видео загрузилось, Кит всем телом обмяк на кровати и наконец перевел дух. Лэнс пришел лишь спустя целую минуту, бедра его были обернуты полотенцем, а с мокрых волос по шее и плечам стекали крупные капли.

— Ты, — выдохнул он, крепко держась за полотенце, — абсолютное зло.

Кит, секунду назад рассматривающий его обнаженный торс, покрытый каплями воды, с трудом перевел взор на его лицо. Шрам был на месте, он ровной линией пересекал бок Лэнса, и Кит изо всех сил старался не пялиться. Ради них обоих.

Значит, все, что случилось прошлой ночью, было реальностью. Это действительно произошло.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — Кит с самым невинным видом захлопал ресницами. — Кстати, у тебя прекрасный певческий голос.

Лэнс закатил глаза.

— Пиздеж. Покажи мне видео. Я его удалю.

— Но… — Кит не смог договорить, потому что его айфон на кровати внезапно завибрировал, уведомляя о новом сообщении в групповом чате, и пару мгновений Кит и Лэнс просто смотрели друг на друга, расширив глаза. И тут же Кит громко взвизгнул, а Лэнс с гневным воплем набросился на него, пытаясь добраться до айфона первым.

Они рухнули на кровать, барахтаясь на ней, неистово сражаясь за злополучный гаджет, пиная друг друга и толкаясь. Кит отбивался как мог, он ладонью сжал щеки и нос Лэнса в попытке оттолкнуть его от себя и не позволить ему дотянуться до телефона.

— Ублюдок… — следом Лэнс выпалил ещё несколько ругательств на испанском, но Кит, естественно, понял лишь смысл его слов.

Лэнс всё ещё тянул свои длинные руки к айфону, изо всех сил стараясь достать его, при этом он схватил Кита за ногу. Что за удивительное зрелище: они боролись, пихали друг друга, толкались, издавали какие-то странные звуки, похожие и на ультразвук, и на скрежет. Словно возня маленьких диких животных. Казалось, что их нелепое сражение может затянуться хоть на целую вечность, они оба увлеклись, потонули в этой смеси повизгивания, криков, смеха и ругательств.

Однако все вдруг прекратилось, когда полотенце слетело с бедер Лэнса. Ну, этого действительно следовало ожидать. Лэнс ведь только что вернулся из душа, он был совершенно голым, одно лишь полотенце вокруг талии. Как он мог забыть об этом? И они боролись за телефон, и Кит, блять, постоянно прикасался к нему, к его смуглой влажной коже… Удивительно, что у него не встал после такого.

Черт. У него явно встал.

И, что ещё хлеще, прямо перед его лицом под полотенцем оказался член, практически на уровне его глаз, и Кит смотрел на него. Буквально пялился. Он смотрел на член. На лэнсовский член. Смотрел на член Лэнса.

Прошло несколько секунд, а затем Лэнс заорал, хватая полотенце трясущимися руками. Кит забился в угол на кровати, вжавшись лицом в подушку. Он тяжело дышал, крепко сжимая телефон в руке, грудь его часто вздымалась.

— На… надень, — Кит сделал глубокий вдох, — надень ты уже трусы!

— Извини! — забормотал Лэнс, тут же бросившись к шкафу. — Бля, извини…

Оторвавшись от подушки, Кит глянул на него, мечущегося по комнате, мокрые волосы его спутались. Кит почувствовал жар, проступающий румянцем на его щеках, и сердцу его явно не хватало воздуха. Кровь быстро приливала к паху, и Кит молился всем богам, каких только мог вспомнить, чтобы Лэнс не заметил его стояк.

— Я… — промямлил Кит, медленно спускаясь на пол с подушкой в руках, все еще закрывающей его лицо. — Я на кухню.

Выбегая из комнаты, Кит даже не оглянулся, он просто бросился в ванную и закрылся там. Прижавшись лбом к двери, Кит пытался выровнять дыхание. Все это было неправильно, совершенно неправильно. А начиналось как невинная забава, они просто веселились, и что теперь? Теперь Киту хотелось спрыгнуть с обрыва и унести с собой каждую ошибку, которую он когда-либо совершил.

— Убейте меня, — выдохнул он себе под нос, пульс его постепенно замедлялся. Несколько минут он просто стоял, прислонившись к двери, пытаясь забыть увиденное. — Блять, убейте меня.

Но забыть не получалось. Больше всего на свете он хотел прогнать из головы мысли о члене Лэнса. Изо всех сил он стремился успокоиться, избавиться от этой гребаной эрекции.

Такое уж точно не входило в их план.

_**Групповой чат: Лэнс пизже Широ** _

_**Участники: Firelord, choke Me Daddy, President Taquito, Pidgeon, Hunky Munky, princess fukboi killer** _

_**08:03** _

_Hunky Munky (Ханк Майка’й):_

О даааа люблю свадьбы

ребятки тут обалденно, стоолько еДЫ

Я НАКУШАЛСЯ

_**08:04** _

_Pidgeon (Пидж Холт):_

лал

никогда не вступлю в брак

лучше отпусите меня в космос плез

найду там космокотика для обнимашек

*отпустите

_**08:45** _

_Firelord (Кит Джанг) в сети_

_Firelord (Кит Джанг) загрузил видеозапись_

_**08:47** _

_Hunky Munky (Ханк Майка’й):_

БЛЯ

ЗАОРАЛ В ГОЛОСИНУ

стоило предупредить тебя что Лэнс поет в душе

эт просто п изд ос

а еще он любит «Intergalactic» группы «Тhe Beastie Boys»

_**08:50** _

_Pidgeon (Пидж Холт):_

Кит ты мой герой

я прям плачу уже

оррр

уже скачиваю

когда нить включу этот видос на свадьбе Лэнса

погодите щас еще Мэтту покажу

_**08:51** _

_Hunky Munky (Ханк Майка’й):_

а Лэнс уже знает что ты его спалил

_**08:51** _

_Firelord (Кит Джанг):_

эм

нет

_**08:52** _

_Hunky Munky (Ханк Майка’й):_

броо

он будет в ярости)

_**08:54** _

_princess fukboi killer (Аллура Алтеа):_

Широ тоже рассердился на тебя

лол

он такой

цитирую:

«Киту должно быть стыдно за свой поступок!»

Но я бЛЯ ГОРЖУСЬ ТОБОЙ

ОТЛИЧНАЯ РАБОТА ПРИЯТЕЛЬ

_**08:54** _

_Hunky Munky (Ханк Майка’й):_

ну так что

как там в Аризоне?

веселишься со своим парнем??? :) :)

**День 3**

__

Воскресенье, восемнадцатое декабря

__

09:08

Кит прожевал кукурузные хлопья и поднял взор, отрываясь от телефона. Он увидел, что Лэнс наконец спускается по лестнице. Обоим смелости не хватило взглянуть друг на друга, напряженный донельзя Лэнс просто прошел мимо Кита к навесному шкафчику.

Кит сбежал на кухню сразу же после того происшествия, он надеялся, что сможет позавтракать в полном одиночестве, и сейчас сидел за столом в футболке и пижамных шортах, отвечая ребятам в групповом чате и хрумкая хлопьями. Бенджи уже давно поел и ушел (после приезда Лэнса с его якобы парнем Бенджи пришлось спать в комнате их младшей сестры, и он старался проводить там как можно меньше времени, поэтому рано вставал). Они перекинулись парой слов за завтраком. Кит боялся неловкости при общении, ведь теперь он знал правду о том, что пришлось пережить Бенджи. Вот только после того, как Кит показал Бенджи видео с поющим Лэнсом, он понял, что младший сын семьи Санчез всегда и со всеми был столь же дружелюбным и улыбчивым.

«Яблоко от яблони», — подумал Кит.

Сейчас он сидел у кухонного островка и пялился на полупустую миску с кукурузными хлопьями, втайне надеясь на то, что Лэнс будет вести себя как обычно, потому что неловкие паузы и гнетущая атмосфера — самое худшее в мире. Он хотел вернуть своего прежнего Лэнса, с которым можно было ссориться, препираться и флиртовать, поддразнивая.

Оба молчали. Кит украдкой наблюдал, как Лэнс сыпет себе в миску хлопья на завтрак. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь принять невозмутимый вид. Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто он не видел Лэнса голым всего десять минут назад.

Киту нужно было как-то разрядить обстановку. Недомолвки и обоюдные тупняки ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Но хотел ли Кит поговорить об этом? Разумеется, нет.

— Лэнс, я…

Миссис Санчез, одетая в халат, неожиданно появилась в комнате, и Кит молча поблагодарил Бога за её существование. Она просто вошла в кухню, и Лэнс аж засиял от радости, он выпрямил спину, щеки его слегка порозовели.

Маменькин сынок. Одно лишь её присутствие определенно подняло настроение Лэнса.

— Доброе утро, mijó, — Роза приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Кит понял, что так она приветствовала его. Роза была такой низенькой, особенно в сравнении с Лэнсом, и каждый раз, когда Кит становился невольным свидетелем проявлений её нежной материнской любви, его сердце сжималось в груди.

Лэнс мог бы первым наклониться к ней, но Роза, видимо, перехватывала инициативу, предпочитая самой приподниматься. Кит не знал, какой в этом смысл, но что-то подсказывало ему, что сия маленькая жертва с её стороны имела огромное значение.

— Доброе утро, Mamá.

Кит отвел взгляд, ощущая знакомое покалывание в груди. Свет проникал в кухню через большие окна, пожелтевшие поля виднелись вдали. Кит видел играющих на улице Жози и Матэо, они радостно вопили, преследуя помчавшуюся к курятнику белую козу.

Роза принялась варить кофе в джезве.

— Как вам спалось? Надеюсь, вы не запачкали простыни прошлой ночью. Я недавно их стирала.

Лэнс хотел было что-то ответить ей, но тут же выпучил глаза, когда до него дошло, что именно она имела в виду. Это было неожиданно. Как будто обухом по голове.

Они оба сразу же переглянулись, густо покраснели и, казалось, запаниковали, каждый пытался придумать подходящее оправдание. Кит заговорил первым:

— На самом деле мы не…

— Не волнуйся, Mamá, мы…

— Секса не было, миссис Санчез…

— Ну, мы, конечно, повеселились, но не натворили ничего такого, с чем не справились бы…

Кит подавился воздухом.

— ЛЭНС!

Роза усмехнулась, тряпкой собирая со стола просыпанные хлопья.

— Мальчики, не нужно так нервничать! Я знаю, что молодые пары вроде вас постоянно занимаются сексом. Я лишь надеюсь, что вы предохраняетесь.

Отлично. Только этого не хватало. С Китом никто никогда не разговаривал на подобные темы.

Все его приемные родители, наверное, предполагали, что он уже обо всем знает, или что его просветили на этот счет в предыдущей семье. Нетрудно вообразить, как сильно он, лишь начинающий взрослеть двенадцатилетний подросток-сирота, был удивлен, узнав о пестиках и тычинках на уроке валеологии у мистера Трумэна в седьмом классе. Скажем так, не самое впечатляющее открытие.

Но этот странный разговор о сексе с миссис Санчез в полдесятого утра был гораздо хуже.

Во-первых, Кит не привык к таким откровенным беседам на запретные темы со взрослыми. В компании ребят из колледжа ему было комфортнее; готовясь к парам, он часто болтал с Широ до поздней ночи в их комнате в общаге. Там же он узнал про игру «Бутылочка» и шумные вечеринки, на которых набрался достаточно сексуального опыта.

А во-вторых… Миссис Санчез вела себя так непринужденно, говорила об этом словно о какой-то обыденности. Как ей удавалось сохранять невозмутимый вид? Умом Кит понимал, что она — взрослая женщина, уже бабушка, и что до Лэнса ей уже приходилось просвещать двоих старших детей на тему секса, но это было так странно. Она никоим образом не осуждала их, не порицала, а лишь говорила о безопасном сексе. Значит, она думает, что они занимаются сексом, но на самом деле это не так. Кит, может, и видел Лэнса без футболки, но ни о какой близости и речи не шло.

Киту хотелось заорать от безысходности или даже пойти утопиться где-нибудь. Было очевидно, что Лэнс думает о том же.

— Mamá, мы с Китом… э-э… — Лэнс выглядел так, будто вместо ответа вот-вот выхватит чашку дымящегося горячего кофе прямо из рук матери и залпом осушит её. Прямо сейчас, прямо перед ними, он словно был готов принять смерть, лишь бы не пришлось договаривать. — Мы…

— Предохраняетесь? — Роза, казалось, закончила за него, вопросительно приподняв бровь, размешивая сахар в чашке. — Я очень на это надеюсь. Если нет, я буду вынуждена отдать твою спальню Киту, а тебя отправлю спать в комнату Клео вместе с твоим братом.

Боже, её улыбка была такой милой. Даже слишком милой, настолько дружелюбной, что Кит вдруг начал побаиваться. Но ещё больше Кита задело то, что, несмотря на её манеру запугивать, ему до сих пор отчаянно хотелось понравиться ей.

Лэнс ещё сильнее зарделся, сжимая пальцами края миски с хлопьями.

— Д-да, Mamá. Мы предохраняемся, уверяю тебя.

Роза с нежностью погладила его по щеке.

— Ну и отлично. И давайте чуть тише в следующий раз. Жози пришла ко мне около часа ночи и спросила, почему из вашей спальни доносится смех.

На этот раз настала очередь Кита краснеть. Они оба просто смотрели друг на друга, расширив глаза и крепко стиснув зубы.

Наверное, игра в «Двадцать вопросов» в час ночи была плохой затеей, учитывая то, что в смежной комнате спала девятилетняя девочка. Кит вспомнил, как громко они смеялись, ещё и разговаривали в полный голос в столь позднее время.

Кит не знал, что он должен был испытывать, — благодарность или отвращение? Теперь члены семьи Санчез будут думать, что Кит и Лэнс занимаются сексом, что, в принципе, только им на руку. Кит ведь притворяется его парнем. Вот только теперь Кит чувствовал себя преступником. Ему пришлось прибегнуть к чудовищной лжи, а лгать такой замечательной женщине, как Роза Санчез, совсем не хотелось. От этого его сердце болело, а внутренности сжимались в комок.

Ещё две недели вранья. Потом Лэнс сообщит своим родственникам об их разрыве, и Кит больше никогда не увидит Розу, Бенджи, Матэо и всю чертову семью Санчез.

При одной лишь мысли об этом он снова ощутил болезненный укол в сердце. В который раз он пытался игнорировать свои чувства.

Роза тихонько усмехнулась.

— Мальчики, чего приуныли? Выше нос! Я ведь не сержусь, — она сделала глоток кофе, медленно развернулась и направилась в свою спальню на первом этаже. — А тебе, Кит, стоит подготовиться к новому дню. Сегодня Лэнс отвезет тебя в наш магазин.

Кит тут же выпрямился.

— Так точно, мэм.

Лэнс пытался что-то сказать, набив рот хлопьями:

— Погодите-ка! Почему я не знал?

— Уже знаешь. Твоему отцу нужна помощь в магазине. Рождество ведь на следующей неделе.

Лэнс издал низкий хриплый стон, прозвучавший как нечто среднее меж скулежом и мычанием.

— Ну ма-а-а-а-ам… — заныл он, откидывая голову назад. Он вел себя, как ребенок, отвратительный ребенок ростом под метр восемьдесят. — У меня каникулы! И сегодня воскресенье!

— И что? У твоего отца не бывает каникул, а по воскресеньям у него привоз. Возьми с собой Кита, садись в машину и отправляйся на подмогу. Поработайте хотя бы пару часиков.

— Да, но «хотя бы пару часиков» превратятся в «ещё пару часиков», а потом в целый день, а потом в ещё один день, и совсем скоро я выйду на полный рабочий день и…

Роза так посмотрела на сына, словно уже хотела дать ему подзатыльник.

— Ты почти не видишься с отцом. Езжай в магазин. Перетащишь там пару ящиков, постоишь на кассе две минутки, поздороваешься с нашими соседями, купишь Киту шоколадку, а потом можете вернуться домой и бездельничать сколько хотите.

Лэнс вздохнул, сердито нахмурившись, и засунул в рот ещё одну ложку разноцветных кукурузных хлопьев.

— Ну ладно, — проворчал он, чавкая. — Но я проведу на кассе ровно две минутки, как ты и сказала! Слышишь? Даже таймер установлю!

**День 3**

__

Воскресенье, восемнадцатое декабря

__

09:57

— Нам, наверное, стоит поговорить о том, что случилось утром?

Лэнс, сидящий за рулем своей ужасной машины, принял такой вид, будто его вот-вот вырвет, и Кит вдруг начал опасаться этого, потому что в данный момент они петляли по извилистым проселочным дорогам.

— Ммм, — начал было Лэнс, совершая при этом плавный левый поворот. — Я предпочел бы забыть.

Кит завозился на пассажирском сиденье и нахмурился.

— Ну, нам всё же нужно поговорить. Потому что я не хочу замалчивать проблемы, мне становится неловко, и я…

— Я тоже не хочу этого, но, может быть, нам лучше просто притвориться, что ничего не случилось?

Кит хотел возразить, но тут же подумал о том, что, наверное, его идея не так уж плоха. Они могли бы сделать вид, что этого не было. Притвориться, будто ничего не произошло, будто Кит не видел член своего как бы парня. Ничто не мешало им просто забыть о столь смущающем происшествии и снова вести себя как друзья, ссориться и тут же смеяться вместе.

Кит сглотнул.

— Окей. Ты прав, ничего не было.

Он отвернулся к окну, глядя на проносящиеся мимо поваленные деревья, на проволочную изгородь, тянущуюся вдоль полей.

— И ещё… — снова заговорил он, бросая украдкой взгляд на Лэнса. — Извини за видео. Это было глупой затеей и…

Лэнс поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.

— Чувак, все нормально. Забудь.

Хоть он и выразился грубо, Кит понял, что Лэнс ни капли не сердится на него. Он даже слабо улыбнулся, и Кит наконец выдохнул с облегчением. Обстановка снова стала комфортной, непринужденной. Они легко справились с неловкостью.

Дорога до города была не такой уж долгой, но машина уже начала нагреваться. И похер, что в Аризоне был декабрь, под лучами палящего солнца пустыни кузов автомобиля раскалялся, хотя снаружи было нежарко. Кит опустил стекло, и порыв резкого ветра растрепал его волосы, а Лэнс, пытаясь поглумиться, отпустил дебильную шуточку, назвав его «принцессой Маллет».

Пока они ехали по главной магистрали, Лэнс со всеми подробностями рассказывал Киту о городе, в котором вырос. Меса дель Кабалло был маленьким городком с населением всего тысяча двести восемь человек, из них половина в возрасте старше шестидесяти. Достопримечательности можно было по пальцам пересчитать: ратуша, небольшая закусочная под названием «Пряничный домик», бензоколонка и магазинчик, известный как «Бакалея семьи Санчез». Лэнс сказал, что городок вполне может показаться очаровательным, но лишь тем, кому нравилась жизнь в глуши.

По-видимому, Лэнс в число вышеназванных любителей не входил. Он ненавидел этот чертов город.

Дети семьи Санчез посещали школу в соседнем поселении, и, по словам Лэнса, все называли её «Отвратная старшая школа» (потому что, если верить Лэнсу, она была пиздецки ужасным местом). Кит представить себе не мог, сколько глупых шуток-прибауток сочиняли про эту школу.

Лэнс также сообщил Киту, что здесь живут одни провинциалы, и что Меса дель Кабалло — просто идеальное место для обычного парня-натурала, не хватающего звезд с неба. Но Киту уже было доподлинно известно, что Лэнс таковым не являлся. Кит рассмеялся, когда Лэнс рассказал ему о соседях — пожилых мужчинах, ежедневно закупающихся в их семейном магазине, где Лэнс работал на летних каникулах. Они вечно трепались о политике и оружии и говорили Лэнсу, что он «отличный малый, помогающий своему старику в магазине».

Лэнс захихикал.

— Чувак, я работал там лишь ради денег. Да и чтоб было чем заняться. И эти старперы понятия не имели о том, какие грешки за мной на самом деле.

Лэнс, кажется, рассказывал ему что-то ещё, одну из старых баек времен старшей школы, но Кит не слушал. Он рассматривал пейзажи городка, в который они въехали. За окном мелькали старые дома, фонарные столбы, растрескавшийся асфальт тротуаров, сорняки, высокие деревья, заржавевшие дорожные знаки и даже старый поезд на рельсах, очевидно, больше не используемый. Все это напоминало Киту кадры какого-нибудь черно-белого вестерна, вот только на стенах и покосившихся заборах виднелись яркие граффити.

Ещё несколько минут они ехали по главной дороге, а затем Лэнс припарковал «короллу» на маленькой стоянке. Магазинчик неподалеку определенно был одним из самых новых и благовидных строений в этом районе, снаружи свежевыкрашенный белой краской, и большая вывеска у входа мигала надписью «Открыто». На окна были наклеены рекламные плакаты с ценами на сигареты, фрукты, дрова и бакалейные товары.

Лэнс и Кит вылезли из машины и направились в магазин, колокольчик, висящий над дверью, мягко зазвенел, стоило им войти. Ассортимент на полках был весьма скромным, и в магазинчике оказалось мало народу, местные жители неторопливо сновали меж отделами. Кассир стоял спиной к ним, а когда он обернулся, Кит узнал его — отец Лэнса, Хайме Санчез.

— Папа! — позвал Лэнс, помахав ему рукой. — Мама прислала меня помогать.

Хайме мягко улыбнулся, поправляя очки на переносице. Кит видел его второй раз в жизни, но уже успел заметить, что Хайме Санчез намного спокойнее своей жены Розы. Она вела себя сдержанно, с этим нельзя не согласиться, но, в сравнении с отцом семейства, она была куда более искренней и дружелюбной. Она всегда открыто выражала свое мнение, ничуть не колеблясь и не опасаясь. Кит сразу же понял, от кого Лэнс унаследовал эту прямолинейность.

— Отлично… — и тут Хайме заметил Кита, и, хоть во взгляде его не было отвращения, Кит безошибочно определил, что ему тут не рады. Хайме был слишком вежлив и ни за что не позволил бы себе грубости в его адрес, и он никогда бы не вышвырнул Кита из своего дома. Но Кит интуитивно чувствовал, что его присутствие нежелательно. Он всю свою жизнь это чувствовал.

— Здорово, — повторил Хайме, но он явно так не думал. Это было ничуть не «здорово».

Лэнс подошел к прилавку и чуть наклонился вперед, приподняв бровь и кивнув в сторону полок со спиртным.

— Пап, — начал было он, игриво подмигивая отцу. — Мне почти двадцать один. Когда можно будет попробовать алкоголь?

Хайме ухмыльнулся и обошел прилавок, чтобы разложить пачки жвачек по коробкам. 

— Мы оба знаем, что ты уже пробовал.

У Лэнса волосы встали дыбом. Хихикающий Кит прикрыл рот ладонью, озираясь по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь более интересного.

И Кит, и Лэнс за недолгое время в колледже выпили столько, что страшно представить. Вечеринки, пьянки, шумные сборища — всё было. Они часто соревновались, кто больше выпьет, и даже Кит готов был признаться, что сожалеет об этом.

Лэнс поднял палец, пытаясь придумать оправдание, но так ничего и не сказал. Хайме снова улыбнулся ему, укладывая апельсины в ящик для фруктов.

— Я сохраню наш секрет, только не говори маме. А теперь отведи Кита на склад и разгрузи машину, Даг ждет.

Лэнс тут же развернулся и, схватив Кита за руку, чуть ли не бегом помчался вместе с ним ко входу в служебное помещение, подальше от своего отца. Кит смеялся в открытую, поддразнивая Лэнса за его смущение.

Пожарный выход вел на небольшую площадку за магазином, залитую бетоном, несколько огромных ящиков с продуктами стояло у стены здания. Большой грузовик с поднятыми рольставнями был припаркован здесь же, и Кит заметил пожилого лысеющего мужчину с сигаретой во рту. Киту он показался похожим на гнома в бейсбольной кепке, и он не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Мужчина ставил ящики с бакалеей друг на друга, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Кит мог предположить, что это тот самый Даг, и при виде угрюмого выражения на его лице у Кита вдруг появилось плохое предчувствие.

Но всё изменилось в тот момент, когда мужчина увидел Лэнса, который помахал ему, лучезарно улыбаясь. Даг тут же выбросил сигарету, раздавив окурок ногой, он явно обрадовался. Кит не мог взять в толк, как Лэнсу это удавалось: стоило ему лишь появиться, и люди вокруг него начинали сиять от радости, широко улыбались, словно позабыв о своих проблемах.

— Лэнс! Мой мальчик!

Лэнс ухмыльнулся, подошел к старику и сразу же обнял его.

— Привет, Даг. Как дела?

— Теперь, когда ты здесь, — гораздо лучше. Приехал помочь отцу?

Лэнс кивнул, снимая ветровку и бросая её на один из пустых ящиков.

— Ага. Кстати, это Кит, — он повернулся к нему, с гордым видом показывая на него. — Он — мой…

Внезапно он остановился, дрогнув, растеряв настрой.

— …Друг. Да, он мой друг. Приехал на Рождество.

Значит, Даг не знает, что Лэнсу нравятся парни. И тут же Кит задумался: кому из его знакомых вообще известно об этом?

Кит ничем не выдал свое удивление. Лэнс выглядел таким взволнованным, когда представлял всем его своим парнем, своим партнером, любовником. Ну, Киту не за что было винить его. Наверное, так классно представлять родственникам своего возлюбленного. Но ведь они лишь притворялись, что встречаются, и, поскольку Даг ничего не знал, можно было просто сказать правду.

Верно?

Кит выбросил из головы эти странные мысли и направился к грузовику, подворачивая рукава свитшота.

Они втроем работали целый час, и это было круто, хоть Кит и ненавидел тяжелую работу. Даг включил радио, и они разгружали машину под приятный софт-рок, доносящийся из динамиков. Киту стало жарко, и он снял свой свитшот, оставшись в тонкой черной футболке. Пот стекал по его шее, и время от времени Кит позволял себе бросать взгляды на наклоняющегося Лэнса, краешек футболки задрался на его пояснице, обнажая смуглую кожу.

— Мне кажется, что ты жульничал, — произнес Кит, отпивая воду из бутылки. Как-то само собой разгрузка машины превратилась в соревнование, кто быстрее вытащит все ящики. Он не сердился из-за того, что Лэнс победил, потому что тот всегда стремился обойти своего соперника. Однако Кита немного раздражал этот его самодовольный, торжествующий вид.

Лэнс прислонился к стене и медленно покачал головой.

— Нет… — он сделал глоток воды. — Нихера подобного. Я уже много лет тягаю эти ящики, красавчик.

Кит приподнял бровь.

— «Красавчик»? Что-то новенькое, — он старался не палиться, чтобы Лэнс не понял, что ему действительно понравилось очередное прозвище, и в один присест осушил свою бутылку.

Кит отвлекся и не заметил, что щеки Лэнса порозовели. Кто угодно бы понял, почему он покраснел. Лэнс прикусил губу и отвернулся, чтобы скрыть свое смущение.

Вот только Лэнс Санчез и Кит Джанг были самыми рассеянными и недогадливыми мальчиками на всем белом свете.

Вытирая пот со лба, Лэнс направился ко входу на склад.

— Боже, я умираю от голода, — пробормотал последовавший за ним Кит, оглядывая заставленные едой полки. В животе у него громко заурчало.

Лэнс усмехнулся, схватил пачку чипсов и бросил ему.

— Ешь, идиот. Мы ведь в продуктовом магазине, бери всё что хочешь, — губы его скривились в дьявольской усмешке, которую Кит видел так часто. — Только чтоб папа не узнал.

Он хихикнул, словно замышляя какую-то проказу (ну разумеется, он что-то задумал), и помчался мимо полок, быстро исчезая из поля зрения Кита.

— Эй… — окликнул Кит, бросившись за ним. Он положил пачку чипсов обратно, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы найти этого большого беспокойного ребенка, прежде чем он что-нибудь здесь сломает.

Кит сновал меж небольших проходов, пытаясь отыскать Лэнса.

— Лэнс? — позвал он, оказавшись у полок с фруктами. — Лэнс, где ты… — он замолчал и застыл на месте, когда увидел его, присевшего на корточки и спрятавшегося за ящиком бананов.

Улыбнувшись, Кит последовал его примеру и, опустившись на четвереньки, подполз к своему партнеру по преступлению.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил он шепотом.

Лэнс повернулся к нему и приложил палец к его губам, чтобы он затих.

В любой другой ситуации Кит даже посмеялся бы над его ребячьими выходками. Он мог бы даже подыграть ему, если бы не его гордость. Вот только это было не похоже на одну из глупых Лэнсовских игр. Лишь взглянув на него, Кит сразу понял, что что-то не так. Лэнс выглядел напуганным, он чуть сдвинул брови, с силой прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Эй, — снова зашептал Кит, коснувшись рукой плеча Лэнса, — Что случилось…

Лэнс ладонью зажал его рот, тут же заставив заткнуться. Кит пытался сопротивляться, даже хотел лизнуть его пальцы.

Но тут он услышал это.

Хайме Санчез, находящийся всего лишь в нескольких метрах справа от них, разговаривал с кем-то. Кит и Лэнс не могли видеть его, но всё прекрасно слышали. И именно этот разговор так сильно напугал Лэнса.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Хэнк. То есть, я люблю его, правда. Он — мой сын. Я действительно хочу любить его. И до сих пор люблю. Но это так трудно, когда он… — Хайме сделал паузу, словно подбирая подходящее слово. — Он…

— Гомосексуал?

Кит ахнул в ладонь Лэнса, его сердце внезапно забилось как сумасшедшее. Так вот почему Лэнса вдруг настиг такой страх, дикий, всепоглощающий, иррациональный ужас. Именно поэтому он спрятался от своего собственного отца за ящиком с бананами, обуреваемый любопытством, не в силах ни двинуться с места, ни сбежать, потому что страх сковал его.

Хайме наконец ответил своему собеседнику, которого звали Хэнк.

— Да, гомосексуал. Ему нравятся парни, Хэнк! И я не понимаю, почему, и иногда просыпаюсь по ночам с мыслями об этом. Разумеется, остальные дети тоже не идеальны, и нам уже приходилось сталкиваться с проблемами. София забеременела в столь раннем возрасте, а Лэнс неравнодушен к мужчинам… Он даже привез на каникулы своего парня из колледжа!

— О Господи…

— И я не знаю, что делать! Я люблю Лэнса. Он — мой мальчик, мой сынок. Я вырастил его, воспитал и никогда не отпущу его, что лишь усугубляет ситуацию, потому что мне бы хотелось, чтобы он просто прекратил всю эту ерунду. Но он не прекратит. Он непреклонен и с шестнадцати лет постоянно твердит о своей ориентации.

Хэнк ответил ему, чуть растягивая гласные, и голос его был грубым и низким. Кит понял, что этот Хэнк — старик, лишь судя по его словам, что еще сильнее разозлило самого Кита.

— Он ещё не перерос свои глупости?

— Нет.

— Мне очень жаль, Хайме. Он… Как ты там сказал? Бисексуал?

Какое-то мгновение Хайме молчал.

— Д-да. Сначала я думал, что всё не так плохо. «Бисексуал» означает, что ему нравятся и девушки, и парни. Но сейчас…

Кит отнял руку Лэнса от своего лица. Он сам не знал, что делает, но что-то подсказывало ему, что нужно выбираться отсюда. Лэнс не должен был слышать того, что лишь причиняло ему боль. Если они задержатся здесь, всё станет ещё хуже.

— Перестань… — громко прошептал Кит, он потянулся к Лэнсу, чтобы развернуть его к себе. Кит коснулся его подбородка, провел пальцами по коже. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Кит заметил, что синие глаза Лэнса влажно поблескивают.

«Пожалуйста, не плачь, — молча молил его Кит, чувствуя, как бешено колотящееся сердце в его груди сжимается и замирает. — Пожалуйста, ради Бога, прошу тебя… Не плачь. Не хочу, чтобы ты плакал».

— Пойдем отсюда.

Лэнс покачал головой.

— Нет, — он сбросил руку Кита со своего лица и снова повернулся в ту сторону, где был его отец.

Они всё ещё разговаривали, не замолкая ни на секунду, и прямо сейчас Киту больше всего на свете хотелось уберечь Лэнса от этого.

Одно дело — на уровне инстинктов чувствовать чужое неодобрение, ненависть к нечто уникальному для тебя, к той особенности, что дополняет твою индивидуальность, твою душу. Но собственными ушами слышать, как твой отец прямо говорит об этом, лишь подтверждая тем самым твои опасения? Это было мучительно, ужасно, душераздирающе больно, и именно это заставляло подобных Лэнсу людей ненавидеть себя.

Прежний Лэнс, с которым Кит познакомился на первом курсе в колледже, был другим. Кит помнил, что Лэнс постоянно флиртовал и с девушками, и с парнями, самодовольно ухмыляясь, а Кит с Пидж ржали над ним, прикрывшись учебниками. Он помнил, как Лэнс хвастался своей дерьмовой машиной, как он притащил Широ цветы, приглашая его на свидание, и он помнил, что Лэнс никогда не вешал нос, не отчаивался из-за неудач и снова становился прежним собой. Но сейчас… Именно это Лэнс имел в виду, когда изливал ему душу, когда они обнажали свои страхи, когда жались друг к другу в темноте минувшей ночью. Именно это подразумевал горько плачущий Лэнс, он не мог даже взглянуть на Кита.

Ему показалось, что он опять слышит его слова, произнесенные тогда в спальне, они отдавались эхом в его черепной коробке, снова и снова проникая в его голову.

«Один из сыновей моих родителей — бисексуал, и иногда они ссорятся, потому что их сын — чудак, женоподобный гомик, потому что ему нравятся парни, потому что ему нравятся и девушки тоже».

— Да, — продолжал Хайме, отвечая на один из вопросов Хэнка. — Я не знаю, что делать. Моему сыну нравятся парни, но девушки ему тоже нравятся, и это напрягает. Я просто хочу, чтобы он сделал свой выбор и определился наконец. Почему он не может решить? Почему, Хэнк? Почему он не может, блять, выбрать либо тех, либо других?!

Кит словно снова услышал слова Лэнса.

«Потому что он, блять, никак не может определиться с ориентацией и выбрать либо тех, либо других».

И опять.

«Потому что он, блять, никак не может определиться с ориентацией и выбрать либо тех, либо других».

Ещё раз.

«Потому что он, блять, никак не может определиться с ориентацией и выбрать либо тех, либо других».

Кит вздрогнул. Сердце ломилось изнутри, норовя выпрыгнуть из груди. Внутри всё болело и ныло, и он должен был увести Лэнса отсюда.

— Лэнс, — прошептал он, хватая своего друга за руки и притягивая его к себе. — Лэнс, нам надо…

— Нет.

— Лэнс! Клянусь Богом, если будешь спорить со мной, я…

И тут Кит почувствовал, что его сердце пропустило удар.

Лэнс плакал, крупные слезы текли по его смуглым, зацелованным солнцем щекам. Он выглядел полностью подавленным, как будто лишился своих розовых очков. Словно ребенок, которому сказали, что Санта-Клауса не существует.

Ему нужно было отвезти Лэнса подальше от отца, и от этого продуктового магазина, и от этого дурацкого городка, где было всего тысяча двести восемь человек. Ему просто нужно было забрать Лэнса с собой. И неважно куда, поедут ли они обратно в дом семьи Санчез, или вообще вернутся в свой университетский кампус в Орегоне, или просто остановятся в какой-нибудь чертовой забегаловке на трассе. Ему было всё равно, куда и насколько далеко ехать, он заберет Лэнса с собой.

Он спасет его от этой боли любой ценой.

**День 3**

__

Воскресенье, восемнадцатое декабря

__

11:37

— Почему мой отец ненавидит меня?

На самом деле ответ был прост. Любой, кто знал правду, мог бы ответить на этот вопрос, и Киту, который только что стал свидетелем произошедшего, казалось, что он должен произнести это вслух.

Но хотел ли он отвечать на его вопрос? Разумеется, нет.

Кит знал, что Хайме Санчез действительно не испытывает ненависти к своему сыну. Ненависть — слишком громкое слово, именно из-за неё в мире происходило самое ужасное: войны, убийства, дискриминация. И, хоть мистер Санчез повел себя неуважительно по отношению к Лэнсу, было в его словах что-то такое, что поразило Кита до глубины души.

— Не думаю, что это ненависть, — признался Кит, он не сводил взгляда с линий разметки на дороге. — Мне кажется, что твой отец всё же любит тебя. Только каким-то странным, неправильным, мудацким образом.

Лэнс вытер слезы с лица.

— Да, конечно, — произнес он с сарказмом, будто Кит ляпнул какую-то херню, что отчасти было правдой, но всё же Кит хотел как лучше.

Умом Кит понимал, что Хайме Санчез на самом деле не считает своего сына безнадежным. Всё гораздо сложнее. Хайме искренне любил Лэнса, и у Кита даже возникло ощущение, что мистер Санчез действительно хотел поддержать сына. Но также Хайме придерживался старомодных взглядов, и его смущала бисексуальность Лэнса, он стремился понять его. Он не знал, что ему делать, как относиться к бисексуалу в семье. Естественно, он обращался к другим людям за помощью. Ведь о том, как действовать в подобных ситуациях, не писали в справочниках и пособиях для чайников (ну, даже если и писали, Кит сомневался, что Хайме знал об этом). Мистер Санчез реагировал так остро, потому что был растерян. Он ведь рос в религиозной семье, а его матерью была Abuelá Лэнса, и, скорее всего, поэтому он видел столь многообразный мир лишь в двух цветах — черном и белом.

Однако это ни в коем случае не оправдывало Хайме. Он был неправ, независимо от его намерений или степени неосведомленности.

Больше всего Кит хотел защитить Лэнса от этого. Он хотел уберечь его, избавить от всех его проблем. Но также Кит был умен. Он знал, что невозможно всю жизнь бежать от трудностей, потому что мир суров и холоден, а реальность жестока. Независимо от того, насколько человек дорог тебе, ты не сможешь вечно защищать его. Почему? Потому что в конце концов он останется наедине со своими проблемами, а ты — со своими. Когда-нибудь Лэнсу придется защищать себя, и, если в тот момент Кита не будет рядом, он не поможет ему сбежать.

Но сейчас Кит мог хотя бы поддержать его, стать его щитом ненадолго. Он просто вел автомобиль по автостраде со скоростью семьдесят миль в час.

Это был не побег, а шаг назад, который позволит Лэнсу принять решение и начать двигаться вперед в правильном направлении.

Лэнс давно перестал плакать, но глаза его ещё были опухшими от слез, а щеки — мокрыми. Кит боялся взглянуть на него, находящегося в таком состоянии. Не то, чтобы его смущал вид плачущего Лэнса, они уже преодолели этот путь, и их отношения вышли на новый уровень, что было и странно, и неожиданно, но вместе с тем волнующе. Кит не смотрел на него, потому что просто не хотел, чтобы его сердце снова заболело.

Взаимное молчание лишь нагнетало обстановку. Слышно было лишь гул двигателя, и Кит заметил, что Лэнс с рассеянным видом теребит край футболки. Лэнс явно был истощен эмоционально, он долго плакал, выброс адреналина и буря эмоций лишили его жизненной энергии.

Кит подумал о том, что случилось всего пятнадцать минут назад, когда он схватил Лэнса за руку и потащил к выходу напрямик через весь склад. Хайме заметил их и закричал им, чтобы они остановились, в его голосе слышалось беспокойство. Он понял, что совершил ошибку, он знал, что причинил Лэнсу боль своими словами. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, даже Кит осознал это. Остановились ли они? Нет. Кит с упорством шел вперед до самого выхода и тянул за собой Лэнса, подвешенный колокольчик мягко звякнул, когда дверь за ними закрылась, и они продолжили путь до их чертовой машины. Он должен был отвезти Лэнса в безопасное место.

И тут же Кит вспомнил, как тихо Лэнс плакал, уткнувшись лицом в рукав, чтобы Кит не видел его слез, и как он сам прошептал ему:

— Всё в порядке, Лэнс. Всё хорошо. Можешь плакать.

— Н-но… — выдавил Лэнс, губы его покраснели, и кожа на них потрескалась. — Но разве это нормально? Кит, я ведь парень. И мне почти двадцать один год.

Кит помнил, как он ударил по тормозам и вырулил на обочину, чтобы перевести на него взор, чтобы посмотреть на Лэнса и донести до него свою точку зрения.

— И что?! Все, блять, плачут.

— Да, но…

Кит зарычал.

— Ты — человек, а все люди плачут. В этом нет ничего зазорного, плач — часть чертового жизненного цикла, дарованного нам Богом. Ты — инопланетянин? Или киборг? Или какой-нибудь тупой засранец без слезных желез из ебаного аниме, которое ты так любишь?

Неужто Кит пытался подбодрить Лэнса и вместе с этим объяснить ему смысл своих слов? Лэнс, похоже, не знал, что ему ответить, он не мог решить, рассмеяться ли ему или заплакать ещё горше. В конце концов слезы перестали течь по его лицу, и он стиснул челюсти.

— Ну, нет, но…

Кит поднял руки вверх.

— Вот. Усек? У тебя нет отговорки.

Лэнс не смог подобрать нужные слова, чтобы ответить, и, когда Кит выехал на дорогу, снова наступила тишина.

И сейчас они сидели молча и гнали «короллу» вперед без какого-либо плана дальнейших действий или места назначения.

Через некоторое время Кит произнес:

— Куда хочешь поехать?

Лэнс поднял голову и закусил губу, словно смутившись.

— Ч-что?

Кит не смел отвести взор от дороги.

— Куда поедем? Я отвезу тебя куда угодно. Не хочешь домой?

Лэнс покачал головой.

— Нет, не сейчас. Вдруг мама что-нибудь заподозрит.

— Погоди-ка… — Кит расширил глаза. — Значит, ты даже не собираешься ей рассказывать?

Наступила пауза, и всего секунду Лэнс выглядел так, будто всё ещё колебался. Затем он снова покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Боже правый… — Кит с силой сжал руль, и кожа на костяшках его пальцев побелела. — Тебе нужно поговорить об этом с ней. Нельзя всё так оставлять. Проблемы надо решать, а не замалчивать.

— Не буду я ни с кем разговаривать.

Кит фыркнул.

— Перестань! Если будешь просто скрывать свои истинные эмоции, ничего не изменится.

Лэнс посмотрел на него исподлобья, он всё сильнее раздражался.

— Я скрываю свои истинные эмоции всю жизнь, Кит. Так что не волнуйся.

В этом не было ничего хорошего. Если держать всё в себе, то можно с ума сойти. Кит отлично понимал, каково это — достичь предела, когда с таким трудом подавляемые эмоции бьют через край, переполняют, выплескиваются наружу, оставляя только горечь невысказанных обид.

Он нахмурился.

— Ты должен всё рассказать своей матери, или я сделаю это вместо тебя.

По одному лишь тону голоса Лэнса Кит мог сказать, что его друг начинает закипать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы она знала, ясно? Ей не нужно знать. Хватает проблем и без меня, родители и так часто ссорятся по этому поводу, к чему подливать масло в огонь…

— Лэнс, быть родителем — значит быть готовым к проблемам! Твоя мама…

— Замолчи.

Кит отрицательно мотнул головой, и прядь его волос упала на глаза.

— Нет. Твоя мама захочет узнать! Она такая хорошая и…

— ЗАМОЛЧИ! — закричал Лэнс, хлопнув ладонями по передней панели. — Что ты знаешь об этом? Что ты знаешь о моей маме? Ты — сирота, Кит! У тебя нет родителей!

Кит дернулся, как от удара. Слова Лэнса ранили его, и гнев моментально поднялся в нем волной.

Он тут же вдавил педаль тормоза в пол, шины провернулись на дернине у обочины. Он остановил машину, но не заглушил двигатель, не вытащил ключ из замка зажигания и даже не взглянул на Лэнса.

Он разозлился, можно было понять это лишь по тому, как ярко горели его глаза.

Киту хотелось закричать. Он задрожал и прикусил губу так сильно, что почувствовал привкус крови на языке.

Кит не понимал, что именно чувствует.

С одной стороны, он знал, что Лэнс выпалил это сгоряча, знал также, что Лэнс не хотел его обидеть. Ведь, пребывая в отчаянии, поддавшись панике, так просто наговорить лишнего, ранить словом и причинить боль. Особенно своим близким, тем, кого любишь.

Но, с другой стороны, Киту хотелось ответить ему тем же. Может быть, всё из-за того, что он тоже плохо контролировал себя в данный момент, может быть, всё из-за этой чертовой жары в машине. Возможно, всему виной то, что он уже тысячу раз пожалел о своем решении позаботиться о Лэнсе, а возможно, всё потому, что Лэнс только что закрылся от него, оттолкнул его, игнорируя жертвы, на которые ради этого пошел Кит. Возможно, всё потому, что Киту тоже было больно.

Кит прекрасно знал о том, что у него нет родителей. Разумеется, блять, он знал об этом, он всю жизнь был один, предоставленный самому себе и своим страхам. И зря Лэнс затронул эту тему. Кит вовсе не нуждался в замечании этого мудака, вновь напомнившего ему о его тайне, о его уязвимости, о самой болезненной ране. А Лэнс вырос в большой семье, и он словно бахвалился этим, и выставлял напоказ, и бросал ему в лицо такие резкие слова! У Лэнса есть то, за что Кит готов был убить, и он имел наглость так просто отказываться от этого?!

— Знаешь что, Лэнс? — молвил Кит, и злоба сквозила в тоне его голоса. — Ты прав. У меня нет родителей. Ты такой молодец, напомнил мне, а то я ж забыл! Ты очень наблюдателен.

Даже не обернувшись, чтобы увидеть реакцию Лэнса, взбешенный Кит выскочил из машины, громко хлопнув дверью. Резкий звук нарушил полдневную тишину пустыни.

— И, кстати… — Кит всё же посмотрел на Лэнса сквозь окно, раздосадованный и огорченный. — Пошел на хуй.

Кит хотел найти поблизости дерево и биться головой о его ствол до тех пор, пока его череп не расколется. Он хотел заорать от злости, спрыгнуть со скалы, ударить что-нибудь или, ещё хлеще, кого-нибудь. Он хотел заставить этого кого-нибудь ощущать ту же боль, которую сам чувствовал прямо сейчас. Он хотел ранить до крови, испепелить, уничтожить.

Лэнс. Он хотел ударить Лэнса. Ему было плевать на то, что Лэнс явно испытывал чувство вины, что он выпучил глаза, побледнев от страха. Ему было всё равно, что Лэнс вылез из машины в своей всё ещё влажной от слез футболке, окликая его по имени, и подбежал к нему, пытаясь остановить его. Его не волновало, что Лэнс повторяет словно мантру «прости, пожалуйста, прости меня». Он хотел разбить Лэнсу нос, он хотел ударить этого ублюдка кулаком в челюсть.

Так он и сделал.

Всё произошло так быстро, и в тот же момент, когда Кит выкинул руку вперед для удара, весь его гнев, видимо, куда-то улетучился.

Кажется, он ничего ему не сломал (слава Богу), но на снова занесенном кулаке Кита осталась кровь. Яркая, свежая, красная кровь, стекающая с пальцев Кита и по лицу Лэнса. Всего секунду они оба стояли на обочине, кровь капала на землю, но Кит и Лэнс просто смотрели друг на друга, оба словно не могли поверить в случившееся.

«Я только что разбил Лэнсу нос, — подумал Кит, начиная паниковать. — Я только что разбил нос Лэнсу, моему типа парню, с которым я вроде как ВСТРЕЧАЮСЬ ПОНАРОШКУ. Что подумает Роза?»

Кит отскочил от него, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Лэнс, Лэнс, извини…

— Puta madre te voy a matar! Que mierda fue eso?!

Лэнс был в ярости, он весь источал кипучую злобу. Слова срывались с его губ желчью, ядом. Кит не понял, что именно он сказал, но нетрудно было догадаться. Он никогда не видел Лэнса в таком бешенстве.

— Coño carajo esto duele... Y me hiciste sangrar! Eres un cabron de mierda! Quedate allí para que te saco la mierda, cojudo... Oye! Para moviendote de revés! Oye!

Лэнс бросился на него, и Кит завизжал.

Они рухнули на землю, цепляясь друг за друга, пачкаясь в грязи. Лэнс тянул его за волосы и ворот футболки, громко ругаясь на ломаном испанском. Кит кричал, отпихивая его от себя в попытке вырваться.

С силой пнув его в живот, Кит освободился, вскочил на ноги и бросился бежать, он перепрыгнул через дорожное ограждение и устремился к лесополосе, тянущейся вдоль шоссе. Он всё ещё покрикивал, постоянно оглядываясь на Лэнса, спускающегося следом за ним по крутому холму. Лэнс, зажимая ладонью свой окровавленный нос, ругался так много, что Киту становилось всё страшнее и страшнее с каждой секундой.

— Кит! Я, блять, тебя щас убью!

Кит знал, что Лэнс никогда бы не смог его убить, но всё равно убегал от него, гонимый страхом, икры его ног заныли.

И тут же, словно всё это было какой-то комедией, Лэнс споткнулся о длинный толстый корень дерева, торчащий из земли. Он упал и своим уже разбитым носом уткнулся в траву.

Кит был слишком напуган для того, чтобы посмеяться над ним, и он воспользовался лэнсовской оплошностью, помчавшись вперед ещё быстрее, он перепрыгивал через камни и корни, но даже не знал, в каком направлении бежит. Наверное, ему стоило обращать внимание на какие-нибудь ориентиры или, по крайней мере, поразмыслить немного, прежде чем бросить «короллу» на обочине и ломануться в лес.

Чаща, в которую углублялся Кит, выглядела зловеще. Именно в такой глуши обычно пропадали люди, и Кит с опаской озирался, чтобы не натолкнуться на какую-нибудь хижину со злой старой ведьмой внутри. Киту вдруг стало холодно, несмотря на то, что стоял полдень, и лучи солнца просачивались сквозь переплетающиеся ветви. Листва кое-где на деревьях отсутствовала или была мертвой, пожелтевшей из-за жары аризонской пустыни.

Через некоторое время всё ещё бегущий Кит понял, что потерял Лэнса. Он остановился, опустился на колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Он захрипел, выдыхая, его черная футболка, мокрая от пота, прилипла к коже.

«Боже, — подумалось ему. — Как же я облажался».

Посидев так немного, Кит решил вернуться назад. Ему нужно было убедиться, что с Лэнсом всё в порядке. Но тут же без всякого предупреждения взбешенный Лэнс выпрыгнул из-за кустов. Он кинулся к Киту, и тот завопил от неожиданности. Они снова начали бороться на земле, рухнув на кучу листьев. Сломанные ветки кололи их в бока и царапали кожу, древесная смола липла к их одежде и лицам.

— Не могу поверить, что ты ударил меня, скотина такая! — заорал Лэнс Киту в ухо, сжимая в кулаке ворот его футболки.

— А что мне оставалось?! — выкрикнул Кит в ответ, отталкивая Лэнса и изо всех сил стараясь ударить его ногой. — Ты сам виноват! Ведешь себя, как мудак!

Они натуральным образом дрались, катаясь по земле, дергая друг друга за волосы, толкаясь, кусаясь, царапаясь и пинаясь. Это так отличалось от их утренней полушутливой борьбы на кровати, схватка их была жестокой, яростной и немного напоминала драку детей.

Всё приходит к завершению, и их гнев постепенно улетучивался. Все стычки, перепалки, ссоры, обиды когда-либо заканчиваются. И пламя, разгорающееся по ту сторону грудной клетки, когда-нибудь погаснет, и лёд, сковывающий внутренности, тоже однажды растает.

Их драка вдруг прекратилась с громким всплеском. Буквально.

Тело Кита резко погрузилось в холодную жидкость, они оба, кажется, упали в воду. Столь огромный шок, сердце Кита гулко забилось, пульс участился до сумасшедшей скорости.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что они рухнули в озеро или реку. Адреналин хлестал в его крови, он попытался выплыть на поверхность, глотнуть воздуха. Он почувствовал, что вода попала в его нос, лютый холод обжигал его кожу и легкие.

Лэнс вскрикнул, выныривая. Вода смыла с его лица кровь, но из правой ноздри ещё текло. Кит выплыл следом за ним, он закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить нос и горло.

Легкие горели, и Кит почувствовал, что всё его тело немеет от ледяной воды. Они ведь в пустыне! Почему здесь озеро? И почему так холодно?

И тут Кит вспомнил, что сейчас чертов декабрь, и, несмотря на то, что в Аризоне по сравнению с другими штатами было гораздо теплее, вода не прогревалась. Он громко застонал, и глотку словно льдом сковало.

В стремлении выжить они оба сразу же поплыли по направлению к берегу. Кит изо всех сил загребал руками, ноги перестали слушаться, футболка и узкие джинсы мешали плыть. Он стучал зубами от холода, а губы его уже посинели. Кит приблизился к берегу, считая про себя секунды, пока наконец не выбрался из воды.

Оказавшись на суше, Кит рухнул на камни и свернулся калачиком. Ему было очень холодно, и больше всего хотелось снять с себя мокрую одежду, прилипшую к коже. В другой ситуации он ни за что бы не разделся перед Лэнсом, но сейчас жизнь его зависела от этого.

Лэнс тоже вылез на берег и лег рядом с Китом, он последовал его примеру и поджал колени к груди. Они молчали, оба просто ждали, пока уровень адреналина в крови снизится, а ледяная вода стечет с волос. Кит смотрел, как губы Лэнса понемногу приобретают синеватый оттенок, растрескавшаяся кожа его покраснела, крупные капли поблескивали на его лице. Кровь всё ещё стекала по его подбородку и шее, пачкая одежду. Кит начал опасаться, что Лэнс потеряет слишком много крови.

Он трясся от холода, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс дрожит, его тело словно оцепенело. Кит попытался осмыслить случившееся. Так много произошло за какие-то полчаса, разнообразные мысли наводнили его разум, и на мгновение ему вдруг стало плевать на все.

— Это… — Лэнс крупно вздрогнул, вытянув руки на камнях под собой. — Это самые херовые рождественские каникулы, которые у меня когда-либо были.

И тут же Кит захихикал безо всякой причины.

— Что? — прошептал всё ещё содрогающийся Лэнс, откидывая голову назад. — Какого черта?

— Ты… — начал было Кит, он пытался говорить нормально, но лишь хрипел и не мог сдержать смех. — Ты шутишь? Это самые веселые рождественские каникулы, которые, блять, у меня когда-либо…

Лэнс нахмурился, вытирая кровь с лица рукой.

— Идиот.

— И я, блять, врезал тебе и…

— Да, я помню. Я истекаю кровью благодаря твоему меткому удару.

— И, и ты, ты, блять…

— Я знаю, что споткнулся о корень, Кит. Я знаю, спасибо.

— А потом… Потом мы упали в озеро? В блядское озеро, Лэнс! Боже, что за поебень…

Лэнс застонал и сел, снова вытер кровь и пальцами сжал переносицу. Кит всё ещё смеялся, скорчившись на камнях, чуть ли не катаясь по берегу. Лэнс никогда не видел, чтобы Кит смеялся так долго. И, если честно, он не знал, нравится ли ему этот новый, непредсказуемый, смеющийся Кит. Наверное, всё же нравится, потому что он и помыслить раньше не мог, что Кит Джанг действительно может смеяться дольше целой минуты.

— Я ухожу, — заявил Лэнс, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы отжать воду с одежды.

Кит постепенно успокаивался, он тоже завозился на каменистом берегу, пытаясь встать.

 — Эй, — прошептал он, догоняя Лэнса, все еще тихонько усмехаясь. — Прости. Я действительно сожалею об этом.

Лэнс сдвинул брови и в который раз прижал ладонь к носу, кровь впитывалась в рукав ветровки.

— Пошел ты, придурок. Ты меня ударил!

— А ты упомянул моих покойных родителей! Нельзя издеваться над сиротой. Так поступают только конченые мудаки, — Кит провел рукой по мокрым волосам, убирая падающие на лицо черные пряди назад. — Я бы сказал, что мы квиты.

Лэнс нахмурился и отвел в сторону попавшуюся на пути ветку. Было очевидно, что он ещё сердится, но в выражении его лица читалась растерянность. Естественно, любой бы был растерян, промокнув и заблудившись в лесу, истекая кровью, заливающей футболку и лицо.

Кит обогнал его и коснулся ладонью его груди, заставив остановиться.

— Эй, Лэнс. Дай подлатаю тебя.

— Зачем? — завредничал Лэнс, в тоне его голоса было столько злобы. — Ты ведь не хочешь этого делать.

Без всякого предупреждения Кит вдруг начал стягивать через голову свою мокрую черную футболку. Ткань отлипала от его груди, обнажая бледную кожу, покрывшуюся мурашками.

— Хочу. Держи.

Кит не заметил ни столь внезапно появившегося румянца на щеках Лэнса, ни того, что его глаза расширились. Лэнс молча взял футболку, не в силах отвести взгляда от груди Кита, от его аккуратного пупка, от его гладкой влажной кожи.

Кит дал Лэнсу свою футболку, чтобы тот вытер капающую из носа кровь. Как романтично.

Развернувшись, Кит побрел по лесу, отводя нависающие ветки руками. Лэнс прижал мокрую футболку к лицу, ткань пропиталась кровью. Он все еще пребывал в шоковом состоянии, но тут же очнулся и засеменил следом за Китом. Он с интересом пялился на его бедра, пока тот шел вперед, узкие джинсы туго обтягивали его задницу, что стало еще заметнее теперь, когда он снял футболку.

Несмотря на то, что они подрались, вымокли до нитки, замерзли и вообще чувствовали себя глубоко несчастными, Кит по какой-то причине был доволен собой. Он помог Лэнсу сбежать. Ну, приключение выдалось не из приятных, но хотя бы так. Лэнс больше не плакал и в эту минуту явно думал не о жестоких словах своего отца. Кит счел это своим маленьким достижением.

Несколько минут они петляли по лесной тропинке, а затем Лэнс заговорил:

— Кит… — он всё ещё прижимал черную футболку к носу. — Как ты понял, куда нужно идти? Мне кажется, что мы заблудились. Я вообще не помню, где мы бросили машину.

Кит приподнял бровь и ответил ему таким тоном, как будто это было очевидно:

— Ты оставил кровавые следы, чувак, — он вытянул руку, показывая на крупные капли крови, видневшиеся на низких ветвях, листьях и земле, след вел на север.

Лэнс изумленно ахнул, это показалось ему одновременно и забавным, и отвратительным.

— Прям какая-то ебанутая версия сказки про Гензеля и Гретель.

Кит фыркнул, ускорив шаг.

— Ага. Восемнадцать плюс.

— Точно, — Лэнс усмехнулся. — Тут и кровь, и драка, и безбашенные студенты, и гомосексуалы, и мат, и насилие, и ты — полуголый…

— Че полуголый-то сразу? Я просто футболку снял, — тут же возразил Кит, отодвигая ветку, чтобы Лэнс мог пройти.

— …не хватает только хардкорной постельной сцены!

Кит рассмеялся над его нелепым предположением и тут же отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение.

— Окей, если сегодня мы встретим Хана Соло, я подам тебе знак. Тогда реально получится кино для взрослых.

Лэнс захихикал, и Кит, глядя на его широкую улыбку и хитрый прищур, почувствовал, что согревается.

Возможно, всё произошло не так, как он планировал, но при одном лишь взгляде на Лэнса он понял: оно того стоило. Лэнс даже с разбитым носом улыбался ему так тепло, так искренне. Возможно, это был его способ решения проблем или самозащита, Кит не знал наверняка. Но это того стоило, и плевать на мелкую противную дрожь и порезы на его коже, на посиневшие губы и древесную смолу, попавшую на его волосы, на крики и гнев, на всё плевать. Эта настоящая улыбка на потрескавшихся губах Лэнса была бесценна.

Вскоре они добрались до «короллы», грубо подшучивая друг над другом, и Лэнс даже назвал Кита Гретель. Кровотечение наконец остановилось, и они оба понемногу начали согреваться.

Кит залез в машину. Удивительно, но он был так счастлив видеть это ведро с гайками.

— Моя малышка… — выдохнул Лэнс, бросившись на капот «короллы», обнимая его.

Кит устал, ему хотелось спать, но он нашел в себе силы пробурчать в сторону Лэнса:

— Ты невыносим.

Кита поразило то, что машина всё ещё стояла на обочине, и их телефоны лежали на пассажирском сидении. Никто даже не пытался угнать эту развалюшку! В замке зажигания даже торчал ключ. Как они вообще всё это пережили?

Кит сел за руль, впервые в жизни радуясь тому, что находится в дурацкой лэнсовской машине. Он вздохнул и потянулся к ключу, намереваясь завести «короллу» и прогреть салон. Он повернул ключ, и машина завелась было, а через мгновение двигатель замер и заглох.

Глаза Кита расширились, когда он осознал, что натворил часом раньше. Он бросил машину заведенной. Он, блять, оставил её заведенной. И вот теперь аккумулятор сел, а они застряли на обочине на тридцать седьмом шоссе в мокрой одежде, а ещё Кит был без футболки, а Лэнс вот-вот погибнет от кровопотери и переохлаждения.

— Лэнс, — позвал его Кит, выглянув в окно, голос его дрожал, — У тебя есть соединительный кабель?

Лэнс поднял голову, отрываясь от капота.

— Ммм, нет, а зачем?

Кит взвыл и в гневе двинул кулаком по автомобильному гудку.

— Пиздос! — прорычал он. — Аккумулятор сдох.

— Черт возьми! — Лэнс подскочил к нему и залез на переднее сиденье, потянувшись за своим телефоном, чтобы отправить Дэнни SMS.

— Шесть пропущенных звонков, — торжественно объявил Лэнс. — Мой отец волнуется за меня.

В выражении его лица не было грусти, но всё же Кит уловил ту самую печаль в тоне его голоса.

Кит положил руку на плечо Лэнса и слегка сжал, осторожно потерев большим пальцем мокрую ткань ветровки.

— Послушай, — начал было Кит, чуть наклонившись, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. — Твой отец вел себя, как мудак. Он допустил серьезную ошибку, обидел тебя. И я, возможно, захочу пнуть его со всей силы, когда увижу в следующий раз. Но знаешь что? Мне кажется, что он чувствует себя виноватым. Я понял это лишь по тому, как он смотрел на тебя… Он не сердится. Мне кажется, что он просто смущен, расстроен и зол на самого себя.

Лэнс закусил губу.

— А если ты ошибаешься? Что, если он на самом деле меня ненавидит?

— Не думаю, что он ненавидит тебя, Лэнс.

Лэнс, скорее всего, проигнорировал его слова.

— А может… Может быть, мне нужно перестать встречаться с парнями? Что, если я притворюсь гетеро? Возможно, я должен сделать это, чтобы папа был счастлив, возможно, мне нужно…

И тут же Кит коснулся обеими ладонями лица Лэнса, сжимая его щеки. Лэнс был похож на ребенка, он выпятил губы, а его синие глаза расширились. Кит ещё сильнее сжал его лицо в ладонях. Лэнс молчал, просто с выжидающим видом смотрел на него.

Затем Кит наконец заговорил, он был серьезен и решителен.

— Нет.

Лэнс шевельнулся, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Кит подал ему знак замолкнуть.

— Нет. Никогда, никогда не пытайся измениться ради кого-то. Неважно, кто это будет, — я, твой отец или сама королева Англии. Никогда не меняйся.

Кит не знал, есть ли у него право говорить Лэнсу подобное. Он даже не знал, должен ли вообще находиться здесь, сидеть рядом с ним в этой идиотской машине. Сердце его колотилось, Кит чувствовал, что на его глаза наворачиваются слезы, но он всё ещё смотрел на Лэнса и задавал себе одни и те же вопросы. Почему всё так далеко зашло? Как он вообще оказался здесь? Когда это случилось? Что заставило его сесть за руль и сжать в ладонях лицо Лэнса? Почему Кит был с ним прямо сейчас, когда Лэнсу сильнее, чем когда-либо, нужна любовь? Словно ради выживания тело Лэнса нуждалось в Ките, и Кит сидел рядом, готовый помочь и сделать ради него всё что угодно.

Возможно, это судьба, или Бог просто забавляется с их сердцами. Кит не знал наверняка, но он никогда не был верующим. Он ничего не знал о Боге, об ангелах, о библиях и церквях. Одно ему было доподлинно известно: если Бог существовал, если Бог действительно взирал на них с небес, сидя на своем троне из облаков, то он явно смеялся, наблюдая за ними. Он насмехался над неудачами людей, насмехался над миром, который сам создал, насмехался над тем, что сам сделал. А Лэнс… Лэнс не заслуживал того, чтобы над ним насмехался Бог.

Кит сглотнул.

— Никогда не меняйся, потому что ты уникален. И я знаю, что это звучит пиздец как банально, знаю, что эту фразу часто повторяют в тупых слезливых мелодрамках для девчонок, которые ты типа ненавидишь, но на самом деле нет, и… Ты, блять, уникален. Ты такой, такой… — Кит почувствовал, что не может дышать, словно вот-вот расплачется. Черт возьми, он никогда не простит себя, если заплачет сейчас.

— Ты такой Лэнс. В тебе столько сострадания и дружелюбности. Ты смотришь аниме и можешь запомнить любую песню, которая тебе понравится. Ты любишь своих курочек, своих братьев и сестер, и ты любишь рестлинг. И свою двухъярусную кровать. А ещё ты сентиментален. Ты — плакса, и ты не хочешь, чтобы другие узнали об этом. Ты любишь соревноваться, но с легкостью откажешься от победы, чтобы позволить младшему брату почувствовать свое превосходство. Ты самоотверженный. У тебя самый странный в мире музыкальный вкус, но тебя это ничуть не беспокоит. Ты умеешь танцевать как Шакира, и, блять, у тебя потрясающие бедра. Когда ты танцуешь… — и тут Кит рассмеялся, он уже не контролировал себя и просто озвучивал свои мысли. — Когда ты танцуешь, я в который раз сознаю, что я — гей. Потому что это так сексуально. Я смотрел, как ты танцуешь, и мне хотелось биться головой о стену.

Кит кивнул ему, тихонько посмеиваясь.

— Лэнс… Ты — бисексуал. Это реальность. Это часть тебя, то, что делает тебя особенным, как и все эти вещи. То, что ты не можешь изменить, то, что заложено с рождения. Поэтому никогда, никогда не говори, что хочешь измениться. А если скажешь, я снова тебе врежу.

Кит отнял ладони от лица Лэнса. Снова наступила тишина, и в выражении лица Лэнса не было ни единой эмоции, только шок. Кит не позволил ему наговорить лишнего. Он просто убрал свои руки, положив их на колени.

Внезапно Лэнс обнял его, и мир словно завращался быстрее. Он обнял его так крепко, что кости Кита хрустнули, а мышцы напряглись. Лэнс уткнулся в его шею, и слезы его потекли по обнаженной коже Кита.

Какое-то мгновение Кит не двигался, пораженный до глубины души, неспособный сконцентрироваться. А когда Лэнс пробормотал всего одно слово ему в плечо, Кит расплылся в улыбке. Его сердце забилось ещё быстрее, пульс участился, а в животе запорхали бабочки.

— Спасибо.

Кит крепко обнял его в ответ, обхватив руками его торс. Они молча сидели в машине, обнявшись, и Лэнс тихо плакал, капли слез попадали на шею и грудь Кита. Затем они отстранились, и, хоть Кит понимал, что им всё равно когда-нибудь бы пришлось оторваться друг от друга, больше всего на свете ему хотелось снова оказаться в объятиях Лэнса.

Лэнс вытер лицо и усмехнулся.

— Боже мой. Ты прав, Кит. Я — плакса. Сколько уже?.. Третий раз я плачу перед тобой. И как долго мы на каникулах?

Кит тепло улыбнулся ему и откинул спинку сидения назад, с рассеянным видом прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Всего два дня.

Кит затих, наблюдая за Лэнсом, вытирающим слезы рукавом.

— Чувак, — несмело начал он. — Из-за меня всё вышло так по-гейски, не так ли?

— Ага, — согласился Лэнс, глядя на Кита, лицо его покраснело, но он лучезарно улыбался. — Я не против. В конце концов… — тут он сделал паузу, тщательно подбирая слова, словно одно лишь признание правоты Кита было большим достижением. 

Ну, зато правда. И Кит бесконечно гордился им.

— …В конце концов, плакать — это нормально.

**День 3**

__

Воскресенье, восемнадцатое декабря

__

14:17

За последние несколько дней Кит кое-что понял: нужно сперва думать, а потом говорить.

Вообще-то Кит считал себя умным парнем. Так было на самом деле. Он хорошо учился, получал одни пятерки в старшей школе, и профессоры в колледже души в нем не чаяли. Но бывали времена, когда он оказывался в неловких ситуациях из-за собственного языка. Часто он говорил не думая, и, как только слова слетали с его губ, горечь сожаления овладевала им.

Кит не жалел о том, что случилось в этой сраной «королле», ни капли не раскаивался в своих словах. То, что он сказал Лэнсу, было правдой вплоть до каждого предложения, до каждой мелочи.

Ну ладно. Было кое-что, о чем он сожалел.

Почему, блять, он упомянул его бедра?

— Значит, — пропел Лэнс со своей фирменной, кривой, самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. — Ты думаешь, что у меня потрясающие бедра?

Кит поднял голову. Он сидел на полу рядом с Матэо и как ни в чем не бывало играл с ним в старые лэнсовские машинки. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и вспомнил, какую именно глупость ляпнул в машине.

Кит усмехнулся.

— Что? Ничего подобного. Выдумываешь тут какую-то ерунду.

— Но ты сам сказал это, — Лэнс скрестил ноги в носках, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване. — Я слышал.

— Я этого не говорил, — Кит защищался как мог, он намеренно обратил все свое внимание на игру с Матэо. Кит врезался своей красной машинкой в зеленую Матэо, и мальчик захихикал, услышав, как Кит фыркает в попытке сымитировать гул двигателя.

Они находились в гостиной, сытые и согревшиеся. Час назад Дэнни приехал за ними и отвез домой, где они по очереди приняли душ, переоделись в сухую одежду и вдоволь напились горячего шоколада. Лэнс сидел на диване, закутавшись в одеяло, теплая кружка согревала его ладони.

Он закатил глаза и щелкнул языком. Его как бы парень играл на полу с его племянником, не обращая на него внимания.

— Ты сказал это, Кит. Не отрицай своих слов. Я прекрасно танцую. Как ты выразился, мои бедра не лгут.

— Я сказал, что ты танцуешь как Шакира, дурачок. А не какую-то там хрень, что твои бедра «не лгут» и прочее.

— Ага! — вскрикнул Лэнс, пальцем показывая на Кита. — Значит, ты признаешь, что что-то сказал?

Кит простонал. Лэнс поймал его с поличным, и он действительно ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Ну ладно, может быть, я что-то там сказал о твоих бедрах, — Кит сглотнул,— Но это ничего не значит.

Кит мог бы поклясться, что заметил разочарование в выражении лица Лэнса, тень былой печали, на мгновение блеснувшую в его глазах. А потом она исчезла, как будто её никогда не было, и Лэнс снова заулыбался.

В мыслях Кит успел сто раз проклясть себя за эту ложь. Разумеется, это что-то значило, Кит считал Лэнса привлекательным, но неужто ему хотелось, чтобы Лэнс знал об этом? Совсем нет. Его тянуло к Лэнсу, влечение становилось всё сильнее с каждой произнесенной Лэнсом тупостью, с каждой рассказанной им шуткой, каждый раз, когда он ухмылялся так самодовольно, каждый раз, когда они открывались друг другу.

Кит начал понемногу влюбляться в Лэнса, что стало для него суровой, жестокой реальностью. Он ощущал это, и его чувства были вызваны не только внешностью Лэнса или его танцами. Он видел страдающего Лэнса в самом уязвимом его состоянии, хранил в себе самые сокровенные его тайны, которые Лэнс доверил ему. Его шрам, его отец, его страхи, его неуверенность, выражение его лица, когда он понял, что Кит хочет ему помочь, его трепетное отношение к матери, нежная любовь к братьям и сестрам, которую он излучал. Он показал Киту ту свою сторону, о которой знали немногие.

Кит не знал, что означает это влечение, и не превратится ли оно в нечто большее. И он не знал, должен ли он рассказать Лэнсу обо всем или же молчать дальше. Это было пыткой, потому что Кит понимал, что нужен Лэнсу лишь для всей этой аферы с поддельными отношениями, и что Лэнс ни за что не захочет встречаться с ним по-настоящему. Вот так. Поэтому Кит продолжит лгать, отрицая свои чувства, защищая их обоих. Ну, по крайней мере он на это надеялся.

Сидеть в гостиной было так здорово. Всего лишь час назад они вернулись домой с Дэнни, и перепуганная Роза обняла их, а потом громко закричала на них на испанском. Кит не понял ни единого слова, и позже, когда они приняли душ и переоделись, он спросил у Лэнса, что именно она сказала.

— Она беспокоилась о нас.

— О нас? — Кит смутился. Значит, и о нем тоже?..

Лэнс кивнул.

— О нас. О тебе и обо мне.

Кит был озадачен.

— А обо мне-то почему?

Лэнс похлопал его по плечу, как будто он знал то, что Киту было неизвестно.

— Просто она заботится о тебе, Кит. Не парься.

И сейчас Киту было сухо, тепло и комфортно. Роза отправилась в продуктовый магазин вместе с Рэйчел, и оставшиеся с детьми Лэнс и Кит могли на какое-то время забить на свои проблемы. Кита это устраивало. Всё было спокойно и безмятежно, и Матэо обрадовался, когда узнал, что теперь может поиграть ещё с кем-нибудь помимо Жози. Кит и Лэнс так никому ничего и не рассказали о произошедшем в магазине: они условились, что даже не упомянут Хайме в разговоре, пока тот не вернется с работы.

— Ладно, — продолжил Лэнс. — Я правда танцую как Шакира? Прям как Шакира? Да? Правда?

Кит вздохнул и отвлекся от игры в машинки, и Матэо обиженно надулся. Киту хотелось, чтобы Лэнс сменил тему, потому что им не стоило в неё углубляться.

— Да, Лэнс. Ты танцуешь как бл…

— Кит!

— Чертова, — поправил себя Кит, он совсем забыл, что Матэо внимательно их слушает. — Чертова. Я имел в виду чертова. Ты танцуешь как чертова Шакира.

Лэнс хихикнул.

— Класс. Ты должен сказать это моей маме. Она любит Шакиру.

Кит приподнял бровь.

— Серьезно?

Лэнс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить ему, но тут скрипнула входная дверь. Нахмурившийся Хайме вошел в комнату. Киту вдруг стало жаль его, он никогда не видел такого сильного расстройства на лице взрослого мужчины. Кит прикусил губу и тотчас же отвернулся, он вдруг занервничал. Ему не хотелось контактировать с отцом Лэнса, ведь совсем недавно Хайме предстал перед ними в столь неблаговидном свете.

Матэо поприветствовал деда и снова увлекся игрой, своей машинкой врезаясь в китовскую, мальчик вскрикнул, изобразив звук взрыва. Кит ласково, полупечально улыбнулся ему, он мысленно поблагодарил Матэо лишь за то, что тот был рядом. Кит не любил возиться с мелкими, но, несмотря на то, что остальные дети пугали его, с Матэо ему почему-то было спокойно и уютно.

Хайме подошел к ним. Пару секунд он просто стоял и смотрел на них.

— Лэнс…

Лэнс поднял голову, переводя взор со своей кружки с горячим шоколадом на отца. Кит боялся, что Лэнс начнет плакать или рассвирепеет в присутствии Хайме, но он излучал спокойствие, и в выражении его лица не было ни единой эмоции.

— Да?

Хайме поправил очки, он выглядел виноватым.

— Я… — он сглотнул, было очевидно, что Кит и Матэо здесь лишние. — Я просто…

Кит взглянул на Лэнса, словно безмолвно спрашивая, остаться ли ему с ним или выйти. Лэнс просто покачал головой, и, хоть Кит и волновался за него, он снова почувствовал гордость. А всё потому, что Лэнс решил поговорить с отцом об их проблеме наедине. Он нашел в себе силы.

Кит встал и протянул мальчику руку.

— Эй, Матэо, до меня только что дошло, что я еще не знаком с Золушкой. Может быть, представишь меня ей?

Большие глаза Матэо загорелись, стоило Киту упомянуть их домашнюю козу. Он вскочил с пола и схватил Кита за руку, потащив его через гостиную к стеклянной двери в сад.

— Да! Tió Лэнс не любит Золушку, но она такая хорошая. Ты сам в этом убедишься! — Матэо ещё сильнее потянул Кита за собой.

Перед уходом Кит бросил последний взгляд на Лэнса. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, Лэнс, похоже, был напуган. Но он улыбнулся Киту наперекор своим страхам.

Как только Кит и Матэо ушли, Лэнс повернулся к отцу.

— Papá…

— Lo Sientó, Лэнс. Прости меня.

Лэнс сжал челюсти, как будто ему было всё равно, как будто он не боялся. Но его чуть ли не трясло от страха, и он так сильно сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в кожу.

— Espero que te sea de ayuda, Papá. Но я не прощу тебя, — Лэнс сделал паузу. — Ты причинил мне боль, и мне нужно время.

Хайме кивнул, он прекрасно понимал сына.

— То, что я сказал… — начал Хайме, выпрямившись и прижав руки к телу. — …Было неуважительно по отношению к тебе. Ты не должен был слышать эти слова. Но… — он вздохнул. — Это то, что я чувствую. Я люблю тебя, Лэнс. Но мне трудно свыкнуться с твоей ориентацией, я не понимаю этого и не знаю, что мне делать.

— Не обязательно понимать мой выбор, чтобы уважать его, Papá. Если хочешь понять меня, то прими меня, а не мою ориентацию. Моя бисексуальность — лишь часть меня, но не определяющая черта, а лишь то, что делает меня самим собой, — Лэнс сглотнул, вспоминая то, что ему сказал Кит, то, как Кит помог ему разобраться в себе и осознать свою уникальность. — Меня определяет не только ориентация. Я принадлежу испанскому наследию. Я — Санчез. Я — сын Хайме и Розы. Но ещё я — бисексуал, и это всего лишь часть моей индивидуальности.

Лэнсу никогда бы духу не хватило произнести эти слова, если бы не Кит. Кит был мудрее и больше него понимал в жизни. Но, чем больше Лэнс думал об этом, тем отчетливее он понимал, что Кит сделал его сильнее. Они постоянно препирались, соперничали, соревновались, поддразнивали друг друга и ссорились, но каким-то образом Киту удалось принести покой в душу Лэнса. Он столько узнал от Кита за два дня, гораздо, гораздо больше, чем за все шесть лет, что они были знакомы. Они постепенно открывались, сближались, учились друг у друга, и всё это произошло всего за тридцать шесть часов.

И сейчас Лэнс чувствовал, с какой легкостью слова слетали с его губ, он ни разу не запнулся, его голос был ясным и отчетливым. Он знал, о чем говорит, он понимал свои собственные чувства, и теперь настало время выплеснуть их наружу.

— Всё, чего я хочу, — это твое уважение и поддержка. Тебе не нужно этого понимать. Просто знай, что это возможно, и что я никогда не изменюсь, и что я всё ещё твой сын. Моя бисексуальность не означает, что я — какой-то другой человек, Papá. Мне просто нравятся и девушки, и парни.

Лэнс прикусил губу, как бы давая понять, что выговорился. Наступила тишина, они оба молчали. Лэнс боялся, что его отец рассердится, что он начнет возражать или ударит его.

Но, к немалому удивлению Лэнса, Хайме заплакал.

Так странно видеть родителей плачущими. С момента рождения родители представляются нам образцами для подражания, потому что они — одни из первых людей, появившихся в нашей жизни. Они — главный пример, они — лучшие друзья и советники, обучающие нас всему с пеленок.

Однако нам часто навязывают стереотипы, идеалы, то, что считается непреложными истинами. Например: «родители должны любить своих детей несмотря ни на что», но иногда это не так. Или: «родители должны любить друг друга», но это тоже не всегда совпадает с действительностью. Или: «только идеальная семья считается счастливой» — ложь. Говорят, что отец — защитник, покровитель, глава семьи, что он не должен плакать. Это тоже ложь. Общество не считается с реальностью, на самом деле все обстоит не так.

Люди должны плакать. Кит много раз говорил об этом Лэнсу, так много, что Лэнс обещал себе, что никогда, никогда этого не забудет. Но прямо сейчас его отец плакал перед ним, и это сильно отличалось от любой другой ситуации.

Это смущало. Вот она, неприглядная правда. Он видел своего отца в столь уязвимом состоянии, что само по себе ломало все стереотипы. И это нормально? Да, совершенно нормально.

Настоящий разрыв шаблона. Ведь, по мнению общества, мужчины не могут плакать, что, как Лэнс уже знал, было полной чушью. Плачут все, независимо от пола и возраста, это самый простой способ выразить чувства. Слезы говорят о многом, слезы содержат в себе столько эмоций. Счастье. Любовь. Гнев. Печаль. Боль. А иногда всё вместе.

Вот почему Хайме плакал. Это были его истинные эмоции, и при виде его слез Лэнс вскочил, приблизился к отцу и обнял его.

Столь странная картина: ребенок утешает своего родителя.

Хайме плакал, ему было грустно, потому что он обидел своего сына, потому что он совершил ошибку, которую так просто не исправить. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось взять свои слова обратно. Он был зол на самого себя и на весь мир из-за своего непонимания. И он пребывал в замешательстве, потому что ему пришлось пойти против устоев, которые были заложены ещё в его детстве. И ещё он был счастлив, потому что гордился своим сыном, он чувствовал гордость за него, потому что его сын имел свою собственную точку зрения.

И Лэнс, стоявший посреди гостиной в одних носках, обнимающий своего отца, кое-что понял. Хайме потребуется время, чтобы понять его, и до тех пор он будет против его бисексуальности. Нельзя так просто внушить свое мнение, нельзя автоматически изменить жизненные устои другого человека. Но, если набраться терпения… Лэнс хоть и не считал себя терпеливым, но он был готов ждать.

И, несмотря на то, что он пока так и не простил своего отца по-настоящему, несмотря на то, что ему всё ещё было больно, Лэнс понял, что сможет простить его. Не сегодня, это уж точно. Но когда-нибудь.


	5. День 4/День 5

**День 5**

__

Вторник, двадцатое декабря

__

13:15

Прошло два дня.

Целых два дня после того инцидента с озером и дракой, и за столь короткое время Кит многое узнал о семье Санчез. Он выучил несколько испанских слов, услышанных от Бенджи, пока отдыхал с ними, лежа среди высокой травы на пожелтевшем поле. Лэнс и Бенджи хихикали, когда Кит произносил слова неправильно, и смеялись в голос, перечисляя ругательства и оскорбления, которые никогда (никогда!) не разрешалось произносить в присутствии Mamá.

И ещё Кит узнал, что такое «список распределения домашних обязанностей».

До этих рождественских каникул в Аризоне он даже не подозревал, что подобные вещи вообще существуют. По его мнению, это было дурацкой задумкой, но весьма эффективной. Список являл собой разлинованный лист ламинированной бумаги, прикрепленный магнитиками к холодильнику, в столбиках были записаны дни недели, а в строках — имена членов семьи, выделенные фломастерами разных цветов. Всё это напоминало какой-то коллаж с «Рinterest», и при одном лишь виде списка Кит ужаснулся, скривившись, и наотрез отказался заносить туда свое имя. Но после нескольких дней пребывания в доме Санчез тайком жалующийся Лэнсу Кит был официально добавлен к списку, и имя его вывели в конце листа ярким толстым маркером.

Кит также обнаружил, что не один Лэнс в семье хорошо танцует. Любовь к танцам, должно быть, была с рождения заложена в каждом Санчезе, и Киту уже три раза довелось наблюдать за тем, как Роза и Лэнс танцевали вместе на кухне. Роза любила слушать музыку во время готовки, она обычно включала радио и покачивала бедрами в такт мелодии, пока помешивала суп в кастрюле, нарезала морковь или мыла посуду. Кит слушал, как она поет на испанском, следуя тексту песни, и зачастую Лэнс или Дэнни присоединялись к ней. Дэнни тоже любил танцевать, иногда он подхватывал Жози на руки, кружась вместе с ней в танце, и она громко визжала, хихикая. А Матэо… Даже он танцевал, хоть и немного неуклюже, мальчик неумело двигал бедрами и во время припевов не в такт выбрасывал кулаки в воздух, словно один из «Могучих Рейнджеров».

И ещё здесь было много животных.

Киту не хватало смелости приблизиться к козе, он боялся, что Золушка укусит его или порвет его узкие джинсы. Он почти привык к игуане, несмотря на то, что Гридо ещё пару раз заползал в их с Лэнсом кровать, и Кит чуть не заорал от ужаса, когда обнаружил рептилию в ванне. С собакой, большим боксером по имени Терминатор, было так весело играть в мяч, даже невзирая на то, что игрушки всегда возвращались обслюнявленными. Кудахтанье курочек раздражало, но Киту всё сильнее хотелось самому войти в курятник, чтобы помочь покормить их. А ещё у Санчезов был кот, правда, бродячий. Никто не знал, откуда он взялся. Кот приходил и уходил, когда ему хотелось, он таскал мышек с поля и пил воду из миски собаки, пока Терминатор не видел. Кота за его поцарапанный нос и темную шерсть звали Лорд Волдеморт, а Лэнс дал ему кличку Морти, и, как ни странно, это прозвище закрепилось.

А ещё тут были дети. Очень много детей.

На самом деле не так уж много — трое, но они шумели как все три сотни спиногрызов. В отношениях Жози и Матэо, казалось, поочередно сменяются лишь два периода: они либо неплохо ладили, либо, блять, ссорились и орали друг на друга. Если они не играли мирно вместе, то спорили и ругались. А когда они успокаивались, и наконец-то наступала тишина, Изабелла начинала громко кричать.

Кит не знал, как к ней относиться. Лэнс нежно любил свою племянницу, он называл её «Малышка Беллa» и часто танцевал с ней на руках. Изабелле нравилось легонько похлопывать его по щекам, она словно приветствовала его таким образом, и Лэнс часто в ответ касался её щечек указательным пальцем. Двухлетняя девочка умела произносить лишь несколько слов, да и то невнятно, речь её являла собой смесь звуков из двух языков. Она называла и Лэнса, и Бенджи «tió» — «дядя», поскольку это слово было легко выговорить, но становилось непонятно, кого именно из них двоих она имеет в виду.

А когда Кит сказал, что трое детей в доме — это слишком много, Лэнс усмехнулся и напомнил ему, что к Сочельнику сюда приедут ещё двенадцать. У Лэнса было много двоюродных братьев и сестер: трое в Калифорнии, двое в Финиксе, четверо в Тусоне, еще двое жили неподалеку от границы штатов Юта и Аризона, а все остальные — в Мексике. Разумеется, по разным причинам не все смогут собраться вместе на это Рождество, но и тех, кто точно приедет, будет вполне достаточно, чтобы в доме воцарился полный предпраздничный хаос. Лэнс сообщил Киту, что их родственники всегда приезжают сюда, в дом Хайме и Розы, потому что здесь всем хватало места, а за садом простирались обширные поля.

Киту действительно нравилось в обители Санчезов. В доме было комфортно и уютно, и эта атмосфера крепких семейных уз действовала на него так благоприятно, несмотря на не знакомую Киту речь на испанском, резкие звуки, запахи и целый поток новых ощущений. Здесь не всегда было чисто (ну, по правде говоря, вообще никогда: на полу постоянно валялись игрушки, которые следовало убрать, горы постиранного белья, которое нужно было разложить, лужицы пролитых жидкостей, которые надо было вытереть), но всё это лишь дополняло ауру большой любящей семьи, обжитости и размеренности.

Киту нравилось находиться рядом с Розой и остальными. Как оказалось, с Рэйчел, Лэнсовой снохой, не соскучишься. Она в глубине души была таким ребенком, всё время подкалывала их и смеялась над каждой шуткой, отпущенной Лэнсом.

Из всех членов семьи Кит, к счастью, меньше всего контактировал с Хайме. Им приходилось разговаривать друг с другом лишь за обеденным столом или в тех случаях, когда Кит случайно сталкивался с ним на кухне, прежде чем мистер Санчез уходил на работу.

Однако всё изменилось, когда Роза предложила устроить свидание.

Или, как сказал Лэнс, это была «Худшая, блять, идея моей мамы с тех пор, как она пыталась поиграть в "Mario Kart" и провалилась на старте». Если кратко — «Операция "Дурацкое свидание"».

Кит и Роза складывали белье в аккуратные стопки на диване, когда она заговорила об этом. Лэнс, растянувшийся на полу, пялился в телевизор, переключая каналы, он не мог остановиться на каком-нибудь одном и явно испытывал терпение своей матери.

— Ма-а-ам… — заныл Лэнс, на экране мелькали кадры шоу, которое Кит с удовольствием бы посмотрел, но Лэнс, словно прочитав его мысли, тут же машинально в который раз переключил канал. — Мне скучно!

Роза вывалила ворох несортированного нижнего белья из корзины и пнула его в сторону Лэнса.

— ¡Parate, huevon! Работы выше крыши! У тебя куча обязанностей по дому, а ты прохлаждаешься тут, пока твой _парень_ раскладывает белье за тебя, — она выделила голосом слово «парень», кивнув в сторону Кита, сидящего справа от неё и в данный момент сворачивающего полотенца, что вообще-то должен был делать Лэнс.

Кит глянул на него и самодовольно усмехнулся. Наморщив нос, он бросил скомканные красные трусы-боксеры в Лэнса, но промахнулся.

— Сложи хотя бы свое нижнее белье, болван. Оно мерзкое.

Лэнс застонал, он потянулся на полу, расслабленный и ленивый, едва ли не растекаясь лужицей.

— Ах ты подлиза! И мои трусы не мерзкие, — Лэнс замолчал всего на секунду, и тут же на лице его появилась кривая ухмылка, до боли знакомая Киту. — Ты ведь уже видел меня в одном белье.

— Ну да, но… — Кит покраснел, и глаза его расширились, когда он осознал, что именно имел в виду Лэнс.

— Да ладно тебе, Кит. Я думал, тебе понравилось.

Что Лэнс подразумевал? Черт возьми, Кит на все сто был уверен в том, что правильно понял его. Он намекал на секс. Он произнес это в присутствии своей матери! Он говорил о сексе при Розе, заигрывал с ним перед Розой, он завел разговор об их несуществующей, фиктивной, придуманной сексуальной связи прямо перед Розой, он пытался обольстить его, приподнимая брови, при Розе?

Он смерти ищет?

Роза хлестнула сына измятым кухонным полотенцем.

— Лэнс! — вскрикнула она, явно готовая ещё разок-другой ударить его. — ¡No seas asqueros! Я — твоя мать, не смей произносить подобное в моем присутствии!

Она снова занялась сортировкой белья, складывая футболки Жози в аккуратную стопку.

Лэнс ахнул в изумлении и поднял руки, защищаясь.

— Что?! Но всего пару дней назад ты сама завела с нами разговор о безопасном сексе! Нельзя просто так произносить пафосные речи о предохранении, а потом отрицать мою сексуальную…

— Когда вы в последний раз были на свидании? — она произнесла это так внезапно, и вопрос её был простым и незамысловатым. Кит и Лэнс тут же затихли, они переглянулись, вытаращившись друг на друга.

— Ммм… — начал было Кит, он боялся шелохнуться, но медленно перевел взор на Лэнса, словно умоляя о помощи. Свидание! Свидание? Да никогда они не были на чертовом свидании. Они, блять, вообще не встречаются на самом-то деле.

— Мы… — Лэнс почесал затылок, глядя на мать с глуповатым выражением на лице. — Мы, э-э… пару раз ходили в кино.

Роза сложила руки на груди.

— Да неужели? И на какие фильмы?

Лэнс повернулся к Киту, и во взгляде его читалось: «Теперь твоя очередь».

— Мы смотрели… — Кит напрягся, изо всех стараясь вспомнить названия недавно вышедших в прокат фильмов. — «Звездные войны». Да, «Звездные войны».

Роза замерла, лишь приподняв бровь.

— «Звездные войны», значит… Тот эпизод, что вышел аж в прошлом году?

Лэнс закусил губу.

— Мы… мы редко выбираемся куда-нибудь вдвоем.

Роза вздохнула и покачала головой, откидываясь спиной на диванные подушки.

— Получается, вы, мальчики, даже не ходите на свидания и только и делаете, что занимаетесь сексом?

Кит и Лэнс запаниковали, они оба выглядели испуганными. Они явно облажались, чуть не спалившись, и, если сейчас они что-нибудь не придумают, Роза догадается об истинном положении дел, и их обман раскроется.

Им нужно было либо ответить «да» на её вопрос, либо признать поражение.

— …Да.

Роза сжала зубы и встала с дивана, казалось, она была и взбешена, и взволнована одновременно.

— Знаете что? — громко произнесла она, выбросив кулак в воздух. — Я этого так не оставлю. Мы устроим двойное свидание. Вы двое, плюс мы с твоим отцом.

Лэнс и Кит разинули рты от удивления, они явно подумали об одном и том же.

Нет. Ни за что, блять, на свете.

— Mamá! — завопил Лэнс, с силой замотав головой. — Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не подвергай меня этой пытке…

Роза хлопнула в ладоши, воскликнув:

— Да! Двойное свидание! Замечательная идея!

Кит не знал, что ей ответить, но ему никогда духу не хватило бы перечить Розе. Он глубоко уважал эту женщину и даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы пойти против неё.

Но у Лэнса были другие планы.

Нет, он, разумеется, тоже вел себя уважительно по отношению к матери, он любил её. Просто ему как среднему сыну Розы было положено жаловаться и пререкаться. И ныть. Вот и всё.

— Mamá, Mamá, ну пожа-а-а-а-а-алуйста-а-а, не втягивай меня в это! Какое ещё двойное свидание?! Что за бред, со стороны будет выглядеть так, будто мои родители вывели меня на прогулку вместе с моим приятелем!

Роза наморщила нос и подбоченилась с надменным видом.

— Может, лучше устроить тройное свидание? Семейное свидание? Мы пригласим Дэнни и Рэйчел.

Лэнс в ужасе расширил глаза.

— Ох, черт возьми, нет…

— Да! — резко выпалил Кит, перебив его на полуслове. — Да. Разумеется, мы пойдем на это семейное свидание.

Лэнс обернулся и посмотрел на Кита, во взгляде его читалось непонимание и чистое страдание. Словно ему действительно было больно, словно его глазные яблоки проткнули зубочистками.

— Что? — прошептал он, прикрыв рот рукой. Как будто его мама не могла услышать, она ведь стояла на расстоянии полуметра от него. — Какого хера ты, блять, делаешь?

Кит взирал на него с невозмутимым выражением на лице.

— Соглашаюсь с твоей матерью.

— Но почему?!

Кит вдруг с силой сомкнул челюсти, буркнув перед этим:

— Это хорошая идея. Мы ведь типа встречаемся, верно? Или ты забыл?

Кит повернул голову и улыбнулся Розе, умоляя всех известных ему богов, чтобы она не расслышала.

Лэнс закатил глаза и издал приглушенный стон, а затем, наконец, повернулся к матери.

— Окей. Ладно, я пойду на это семейное свидание. Но у меня есть условия.

Роза с любопытством посмотрела на него.

— Какие?

Лэнс снова криво ухмыльнулся.

— Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы Дэнни и Рэйчел обязательно поехали с нами, потому что тогда мне не будет казаться, будто мои родители нянчатся со мной. Во-вторых, я сам выберу, куда мы поедем и что будем делать.

Прижав палец к губам, Роза, кажется, обдумывала его предложение. Затем она кивнула и лучезарно улыбнулась.

— Отлично, жду с нетерпением! Ух, твой отец так разозлится, — она хихикнула, как будто её целью изначально было выбесить Хайме. Словно так она сможет вдоволь повеселиться.

Роза велела мальчикам разложить оставшееся белье и, обрадованная и сияющая, вышла из комнаты, пребывая в таком восторге, что её круглые щечки порозовели. Как только она скрылась из виду, Лэнс развернулся и с озорством глянул на Кита.

— Я уже придумал, куда мы поедем и что будем делать на свидании.

Кит снова принялся сворачивать полотенца и рубашки, складывая их в корзину, чтобы потом разложить их по полкам.

— И что именно ты придумал? — спросил Кит, куда более заинтересованный своим занятием, нежели безумными идеями Лэнса.

Лэнс захихикал.

— Сюрприз.

Кит вздохнул. Он уже чувствовал, знал по своему опыту, что каждая дурацкая лэнсовская затея ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Когда Лэнсу давали возможность решать за всех остальных, все шло наперекосяк. Кит отчетливо помнил их первый год обучения в колледже, когда Лэнс на каникулах потащил всю компанию из Орегона до самого стратовулкана Худ, чтобы, блять, покататься там на лыжах. Ну, в любом другом случае это был бы самый веселый и запоминающийся уик-энд, вот только Лэнс, видать, забыл тогда, что он вырос в гребанной пустыне и в жизни не видел снега. Поездка закончилась плачевно: Лэнс и Пидж оказались в больнице с открытыми переломами.

Поэтому теперь, когда Лэнс снова что-то затеял, у Кита появился весомый повод для беспокойства.


	6. День 6

**День 6**

__

Среда, двадцать первое декабря

__

17:01

Кит не мог поверить, что согласился на это.

Прямо сейчас он находился в галерее игровых автоматов, находящейся в полутора часах езды по шоссе в Скоттсдейле, штат Аризона. Зачем они поехали в такую даль? И почему Кит был здесь?

Они будут играть в лазертаг.

Лэнс придумал это, и он был непреклонен в своем выборе. Несмотря на мольбы остальных, он категорично заявил, что семейное свидание состоится в Wunderworld Arcade. Весь вечер они будут играть в видеоигры, есть дорогущий попкорн и носиться по лазертаг-арене.

В любой другой ситуации Кит был бы в восторге от столь прекрасной возможности навалять Лэнсу, посоревноваться с ним с бластерами и лазерными пушками наперевес, но не в этот раз. Этот матч во время вечернего свидания кардинально отличался от игр в лазертаг с друзьями в университете. На этот раз Кит и Лэнс в одной команде, что, несомненно, тоже круто, Кит был рад этому. Он был более чем готов сражаться с псевдоинопланетяшками вместе с Лэнсом. Вот только им предстояло сразиться не с инопланетянами, а с другими членами семьи, которые тоже были на свидании, — пара против пары, и поэтому Кит с ума сходил от волнения.

Три команды: фиолетовая (Роза и Хайме), зеленая (Дэниел и Рэйчел) и, к недовольству Лэнса, красная (Кит и Лэнс). Он, Рэйчел и Роза были полны предвкушения, взволнованные и взбудораженные, как дети. Они чуть ли не наперегонки помчались к лазертаг-арене, почти сразу же определившись с цветом жилетов. Хайме и Дэниел втихаря радовались тому, что вообще пережили дорогу до Скоттсдейла.

А Кит… Черт возьми, Кит просто волновался, как бы Роза не сломала бедро в таких поскакушках.

Их инструктором оказалась низенькая девушка-подросток по имени Люси, которая надувала пузыри из жевательной резинки, слишком громко лопая их, и у неё было такое выражение лица, словно она умирала от скуки. Она объяснила им правила игры после того, как все три пары выбрали цвет своей команды (что, честно говоря, было тем ещё испытанием — сплошные препирательства и шутливые перепалки).

— Ладно, — начала Люси, в сотый раз надув и лопнув пузырь, — Правила таковы: не бегать, не кричать, не перепрыгивать через препятствия. Держать бластер двумя руками. А, и ещё: никаких физических контактов.

— Черт, — пробормотала Рэйчел. — Вот облом.

Лэнс фыркнул.

— Почему? Вы с Дэнни уже хотели начать целоваться прям на арене или что ещё похуже?

— Не-а. Мы планировали как следует пропнуть твою задницу, убогий, — выпалила Рэйчел, рассмеявшись.

Их инструктор, Люси, просто щелкнула пузырем жвачки.

— Делайте что хотите, мне всё равно. Только ничего не сломайте.

Она перечислила оставшиеся правила, вяло кивая головой при объяснении подсчета очков, и Кит опасался, что от её занудного тона Хайме заснет. Как только она закончила, все гуськом проследовали за ней к черной двери.

Арена была потрясающей: вспышки неоновых цветов виднелись то тут, то там в тёмной комнате, обозначивая большие черные препятствия причудливых форм и размеров и очерчивая настенные изображения космических пейзажей, галактик и планет.

— Ладненько, — пропела Люси, набирая какой-то код на панели с клавиатурой у стены, — У вас пятнадцать минут. Веселитесь там и всё такое.

— Удачи, — провозгласила обрадованная Роза, прижимая бластер к груди. — Да будет игра честной!

Лэнс только ухмыльнулся, следуя за остальными на арену. Низкий роботизированный голос раздался из динамиков над их головами:

— Воины! Приготовиться!

Три команды выбежали на арену, тут же разделяясь и исчезая в направлении баз их цветов. Зазвучал чересчур громкий дабстеп, звук отражался от поверхности игровых препятствий, и поэтому ни сказать что-либо, ни расслышать собеседника не представлялось возможным.

— Готовы, блять, просрать по полной? — Рэйчел попыталась перекричать музыку, она уже схватила бластер и приготовилась бежать. Её переполнял восторг, широкая улыбка расцвела на её лице, а щеки уже покраснели от жары на арене. Рэйчел вела себя, как подросток, и не сказать вовсе, что она — мама двоих детей, оставшихся дома.

— Эй! — шикнула на неё Роза со стороны фиолетовой базы в другом углу арены. — Никаких ругательств!

Голос из динамиков начал обратный отсчет от десяти, и Кит перехватил свой бластер, занимая оборонительную позицию.

— Mamá, ну сейчас-то мы можем ругаться матом, если захотим, — громко заныл Лэнс. — Мы ведь на свидании для взрослых! Без детей!

Кит не мог видеть Розу, но ему хватило воображения представить её лицо: вздернутый нос, изогнутые ресницы, игриво приподнятая бровь, самодовольство и надменность во взгляде.

— Вы сами еще дети, и я отказываюсь произносить слово «блять» в вашем присутствии.

Лэнс ахнул, выражение притворного отвращения и досады появилось на его лице.

— Ма! Как ты смеешь? Мне почти двадцать один!

— Просто позволь своей матери повеселиться, — утешил его Хайме. — Ребята, соблюдайте правила безопасности, хорошо?

— Тссс! — Роза закричала, — Обратный отсчет! Приготовьтесь!

Она была права: громкий роботизированный голос уже объявил начало отсчета от пяти. Четыре, три, два, а затем…

Один.

И тут же Рэйчел первой ринулась вперед, издав весьма выразительный боевой клич. Её силуэт виднелся за препятствиями, покрытыми неоновыми бликами, и пару секунд Кит наблюдал, как Рэйчел перепрыгивает куски пенопласта, замаскированные под валуны, и длинные пряди её собственных волос немилосердно хлестали её по щекам.

— Итак, — начал было Лэнс, оттаскивая Кита назад, чтобы он не бросился в бой сгоряча. — Нам нужно продумать стратегию сражения.

Кит бросил на него беглый взгляд.

— Серьезно? Это всего лишь лазертаг, а не битва за наши жизни, Лэнс.

— Ты чокнулся? На арене всегда нужна стратегия! Я должен победить! Ни за что не проиграю кому-нибудь из этих стариканов.

— Ну ок, — буркнул Кит, повернувшись к нему, они оба спрятались за высоким столбовидным препятствием. — Что ты там задумал?

**День 6**

По-видимому, Лэнс много чего задумал. Перед поездкой в Скоттсдейл он разработал две боевые стратегии, одна из которых включала в себя использование зеркал и черной изоленты. Кит сразу же отмел этот вариант, вместо этого согласившись действовать по плану Б: разделиться, чтобы атаковать обе вражеские команды.

— Ты пойдешь туда один и сразишься с моим братом и Рэйчел. Им, может быть, недостает меткости, но за ними трудно угнаться. Ты быстрый и сможешь свести на нет их совместные усилия. Моих родителей не бери в расчет, они уже старые.

— А ты что будешь делать? — проворчал Кит.

— Я довольно часто играл в лазертаг и знаю, что кому-то нужно защищать базу. Этим и займусь. Ещё можно очки подзаработать, стреляя по их базам издалека.

Кит фыркнул, но кивнул ему.

— Пофиг, давай просто сделаем это.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем броситься бежать в разных направлениях.

Кит двигался быстро, маневрируя меж больших столбов, коробок и других предметов, используемых в качестве препятствий на арене. Он направлялся к базе Рэйчел и Дэнни, чтобы атаковать её, — неплохая возможность заработать очки для красной команды.

Разумеется, вскоре Кит столкнулся с Рэйчел. В тот момент, когда они увидели друг друга, Рэйчел прицелилась и выстрелила, чуть не зацепив датчик поражения на плече Кита. Но в нужный момент он извернулся так, чтобы контратаковать и пустить инфракрасный луч в её грудь.

Ну ладно, возможно, Лэнс прав. Кит был быстрым.

Битва продолжилась, и Рэйчел пыталась одурачить его, заманить в ловушку, помчавшись вслед за ним через арену. Кит был полон решимости одолеть её, но он чувствовал себя странно: впервые он соревновался с кем-либо, кроме Лэнса. Рэйчел, как Кит уже понял, любила соревноваться так же сильно, как и Лэнс.

Кит мало что знал об этой молодой женщине. Лэнс лишь вкратце описал ему свою сноху, и они толком не общались пока. Рэйчел была лучшей подругой Дэнни, его женой и по совместительству коллегой-юристом. Кит мог только предположить, сколько страху она наводила в зале суда одним своим присутствием. Он также знал, что у неё прекрасный характер: жизнелюбие и оптимизм сочетались в ней со способностью устрашать.

Они преследовали друг друга, петляя вокруг барьеров арены, и оба не могли остановиться, оба стремились победить. Их бой был динамичным, движения — быстрыми, резкими, они промахивались с одинаковой частотой.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Кит не споткнулся и не рухнул всем телом на пол в углу арены.

Он коротко вскрикнул, врезавшись в покрытую неоновыми бликами стену, удар был сильным, но всё же не смертельным. Он скорее испытал шок, нежели что-либо ещё, хотя боль пульсировала в его левом боку и отдавалась в плечо.

Рэйчел бросилась к нему, пристегнув свой бластер к креплению на жилете. Она протянула руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

— Ты в порядке? — за какие-то доли секунды она посерьезнела, в тоне её голоса сквозило беспокойство.

Кит кивнул, улыбнувшись, и ухватился за её протянутую ладонь.

— Да, спасибо.

Рэйчел ухмыльнулась.

— Ну, тогда… — одним быстрым движением она отцепила бластер, прицелилась и выстрелила, попав в датчик поражения на его груди.

— Эй! — завопил он, потянувшись за своей пушкой.

Вот только, к ужасу Кита, бластера рядом не было.

Во время игры в лазертаг бластеры обычно крепились колечком из проволоки на крючок на боку жилета. Но Кит врезался в стену, и его бластер отлетел хрен знает куда, крючок вырвало, а проволочное кольцо деформировалось. Как оказалось, пушка лежала всего в паре метров от него, при столкновении пластик испачкался и поцарапался.

Глаза Кита расширились.

— Рэйчел, не надо…

Он опоздал. Женщина уже схватила его бластер. Она хихикнула, прижимая к себе пластиковую пушку.

— Не-а. Надо.

Кит застонал, явно раздраженный.

— Ну хватит! Это нечестно.

Усмешка.

— А кто сказал, что лазертаг-матч должен быть честным?

Кит выругался. Теперь он жалел о том, что не согласился воспользоваться черной изолентой, как предлагал Лэнс. Тогда он смог бы её обмануть.

— Перестань, — Кит готов был умолять, он потянулся за бластером, но Рэйчел, игриво подмигнув, отскочила от него. — Просто отдай мне мою пушку.

— Не-а. Это мое преимущество. Я выиграю этот бой, нравится тебе это или нет.

Кит снова чертыхнулся, всё ещё пытаясь выхватить бластер. Но ему так и не удалось, несмотря на то, что они были примерно одного роста. Рэйчел явно приходилось частенько уворачиваться и выхватывать что-либо из чужих рук. В конце концов, она — мама Матэо.

Теперь он был уверен на все сто: в зале суда эта женщина наводила на всех дикий ужас.

После третьей попытки добраться до своего бластера Кит наконец сдался.

— Ладно, — проворчал он, сложив руки на груди. — Чего ты хочешь?

Ухмылка на её лице была дьявольской, кривой, и от этого Кит ещё больше забеспокоился.

— Я хочу занять вашу базу, но сперва мне нужно избавиться от Лэнса. Он охраняет её, я знаю.

— Значит, — начал Кит, обдумывая её слова в поисках объяснения, — ты хочешь, чтобы я отвлек его, что ли?

— Ага, — отчетливо произнесла она и перехватила пушку Кита другой рукой.

— Тупость какая. Ни за что не стану тебе помогать.

— Нет сделки — нет оружия. Нет оружия — нет очков для команды. Ты проиграешь в любом случае, но можешь хотя бы попробовать вернуть свой бластер.

Кит нахмурился, сознавая, что Рэйчел — серьезная угроза. Она без зазрения совести пользовалась уловками и пыталась сторговаться; Лэнс и Кит действительно недооценили её способности. Выяснилось, что она не только превосходно играет в лазертаг, но и неплохо манипулирует людьми. И ещё она была совершенно права.

— Это шантаж, и тебе известно об этом.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Я работаю с преступниками, парниша. И прекрасно сознаю, что делаю.

Он смотрел на неё ещё несколько мгновений, пытаясь обдумать её предложение, а затем наконец согласился.

— Хорошо, — выкрикнул он, бросившись в направлении красной базы, чтобы найти Лэнса. — Но тебе лучше выполнить свою часть сделки!

**День 6**

Как ему сделать это? Киту огромных трудов стоило заставить Лэнса сделать домашку в общаге, а тут надо было отвлечь его во время лучшей игры в его жизни. Кит знал, что существует лишь один способ, иного выбора нет. Прельщала ли Кита подобная перспектива? Нет. Столь нелепая ситуация, и всё же Кит не мог придумать ничего другого и поэтому решил следовать своему плану.

Путешествие назад через арену было опасным, особенно без оружия. Совершенно беззащитный Кит передвигался короткими перебежками, прятался за неоновыми баррикадами, чтобы никто его не увидел. Ему пришлось ползти часть пути, и линолеум, покрывающий пол арены, скрипел под его наколенниками.

Он ворчал от злости, ненавидел самого себя, лазертаг, Рэйчел, весь мир, но всё же двигался вперед в поисках Лэнса.

Он прошмыгнул мимо пары столбов, скрываясь от врага, и у красной базы обнаружил своего сокомандника, перезаряжающего бластер. Ярко-алый неоновый свет отбрасывал блики на его смуглую кожу, и на мгновение Кит словно дар речи потерял, не в силах взгляд от него отвести.

— Л-Лэнс! — крикнул он, смущенный донельзя. Тот поднял голову и улыбнулся Киту.

— Ты уже захватил их базы?

Кит сглотнул и мотнул головой.

— Тогда возвращайся и… Погоди-ка. Где твой бластер?

Кит прикусил губу.

Вся эта ситуация казалась Киту такой странной, такой неправильной. Всё шло не по плану, такого не должно было произойти. Ничто больше не имело значения, и то, что он собирался сделать с Лэнсом, не должно было ни в малейшей степени повлиять на его эмоциональное состояние. Они уже обсудили это, пришли к согласию и тысячу раз все обговорили, это всего лишь часть их аферы, большой лжи их псевдоотношений. Это всё лишь на словах. Подразумевалось, что это всё будет так «просто».

Независимо от того, сколько раз Кит с упорством отмахивался от этой мысли, отрицал её, правда становилась всё очевиднее и страшнее. Это было нихера не «просто». Это было куда больше, чем «просто», это было болезненно, и приятно, и трудно, и совершенно неожиданно.

«Сделай это, — умолял себя Кит, — Сделай это уже, и дело с концом. Нужно выполнить часть сделки».

Руки его сильно тряслись. Кит потянулся к Лэнсу, чтобы пальцами коснуться его подбородка, и заговорил шепотом, приблизившись к нему:

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую. Если ты против, скажи мне «нет».

Кит скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал, что Лэнс ахнул, набрав полные легкие воздуха. Он не двигался, даже вздохнуть не смел, так и стоял молча, пока Кит водил подушечкой большого пальца вверх по линии его челюсти.

— Н-но почему?

Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что Кит мог различить темные крапинки по краям радужек его синих глаз. Издалека его глаза казались темнее из-за красных флуоресцентных лучей, пронзающих темноту арены, но с такого расстояния Кит мог видеть всю глубину цвета и еле заметные ободки на радужках, разграничивающие оттенки синего.

— За нами наблюдают, — тихо объяснил Кит. Он не смел отвернуться, и они оба вполне осознанно прижались друг к другу еще теснее.

Лэнс моргнул.

— Скажи мне «нет», и я остановлюсь.

Кит закрыл глаза, он ждал, просто ждал, пока Лэнс оттолкнет его. Ему нужно было услышать это ебаное «нет», он жаждал этого, он хотел хоть какого-нибудь подтверждения того, что дальше у них не зайдет.

Не то, чтобы Кит боялся поцелуя. Наоборот, он этого хотел. Нет, он страстно желал этого, алкал всей душой, это желание теплилось в его груди, от одной лишь мысли о поцелуе Кит весь горел изнутри. Однако он боялся последствий: чувств, которые, как Кит уже знал, лишь начали расцветать в его сердце.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне «нет», — повторил Кит, почти касаясь краешка его губ, своим горячим дыханием обжигая кожу Лэнса.

И тут же Лэнс, словно испуганный, словно колеблющийся до последнего, обнял Кита, прижав его к себе.

А затем он поцеловал его.

**День 6**

Кожа.

Кит влюбился в кожу Лэнса.

Липкая от пота, но гладкая на ощупь. Киту хотелось касаться его всем телом, прочувствовать его полностью: каждый волосок на его коже, каждый шрам, каждое пятнышко, каждую веснушку. Он пальцами коснулся шеи Лэнса, заскользил к затылку, слабо потянув его за волосы.

Губы.

Кит влюбился в губы Лэнса.

Они были мягкими и влажными, и Лэнс с таким нетерпением и страстью (страстью?) целовал его разомкнутые губы, прижимался к нему, кончиком языка скользя по внутренней поверхности его зубов, от чего Кит коротко постанывал против воли. И от звуков его стонов и тихого урчания Лэнс с вожделением цеплялся за его футболку и прихватывал его волосы.

Жар.

Кит влюбился в этот жар.

Поцелуй был горячим, глубоким, жадным, они не могли остановиться, даже затаили дыхание. Им уже было так жарко после беготни на арене и битвы в свете неоновых огней. Уровень адреналина в крови подскочил до предельно допустимого, коктейль из дофамина, серотонина и прочих гормонов ударил в голову, что лишь ещё больше сблизило их, заставило вцепиться в ткань одежды, хотелось целоваться ещё жарче, дышать глубже, чувствовать друга друга острее.

Лэнс.

Кит влюбился в Лэнса.

Кит не знал, как он докатился до такого. Трудно раздумывать над чем-либо, когда запускаешь руки под футболку своего возлюбленного, и еще трудней, когда этот самый возлюбленный засовывает язык в твой рот.

Спиной Кит касался стены, его черная футболка цеплялась за краешки объемного неонового граффити, украшавшего темный столб. Жилеты мешались, не давая прижиматься вплотную, и поэтому они почти сразу же сняли их, чтобы быть ещё ближе.

Лэнс подцепил указательными пальцами шлёвки на джинсах Кита, притягивая его таз к своему телу. Он коснулся ладонью кожи на его животе, провел вниз, по бокам и пояснице, и от всего этого Кит задрожал. Он сходил с ума, пребывая в шоковом состоянии, он больше не мог ни мыслить трезво, ни решиться на что-либо ещё. Фенилэтиламин, окситоцин, целый букет эмоций и новых ощущений смешались воедино, гулко отдаваясь в его опустевшем черепе, пульсируя в висках, и резкий выброс эндорфина в кровь заставил Кита зажать в кулаке край футболки Лэнса и потянуть на себя.

Кит целовал его так, как ему всегда хотелось, он позволил себе то, о чем и мечтать не мог. И ничто не мешало ему снова и снова целовать Лэнса, неспешно ласкать его, касаться и гладить как ему только вздумается, потому что всё это было понарошку, это было частью сделки, частью их придуманных отношений, тактикой, прикрытием. Для Лэнса это всё не по-настоящему (ну, по крайней мере Кит так думал), но для Кита их поцелуи были, несомненно, единственной, хоть и суровой реальностью.

Как оказалось, целоваться с Лэнсом — словно заново с ним познакомиться, словно взглянуть на него с совершенно новой стороны. Кит видел настоящего Лэнса Санчеза в его наиболее уязвимом состоянии, морально уничтоженного, подверженного панике, сражающегося с самим собой. Они прошли через моменты единения, сблизились в этом плане, но в физическом… Кит и Лэнс были близки в физическом плане лишь один раз, той ночью под сияющими звездами, когда Кит дотронулся до шрама на боку Лэнса.

И сейчас он снова прикоснулся к нему, но на этот раз с совершенно другим намерением. Он прижал ладонь к шраму, с силой сжимая его кожу, и Лэнс застонал ему в рот, задыхаясь, и вздрогнул от необычного ощущения.

Боже. Этот парень его погубит.

Кит не знал, сможет ли остановиться первым. Рождественские каникулы закончатся, и их псевдоотношениям тоже придет конец. Отныне это никогда не повторится, этого больше никогда не произойдет, возможность поцеловать Лэнса исчезнет навсегда. Киту нужно было бережно хранить воспоминания о поцелуях с ним, прежде чем эти моменты канут в прошлое.

Поэтому он целовал его с таким рвением, с таким желанием, постанывая и крупно дрожа. Он вытащил руки из-под футболки Лэнса, чтобы обнять его за шею и коснуться его волос, снова слабо сжав и потянув короткие темные пряди. Он пропустил их сквозь пальцы, поглаживая, от чего Лэнс тяжело задышал.

Кит не был уверен в том, что ему не послышалось, когда разгоряченный, трепещущий Лэнс, грудь которого часто вздымалась, простонал его имя. Казалось, от одной лишь мысли, что Лэнс произнес его имя в подобной ситуации, его сердце взорвется, отдаваясь гулкими ударами в ребра.

— Кит, — снова пробормотал Лэнс, крепко сжимая его бедра и притягивая к себе.

Лэнс действительно сказал это. Лэнс, блять, позвал его по имени.

Кит был готов закричать, или спрыгнуть с крыши какой-нибудь высотки, или пробежать марафон, или сотворить ещё что-нибудь в этом роде. Но он не мог, и прямо сейчас он всё ещё находился в углу лазертаг-арены, и он лишь целовал Лэнса, ласкал его, не в силах остановиться. Киту хотелось целовать его веки, его нос, эти его дурацкие большие уши, его усыпанные веснушками лопатки, его пупок, костяшки пальцев, мягкую кожу на бедрах…

Но он не мог этого сделать. Такие поцелуи дарили друг другу только настоящие влюбленные. Не понарошку.

Постороннему бы показалось, что они оба полностью увлечены, поглощены своим занятием, зачарованы поцелуем (это, разумеется, было чистой правдой). В атмосфере чуть ли не физически ощущались вожделение, страсть и огромное, нескрываемое сексуальное желание, излучаемые ими. Но неужто Кит и Лэнс понимали, что оба чувствуют это? Нет, совсем нет. Им обоим казалось, что эмоции и чувства, вызванные у каждого поцелуем, были односторонними, неразделенными. Оба хотели этого, оба желали продолжить начатое, перейти от поцелуев к чему-либо большему. Но, к сожалению, оба были невнимательны и несообразительны до смешного, до крайности.

Если бы остальные узнали правду, им бы захотелось биться головами о неоновые столбы, потому как во всем свете не нашлось бы никого глупее Кита и Лэнса, абсолютно ничего не замечающих и не понимающих намеков.

К счастью для этих двоих, члены семьи, присутствующие на свидании, не знали правды, даже не догадывались. Им Кит и Лэнс казались по уши влюбленными, с такой пылкостью и рвением тянущимися друг к другу и полностью позабывшими про игру (что тоже было правдой: две истины, перекрытые ложью, сплошное недопонимание, сама идея их псевдоотношений обратилась хаосом, всё шло не по плану).

И тут же, словно их ножом разделили, оба парня отпрянули друг от друга.

К их удивлению, Дэнни воспользовался преимуществом, атаковав их. Он подбежал к ним, обеими руками держась за свой бластер, и несколько раз выстрелил по их жилетам, валяющимся на полу арены. А рядом с ним была его презренная жена, прижимающая к груди бластер Кита.

Пару секунд Кит и Лэнс просто смотрели на них, потрясенные и ошеломленные. Все пошло под откос: во-первых, они проиграли, во-вторых, не то что проиграли, они позорно просрали игру, а в-третьих?

Во всем виновата Рэйчел.

**День 6**

__

Среда, двадцать первое декабря

__

17:21

Лэнс разозлился.

А Кит… Кит был смущен.

Поцелуи с Лэнсом оставили сладостно-горькое послевкусие. По правде говоря, так он всё себе и представлял. Вот только ему бы хотелось, чтобы их первый поцелуй произошел в каком-нибудь другом месте, получше галереи игровых автоматов, где-нибудь в романтической обстановке, а не в чертовом лазертаге. А хуже всего было то, что Роза всё видела, — они сосались как два перевозбужденных тинейджера (ну, иначе про них и не скажешь), и теперь её подозрения по поводу того, что они сутками трахаются как кролики, скорее всего, стали непоколебимым убеждением. Это лишь подкрепляло всю их плохо продуманную аферу с недоотношениями, но, конечно, ни капли не помогало Киту добиться расположения Розы.

Красная команда (Лэнс и Кит) заняла последнее место, проиграв со счетом свыше восьмидесяти тысяч очков. Рэйчел и Дэнни официально стали победителями, одолев остальных лишь благодаря тому идиотскому трюку, который они провернули в самом конце. Они захватили красную базу, несколько раз выстрелили в датчики поражения на жилетах Кита и Лэнса, и то, что никто из них даже не мог отпор дать, лишь сыграло в их пользу.

— Это было так же легко, как совершить ограбление банка в городе, где нет полицейских! — воскликнула Рэйчел, всё ещё хвастаясь их с Дэнни победой.

Лазертаг-матч уже закончился, и инструктора вежливо попросили их освободить арену и никогда больше не возвращаться сюда (потому что они нарушили слишком много правил). Все три пары направились на фуд-корт, расположившись за столиком на полукруглом диване.

Лэнс с досады бился лбом о столешницу, громко причитая:

— Не могу поверить, что проиграл, — пробурчал он себе под нос в седьмой раз за вечер, — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, давайте сыграем ещё разок!

Рэйчел рассмеялась, потягивая через трубочку коктейль с мятой и печеньем Орео, которым она делилась с мужем.

— Не-а, больше никаких игр. Твой парень сломал свой бластер.

— Потому что ты толкнула его в стену, — Лэнс, оторвавшийся от стола, констатировал сей факт, — И ты шантажировала его, чтобы я отвлекся, пока мы целовались. Это незаконно.

— Незаконно? Ничерта подобного. Я знаю законы.

Хайме, казалось, чувствовал себя крайне неловко с той же минуты, как их выгнали с арены. Кит знал, что мистер Санчез изо всех сил старался сохранять непринужденный вид, и иногда он заставлял себя улыбаться или смеяться над шутками Лэнса и Рэйчел. Больше всего на свете Хайме хотелось поддержать сына, и именно поэтому он согласился поехать на это чертово семейное свидание.

Кит молчал, наблюдая за шутливой перепалкой Лэнса с его снохой. Он сделал глоток клубничного молочного коктейля, которым делился с Лэнсом (тот сам выбрал вкус, пробубнив что-то типа того, что клубника — пища настоящих альфа-самцов, и Кит согласился только потому, что хотел пить с ним из одного стакана). Делиться молочным коктейлем было так романтично, мило и совершенно по-гейски, а Кит как раз считал себя милым геем-романтиком.

— В любом случае, — продолжила Рэйчел, макая палочку картошки фри в коктейль, — Лэнс и Кит такие мерзкие. Стопроцентно подтверждено мною.

— Ммм, нет, — ответил Лэнс обвиняющим тоном, указывая пальцем на Рэйчел и Дэниела, — Помните, как несколько лет назад Дэнни впервые привез Рэйчел к нам домой на Рождество? Вы вели себя в десять раз хуже. Я чуть не умер от передоза няшности, пока смотрел, как вы миловались при всех.

— А кто только что лизался посреди лазертаг-арены? Точно не мы, — резко выпалил Дэнни, наклонившись вперед, чтобы пристально посмотреть на Лэнса и этим смутить его.

Лэнс открыл было рот в попытке оправдаться, но Роза прервала его:

— Ну все, цыц! Я хочу поговорить о былых временах, — она усмехнулась, вспоминая что-то, сентиментальность явно была присуща ей, — Давным-давно, когда Рэйчел и Дэнни учились в колледже! Вы двое были такими милыми, а Дэнни постоянно краснел.

— Кое-кто тут тоже постоянно краснеет, — пробормотала Рэйчел, и Лэнс пихнул её в бок локтем. Он действительно покраснел, щеки его полыхали алым румянцем.

Роза повернулась к Киту и оживленно заговорила, жестикулируя:

— Рэйчел и Лэнс ненавидели друг друга с самого начала. Это было ужасно. Лэнс даже засунул нижнее белье Рэйчел в морозилку, а потом свалил все на Клео.

Рэйчел махнула Киту рукой, случайно капнув стекающим с картошки фри кетчупом на стол.

— Я была в ярости! Он вел себя, как малолетний ублюдок, но я ему отомстила. Я провернула тот странный розыгрыш с ведром воды над дверью… — и тут она запнулась и повернулась к мужу. — Как он называется?

Дэниел сидел с невозмутимым выражением лица, пораженный тем, что его жена не знает столь простых вещей.

— Розыгрыш с ведром воды, дорогая.

Рэйчел снова взмахнула руками, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Да! Да, именно этот. После этого меж нами развязалась настоящая война, мы постоянно устраивали всякие розыгрыши, а потом стали лучшими друзьями. Не так ли, Лэнс? — она повернулась к сидящему рядом с ней Лэнсу и приподняла брови в ожидании подтверждения своих слов.

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Ты предала нашу дружбу, Рэйчел Элиза Санчез.

Кит понял, что улыбался всё то время, пока Рэйчел и Лэнс препирались, пока Роза рассказывала ему о всех шалостях Лэнса. Его поражало лишь одно: Рэйчел, женщина, даже не связанная кровным родством с Санчезами, так хорошо вписалась в их семью, она была так похожа на них по характеру, так подходила им. И, как ни странно, Кит завидовал ей по этой причине. Какая-то часть Кита тоже отчаянно желала создать узы с семьей Санчез, сродниться и связаться с ними по-настоящему, а не только в качестве какого-то там «бойфренда на каникулы», чью роль ему приходилось играть сейчас.

Воспоминания об этих моментах будут преследовать Кита на пути обратно в Орегон, будут неожиданно всплывать в памяти, вызывая у него былые эмоции, будут ранить его. Дни, проведенные с этими людьми, Кит запомнит на всю жизнь.

Ещё одна неделя, и он уедет и больше никогда не увидит членов семьи Санчез. Больше никогда не поиграет в машинки с маленьким Матэо, который больше никогда не будет его партнером по преступлению. Из его жизни исчезнет Жози, темноволосая девочка, которой он ласково улыбался за обеденным столом. Она всегда краснела и улыбалась ему в ответ. Он больше никогда не увидит Клео, девушку, которая рассказывала ему всякие интересные штуки и беседовала с ним на разные темы, с которой он разговаривал, пока мыл посуду, и руки его были по локти в мыльной воде. Бенджи попрощается с ним и больше никогда не подразнит его, не расскажет ему истории из жизни маленького Лэнса, не научит его испанским ругательствам. Дэниел и Рэйчел тоже исчезнут, и их маленькая Изабелла, пускающая мыльные пузырики в его сторону, больше никогда не потянет его за волосы, как она любила делать, когда его просили подержать её на руках.

А Роза? Он будет скучать по ней, возможно, сильнее, чем по всем остальным. Ему будет не хватать её смеха и нелепых шуток, намеков на осведомленность об их несуществующей сексуальной жизни и наставлений по поводу безопасного секса, о котором она говорила вслух с такой легкостью и открытостью. Он будет скучать по её танцам под поп-музыку во время приготовления обеда и по её привычке отчитывать своих детей, постоянно косячащих. Роза, обладающая невероятной красотой, с морщинками на лице, с округлыми животиком и плечами, с пухлыми щечками, с лучистыми отметинками у складок век, с пятнышками, крапинками и прочими следами старения, усеивавшими её кожу и руки подобно звездам, и он будет скучать по ней.

И всего этого ему будет не хватать, когда он покинет дом Санчезов и Розу, но сильнее всего он будет тосковать по её улыбке, которую больше никогда не увидит. Роза всегда улыбалась, и не имело значения, печаль ли в её улыбке, радость ли, или же смесь и того, и другого. Улыбка всё время украшала её лицо, когда она готовила, когда пела, когда стояла в своем халате посреди кухни, громко ругаясь на Бенджи, чтобы тот покормил собаку, она улыбалась, когда замечала, что Кит смотрит на неё и взгляд отвести не может. И вне зависимости от того, какая улыбка цвела на её губах в тот или иной день, она всегда излучала ласку и любовь, и все вокруг тянулись к ней как к солнечному свету.

«Если бы я мог выбрать любую женщину на свете себе в матери, кого бы я выбрал?»

Кит думал над этим.

«Роза. Я выбрал бы Розу».

Кит размышлял с рассеянным видом, ни на что не глядя, пока остальные хихикали, подшучивая друг над другом, продолжая семейную беседу о всяких пустяках. Он словно выпал из реальности, совершенно не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг.

А затем он очнулся от одного лишь прикосновения лэнсовского пальца к своей руке.

— Кит? — тихо молвил Лэнс, он выглядел слегка обеспокоенным. — Ты в порядке?

Кит несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Да, — пробормотал он, качнув головой, — Всё нормально.

Через десять минут они закончили трапезу, и Хайме настоял на том, чтобы рассчитаться за всех. Они вернулись в зону игровых автоматов, и, как только Роза и Хайме зашагали в сторону выхода, Лэнс заорал в знак протеста.

— Мы не можем уйти прямо сейчас! Я ещё не наигрался!

— Я тоже не хочу домой, — согласилась Рэйчел, внезапно потянув своего мужа за руку в направлении автоматов, — У меня там двое детей!

Лэнс приподнял бровь.

— Ты что, не любишь своих детей?

Рэйчел застонала и снова потянула Дэнни, всё сильнее раздражая его.

— Люблю! Но они могут подождать дома, а я пока повеселюсь со взрослыми хотя бы часок.

— Повеселишься со взрослыми? — переспросил Дэнни, позволив своей маленькой жене тащить себя вперед. Ну, он шел сам, так что Рэйчел не пришлось особенно напрягаться, она казалась такой низенькой по сравнению с ним, рослым мужчиной высотой под метр восемьдесят. — Ты имеешь в виду игровые автоматы?

Рэйчел вздохнула.

— Да, Дэниел. Это развлечение для взрослых, — она ещё немного потянула его, а потом отпустила. — Я хочу сыграть в ту игру, где надо танцевать, там ещё все в таких ярких неоновых цветах, и движения показаны фигурами…

— Dance Dance Revolution, дорогая. Это называется Dance Dance Revolution.

Она аж засияла от радости.

— Да! Да, в эту.

Рэйчел и Дэнни исчезли в толпе у кассы, и их громкая перебранка и смех еще доносились до остальных, эхом отдаваясь от пола и стен. Хайме и Роза поняли, что у них нет иного выбора, кроме как остаться здесь, и Кит купил большой мешочек с жетонами и пошел играть вместе с Лэнсом, оставив мистера и миссис Санчез наедине, чтобы те могли посидеть спокойно за столиком и отдохнуть вволю.

— Ладно, — начал было Кит, прижимая к себе тяжелую сумочку с позвякивающими жетонами. — С чего начнем?

Но его вопрос не был услышан, потому что Лэнс уже вихрем унесся в сторону автоматов. Киту пришлось искать этого взбудораженного ребенка, и он обнаружил восхищенного Лэнса перед автоматом с гонкой «Звездные войны». Лэнс округлил глаза, показывая на экран, и широко разинул рот.

— Я должен сыграть в это хотя бы разок, — прошептал он в восторге, словно влюбленный, — Это мое призвание.

Кит усмехнулся и передал Лэнсу два жетона.

— Без жетонов не поиграешь, умник.

Парни уселись в кресла и активировали игру. Когда на экране загорелось START, из динамиков раздался Имперский марш, и Лэнс аж подпрыгнул на месте.

— Ты готов, блять, просрать по полной, Джанг? — заорал Лэнс, крепко сжимая руль, дрыгаясь от нетерпения в своем кресле, как ребенок за рождественским столом.

Кит закатил глаза, демонстрируя показное безразличие.

— Удачи, Санчез, — Кит коротко усмехнулся. Даже если ему не хотелось признавать это в открытую, ему было не всё равно. Он собирался сокрушить Лэнса, сравнять его с землей, и победа будет такой приятной.

Гонка началась. Кит был спокоен и собран как никогда, он с уверенностью крутил руль, входя в повороты, и в выражении его лица отражались лишь его решительность и концентрация. А Лэнс, казалось, готов был лопнуть от злости. По-видимому, в гонки он играл не так хорошо, как Кит, и его бурная гневная реакция на проигрыш лишь подпитывала китово стремление к победе.

Кит, разумеется, выиграл гонку, придя первым, а Лэнс финишировал третьим (он ещё сильнее разозлился, когда понял, что его обогнал не только Кит, а даже NPC).

— Ты жульничал, — заявил Лэнс, сползая со своего кресла, — Ты совершенно точно жульничал.

Кит с невозмутимым видом взглянул на Лэнса снизу вверх и заговорил с сарказмом:

— Да, Лэнс. Разумеется, я жульничал. В гонках, где, блять, буквально невозможно сжульничать.

Лэнс нахмурился, надувшись, но гнев его был ненастоящим, больше похожим на детскую обиду.

— Ну и ладно. Нам нужно сыграть ещё во что-нибудь и устроить турнир. Моя новая цель — официально победить тебя.

Кит молча согласился, кивнув. Такой уж Лэнс, больше всего на свете жаждущий соревноваться. Лэнс, должно быть, забыл, что он уже лучше Кита во многом: он умел готовить, потрясающе танцевал, отлично ладил с детьми и понимал любовь. Однако Кит решил просто согласиться с ним, потворствуя его задумкам, и последовал за ним к другим автоматам.

— И никакого жульничества! — добавил Лэнс, подняв указательный палец.

Кит поднял руки, как бы защищаясь.

— Обещаю, что не буду хитрить. Я слишком хороший, чтобы обманывать.

Начался их турнир, и сперва Кит был настроен на то, чтобы поддаться Лэнсу и позволить ему выиграть несколько раундов, чтобы немного задобрить его, потешить его самолюбие. Но Кит не мог ничего с собой поделать, он был внимательнее и собраннее Лэнса, и от этого Лэнс начинал беситься и психовать. Кит уже несколько раз уделал его: он победил в соревнованиях по стрельбе, в гонках, в азартных играх, в пинболе и в ожесточенном поединке в аэрохоккей (шайба дважды вылетела за пределы поля).

Прошел час, и за это время Кит успел победить Лэнса у каждого автомата. Лэнс не единожды был близок к выигрышу, но и его неудачи не означали, что он плохо играет. Наоборот, было очевидно: Лэнс знает, что делает, и не шибко-то возражает против проигрыша Киту.

Однако ситуация изменилась, когда они оказались перед автоматом Dance Dance Revolution.

Кит сглотнул, уставившись на неоновые цветные панели и быстрые смены комбинаций. Изображение девушки из аниме появилось на ярком экране, и Кит непроизвольно съежился, предчувствуя нехорошее.

— Не верится, что ты хочешь заставить меня сделать это, — прошептал Кит, почувствовав, что Лэнс тянет его за руки прямо к автомату.

Но Лэнс с упорством продолжал тащить его, широко улыбаясь.

— Перестань, это же весело! Вдобавок у меня такое чувство, что хоть в танцах я официально одержу над тобой победу! Ну, то есть… — он усмехнулся, — Это же танцы. А ты — самый худший танцор во всем мире.

Кит ахнул, притворившись обидевшимся, но проследовал за Лэнсом на игровую площадку.

— Неправда! Я прекрасно танцую.

— Ну-ну, — протянул Лэнс, явно настроенный серьезно. Он источал самоуверенность, словно знал наверняка, что победит. — Посмотрим. Готов опозориться?

— Бла-бла, как скажешь. Я уже готов проиграть, чтобы потом снова надрать тебе задницу в аэрохоккее.

После того, как Лэнс бросил жетоны в автомат, экран замигал яркими цветами и мерцающими вспышками, бликом отразившимися в глазах Кита. Он смотрел, как Лэнс выбирает музыку для танца — какое-то стремное техно начала двухтысячных.

— Боже мой, просто выбери что угодно, не могу уже слушать этот ужасный скрежет, — застонал Кит, наблюдая, как Лэнс меняет одну за другой строчки с песнями, под которые вполне можно было сплясать.

— Цыц, — Лэнс махнул рукой в его сторону, чтобы Кит притих, — Я пытаюсь подобрать идеальную песню. Это очень важно, мне нужно что-то, соответствующее моей грядущей блестящей победе.

Кит закатил глаза и подождал ещё пять секунд, пока Лэнс наконец не выбрал трек.

— Твой музыкальный вкус безупречен, — просто сообщил Кит, источая чистый нефильтрованный сарказм, — Я восхищен тем, что придется танцевать прилюдно под песню Lady Gaga.

— Заткнись! Твой музыкальный вкус — лишь Depeche Mode да My Chemical Romance, ты ничем не лучше.

Хоть это и было похоже на их обычную перепалку, оба улыбались, шутливо пихая друг друга в бока.

Они снова посмотрели на экран. Заиграла песня, вместо аниме-девушки появились яркие фигурки, стрелочки, отображающие различные танцевальные движения. Кит и Лэнс начали танцевать в одинаково быстром темпе, двигаясь синхронно. Однако уже после первого куплета стало ясно, кто окажется победителем.

Лэнс был лучше, несравненно лучше, и от его подколов и дебильных шуточек Кит краснел как рак. И даже оскорбления в его устах звучали не обидно, а наоборот, даже мило, каким-то странным образом привычно, так по-лэнсовски, и всё это заставляло Кита до кончика носа покрываться ярким румянцем.

— Ну же, красавчик! Ты можешь двигаться быстрее!

О Боже. «Красавчик»? Серьезно? Ему хватило наглости назвать так Кита чуть ли не сразу после их поцелуев?

Кит стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь попадать в такт.

— Я и так быстрый, Лэнс! — он задыхался, мышцы его икр уже горели от прыжков и комбинаций, и ему явно было трудно координировать свои движения. — Замолкни и просто играй уже в свою гребаную Dance Dance Revolution.

Лэнс двигался так легко, так непринужденно, будто танец не требовал никаких усилий. Он приподнял бровь, невинно улыбаясь.

— Что? Красавчик боится, что проиграет?

Кит бросил на него смертоносный взгляд.

— Я щас столкну тебя с этого блядского танцпола. Ты знаешь, что победа за мной, Санчез.

Невинная улыбка моментально превратилась в дьявольский оскал, Лэнс быстро отреагировал на его слова:

— Но ты не можешь. Потому что это нечестно, а ты сказал, что ты, цитирую: «слишком хороший, чтобы обманывать». Ну же, лапушка, сокруши меня, и посмотрим, насколько ты хороший.

С силой прикусив нижнюю губу, Кит решил, что ему нужно просто игнорировать Лэнса. Не обращать на него внимания, как и велел ему голос разума, убеждая его притвориться, что он больше не слышит Лэнса.

«Не обращай внимания на него, и на его милые прозвища, и на его глупое выражение лица, и на его большие уши, и на его кривую ухмылку, и на этот его гребаный дебильный смех…»

О Боже.

— Убейте меня, — вслух прошептал Кит так тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

Лэнс всё ещё танцевал. Но Кита поразило то, что теперь он двигал своими бедрами. Он словно танцевал всем телом, а не просто дрыгал ногами под музыку, как Кит. Он покачивал головой, взмахивал руками, изгибаясь, и даже простой раунд в танцевальной игре в его исполнении казался действительно неподражаемым. Его глаза были закрыты, он излучал радость, уверенность и незыблемое спокойствие, просто двигая бедрами в такт. Это было так сексуально, и Кит не понимал, как вообще можно двигаться подобным образом. Как он это делает, как ему удается? У него что, какая-то дополнительная инопланетянская кость в тазу, позволяющая вытворять такое? У него сильные мышцы бедер, и поэтому он способен на всякие выкрутасы? Это, блять, вообще нормально?

Кит смотрел на него, и сердце его забилось ещё быстрее, словно огонь разгорелся за ребрами, и он разозлился на самого себя. Неужто ему придется соревноваться с Лэнсом до самой смерти? Или это их противостояние в итоге закончится в постели? Кит не знал, но оба варианта казались ему вполне приемлемыми.

Лэнс выиграл с огромным отрывом, а всё потому, что Кит был смущен донельзя и пропускал комбинации. Заработанные им баллы сократились вполовину, а в конце раунда он просто стоял целых две секунды, не в силах шевельнуться и закончить танец.

Лэнс поднял руки, настолько обрадованный, настолько счастливый, что его выражение лица нельзя было не назвать милым. Он завизжал в восторге, запрыгал на месте, зажмурившись, и прохрипел:

— Я победил! Я выиграл! Аж не верится, что я уделал Кита хоть в чем-нибудь! Я, блять, надрал тебе…

Запыхавшийся Кит наклонился и оперся руками о колени, чтобы не рухнуть на танцпол от усталости.

— Мы ведь… — он запнулся, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, — Мы ведь договорились не жульничать!

— А я и не жульничал, — оправдывался Лэнс, показывая Киту язык. — Просто я — Шакира, и мои бедра никогда не лгут.

Он вдруг закружился в победном танце, выбросив кулаки в воздух. Кит застонал и прислонился спиной к автомату.

— Ты специально в конце сделал это странное движение бедрами.

Лэнс вдруг замер.

— Не-а. Ты просто любишь мои бедра.

Внезапно их взгляды встретились. Лэнс долгие несколько секунд неотрывно смотрел на него, и Кит не знал, что сказать в ответ. Ну да, Лэнс в курсе, что Киту нравятся его движения, он сам сообщил ему об этом в машине несколько дней назад. Но то, как Лэнс сказал это, тон его голоса… Кит вдруг призадумался, знает ли Лэнс.

Знает ли Лэнс о чувствах Кита?

Честно говоря, Кит даже не был уверен в том, можно ли назвать это влюбленностью. По его мнению, это была неразделенная любовь, чувства, которые, как он думал, навсегда останутся безответными. Лэнс никогда не узнает об этом, Кит никогда не скажет ему, ведь если он признается Лэнсу, тот больше не захочет видеть его. Потому что целовались и спали в одной постели. И сердце Кита будет разбито.

Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Лэнс был в его жизни, пусть даже не осведомленный о его чувствах. Это лучше, чем признаться, получить от ворот поворот и навсегда потерять его.

Они отошли от автомата Dance Dance Revolution и вернулись в центр аркадной галереи. Лэнс огляделся, словно искал глазами что-то, и Кит приподнял бровь, взирая на него снизу вверх.

— Не можешь решить, в чем ещё победить меня?

Лэнс покачал головой, всё ещё озираясь по сторонам.

— Не-а, — и тут же его глаза загорелись, когда он обнаружил искомое. Внезапно он схватил Кита за руку и потащил куда-то.

Это была фотобудка самого мерзкого типа, такие обычно стояли в луна-парках или на ярмарках.

Восхищенный Лэнс отдернул черную штору, убедившись, что в будке никого нет. Он легкомысленно захихикал, скользнув внутрь и потянув за собой Кита.

— Боже, — заныл Кит, уже краснеющий и чувствующий себя крайне неловко, — В таких будках люди обычно трахаются.

Лэнс закатил глаза и засунул несколько долларов в купюроприемник.

— Завались! Никто не собирается трахаться, дурачок. Просто пофоткаемся вместе, как настоящая парочка.

— Дебилизм. Ну ок, как скажешь.

Кит не собирался признаваться в этом, но ему тоже хотелось сделать на память миленькие романтичные фотки с Лэнсом. Но неужто он хотел, чтобы Лэнс узнал? Нет. Лэнсу следовало думать, будто Кит категорически против подобной херни. В таких будках фоткались героини слезливых мелодрам и тупых комедий для девчонок (по правде говоря, Лэнс обожал сии шедевры кинематографа, да и Киту втайне нравилось смотреть их, но только вместе с Лэнсом).

Кит не двигался, читая мелькающие на экране инструкции, а когда Лэнс склонил к нему голову и коснулся своим плечом его руки, Кит понял, что они сидят близко-близко друг к другу. Он слышал дыхание Лэнса, размеренное и спокойное в отличие от его собственного.

Кит не знал, сможет ли пережить следующую минуту, пока аппарат делает снимки. Их было всего четыре, на каждый уходило всего несколько секунд, и за столь короткое время он не помрет. Вот только прямо сейчас он краснел и смущался, лицо его медленно нагревалось и алело, и Лэнс был так близко. Он ощущал его дыхание на своей коже, различал маленькие полупрозрачные веснушки на его носу, видел кончики его длинных темных ресниц.

Вскоре была готова первая фотография, и Кит решил, что ему нужно просто перетерпеть. Поэтому он улыбнулся, скорчил забавную рожицу, показал фак камере, все для того, чтобы Лэнс от души повеселился в этой фотобудке. А когда начался обратный отсчет до последней фотографии, Лэнс повернулся к нему.

— Можно поцеловать тебя?

Кит запаниковал. Нет, никаких, блять, поцелуев! Он больше не сможет этого выдержать, не вынесет ещё одного поцелуя с ним сегодня, он и так уже не мог справиться со своими чувствами, и, если Лэнс еще раз поцелует его, он точно потеряет свой разум и по уши втрескается в этого идиота, сидящего рядом с ним.

Но, разумеется, как последний дурак, Кит сказал «да».

А Лэнс словно и не собирался дожидаться ответа. В ту же секунду, едва короткое «да» слетело с губ Кита, Лэнс поцеловал его, коснувшись его подбородка, обеими руками обнял его и крепко прижал к себе.

Этот поцелуй был горячим и страстным, но в то же время нежным, словно Лэнс больше всего на свете хотел продолжить, зайти дальше простых поцелуев, но сдерживался. Кит закрыл глаза, расслабился и тут же растаял от удовольствия, обхватив Лэнса за шею.

Когда камера запечатлела четвертую фотографию, они отстранились, поцелуй длился ровно еще одну секунду. Кит благодарил небеса за эту дополнительную секунду, он пытался навсегда запомнить вкус губ Лэнса, потому что всего одна секунда поцелуя с ним стоила целого тысячелетия одиночества, и он будет прокручивать ее в памяти, смаковать послевкусие на языке и бережно хранить эти воспоминания.

Они отодвинулись друг от друга, и Лэнс пожал плечами, будто ничего такого не случилось.

— Моей маме понравятся наши фотки. Она обязательно скажет, что мы — милашки, поэтому я и притащил тебя сюда.

И тут же он встал и вышел, задвинув за собой черную штору. Кит остался один в фотобудке, потрясенный, ошарашенный, с расширившимися глазами, пальцем касающийся губ. Он вдохнул и дрожащей рукой провел по своим отросшим волосам, и больше всего он хотел, чтобы Лэнс перестал так с ним поступать.

Через несколько минут он покинул будку, решив, что успокоился и пришел в себя. Лэнс протянул ему одну из трех полосок с фотокарточками, до сих пор смущенный, румянец ещё не сошел с кончика его носа.

— Такие клевые фотки, — пробормотал Лэнс.

Кит взглянул на них и чуть не помер со стыда, ему натуральным образом захотелось заползти обратно в фотобудку и никогда, никогда не выходить оттуда.

Лэнс прав: эти фотографии были слишком милыми. Даже очаровательными. Уровень няшности: словно изображение новорожденного ребеночка, лежащего в колыбели среди цветочного поля.

— Они… — Кит замолчал, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово. Не мог же Кит сказать, что они милые, это было бы странно. Может быть, крутые? Нет, они целовались на последнем фото. Тогда, наверное, сексуальные? Нет, забавные рожицы, которые они корчили, были слишком смешными и вовсе не выглядели привлекательно. — Ммм… они такие гейские.

— Ну и что. «Итс окей ту би гей», — на лице Лэнса снова появилась та кривая ухмылка, и Кит чуть снова не растаял, рискуя превратиться в лужицу, — Знаешь что? Мне они нравятся.

**День 6**

__

Среда, двадцать первое декабря

__

20:52

Свидание удалось на славу. Лэнс несколько раз сказал об этом в машине на пути домой, и, хоть остальные пытались напомнить ему о его позорном проигрыше в лазертаг, в конце концов все согласились с ним. Но, как только они вошли в дом семьи Санчез, наступил полный хаос.

Бенджи выбежал к ним, одежда на нем была измята, на щеках виднелись отметины от подушки, и он тяжело дышал (что очень обеспокоило Розу, но он погладил её по руке, уверяя, что с ним все в порядке). Кит заметил, что волосы Бенджи растрепаны, словно он только что вскочил с кровати, и понял, что тот недавно проснулся.

— Mamá, — протянул мальчик, пытаясь пригладить шевелюру, — Abuelá только что разбудила меня своим звонком и…

Лэнс с Розой одновременно взвизгнули.

— Ты спал?! — закричала Роза, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса, — Ты же должен был сидеть с детьми!

Бенджи заговорил обыденным тоном, закатив глаза:

— Mamá, не волнуйся, Клео приглядывает за ними, они играют на заднем дворе.

Роза легонько шлепнула Бенджи по руке и подбоченилась, нахмурившись.

— Бенджи! Не Клео платят за эту работу, а тебе!

— Ну да, но…

— Тогда ей я и заплачу, а тебе — шиш с маслом.

— Что? — завопил Бенджи, разинув рот. — Но Клео…

Лэнс тут же вмешался, очевидно, ему не терпелось узнать самое главное. Он выпучил глаза, и у Кита появилось ощущение, что они с Лэнсом опасаются одного и того же.

Окей, Бенджи заснул вместо того, чтобы сидеть с мелкими, и это было плохо, его следовало отругать. Однако Киту хотелось узнать, что там с Abuelá, и, разумеется, Лэнс тоже занервничал.

— Может, сменим тему? Зачем звонила Abuelá?

Бенджи повернулся к Лэнсу.

— А, точно. Она сказала, что прибудет завтра утром, у неё самолет ночью из Мексики. А еще она сказала…

— Она что?! — вскричал Лэнс, внезапно вцепившись в свои волосы. Он затрясся, моментально впал в панику, широко раскрыл глаза, приоткрыв рот. Кит не винил его в том, что он испугался. Черт возьми, Кит тоже был напуган до усрачки.

Нет, он не боялся официально познакомиться со знаменитой Abuelá Санчез. Его волновало лишь то, как она себя поведет, когда узнает, что её внук привез в дом парня. Кит уже знал, что эта женщина своевольна, энергична, полна энтузиазма и в какой-то степени совершенно безумна. Он также знал, что Abuelá всем сердцем любит своих детей, внуков и правнуков и ради них готова на всё. Но, несмотря на все её хорошие качества, она ни за что не одобрит Кита в качестве лэнсова бойфренда, ему уж точно не добиться её расположения, и именно поэтому Лэнс с Китом запаниковали, и, если честно, все члены семьи тоже вдруг почувствовали себя скверно.

— Она приедет завтра, — подтвердил Бенджи.

— О Господи, — прошептала Роза, сделав несколько шагов по прихожей и лишь тогда разувшись, — Нам нужно убраться в доме, всё должно быть безупречно. Она снова будет отчитывать меня за бардак! А ну-ка все за уборку!

— Mamá! — заныл Бенджи, наблюдая за тем, как Роза пулей носится по кухне, сталкивая в раковину тарелки, оставленные на столе. — Уже девять часов вечера.

Роза подняла полотенце и сердито посмотрела на сына, махнув в его сторону.

— За уборку! Живо! Прямо сейчас!

Бенджи громко застонал, развернулся и выскочил за дверь, чтобы, наверное, убрать свои грязные кроссовки, уже несколько дней валяющиеся на крыльце. Хайме убежал в спальню (у него, как и у Лэнса, был настоящий талант сваливать по-тихому в самых напряженных ситуациях), а Дэниел с Рэйчел ушли, чтобы найти своих детей и уложить их в кровать: Матэо и Изабелле давно пора было спать (на часах — девять вечера, а они всё ещё играли. Серьезно, Клео? Её ведь оставили ответственной за младших).

— Лэнс! Наведи порядок в своей комнате! Вы с Китом повсюду раскидываете одежду во время всех ваших…

— Mamá! — в отчаянии воскликнул Лэнс. Его синие глаза, казалось, вот-вот вылезут из орбит, и он метался по кухне, руки его дрожали. — Что мне делать? Abuelá завтра приедет, а я тут с парнем! Она будет разглядывать его, и допрашивать, и тыкать в него пальцами! А Кит такой хрупкий!

Роза повернулась и гневно посмотрела на Лэнса. Несмотря на то, что она была на целую голову ниже своего сына, выражение её лица пугало.

— ¡Cálmate, Lánce!

Лэнс замер и снова уставился на мать.

— Успокоиться? Как я могу сохранять спокойствие?! Не могу я быть спокойным, когда моя сумасшедшая бабушка, которой уже давно за семьдесят, приезжает, чтобы познакомиться с моим парнем! Она так разозлится и обязательно вытворит что-нибудь безумное, как на прошлое Рождество…

И тут Кит громко позвал его:

— Лэнс…

— О Боже, а если она снова начнет дергать меня за уши? Помнишь, как она…

— Лэнс!

— Mi Abuelá me va a matar, ay no ay no…

— ЛЭНС!

— Что?

Лэнс обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Кита, молча взирающего на него в ответ. Кит просто схватил его за руку и крепко сжал, а затем поднес его подрагивающую ладонь к своим губам и с нежностью поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

Кит не знал, какие слова лучше всего подействовали бы в этой ситуации, не мог придумать, как успокоить Лэнса. Тот просто истерил, очевидно же, но его беспокойство было не настолько сильным, как панические атаки, с которыми Киту приходилось справляться раньше. Это больше походило на страх, словно Лэнс не знал, что делать дальше, тревога овладевала им, но никто из них не мог угадать, чего ждать от завтрашнего дня. Кит сглотнул и вспомнил то, что повторял про себя, когда паниковал, он думал о тех словах, что помогали ему успокоиться во время истерики. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, не обращая внимания на то, с каким рвением Роза трет тарелки намыленной губкой.

— Слушай… — начал было Кит, он так и не отпустил руку Лэнса, — Твоя Abuelá любит тебя. Ты, разумеется, не можешь повлиять на её решения, поведение, поступки, или на то, как она отреагирует, но ты в силах контролировать себя.

— Я знаю, но что, если…

— Лэнс, уже поздно полагаться на «а что, если». Не говори так, этим никогда ничего не добиться. Так что давай поднимемся в комнату, приберемся, а потом посмотрим фильм. Хорошо?

Лэнс прикусил губу, глядя на то, как Кит проводит большим пальцем вверх по его ладони.

— Я… Не знаю.

Роза вздохнула и оторвалась от своего занятия, рукой в мыльной пене оперевшись о бедро.

— Идите уже отсюда, вы двое.

Кит улыбнулся.

— Посмотрим «Предложение», ладно?

— Ладно.

Лэнс кивнул ему и вместе с ним потопал к лестнице. Они держались за руки, поднимаясь на второй этаж, и Кит бросил на Розу взгляд через плечо.

Он ожидал увидеть её нервничающей, напряженной или, по крайней мере, напуганной. Так и было, Роза явно волновалась; неожиданный визит сумасшедшей бабушки переполошил весь дом. Однако Роза всё ещё улыбалась Лэнсу, на тонких губах её цвела ласковая искренняя улыбка. И тут же она прошептала два слова, всего два, предназначавшихся ему, Киту, и от этого его сердце забилось чаще и словно расширилось в груди. Он всей кожей почувствовал, что Роза испытывает глубокую, настоящую симпатию к нему, что она ценит его поддержку, что она благодарна ему лишь за одно его присутствие, что она всем сердцем, всей душой переживает за него. Это была материнская любовь, которой он не знал всю свою жизнь.

— Gracias, Кит.

И он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Ну, Кит явно не был обрадован новостью о прибытии Abuelá Санчез. Он не был взволнован, потому что имел представление о том, что может случиться, хоть и не успел подготовиться. Но он знал об этом с самого начала, когда согласился приехать в Аризону.

Поэтому сейчас они с Лэнсом будут смотреть «Предложение», и Лэнс, вероятно, расплачется, а Кит притворится, что терпеть не может его слезы. А потом… Утром приедет Abuelá, и Лэнс представит его как своего возлюбленного. Киту оставалось надеяться, что он переживет знакомство с ней.

**День 6**

__

Среда, двадцать первое декабря

__

23:32

— Нам нужно поговорить о том, что случилось сегодня.

Кит повернулся на кровати, чтобы взглянуть Лэнсу в глаза. Они лежали лицом к лицу на расстоянии всего несколько сантиметров друг от друга, накрывшись мягкой простынкой, едва ли не соприкасаясь носами, и Кит чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. «Предложение» закончилось десять минут назад (Лэнс заснул посреди фильма, щекой прижавшись к бедру Кита, и тому не хотелось будить его). И сейчас они наконец улеглись, предварительно почистив зубы, выключив свет и надев пижамы (Лэнс спал в одних шортах, как оказалось, он приобрел новую привычку снимать футболку на ночь).

— О чём конкретно ты хочешь поговорить?

Кит съежился от своего собственного тона. Что за бред он несет? Разумеется, им было о чем поговорить. Он хотел поговорить о гладкой коже Лэнса, и о кончиках его пальцев, и о том, как мягко они скользили по его спине сегодня, он хотел поговорить о его губах и о том, как идеально их форма совпадала с его собственными губами, он хотел поговорить об их поцелуе, и ему хотелось сделать это снова.

Так что да, им было о чём поговорить. Ему стоило столько всего рассказать Лэнсу, но неужто он хотел во всем признаться? Да. Планировал ли он так поступить? Конечно же, нет. Он ощущал сонливость, на часах уже полдвенадцатого ночи, и ему нужно было просто закрыть глаза и затихнуть.

— Я просто… — Лэнс замолчал, стараясь не смотреть в темные глаза Кита. — Поцелуй. Всё из-за того, что мы притворяемся влюбленной парой… Верно?

Кит вдруг задрожал под простыней, хотя в комнате было жарко как в аду, и по коже его стекал липкий пот. Вопрос Лэнса показался ему странным, настолько необычным, что на мгновение у Кита перехватило дыхание, и это многое могло означать. Больше всего Кит боялся именно этого: а вдруг Лэнс задал подобный вопрос, потому что догадался о том, что Кит влюбился в него? Вдруг он узнал правду и теперь хотел убедиться в том, что всё это было лишь недоразумением, ошибкой, мимолетным влечением? В то же время Кит задумался над тем, чувствует ли Лэнс что-нибудь к нему. Испытывает ли он то же самое? Заинтересован ли он в нём вообще?

Неужто он нравится Лэнсу?

Пару секунд Кит всерьез размышлял, возможно ли подобное. Затем он одернул себя, решив спуститься с небес на землю. Присущие ему рациональность и способность мыслить трезво помогли сделать вывод о том, насколько абсурдно одно лишь предположение. Киту не следовало тешить себя ложными надеждами, особенно поздно ночью.

— Разумеется, — солгал Кит. — Это часть нашего обмана.

В выражении лица Лэнса не было ни единой эмоции, но что можно разглядеть в слабом свете сияющих звезд на потолке? Лэнс замолчал, единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину, было его размеренное дыхание, и Кит предположил, что он заснул. Но тут же Лэнс заговорил, голос его прерывался, звучал нетвердо, он явно находился в полусонном состоянии:

— Ясно, — прошептал он, внезапно завозившись на постели и повернувшись спиной к нему, — Спокойной ночи, Кит.

И Кит остался один. Он лежал под звездами, размышлял о том, что случится завтра, заново прокручивал их поцелуи в памяти, думал, копался в себе, пялился в потолок и тихо плакал. В полном одиночестве он считал звезды, одну за другой.


	7. День 7

**День 7**

__

Четверг, двадцать второе декабря

__

06:30

Если Кит что-либо и узнал о Лэнсе за прошедшие два года, так это то, что Санчез ненавидел уборку. Ну, на самом деле «ненависть» — не совсем точное определение. Лэнс скорее презирал уборку. От одного лишь упоминания о швабре и тряпке он сразу же скисал, надувшись, как ребенок, и принимался ныть и причитать. Однако именно эта сильная, пылкая, стойкая ненависть к уборке делала все его усилия столь эффективными.

Причина проста: его родила и вырастила Роза Санчез. И любому, кто знал Розу Санчез, было известно, что в её доме можно созерцать лишь две крайности: безукоризненная чистота или адовый срач. Поэтому, когда Розе наконец казалось, что в загаженном доме пора бы прибраться, она доставала метлы, швабры, ведра и тряпки для вытирания пыли. И тогда-то дети семьи Санчез понимали, что настало время засунуть свое недовольство куда подальше и взяться за работу. Как и его братья и сестры, Лэнс всегда слушался мать и делал всё, что ему было велено, он словно с малых лет обучался домоведению, пока рос здесь. Он быстро и эффективно наводил порядок, несмотря на то, что ненавидел даже само слово «уборка».

То, что он беспрекословно подчинялся Розе, следуя её правилам, вовсе не означало, что ему нравилось убираться. Он всё время ныл и жаловался, пока надраивал полы с таким рвением, что они сияли, как в рекламе. Лэнс недовольно бухтел, до блеска начищая грязные кастрюли и горшки, и они становились как новенькие. Он умел быстро сортировать белье, знал, как свернуть простыню, чтобы она не помялась, мог удалить пятна от виноградного сока с ткани и превосходно мыл окна. Лэнс в каком-то смысле обладал профессиональными навыками уборки и ведения домашнего хозяйства, явно приобретенными против воли. Он ведь всем сердцем ненавидел убираться.

Бенджи не отставал от него, а Жози отличалась отвратительной привычкой во всем брать пример со старших братьев. Хоть все дети убирались одинаково хорошо, именно Жози, Бенджи и Лэнс чаще всего громко причитали во время уборки, ворчали себе под нос и отпускали ехидные замечания в адрес остальных.

В тот день в полседьмого утра преисполненная решимости Роза перебудила всех в доме, по очереди ворвавшись в комнаты каждого из своих детей. У неё была чрезвычайно важная миссия, и она намеревалась выполнить эту миссию во что бы то ни стало, даже если это будет последним, что ей удастся сделать.

Она с энтузиазмом распахнула дверь в комнату Лэнса и Кита, хлопнув ею о дверной упор. Роза, по-видимому, уже успела принять душ, она была полностью одета и даже сделала неброский макияж.

— Просыпайтесь! — громко закричала она, включив свет, и сделала три широких шага в направлении кровати, на которой среди цветных одеял и смятых подушек лежали два взрослых парня.

Именно в такие моменты Кит и Лэнс радовались тому, что спали вместе каждую ночь. И причина не в том, что им просто хотелось лежать в постели рядом друг с другом (на самом деле так и было, но это не важно). Дело вот в чем: когда в комнату входил кто-либо из членов семьи, как только что ворвалась Роза, то видел обнимающихся спящих парней, что выглядело естественным и подходило для их истории о псевдоотношениях. Ведь общеизвестно, что влюбленные парочки все время обнимаются в постели. Особенно если один из них спит без футболки.

У Лэнса была привычка спать полуобнаженным, что удивляло Кита. Почему? Кит знал, что с этим длинным шрамом на животе связаны самые глубокие страхи Лэнса. Он однажды сказал ему, что терпеть не может, когда другие замечают его шрам, это заставляло его нервничать, — ничего удивительного. Но Кит никак не мог понять, почему именно ему, Киту, было позволено увидеть столь личное. Он даже прикасался к этому проклятому шраму, проводил вверх по нему пальцами, когда они целовались на арене, он видел этот шрам каждое утро, когда Лэнс возвращался из душа с одним полотенцем на бедрах, видел его каждый вечер, когда они ложились спать.

Неужто Киту так повезло? Почему он один обладал этой привилегией, почему лишь ему Лэнс доверил свою тайну, рассказал о своем страхе?

Кита это смущало, но ему было грех жаловаться. Он спал, прикасаясь к обнаженной спине Лэнса, согреваясь и расслабляясь от его тепла, и несколько раз он просыпался, чувствуя сквозь сон, что кончиками пальцев задевает мягкую кожу на животе Лэнса, проводя по его груди и выше к ключицам. От каждого легкого прикосновения мурашки бежали по его позвоночнику, и из-за этого Кит крепче спал по ночам.

Двумя ночами ранее Кит и Лэнс условились, что сон в позе «ложки» — лучший способ экономии пространства, поскольку кровать была узкой, и двум взрослым парням не хватало на ней места. Сперва они решили, что Кит будет «маленькой ложкой», потому что он был ниже и меньше Лэнса, но уже на следующую ночь они непроизвольно сменили позиции во сне: Кит, как ребенок, уткнулся в обнаженную спину Лэнса.

— Просыпайтесь наконец! — снова завопила Роза, но на этот раз её крик был больше похож на рев разъяренной львицы. Лэнс вскочил, рывком садясь на кровати, полусонный, полуголый, с тянущейся изо рта ниткой слюны и спутанными волосами.

— Что? — пробормотал он, жмурясь от яркого света в попытке привыкнуть к нему. Кит не шевелился, хоть и проснулся в ту же секунду.

Роза несколько раз хлопнула в ладоши и защелкала пальцами над ухом Лэнса, чтобы окончательно разбудить его.

— Вставай, Лэнс! ¡Despiértate, despiértate! ¡Es un huevon!

Лэнс протер глаза, словно дитя малое, отворачиваясь от матери.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya voy, Mamá, cálmate, Jesús!

Кит громко застонал, коснувшись затекшей руки и похрустев шейными позвонками. Он потянулся и перевернулся набок, стащив с ног Лэнса одеяло и закутавшись, и тот взвизгнул, лишившись теплого укрытия, и дернулся, пытаясь вернуть его.

Роза вздохнула, сжала ладошки в кулаки и подбоченилась.

— Мальчики! Abuelá будет здесь через три часа, а дом всё ещё не в надлежащем для её визита состоянии. Вставайте!

— Но…

— Лэнс Эмануэль Санчез! Твоя бабушка сегодня приедет, а я совсем скоро потеряю чертов рассудок!

Лэнс поморгал пару секунд, явно силясь обдумать произнесенное ею, а потом плюхнулся обратно на подушку лицом вниз. Он что-то тихонько пробормотал в мягкую ткань, и на лице Розы появилось такое выражение, словно она была готова лопнуть. Натуральным образом лопнуть, прям взорваться, она покраснела от злости, круглые щечки её пылали, будто жарко натопленная печь.

— Что ты там мямлишь? — переспросила она с ехидством, приподнимая брови, словно почувствовала его нежелание повиноваться сию же секунду. Киту даже подумалось, что она собирается силой стащить своего сына с кровати (он был на девяносто девять процентов уверен в том, что так она и поступит).

Лэнс повернул голову в её сторону, с трудом шевельнулся на постели и глянул на мать.

— Я сказал… — тон его голоса тоже был резким, раздраженным, — …что спущусь через пару минут.

Роза ещё мгновение смотрела на него, как будто ей нужно было убедиться, что на самом деле он не хотел дерзить ей (что, собственно, и сделал только что). Затем, кивнув ему напоследок, она вышла из спальни, умышленно оставив дверь открытой, что ещё больше разозлило Лэнса и заставило его снова приглушенно выругаться в подушку. Ранее Лэнс рассказывал Киту, что оставить дверь нараспашку — один из специальных хитрых трюков его матери. Ведь если хочешь закрыть дверь, то придется встать, а если встал… Ну, раз уже поднялся, то принимайся за уборку. Таким образом Роза напрочь отбила у него желание снова лечь спать.

Воистину Роза была гением.

Повалявшись ещё несколько минут, поразмыслив о жизни и составив в мыслях длиннющий список вещей, которые он ненавидел больше всего (в том числе ранние утра), Кит наконец встал с кровати. Лэнс, следуя его примеру, тоже ещё немного полежал, не двигаясь, пока Кит не вышел из комнаты.

Как только Кит, едва успевший натянуть носки на ноги, спустился на паркетный пол первого этажа, Роза, явно не без помощи шестого чувства уловившая приближение ещё одного покорного раба для уборки, стремительно помчалась по коридору в его сторону, в руке её была метла, а вокруг талии — фартук.

— Кит! — вскрикнула она, едва ли не насильно вручая ему метлу, — Подметешь?

Кит моргнул, он так и не понял, попросила ли она его или же сразу дала указание. Он с осторожностью взял метлу и принялся подметать пол в коридоре, поднимая в воздух пыль и грязь. Роза снова бросилась бежать вглубь дома к двери в гостиную, взмахнув руками.

С кухни из старого радио доносились звуки негромкой музыки семидесятых, наверное, это была любимая радиостанция Розы. Кит подмел весь коридор, дойдя до кухонной арки. Он не знал, совпадение ли это, или Роза действительно выбрала ретромузыку в качестве саундтрека для генеральной уборки. Лэнс говорил, что ей нравятся песни Шакиры и Джейсона Мраза, но чьи еще?

Ещё спустя целых десять минут Лэнс соизволил спуститься. На нем были боксеры, футболка (хвала небесам, хоть сейчас он футболку напялил) и мягкие синие тапочки. Он зевнул и заковылял к холодильнику, на максимум распахнув его дверь.

И тут же, словно снова по зову шестого чувства, такая маленькая, но переполненная кипучей энергией Роза примчалась на кухню, на этот раз со шваброй в руке. Губы её были поджаты, челюсти — крепко стиснуты, она источала решимость и стремление к своей цели.

— Лэнс! — воскликнула она, подскочив к сыну и схватив его за край футболки. — А ну-ка живо! За уборку! Abuelá уже в пути и…

— Mamá, — произнес Лэнс, медленно поворачиваясь к ней и закрывая холодильник, — дай хоть поесть спокойно. Еще слишком рано, и, если я не позавтракаю, то зачахну и помру от голода.

Роза отмахнулась от него, словно от мухи.

— Вот приберешься и потом помирай сколько угодно! Позже позавтракаешь! Мне нужно, чтобы все полы были помыты и протерты насухо до того, как Abuelá ступит на порог этого дома…

— Mamá, пожалуйста. Просто позволь мне немного перекусить, и тогда я полностью проснусь и примусь за работу.

Какое-то мгновение Роза выглядела так, будто хотела возразить, но потом она лишь вздохнула.

— Ладно! Как скажешь. Вам нужно поесть. Но только по-быстрому! Никакой возни на полдня с блинчиками или ещё чем!

И тут же она выбежала из кухни, прихватив с собой швабру. Она с завидной скоростью поднялась по лестнице, и со второго этажа донеслись её крики на испанском, адресуемые Бенджи, который всё ещё нежился в постели.

— А ну, живо поднял свою задницу, huevon!

Последовал громкий стон, эхом отдающийся от стен коридора, и Кит усмехнулся.

Лэнс грохнул сковородкой о конфорку, и Кит повернулся к нему. Он приподнял бровь, глядя на то, как Лэнс разбрызгивает кулинарный спрей.

— Я думал, твоя мама запретила тянуть время выпечкой блинчиков.

Лэнс бросил на него взгляд исподтишка, ухмыльнувшись, как будто уже придумал гениальный план и сейчас воплощал его в реальность. Он распахнул дверь холодильника и вытащил из коробки несколько яиц.

— Да, но она не говорила, что нельзя тянуть время приготовлением омлета.

Кит закатил глаза и снова принялся подметать, вычищая мусор под ножками стульев у кухонного острова. Лэнс покрутил регулятор на радио, прибавив громкость, он покачивал бедрами в такт плавной музыки, и Кит заставил себя отвести взгляд. За прошедшее время ему несколько раз довелось созерцать, на какие невообразимые движения способны бедра Лэнса.

Через минуту Дэнни вошел в комнату с маленькой Изабеллой на руках. Девочка всё ещё была в своей пурпурной пижамке-ползунках, украшенной цветочным узором. Темные волосы её были спутаны, и она, видимо, ещё не полностью проснулась, жмурясь от утреннего света. Белла опустила свою головку на плечо отца, крепко обняв его.

— Лэнс, — позвал его Дэниел, подбегая к младшему брату, — мне нужна твоя помощь! Присмотри за Беллой.

— Сейчас?

— Да. Мама с ума сходит, носится по дому, и ей некогда было съездить за продуктами, так что я пошел. Рэйчел ещё спит и…

Лэнс фыркнул.

— Ладно, ладно, просто отдай уже мне мою малышку и иди, — он тут же вручил деревянную лопатку Киту и потянулся за Изабеллой, словно без слов велел ему самому готовить завтрак. Кит запаниковал, потому что он ни разу в своей жизни ничего не готовил, тем более омлет. Однако он всё равно принял покрытую яичной смесью лопатку, буквально выронив метлу, и заковылял к плите.

Сначала Белла не хотела идти на ручки к Лэнсу, она захныкала в знак протеста, когда её забрали у отца. Дэниел схватил ключи, висевшие на крючке, и помахал дочке на прощание, улыбнувшись ей.

— Пока, Белла! Веди себя хорошо, не обижай Tio Лэнса.

Он проворковал что-то ещё, уговаривая её не плакать и с любовью окликая её по имени, и после его ухода Белла понемногу начала успокаиваться. Её темно-карие глаза чуть расширились, когда она оглядела кухню, озираясь по сторонам и внимательно рассматривая окружающих её людей. Девочка, видимо, стеснялась и хотела спать, но ей явно нравилось обнимать Лэнса, она обхватила своей маленькой ручкой его шею и прижалась пухлой щечкой к его плечу.

— Эй, — начал было Кит, ему подумалось, что Лэнс и сам справится с готовкой, — пожалуйста, забери у меня лопатку, я понятия не имею о том, что делать дальше.

Лэнс усмехнулся и перехватил Беллу другой рукой.

— Ты сможешь, только не спали дом.

Кит обернулся и сердито, растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Ты же знаешь наверняка, что повар из меня хреновый. Прекрати нести чушь и сам готовь свой чертов омлет.

Лэнс, закатив глаза, взял лопатку.

— Ладно! Я подержу Малышку Беллу и приготовлю тебе завтрак.

— Погоди-ка… — Кит отпрянул, когда Лэнс выхватил у него лопатку. — Ты и для меня пожаришь омлет?

Лэнс пожал плечами, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. С Беллой на левой руке и лопаткой в правой Лэнс принялся за работу. Перевернув омлет, он повернулся спиной к Киту.

— Ну конечно. Тебе надо поесть.

Его слова были такими простыми, и за ними на самом деле не таилось никакого скрытого смысла. Однако Кит почувствовал нечто больше, он словно никак не мог остановить поток своих мыслей. Лэнс готовил ему завтрак, прям настоящий завтрак, словно он по-настоящему был его парнем, словно они провели вместе бурную, страстную ночь и проснулись наутро рядом друг с другом, чтобы позавтракать на кухне.

Боже. Кит надумывает лишнего, он должен остановиться.

Вот только он снова видел Лэнса в самом уязвимом состоянии. На его левом плече отдыхала его племянница, правой рукой он орудовал лопаткой, снова покачивая бедрами, и всего этого было слишком много, чрезмерно для Кита. Темные волосы Лэнса были растрепаны, пряди торчали в разные стороны, просторная белая футболка свободно сидела на его теле, и Кит вдруг почувствовал, что его сердце пропустило удар.

И тогда Лэнс запел на испанском, он вторил песне, доносящейся из старого радиоприемника. Его голос был тихим, хрипловатым со сна, он определенно не попадал в ноты, но намеревался пропеть хотя бы припев должным образом. Казалось, он поет не от скуки и не ради забавы. Наблюдая за ним, за языком его движений и жестов, Кит понял, что его посыл предназначался Малышке Белле, он пел припев для неё, излучая нежность и какую-то странную, неизбывную, безусловную любовь, не знакомую Киту.

Хоть Изабелла и не приходилась Лэнсу дочерью, но она была частью его семьи, и он любил её так трепетно, так искренне, что Киту хотелось отвести взгляд. С рождением Беллы Лэнс во второй раз стал дядей, вместе с ней у Лэнса появилась новая роль в жизни. И Лэнсу нравилась эта новая ответственность, он относился к ней с такой серьезностью, практически наслаждался ею.

И Кит любил эту его привязанность, любил так сильно, что сердце его пульсировало и болело, физически ощущалось в груди. Это была приятная боль, заставляющая его задыхаться, стискивающая изнутри со всей силы. Пред ним предстало столь незамысловатое зрелище: совершенно обычный парень готовит совершенно обычный завтрак. Однако Кит видел нечто большее, нечто домашнее и интимное, нечто настолько личное, что дух захватывало, словно целый мир открыл свою новую сторону лишь ему одному. Эта поездка на рождественские каникулы заставила Кита взглянуть на него по-новому, позволила ему увидеть те качества Лэнса Санчеза, о которых он даже не подозревал. Ему хотелось просыпаться вместе с ним, он жаждал прикасаться к нему, любил его привычки и манеру общения с домочадцами и тоже желал стать частью его семьи. Он хотел завтракать приготовленным им омлетом каждое утро, хотел проводить с ним каждый день и видеть его, покачивающего бедрами у плиты, каждый раз, когда входил в их просторную кухню.

Именно с таким человеком, как Лэнс, Кит хотел прожить всю свою жизнь.

Это означало, что ему нужно убираться отсюда, покинуть комнату, бежать прочь как можно быстрее. Его эмоции и чувства были слишком сильными, сложными, они переполняли его, мешали ему дышать размеренно, заставляли нарушать границы дозволенного, и он должен бежать от них.

Кит прислонил метелку к стене и покинул кухню, не предупредив об этом Лэнса, ноги сами привели его к парадной двери. Он распахнул её и выбежал из дома.

Поездка в Аризону была ошибкой. Он согласился на это, но его решение приехать сюда на каникулы было глупой, безрассудной ошибкой.

Кит плюхнулся на ступеньки крыльца и обнял свои колени, низко опустив голову. Какой же он идиот! Он должен был сдерживать свои чувства, должен был как можно скорее избавиться от них. Всё закончится полным хаосом, если он позволит себе думать об этом, если разрешит подобным мыслям наводнить его разум, если утратит контроль над собой.

И предвестием этого хаоса была любовь к Лэнсу. Иррациональное, глупое, нелепое чувство. Он прожил здесь всего неделю, изо дня в день понемногу сближаясь с Санчезом, и уже чувствовал, что влюбился в него по уши. Возможно, он не осознавал этого до сих пор, но его действительно влекло к Лэнсу. И это даже не было настоящей любовью, потому что истинная любовь расцветает с течением времени. То, что он испытывал к Лэнсу, было предчувствием любви, которая однажды станет ещё сильнее, ещё крепче, острее и глубже, настолько заметной, настолько пылкой, что уничтожит его, когда он в следующий раз не справится с самим собой. Всё это время он беспокоился о том, что скоро ему придется покинуть семью Санчез, и он будет скучать по ним, в чем он уже был уверен на все сто. Но теперь он понял, что потеряет и Лэнса тоже, а это было ещё хуже.

Он не мог этого вынести. Он боялся любви. Он не понимал любовь. Он не умел любить. Он хотел, чтобы любовь покинула его, хотел, чтобы любовь исчезла, хотел, чтобы эта любовь нашла глубокую могилу и похоронила себя в ней, он хотел…

— Кит? Ты в порядке?

Кит тут же поднял голову и осознал, что слишком часто дышит. Он сжал ладони, и ногти впились в кожу, оставляя небольшие полукруглые отметинки.

Его окликнула Клео. Длинные темные волосы она собрала в небрежный пучок на затылке, на руках её красовались садовые перчатки, а обнаженные колени были выпачканы влажной землей. Как оказалось, она выпалывала сорняки перед домом, и Киту тут же стало неловко, ведь он выскочил на крыльцо ни с того ни с сего и отвлек её от неторопливой работы.

— Да, — пробормотал Кит, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и успокоиться, — Всё нормально.

Клео приподняла бровь и бросила садовые инструменты в траву.

— А мне так не кажется, — она уселась рядом с Китом на крыльцо и обняла свои колени, испачканные свежей грязью, — Что случилось?

Кит прикусил губу, моля всех известных ему богов, чтобы снова не накосячить. Ему очень нравилась Клео и не хотелось нагнетать неловкость своим молчанием, но в таком состоянии он мог ляпнуть лишнего, и тогда Лэнс точно поймет, что с ним происходит.

Но Клео была права как никто другой. Ничерта не нормально, и даже более того, ему нужно поговорить об этом с ней. Вот только что ему сказать? Что он влюбился в её брата? И что этот самый её брат ничего не знает? Тогда вся их афера с псевдоотношениями полетит к чертям. Клео не должна узнать правду.

— Кажется, мои эмоции мне больше не подвластны, — он пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего необычного, и пнул мелкий камешек у своих ног.

— Из-за Лэнса?

Кит знал, что должен солгать ей, ему следовало избегать разговоров на опасные темы. Но он лишь согласился с ней, тем самым загоняя себя в угол:

— Ага.

— Эти чувства к нему причиняют тебе боль?

Кит кивнул.

— Да.

— Думаешь, он не любит тебя?

— Да.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, и Кит будто не до конца понимал, что только что произнес. А потом до него дошло.

Погодите-ка.

Что, блять?!

Кит обернулся и посмотрел на Клео, темные глаза его расширились от ужаса, сердце забилось чаще. Она так хитро улыбалась, словно знала то, чего он не знал. Значит, это правда, Клео догадалась. Она знала всё, абсолютно всё. Она знала о том, что их отношения — фальшивка, и о чувствах Кита, и о его неразделенной любви, обо всем, и от одной лишь подобной мысли Кит вдруг испытал страх перед этой четырнадцатилетней девушкой.

Клео оказалась куда умнее, чем он мог себе представить.

— Я знаю, что вы не встречаетесь, Кит. Знаю, что вы просто притворяетесь.

Кит сглотнул, он опасался, как бы у него снова не случился приступ гипервентиляции. Сигналы тревоги раздавались в его голове, голос разума надрывался, предупреждая об опасности. Нет, только не это. Только, блять, не это. Он понял, что покраснел, почувствовал, что больше не может сидеть с каменным лицом, что его эмоции отразились в его облике, что всё это лишь подтверждало правоту Клео. Откуда она узнала? Догадался ли кто-нибудь ещё? Рассказала ли она остальным домочадцам?

— М-мы встречаемся, — пробормотал он, предприняв жалкую неубедительную попытку сохранить их секрет, хотя ему хватило мозгов, чтобы осознать, что уже поздно оправдываться, — Это не притворство. Мы уже давно встречаемся.

Клео покачала головой.

— Я довольно умна, Кит, и могу отличить романтические отношения от влечения, — она говорила тихо и сдержанно, видимо, ей тоже хотелось сохранить эту тайну.

Клео вела себя осторожно и словно беспокоилась за него, и Кит не знал, можно ли ей довериться. Ни один из членов семьи Санчез не выказывал никаких признаков того, что догадался об истинном положении дел, никто, кроме Клео, во всем сознавшейся. Киту оставалось лишь надеяться, что она не рассказала остальным. Она действительно оказалась весьма наблюдательной и сообразительной, именно это Лэнс всегда выделял, рассказывая о Клео, острый ум был отличительной чертой его младшей сестры. Она не стала бы никому рассказывать.

Кит застонал от безысходности, стукнувшись лбом о коленку. Он мог доверять этой девушке, а она была готова его выслушать.

— Это так глупо, Клео. Я просто идиот, — промычал Кит куда-то в ткань своих штанов, слова его было трудно разобрать, — Я согласился притвориться его парнем лишь на две недельки ради бесплатной стирки и домашней еды! И я точно не подписывался на это ебаное влечение к нему, а эти его синие глаза, и танцы, и эти выкрутасы бедрами, и его дебильная любовь к детям, и моя нелепая влюбленность, и все эти эмоции, от которых у меня сердце болит и колотится как бешеное…

— Ты пытался признаться ему в своих чувствах?

Кит немедленно поднял голову и посмотрел на неё, как на умалишенную.

— Что? Нет! Об этом я и думать не стану. Я никогда и ни за что не скажу ему.

— Ну, — медленно заговорила Клео, тон её голоса успокаивающе действовал на Кита, несмотря на любопытство, излучаемое ею, — Может быть, тебе всё же следует признаться ему.

Кит замотал головой.

— Нет. Черт подери, нет, нет, ни за что, никогда! Он перестанет со мной общаться, если узнает, что я воспользовался им и этой поездкой.

Клео приподняла бровь.

— А это правда?

— Нет! — тут же вскрикнул Кит. — Я никогда бы не поступил с ним так и не стал бы ничего делать без его согласия. Я лишь имею в виду, что, ну… — Кит начал заикаться, подыскивая правильные слова, голос его дрожал, а тело постепенно немело. — Что случится, если он узнает, что я влюбился в него? Ещё и целовался с ним при этом! А после ничего не рассказал ему! — Кит вздрогнул от этой мысли. — Он перестанет со мной разговаривать.

Клео сжала губы в тонкую линию, обдумывая его слова.

— Если честно, — произнесла она через мгновение, — я не думаю, что подобное произойдет. Ты по-настоящему нравишься ему, Кит. Я знаю своего брата.

Кит сглотнул, внезапно занервничав, тревога стиснула его сердце.

— Ты уверена, что он что-то испытывает ко мне? Я сильно сомневаюсь в этом…

Клео тут же возразила:

— Ну, я не могу знать наверняка, и даже если бы знала, то не сказала бы тебе. Ты сам должен поговорить с ним и все выяснить, — Клео завела прядь своих темных волос за ухо, и они оба замолчали. Кит ничего не говорил больше, размышляя над словами Клео и рассматривая маленькие белые жемчужные серьги в её ушах.

— Я подумаю об этом, — сказал он наконец, отвернувшись от нее. Кит обратил взор на желтеющие поля, раскинувшиеся перед ними, на пасущийся скот, что разбредался по всей пустыне в поисках сухой травы. Несмотря на то, что их разговор явно был закончен, Кит и Клео просто сидели вместе на крыльце и смотрели на поле.

Хоть дом Санчезов и располагался среди пустыни, Лэнсу нравилась эта часть Аризоны. Климат, разумеется, здесь был намного жарче и суше, чем в Орегоне, и большинство фермеров ввиду палящего солнца и перебоев с водой ничего не выращивали и занимались лишь животноводством. Кит вспомнил их с Лэнсом недавнюю прогулку: они взяли с собой Матэо и отправились к соседям полюбоваться на их лошадей. Он посадил Матэо на свои плечи, чтобы мальчик видел как можно дальше.

— Клео, — снова молвил Кит, покусывая нижнюю губу, — Как ты догадалась? Ещё и так быстро…

Это заставило Клео рассмеяться, и её приглушенное хихиканье зазвучало в ушах Кита перезвоном колокольчиков. Она откинулась спиной на ступени крыльца, локтями опершись о них, выбившиеся из пучка пряди волос мягко ниспадали на её плечо.

— Я видела, как вы танцевали несколько дней назад. Именно язык жестов выдал вас.

Ещё сильнее смутившись, Кит покраснел, лучи утреннего солнца касались его лица.

— Это действительно настолько очевидно?

— Не-а, я просто о-о-очень наблюдательная.

— А что… что за язык жестов такой?

Клео задумалась, дотронувшись пальцем до подбородка.

— Это словно… ходьба по тонкому льду. Обычно влюбленные пары излучают такую теплую спокойную ауру, типа «посмотрите на нас, как нам хорошо вместе». Но не вы двое. Кроме того, — она улыбнулась, вспомнив песню, под которую танцевали парни, и то, что Лэнс решил продолжить танец, несмотря на сентиментальное значение этой мелодии, — Я видела, что вы оба хотели этого. Вы по-настоящему близки, просто вам пока трудно свыкнуться с этим и посмотреть друг на друга иначе. Ну да ладно, — Клео встала и отряхнула высохшую грязь с рук и шорт, — Нам с тобой, наверное, всё же стоит продолжить работу, или моя мама с нас обоих шкуры сдерет, — она протянула Киту ладонь, помогая ему встать, и он кивнул ей в последний раз.

— Спасибо, что сохранила нашу тайну.

Клео ответила ему той же теплой улыбкой, напомнив Киту Розу. Та улыбалась так же искренне, так же открыто.

— Да не за что. Только не забудь упомянуть меня на свадьбе.

С этим она ушла, прихватив свои инструменты для прополки и завернув за угол дома.

Кит глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав, что в груди у него что-то глухо отбилось, а затем вошло в прежний размеренный ритм, снова и снова ударяясь о ребра. Смесь беспокойства и облегчения переполнила всё его существо, он был и обрадован, и напуган тем, что Клео знала правду. С одной стороны, он готов был прыгать от радости, потому что теперь ему было с кем поговорить, было кому довериться, Клео могла помочь ему хранить тайну. Однако, с другой стороны, он был обеспокоен, испуган. Ведь если Клео смогла разоблачить их, значит, кто-нибудь ещё смог бы.

В течение следующих полутора часов Кит обдумывал сказанное Клео. Он подмел пол на кухне и начал пылесосить ковры, всё это время размышляя над тем, действительно ли ему стоит поговорить с Лэнсом, или же это ничем хорошим не кончится. Очевидно, Клео считала, что это отличная идея, но так ли это на самом деле?

Кит сделал свой выбор, когда мыл окна вместе с Лэнсом. Они убирались с самого утра и чертовски устали, переделав кучу работы, напоследок остались лишь окна. Лэнс настоял на том, что будет мыть снаружи, а Киту доверили внутреннюю поверхность, — всё для того, чтобы сделать уборку по-настоящему эффективной.

Ну, на самом-то деле мыть грязные окна, разбрызгивая на стекла вонючий «Мистер Мускул», было совсем не весело, а, напротив, невероятно скучно: одни и те же движения рук вверх и в сторону и слепящий солнечный свет в глаза.

Однако Лэнс нашел способ развлечься и позабавить Кита. Он корчил рожицы с другой стороны окна и игриво подмигивал ему, и постепенно скучное занятие превратилось в недвусмысленную игру, кто кого лучше «помоет» через стекло, а затем в настоящее соревнование за звание самого быстрого мойщика окон. Именно тогда, глядя на хихикающего Лэнса, наморщившего нос в глупой гримасе, Кит принял окончательное решение.

Да.

Да, он расскажет Лэнсу о своих истинных чувствах. Ему нужно было рассказать, потому что он пожалеет, если не признается. Но только после того, как Abuelá уедет. Киту следовало разобраться со своими проблемами по одной за раз, спешка ещё никому не шла на пользу.

Так вот. Когда-нибудь Кит признается Лэнсу в любви. И тогда их пути разойдутся, и, возможно, всё закончится хорошо.

**День 7**

__

Четверг, двадцать второе декабря

__

09:55

Лэнс нервничал.

— Черт возьми, Лэнс, успокойся, — велел Кит, несильно тыкнув его в бок пальцем, он не сводил взора со своего телефона, — Приезд Abuelá не смертелен.

Они сидели на диване в гостиной, с нетерпением ожидая приезда семидесятилетней бабушки семьи Санчез. Лэнс не мог перестать трястись, беспокойство и напряжение обуяли его, а всё из-за неизбежного приезда Abuelá, и любая мелочь сейчас заставляла его паниковать, дергаться, кусать губы, дрожать и ерзать на диване. Всё это бесило и раздражало, и Кит с трудом подавлял желание запустить в него подушкой.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка! — завопил Лэнс, в округлившихся синих глазах его плескался ужас. Он прижал к груди диванную подушку, обнимая её так крепко, будто именно она удерживала его разум в относительном здравии. — Ты не знаком с моей бабушкой. Она — чокнутая на всю голову.

Кит закатил глаза, одновременно отправляя сообщение в групповой чат (на повестке дня были шутки о хуях, спойлеры нового сезона Игры Престолов и причины, по которым Ханк ненавидел быть лучшим парнем на свете). Как только сообщение было доставлено, Кит с осторожностью взглянул на Лэнса, наблюдая за ним.

— Может быть, так и есть, но я сомневаюсь, что она убьет тебя. Ты ведешь себя как ребенок.

Лэнс легонько пнул его по ноге, и тот недовольно застонал.

— Я не ребенок, Кит Джанг. Я умный, взрослый мужчина, полноценный член общества.

— Будем надеяться, что Abuelá тоже так думает, — фыркнул Кит, снова утыкаясь в телефон.

Не прошло и двух минут, как за дверью раздались чьи-то голоса. Они были громкими, но один из них особенно выделялся на фоне остальных. Кит не мог узнать обладательницу этого голоса и догадывался почему. Засунув телефон в карман, Кит по примеру Лэнса сел прямо и схватился за диванную подушку.

Дверь распахнулась, и Кит ахнул.

— Что ж, любо-дорого глянуть на дом!

Abuelá.

— Она… — зашептал Кит на ухо Лэнсу, во все глаза пялясь на женщину, вошедшую в комнату, — …не такая, как я ожидал.

Хоть Abuelá Санчез была старой и седой, у Кита не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что она отличалась от обычной среднестатистической бабушки. Во-первых, она выглядела подтянутой и передвигалась самостоятельно, опираясь лишь на тросточку среднего размера. Во-вторых, она была высокой, невзирая на небольшой горб и легкую сутулость плеч. Кит понял, что высокий рост — отличительная черта Санчезов, их наследие, и, должно быть, от Abuelá этот ген передался Хайме, затем Дэнни, Лэнсу и Клео. У неё был заостренный кончик носа, но не крючковатый, как у ведьм, а её пальцы были длинными и изящными. Платье простого покроя отлично сидело на её стройной фигуре, и крупные жемчужные серьги поблескивали в её ушах, мерцая под волосами.

Хоть она и выглядела именно так, как было положено бабушке большого семейства, именно её поведение и манера преподносить себя выдавали её натуру и не соответствовали внешности. Если бы Кит мог выбрать какое-либо одно слово для описания её облика, он назвал бы Abuelá сверхэнергичной. Беспокойной. Воодушевленной. Оживленной. Напыщенной. Высокомерной. Невозможно однозначно охарактеризовать её ауру, слишком много в ней было черт, присущих лишь ей, уникальных, разномастных, она источала невероятную энергию, и каждое произнесенное ею слово эхом отдавалось под потолком.

— Роза, я впечатлена! Дом выглядит прекрасно. Намного чище, чем в прошлом году, — Abuelá крепко сжимала ручку трости, используя её в качестве опоры. Роза шла рядом с ней, поддерживая её, пока Хайме нес её багаж.

Голос Abuelá был таким громким, и именно это не понравилось Киту с самого начала. Он не понимал, как у столь хрупкой женщины может быть такой зычный, грубоватый, перекрывающий все остальные звуки голос. Она разговаривала с испанским акцентом, хотя многие сложнопроизносимые слоги c легкостью слетали с её губ. Кит мог сказать, что она — очень умная женщина, когда-то имевшая огромную власть. Черт, она всё ещё была могущественной, оказывала такое влияние на окружающих. Abuelá только что вошла в комнату, но уже завладела всеобщим вниманием.

Женщина не торопясь осмотрела комнату, чуть расширив глаза, словно в поисках несобранных пылинок и прочих недочетов, оставшихся после генеральной уборки. И тут она увидела Лэнса, и улыбка озарила её серьезное лицо.

— Лэнс! Внучок, как ты вырос! Я скучала по тебе!

Лэнс встал с дивана и направился к ней, чтобы обнять. Abuelá Санчез похлопала его по спине, прежде чем оттолкнуть и прищуриться, внимательно разглядывая его лицо. Она схватила его за подбородок, удерживая, и принялась поворачивать его голову в разные стороны, как следует осматривая его, словно врач.

— Ах, Abuelá, не могли бы Вы, пожалуйста… — забормотал Лэнс, захныкав в знак протеста, но он не шибко-то сопротивлялся пожилой женщине, когда она дергала его за уши и тянула его волосы.

— Боже мой, — она громко прищелкнула языком, пропустив прядь его волос сквозь пальцы, — Тебе нужно подстричься. А твои уши! Всё ещё такие большие. С самого детства у тебя огромные уши, — она в последний раз щипнула Лэнса за щеку, прежде чем отпустить его, посмеиваясь.

После этого Кит, наконец, заставил себя встать, излишне взволнованный, испуганный и нервничающий. Он сделал несколько нетвердых шагов вперед и приблизился к Лэнсу.

— Abuelá, — начал Лэнс, внезапно потянувшись к руке Кита. Кит не знал, было ли это показухой для публики, или же Лэнсу действительно нужно было взять его за руку, чтобы пережить этот момент. Ну, разумеется, он нуждался в прикосновении, он ведь собирался представить своего парня (ненастоящего парня, если быть точным).

Кит позволил ему, и Лэнс крепко сжал его ладонь, наблюдая за тем, как Abuelá Санчез переводит взор, чтобы оглядеть их обоих. Она приподняла брови, будто повелевая Лэнсу продолжить.

— Abuelá, это мой… — Лэнс замолчал, набирая полные легкие воздуха. Кит заметил маленькие капли пота, стекающие по его затылку, — Это мой парень, Кит Джанг.

В следующий момент, как думалось Киту, должно было случиться нечто грандиозное. Он ожидал, что раздастся взрыв, или что небеса разверзнутся, или ещё что-нибудь похуже, ему казалось, что вот-вот он услышит крики раненых и умирающих или выстрелы, что океаны выйдут из берегов, а горы рухнут наземь.

Но вместо этого… Abuelá Санчез улыбнулась.

И теперь главный вопрос звучал так: была ли это хорошая улыбка? Честно говоря, ни один из них не мог сказать наверняка. Кит видел в этой улыбке столько всего, и первым, что он узнал, лишь взглянув на нее, были фальшь и притворство. С помощью этой искусственной, натянутой улыбки Abuelá планировала скрыть свои настоящие эмоции. И никто не знал, что она чувствовала на самом деле.

Однако Кит не заметил изменения в её ауре. Хоть Abuelá всё ещё пыталась сохранить жизнерадостный и дружелюбный вид, было заметно, что она не знала, как ответить на подобное заявление. Поэтому, словно это было её естественной реакцией, она оскорбила Кита.

— Какой тощий.

Лэнс, казалось, был готов рухнуть на пол.

— Разумеется, он худенький! Это же Кит!

Abuelá прищелкнула языком.

— Нет. Если хочешь встречаться с парнями, nieto, тебе следует выбирать более сильных мужчин. Твой Кит — креветка.

Хоть её манера поведения и речи были не самыми приятными, Кит предпочел бы, чтобы его все время называли «креветкой», лишь бы не случилось то, чего они с Лэнсом боялись изначально. Целыми ночами он не мог уснуть, опасаясь приезда знаменитой Abuelá. Он боялся, что она поведет себя как истинный гомофоб, что она унизит его, назовет самыми ужасными словами, что она снова доведет Лэнса до слез.

— Если Кит — креветка, тогда я тоже креветка! — закричал Лэнс, поднимая руки вверх, — Я худее него!

Abuelá Санчез похлопала его по плечу, словно отмахиваясь от его слов.

— Тебе можно быть худеньким, а ему — нет, — она устремилась к дивану. — Мы его откормим.

Нижняя челюсть Лэнса отвисла.

— Чем это?! Abuelá, Вы не можете насильно пичкать его!

Кит рассмеялся, почувствовав облегчение. Abuelá оказалась не такой, как он думал. Был ли он всё ещё напуган? Конечно. Был ли он насторожен? Скорее всего. Был ли он благодарен за то, что она отреагировала куда спокойнее, нежели все они ожидали, за то, что их опасения не оправдались? На все сто процентов.

Abuelá усмехнулась и присела на диван, позволив себе откинуться на мягкую спинку.

— О, я могу попробовать.

Лэнс закрыл рот. Киту показалось, что его что-то рассердило. Почему Лэнс разозлился? Неужто из-за того, что его бабушка повела себя куда адекватнее, нежели он ожидал? Он ведь должен быть доволен, благодарен за то, что они отделались малой кровью. Однако Кит мог понять его удивление. Все были шокированы, даже Хайме и Роза, которые молча стояли у двери, потрясенные донельзя.

— Лэнс, — залепетала Роза, всё ещё глядя на Abuelá Санчез, глаза её изумленно расширились, — Пожалуйста, отнеси чемодан Abuelá в гостевую комнату.

Лэнсу не нужно было повторять дважды. Он вместе с Китом пулей вылетел из гостиной и устремился к двери в небольшую комнатку на первом этаже, чемодан он перехватил одной рукой, а другой всё ещё крепко сжимал ладонь Кита.

Оказавшись в комнате для гостей, Лэнс захлопнул выкрашенную белой краской дверь и прижался к ней лбом, выдыхая нагревшийся воздух ртом.

Кит между делом осматривался, сперва обратив взор на желтые стены. Оттенок был таким мягким, приглушенным, напоминающим Киту цвет бледно-желтых роз или бананов. Интерьер комнатки отличался простотой: кровать, комод и маленькая тумбочка в углу. Но также Кит заметил кое-что еще — маленькие дырочки от канцелярских кнопок в стенах, словно оставленные первоначальным хозяином комнаты.

Неожиданный вопрос Кита заставил Лэнса полностью затаить дыхание и замереть у двери. Кит ничего не мог с собой поделать, любопытство овладело им.

— Кто жил в этой комнате до того, как она стала гостевой?

Он слишком поздно понял, что уже знает ответ. Прямо над головой Лэнса на двери розовыми чернилами было выведено всего два слова:

София Санчез.

Кит сглотнул, осознав свою ошибку.

— Я… — он сделал паузу, почувствовав себя неловко. — Прости.

Лэнс вздохнул и отошел от двери, направляясь к старенькой двуспальной кровати, он уселся на покрывало.

— Все нормально. Ты ведь не знал.

— Я просто… — Кит закусил губу и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Лэнса. Тот потер шею: видимо, скопившееся напряжение сковало болью его плечи. — Я никогда не заходил в эту комнату.

Лэнс пожал плечами.

— Никто из нас никогда здесь не был.

Он ещё сильнее надавил на свои шейные позвонки ладонью, морщась от боли и выпрямляя спину. Кит машинально шагнул к нему, залез на кровать, опустившись на колени за Лэнсом, и внезапно дотронулся пальцами до линии роста волос на его шее. Затем осторожными, успокаивающими движениями он начал разминать его мышцы.

От неожиданного прикосновения Лэнс тихо застонал.

— Что… — он ахнул от столь приятного ощущения. — Что ты делаешь?

— А на что похоже?

Лэнс дернулся, пытаясь шлепнуть Кита по руке и отстраниться, но тот лишь увернулся и с силой стиснул его затекшие плечи, заставляя его сесть ровно.

— Ты напряжен, и приезд Abuelá ещё сильнее нервирует тебя. Поэтому тебе сейчас крайне необходим массаж, что я и делаю, — Кит провел по его коже подушечками больших пальцев, растирая шейные позвонки, он надеялся, что тепло его рук хоть немного расслабит Лэнса.

— Мне нужен не массаж, а хиропрактик, — промычал Лэнс.

Кит приподнял бровь и локтем надавил на его плечо.

— В доме что, полно хиропрактиков? Я уж точно не похож на того, кто готов заплатить за несколько лет обучения в медколледже.

— Согласен, — хихикнул Лэнс, похрустев позвонками, — Но ты похож на эмо-кида начала нулевых.

Кит ещё сильнее вцепился в его шею, и Лэнс аж вскрикнул от боли. От его недовольных стонов Кит лишь заулыбался с торжествующим видом, и только когда Лэнс стукнул его по ноге, он наконец перестал его мучить.

— Слушай, — заговорил Кит, опускаясь на кровать рядом с Лэнсом, — Твоя Abuelá, она…

— Заставила меня распсиховаться? — Лэнс вопросительно приподнял брови. — Да. Я понятия не имею, что происходит.

Кит откинулся спиной на покрывало, поднимая взор к потолку. Он увидел, что в гостевой спальне тоже были сияющие звезды, как и в прежней комнате Лэнса. Это заставило Кита задрожать, стоило ему лишь подумать о таинственной Софии Санчез, считающей звезды, как и её младший брат.

— Я думал, что она устроит скандал. Ну, не знаю, — Кит втянул воздух носом, — Рассердится? Закатит истерику? Разрушит горы своими криками?

Лэнс развернулся и тоже лег на спину рядом с Китом поперек кровати.

— Не-а. Моя Abuelá на такое не способна.

— Но ты сказал…

— Я сказал, что она внушает страх. И, поверь мне, так и есть, только у неё какой-то свой способ устрашать. Она очень самоуверенная, и, когда речь заходит об её увлечениях… Вот тогда она становится пугающей. Ещё она высокомерная, и напыщенная до глубины души, и постоянно всех критикует. Она всегда громко разговаривает и ведет себя так, чтобы всюду оказываться в центре внимания, но она не из тех, кто часто злится. А вот скрытая агрессия — это про неё, да. Но на самом деле она не злобная.

Кит закусил губу, сложив руки на животе. Значит, Abuelá всё ещё была проблемой. Но Кит был уверен, что они справятся с этим. А если нет? Они могут уехать, сбежать в Орегон, вернуться домой. Всё легко и просто.

— Что ещё плохого может случиться с нами?

Лэнс хмыкнул, попытавшись пожать плечами.

— Я не знаю. Удивительно, что Abuelá ещё не сделала ничего странного.

— Ну, не скажи, — Кит коротко хохотнул, улыбнувшись ему, — Она назвала меня креветкой.

Лэнс тоже захихикал, потягиваясь. Несмотря на то, что они оба не смотрели друг на друга, казалось, разговор их был интимен: Кит и Лэнс просто лежали поперек кровати в гостевой комнате, и солнечный свет падал на их лица, проникая сквозь полуоткрытые жалюзи.

— Мне кажется, что мои родители успели заранее поговорить на эту тему с бабушкой. Она была слишком… — Лэнс замер на мгновение, пытаясь подыскать правильное слово. — …спокойной. Если так вообще можно сказать. Моя Abuelá озвучила бы свои мысли прям в тот же момент, как они пришли бы ей на ум, но сегодня… Она была осторожна, и я думаю, все потому, что с ней поговорили мама с папой.

— То есть, — Кит раздумывал вслух, стараясь рассуждать здраво, — Твой отец способен на такое? Ты всерьез думаешь, что он попросил бы её проявлять уважение к твоей ориентации?

Лэнс тут же ответил:

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Он… пытается принять меня. Изо всех сил. Я это заметил. Он всё ещё кривится от отвращения, когда мы упоминаем в разговоре наши поцелуи, и не может находиться с нами в одной комнате больше десяти минут, но он определенно пытается. Куда усерднее, чем раньше.

Кит кивнул, словно понял его.

После этого они замолчали, просто пялясь на белый потолок со звездами над ними, согреваясь под лучами солнца.

Всё будет хорошо.

Кит снова и снова повторял эти слова про себя, молясь богам, чтобы агрессивное поведение Abuelá не привело к чему-либо ужасному. Он просто хотел, чтобы рождественские каникулы прошли хорошо. Он хотел проснуться в рождественское утро и посмотреть, как семья Санчез разворачивает подарки, он хотел познакомиться со всеми двоюродными братьями и сестрами Лэнса, хотел насладиться рождественским ужином, приготовленным Розой, он хотел, чтобы праздник не принес никому проблем.

Вот только его желаниям не суждено было сбыться. Киту следовало знать об этом заранее, он словно сглазил.

Пока Кит с Лэнсом отдыхали в гостевой комнате, в доме что-то произошло. Внезапно собака залаяла на первом этаже, и Лэнс соскользнул с кровати и открыл дверь, чтобы увидеть Терминатора, со злобой гавкающего на входную дверь, и Матэо, со всех ног несущегося к двери с Гридо на руках.

— Я открою! — прокричал мальчик, перехватив игуану поудобнее и потянувшись к дверной ручке.

До того, как дверь открылась, все члены семьи думали, что успели полностью подготовиться к приезду Abuelá. Они знали загодя, они прибрались в доме, они мысленно отрепетировали встречу с ней.

Но то, что случилось… Это было куда хуже, чем визит сумасшедшей бабушки.

Матэо распахнул дверь и широко улыбнулся нежданным гостьям:

— Здравствуйте! Это дом семьи Санчез. Как Вас зовут?

Ему ответили такой же улыбкой. Это была женщина с вьющимися волосами каштанового цвета длиной до линии челюсти. Кит был уверен, что никогда не видел её раньше, но что-то в ней было отдаленно знакомо ему. Он пытался вспомнить, видел ли её на семейных фотографиях, висящих на стене кухни Санчезов, или, может быть, на изображении в галерее лэнсовского смартфона. Но затем она заговорила, в ту же секунду мир словно перевернулся.

— Меня зовут София Санчез. А тебя?

**День 7**

__

Четверг, двадцать второе декабря

__

10:32

До приезда Софии Кит думал, что знает, во что ввязался. Он знал о большой, дружной, шумной семье Лэнса, он знал о трудностях, связанных с приездом Abuelá, он знал о тех испытаниях, с которыми ему придется столкнуться. Ну, в итоге случилось ещё кое-что, чего он явно не планировал: он столько узнал о семье Санчез, влюбился в Лэнса и в его семью, так сильно привязался к ним, что не хотел уезжать отсюда, и ко всему этому он не был подготовлен. Тем не менее, до сих пор он справлялся с собой, и последствия оказались не такими уж тяжелыми.

Однако каникулы ещё не закончились.

И теперь он не знал, что делать. Кит не подписывался на эту дерьмовую семейную драму! Ситуация напоминала эпизод какого-то дурацкого ток-шоу. Только вчера все паниковали и нервничали из-за прибытия Abuelá, а сегодня ещё и неожиданное появление таинственной Софии Санчез.

А ведь Кит почти ничего не знал об этой Софии. Ну, её мотивов не понимал никто, она была старшей дочерью Розы и Хайме, бунтаркой, покинувшей семью сразу после рождения своего первого ребенка. Кит знал, что Софии было семнадцать, когда она забеременела, но на этом всё. Он не знал ни причину, ни предысторию, никакой важной информации о том, почему она ушла. И теперь… Теперь все члены семьи вместе с Китом задавались одним и тем же вопросом.

Почему София ждала шесть лет, чтобы снова появиться на пороге родного дома?

София с невозмутимостью представилась Матэо, словно её ничего не смущало. Она впервые видела своего племянника и всё же держалась с таким спокойствием, с таким достоинством. Кит ничерта не понимал, и Лэнс, соответственно, тоже.

Смуглое лицо Лэнса сильно побледнело, принимая болезненный зеленоватый оттенок. Он застыл, не в силах шевельнуться. Кит заметил, что эмоции, волной накрывшие Лэнса, переполняют его изнутри, как будто в нем что-то щелкнуло. Он не впал в истерику, просто был напуган, или взволнован, или и то, и другое сразу.

Они оба так и стояли у двери спальни, отсюда мало что было видно, но зато они расслышали большую часть разговора. Лэнс так и не сдвинулся с места, а Кит не хотел отходить от него.

В ответ на вопрос Софии Матэо снова лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Я — Матэо! Мне пять лет! — он с гордостью растопырил пальчики и поднял руку, чуть не уронив при этом Гридо. — А это моя игуана. Ну, на самом деле это игуана Tio Бенджи, но Tio Бенджи такой классный, он разрешает мне играть с Гридо.

И тут раздался ещё один голосок, тоненький и пронзительный, и ни Лэнс, ни Кит не узнали его обладательницу, — очевидно, маленькую девочку.

— А эта и-ку-а-на меня не съест? — она сделала ошибку в слове «игуана», произнося его по слогам.

Матэо хихикнул, прежде чем с гордостью погладить Гридо по чешуе и вытянуть руку с ним вперед.

— Нет! Он ест только жуков и иногда делится со мной.

— Матэо, кто там? — со стороны гостиной донесся голос Розы, и Лэнс моментально очнулся. Он тут же схватил Кита за руку и выбежал вместе с ним из прежней комнаты Софии, задыхаясь, он словно пытался предупредить мать.

Но было уже слишком поздно. Роза лишь взглянула на свою старшую дочь и потеряла дар речи.

Наступила такая жуткая тишина, что можно было услышать, как упала иголка. Роза и София смотрели друг на друга, ни одна не осмеливалась отвести взгляд. Кит почти физически чувствовал напряжение меж ними, столь материальное, столь ощутимое, что его хотелось разрезать ножом.

Маленькая девочка снова заговорила невинным тоном, прервав паузу:

— Mamá, — тихо молвила она, и все как один повернулись к ней. На вид малышка казалась примерно на год старше Матэо, у нее была копна темных вьющихся волос, собранных в хвостик, на маленьких прядках у лица виднелись заколочки всех цветов радуги. Она, безусловно, выглядела мило, но в каком-то странном, необычном смысле: одежда на ней явно была поношенной, возможно, купленной в секонд-хэнде. Однако девочка совершенно точно обладала экстравагантным вкусом: желтые резиновые сапоги с изображениями Минни Маус, старенькая футболка с Лило и Стичем, большие очки с толстой оправой, на обе дужки которых была прикреплена нитка разноцветных бусин с буквами, — и всё это она носила с гордым видом.

— Mamá, — позвала она снова, потянув Софию за ткань джинсов, — Эта женщина — моя Abuelá?

Софии не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как повернуться к дочери и присесть на корточки, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне.

— Алекси, — произнесла она, сжимая маленькие ладошки девочки своими руками, — Я хочу, чтобы ты пока поиграла с этим милым мальчиком. Его зовут Матэо.

Девочка по только что услышанному Китом имени Алекси выпятила нижнюю губу, явно протестуя.

— А как же Abuelá?

Кит не смог удержаться, он повернулся и посмотрел на Розу. Лицо её покраснело, а глаза влажно поблескивали, словно она была готова заплакать. На лице её застыло странное выражение — смесь обуревающих её чувств. Она явно разозлилась, а Кит нечасто видел её по-настоящему рассерженной. И ещё в её взгляде было столько печали, и слезы потекли по её щекам, когда она впервые за все эти годы взглянула на свою внучку. Кит мог лишь вообразить, о чем сейчас думала Роза. На пороге стояла девочка около шести лет от роду, которую Роза никогда раньше не видела, и этот ребенок только что назвал её своей Abuelá, как будто она была частью её семьи.

Нет. Алекси и София и в самом деле были частью семьи Санчез.

София, казалось, тоже вот-вот расплачется. Она протянула руку и заправила выбившуюся прядь волос Алекси за ухо. Её волосы вились так сильно, что это маленькое проявление материнской любви со стороны Софии едва ли помогло отвести прядку от лица малышки.

— Ты поговоришь со своей… — София замолчала на полуслове, прикрыв глаза на секунду. — …А-Abuelá попозже. Пожалуйста, поиграй пока с Матэо.

Мальчик крепче прижал к себе игуану одной рукой, а другую протянул Алекси.

— Да! Я люблю играть. Мы можем пойти посмотреть на мою козу, и на моих курочек, и на моего кота Морти. Ты когда-нибудь видела курочек?

Алекси хихикнула, улыбнулась Матэо и кивнула.

— Разумеется, видела!

— У нас их девять. Я сам посчитал.

Напоследок глянув на свою Mamá, Алекси ушла с Матэо, взявшим её за руку. Кит смотрел им вслед, и в следующее же мгновение ему захотелось броситься за ними. Он не желал вести себя по-взрослому в подобной ситуации, он не хотел здесь находиться, не хотел ощущать это напряжение, постепенно становящееся ещё более очевидным, ещё более тяжелым. А чего он хотел? Чтобы всё было хорошо.

Однако его желанию снова не суждено было осуществиться, как, впрочем, и всегда. Кит твердо знал лишь одно: в жизни непременно бывают черные полосы. Но также в ней много радостных, светлых событий, так как белые и черные полосы сменяют друг друга, и хорошее не существует без плохого.

Как только Алекси и Матэо спустились с крыльца, Роза резко повернулась, чтобы снова взглянуть на Софию. Слезы всё ещё стекали по её лицу, постепенно высыхая, и в ней волной поднимался гнев, который она была готова обрушить на свою сбежавшую дочь.

— Что происходит, София?! — процедила она сквозь стиснутые зубы, это прозвучало скорее как требование немедленно всё объяснить, нежели как вежливый вопрос. Роза подбоченилась, уперев свои маленькие, покрытые морщинками, сжатые в кулаки руки в боки, она крепко вцепилась в свою юбку, словно опасаясь в противном случае рухнуть на пол.

София медленно поднялась, её лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего, вероятно, она пыталась скрыть свои истинные эмоции.

— Я…

Роза снова рявкнула на нее, в голосе её слышалась злость:

— Не смей просить прощения. Скажи мне, зачем ты приехала? Скажи мне, по какой именно причине ты пришла сюда без предупреждения, явилась после стольких лет с этим ребенком, который называет меня своей Abuelá, скажи мне, что происходит?

Какое-то мгновение София молчала, она просто сжала челюсти и прикусила нижнюю губу. Затем она заговорила, и, как ни странно, тон её был спокойным и сдержанным.

— Я всё объясню, обещаю. У меня действительно есть оправдание, я просто… — она затихла, повернувшись, и посмотрела на Кита, как будто только что заметила его. Даже если Кит не должен был здесь присутствовать, даже если это было их личной, сугубо семейной разборкой, он всё же не сдвинулся с места и впервые посмотрел на Софию в ответ, внимательно рассматривая её лицо. На кончике её носа виднелись темные веснушки, как и у Лэнса, но куда более заметные на фоне оттенка её кожи, а прямой нос был таким же, как у Хайме, глаза — как у Розы, форма лица и выразительные черты — как у Дэнни, а телосложение — как у Клео. Она определенно была частью семьи Санчез.

И именно в тот момент, когда она оглядела его с головы до ног и заметила, что Лэнс крепко сжимает его ладонь в своей, Кит понял: София сбежала из дома за два года до каминг-аута Лэнса. Она ничего не знала о его бисексуальности, и вот сейчас Кит стоял здесь, в её родном доме, и держал её младшего брата за руку.

София отвела взгляд.

— Пусть Лэнс и его… — она снова сделала паузу. — …и его парень уйдут.

Киту не нужно было повторять дважды. Ему хотелось покинуть комнату, и сейчас у него появилась прекрасная возможность сбежать отсюда вместе с Лэнсом. Вот только Лэнс не хотел убегать, это стало очевидно, когда он выдернул свою руку из ладони Кита.

— Нет, — храбро выпалил Лэнс, делая шаг вперед в сторону своей сестры, — Я имею право знать, зачем ты приехала.

София нахмурилась, резко выдохнув.

— Я просто хочу поговорить с мамой…

— О чем? Когда ты в последний раз с ней разговаривала, шесть, семь лет назад?

— Лэнс, — застонала София, она провела рукой по своим темным кудрям, пытаясь пригладить их, — Пожалуйста, не надо, не сейчас…

— НЕТ! — с ненавистью заорал Лэнс, и Роза с Китом одновременно вздрогнули от его громкого крика. Кит занервничал, лишь глянув на покрасневшее лицо Лэнса. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в Лэнсе пламенем полыхала настоящая ярость. В других ситуациях Лэнс превосходно скрывал свои настоящие эмоции, особенно во время конфликтов с Хайме. Но сейчас всё изменилось, терпение его явно было на исходе, и злость его выплескивалась наружу, словно гелий, понемногу покидающий надутый воздушный шарик. Лэнс, казалось, находится в подобном состоянии, будто внутри него наконец лопнул воздушный шарик с нефильтрованным гневом.

— Нет, — повторил он уже тише, — Я не стану молчать и прятаться. Я так долго ждал этого, София.

— Лэнс… — пробормотала Роза, она как будто предупреждала сына. Лэнс проигнорировал её и сжал ладони в кулаки.

— Тебя не было шесть лет. Шесть ебаных лет. Ты хоть знаешь, что произошло за это время?

— Лэнс, — снова молвила Роза, с осторожностью приблизившись к нему, — Пожалуйста, не делай этого сейчас.

Но Лэнс всё ещё не обращал внимания на предупреждения матери, вместо этого он сосредоточился на своих колких, ядовитых словах, слетающих с его губ. Кит даже предположить не мог, как долго Лэнс мечтал об этом, как долго ждал подходящего момента, но он знал лишь, что многие на месте Лэнса чувствовали бы то же самое. Люди часто мечтают о том, что однажды воспользуются возможностью наорать на того, кто их обидел, ранить его, оскорбить. Это кажется справедливостью, чувством отмщения, замыканием круговорота боли, к которому стремятся большинство людей. Так что, по крайней мере, Киту было понятно, почему Лэнс ухватился за этот шанс выплеснуть свой нескончаемый гнев на сестру.

София прикусила губу, взирая на Лэнса с такой же злостью.

— Я знаю, что сбежала, Лэнс. И поэтому я здесь.

Лэнс еще сдерживался, он не плакал, хотя Кит чувствовал, что по его смуглым щекам вот-вот потекут слезы. Кит был не готов увидеть их, он не желал снова смотреть на него, плачущего, и ему тоже пришлось взять себя в руки, несмотря на то, что всё его существо стремилось к Лэнсу, хотело сделать сейчас хоть что-нибудь.

Обнять его. Прижать к себе. Увести его отсюда.

Кит не сделал бы ничего из этого. Он отказывался, потому что это препятствие Лэнс должен был преодолеть сам, и исполненный решимости Лэнс готовился к своей личной битве, чтобы выиграть её в одиночку, как ему самому хотелось.

— Но почему сейчас? Почему не четыре года назад, когда я совершил каминг-аут? Почему не три года назад, когда Бенджи был болен и проходил химиотерапию? Почему ты вообще сбежала?

София покраснела, казалось, её одолевают и смущение, и грусть, и раздражение одновременно.

— Да знаю я, что облажалась, Лэнс! И я не могу вернуть прошлое. Вот почему я здесь прямо сейчас, и я пытаюсь объяснить, почему…

— Ты забеременела, София. А потом ты ушла, сбежала из дома, потому что испугалась! Ты бросила нас, чтобы самой растить своего ребенка и вести себя, как глупая д…

— Тебе не кажется, что мне всё это уже известно, Лэнс?! Да, да, я знаю, что глупо поступила. Я ведь была подростком, ну разумеется, я вела себя глупо. Все подростки глупые.

— Но это не оправдание! — закричал Лэнс, показывая пальцем на сестру. Вот теперь он по-настоящему плакал, крупные, горькие слезы стекали по его щекам, — Ты всё ещё виновата. И ты не можешь ничего исправить.

Кит не знал, что делать. Злые, обидные слова доносились отовсюду, брат и сестра обменивались оскорблениями, обвинениями, колкости перелетали от одного к другому, словно теннисный мячик. Было больно смотреть на них, и он мог вообразить, как тяжко терпеть подобное мучение. Но выражение горечи на их лицах, слезы на их щеках, — всё это разбивало сердце Кита.

— Боже мой, Лэнс! — София, казалось, была готова врезать своему младшему брату. — Можно я просто, ну, не знаю, объяснюсь спокойно? Может быть, спустя шесть лет я вернулась домой, желая раскаяться, извиниться и всё исправить? Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы ты орал на меня и говорил гадости мне в лицо!

— Но ты этого заслуживаешь! — Лэнс, казалось, вот-вот ударит в стену кулаком, и, если бы он действительно это сделал, Кит не удивился бы. Его лицо побагровело, а костяшки пальцев побелели, — Ты этого заслуживаешь, София. Потому что ты была моей старшей сестрой. Я брал с тебя пример. Ты была моим героем. Хоть я, возможно, надоедал тебе, и ты могла думать, что я — просто мелкий паршивец, но я любил тебя. И я не заслуживал этого, но потерял тебя. Ты не представляешь, как это больно. Особенно в четырнадцать лет.

Его гневная тирада по-настоящему шокировала всех присутствующих. Последние слова Лэнса были поразительно точны, невероятно жестоки, глубоки по своему смыслу. Словно пощечина Софии. Кит мог бы поклясться, что сумел различить невидимый отпечаток ладони Лэнса на её щеке.

После этого София замерла, не в силах ничего произнести. Наступило взаимное молчание, Софии было слишком больно отвечать ему, а Лэнса еще потряхивало от избытка негативных чувств, он был истощен эмоционально и тоже не мог говорить.

И теперь заговорила Роза, всё ещё находившаяся здесь и своими глазами наблюдавшая за столь жестокой перепалкой своих детей. Она выглядела такой печальной, и именно эта неизбывная, нескончаемая грусть в выражении её лица показалась Киту настоящей скорбью, трауром, горьким сожалением. Он ненавидел эту самую грусть, стекающую по круглым щечкам Розы, и, если бы он мог сделать хоть что-нибудь сейчас, чтобы вернуть улыбку на её губах, он сделал бы это что угодно в одно мгновение.

— София, — прошептала Роза, дорожки высыхающих слез поблескивали на её коже, — Почему ты вернулась?

Кит не знал, каких слов ожидать от Софии. То, как изменилось её выражение, заставило его задуматься, действительно ли она говорила искренне.

— Алекси, — просто прошептала она, — Это всё Алекси. Она спросила, почему у неё нет семьи. И, я думаю, — София вытерла слезы со щек, — Думаю, это слегка разбило мое сердце. Потому что я не могла сказать ей правду. Что это всё моя вина.

И опять тишина воцарилась в комнате, и София подняла голову, она словно ожидала, что Лэнс и Роза снова оскорбят её. Но никто ничего не говорил, они оба были готовы выслушать, даже если им хотелось орать и ругаться на неё. Поэтому она продолжила:

— У меня были причины никогда не возвращаться. И я могла бы бесконечно рассказывать о них, — вот теперь София плакала навзрыд, хоть её слова ещё можно было расслышать. Женщина не смела смотреть в глаза своим матери и брату, по большей части из-за смущения, — Но я не стану этого делать. Не сейчас. Позже, может быть, но сегодня… Можете ли вы хотя бы притвориться, что рады моему приезду? Я знаю, что вы все имеете право злиться, кричать на меня, таить обиду. Я понимаю ваш гнев. Но я бы предпочла просто войти в свой родной дом и поприветствовать свою семью, какой я её помню, хотя бы сейчас.

Кит не был уверен в том, чего он ожидал от Розы. Однако он знал, что у неё было доброе сердце и редчайшее умение прощать.

Несмотря на то, что Роза была рассержена (Кит понял это по её глазам), она просто заключила Софию в объятия. Роза заслуживала объяснений, она имела право на гнев, она заслуживала справедливости, но вместо этого… Она выбрала прощение. Она выбрала мир и предпочла молча обнять свою вновь обретенную дочь, — решение любящей матери, какой она была для Софии.

Именно такая любовь заставляла Кита отворачиваться. Эта любовь пугала его, смущала, он не понимал её, не знал, чувствовал себя неловко, потому что боялся её. И, возможно, именно поэтому Кит безгранично уважал Розу, поэтому он восхищался ею. Потому что её любовь ко всем её детям была безусловной, нежной, почти физически ощущаемой. Хоть Лэнс и был бисексуалом, а София — бунтаркой, Роза любила их, любила так же сильно, как и других детей, и Кит не сомневался, что она без всяких раздумий отдаст свою жизнь за них.

Поэтому он просто отвернулся, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж.


	8. День 8

**День 8**

__

Пятница, двадцать третье декабря

__

11:13

Неудивительно, как отреагировали члены семьи.

Весь следующий день Лэнс обращался к Софии лишь по необходимости. Бенджи даже не удостоил её взглядом. Клео понимала всю тяжесть сложившейся ситуации, и, хоть она была совсем маленькой, когда София сбежала, она помнила. Дэнни попытался наладить отношения с сестрой, но было очевидно, что любой контакт с Софией причинял ему боль. Рэйчел не знала, что и думать; они ведь даже не были знакомы. Хайме словно готов был расплакаться каждый раз, и часто хватал Софию за руку, сжимая в своей, не в силах вымолвить ни звука, как будто он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что его возвратившаяся дочь реальна. Жози по-прежнему не осознавала до конца, что у неё есть ещё одна сестра, и часто она тянула Софию за джинсы и снова спрашивала, наверное, в двадцатый раз: «Вы уверены, что мы с Вами — сестры? Точно-точно? Прям на тысячу процентов?»

Роза изо всех сил старалась проявлять дружелюбие. Не то, чтобы она всё ещё злилась на дочь, просто каждый раз, когда она сталкивалась с Софией, во взгляде её мелькала печаль.

Один лишь Матэо был в восторге, ему особенно нравилось играть вместе с Алекси. Они отлично ладили, и их взаимная симпатия стала ещё сильнее, когда Алекси за обеденным столом раскрыла Матэо один из своих секретов.

— Mamá, — прошептала Алекси, потянув Софию за рукав, — Мне не нравится брокколи. Она странная на вкус.

Матэо, сидящий напротив за столом, громко ахнул, пораженный тем, что его кузине не понравился его любимый овощ.

— Алекси, брокколи — это крошечные деревья! А я — гигант по сравнению с ними! Глянь-ка… — он широко раскрыл рот, демонстрируя окружающим, что в верхней челюсти его не хватает двух зубов, а потом откусил зеленую верхушку брокколи и принялся жевать.

Алекси нахмурилась, опечаленная тем, что не может есть крошечные деревья.

— Я хочу съесть брокколи, но она кажется мне странной.

Матэо с любопытством посмотрел на свою новую подругу.

— Но почему?

Вдруг Алекси покраснела, смутившись, щечки её порозовели. Она повернулась к матери и глянула на неё, приподняв бровки, словно молча спрашивала разрешения. София кивнула и легонько погладила её по руке, давая свое согласие.

— Всё в порядке, Алекси. Ты можешь им рассказать.

Расширив глаза, девочка повернулась к Матэо и громко прошептала, прикрыв рот ладошкой:

— У меня сенсорная дисфункция, — и тут она продолжила ещё громче, — Диагноз — аутизм.

Все присутствующие были шокированы, некоторые члены семьи сознавали, что Софии и её дочери пришлось куда сложнее, нежели они думали. Им ещё столько предстояло узнать об этой молодой матери и её ребенке, и внезапно Лэнс почувствовал себя виноватым за свое неуважительное поведение.

Однако Матэо, казалось, это нисколько не обеспокоило. Алекси по-прежнему была его двоюродной сестрой, девочкой, с которой можно поиграть и побегать за курами. Он не замечал различий, он не видел её недостатков — для него Алекси была другом.

— А что это значит?

— Расстройство аутистического спектра, — доброжелательным тоном объяснила София.

— О, — прошептал Матэо. Он выглядел сбитым с толку и явно ничего не понимал. Ведь с точки зрения пятилетнего мальчика, такого как Матэо, какое-то там расстройство и прочие длинные слова не имели значения. Зато ему очень нравилось, что Алекси была милой и доброй, хотела играть с ним и умела делиться. Поэтому он продолжил, — Ничего страшного! Наша Abuelá может так вкусно сварить крошечные деревья, что они будут мягенькими, и ты перестанешь чувствовать странный вкус.

Излишне говорить, что Алекси была в восторге от этого.

Но, несмотря на то, что лишь Матэо и Жози вели себя дружелюбно по отношению к новым членам семьи, именно Abuelá Санчез положила конец неудобным паузам за столом и напряженной атмосфере. Никто не ожидал, что она это сделает. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки Лэнс и Кит были бдительны как никогда, они просто молча молились, чтобы Abuelá Санчез ничего не говорила об ориентации Лэнса, а другие члены семьи что есть мочи старались вести себя так, как следовало в подобной ситуации. И именно поэтому вся семья была в шоке: они бы никогда не подумали, что Abuelá первой объявит мир в доме.

Когда Abuelá впервые за шесть лет увидела приехавшую Софию, она была в ярости и почти десять минут орала на внучку на чистом испанском, и каждое её слово было грубым, жестоким, выразительным. Кит попросил Лэнса перевести, но тот отказался.

Как оказалось, в подобные моменты Abuelá всегда сперва сердилась и кричала, выплескивала все эмоции, словно резко срывая пластырь с раны, чтобы сразу же после этого начать действовать в соответствии с планом. Она не таила ни злобы, ни обиды, не устраивала скандалов и не поощряла холодное отчуждение по отношению к Софии, потому что характер её отличался грубостью и прямотой, и она была решительной женщиной, не терпевшей сложных эмоций. Ну, её методы были настолько же полезны, насколько и ультимативны.

Вот почему Лэнс был так обеспокоен. Abuelá Санчез пристально наблюдала за ними обоими, словно хищник за своими жертвами, в этот раз действительно нагнетая обстановку. Лэнс опасался, что таким образом она поджидала наступление идеального момента, чтобы сделать свой ход и атаковать.

Но теперь лишь нынешние деяния Abuelá имели значение, а об опасностях, связанных с будущим, они ещё успеют поволноваться. И что же сделала Abuelá? Она потребовала провести семейное собрание.

Большинство семей вообще не проводят семейные собрания, и все потому, что это накладно, старомодно и неудобно. Но Abuelá — «здравомыслящая» женщина, если её можно так назвать. Обычно всё было либо так, как она сказала, либо никак, и она очень серьезно относилась к этому. Следовало отметить, что семейные собрания могут проходить лишь по двум сценариям: или очень хорошо или просто ужасно. А если именно Abuelá инициировала сбор… Теперь все предполагали, что собрание пройдет по второму сценарию, поскольку Abuelá очень редко сообщала хорошие новости.

Так вот: все собрались вместе в гостиной. Некоторые расположились на диване, кое-кто — на полу, усадив детей на свои колени. Все смотрели на Abuelá, возвышавшейся над ними, вновь оказавшейся в центре всеобщего внимания. Она натянуто улыбалась, обеими руками опираясь на свою трость.

Abuelá набрала в легкие воздух.

— Вам всем хочется узнать, почему я устроила собрание, да?

Бенджи, сидящий на полу, застонал, на его мокрых волосах виднелась мыльная пена. Его только что выгнали из душа ради собрания, и было очевидно, что больше всего на свете он хотел вернуться обратно под струи теплой воды.

— Ну так-то да, — дерзко выпалил он, почесывая намыленную макушку, — Мне хотелось бы услышать причину, чтобы я мог наконец вернуться в душ… — он обернулся и с раздражением посмотрел на Клео, — …из которого меня бесцеремонно вытолкали.

Клео цыкнула на брата, прижав палец к губам.

— Замолкни, — сказала она, — Пусть бабушка закончит.

Abuelá закатила глаза и снова заговорила, не обращая на них внимания.

— Я решила провести это собрание по одной причине: моя семья сильно разочаровывает меня, — она сделала паузу, словно задумавшись, хотя Лэнс достаточно хорошо знал свою Abuelá, чтобы понять её желание усилить драматический эффект, — Вы все ведете себя неуважительно, эгоистично, и мне стыдно за вас.

Никто не ожидал подобных слов из уст Abuelá. Ну, каждый знал, что она была категоричной, напыщенной женщиной, но вот это уже казалось пределом грубости.

— Mamá, — начал Хайме, выпрямившийся в кресле, — Я не понимаю. Почему мы…

— Тихо! — вскричала Abuelá, тон её голоса был резким, язык жестов — красноречивым, — Я не закончила. Не перебивай, Хайме.

Он опустил голову, с покорностью подчинившись матери.

— Как я уже сказала, — продолжала женщина, — Вы все — эгоисты. Дом полон печали и невысказанного гнева, особенно в адрес Софии. Я не останусь здесь, пока в семье разлад, а ведь Рождество на носу, — и тут же она покачала головой и прищелкнула языком, словно порицая каждого из присутствующих.

— Вы все будете относиться к Софии с уважением. Вы спрячете свои чувства подальше. Никакой злобы, или возмущения, или каких-либо отрицательных эмоций, ясно вам? — Abuelá оглядела гостиную, расширив глаза, с холодностью посматривая на своих родных. Никто ей не ответил, и она продолжила с торжествующим видом, — Я хочу подготовить дом к празднику. Возражений, разумеется, нет, поэтому, думаю, нам следует начать.

Посторонний наблюдатель поинтересовался бы, почему дом семьи Санчез всё ещё не был украшен к Рождеству. В начале недели Кит тоже думал об этом, и одним утром за завтраком он задал Лэнсу следующий вопрос:

— Разве в семьях не принято наряжать елку на Рождество? — промычал Кит с полным ртом овсяных хлопьев. — Хоть бы хлопушки какие повесили. Даже у моих приемных родителей что-нибудь да было.

— Обычно мы ждем приезда Abuelá, — Лэнс положил свою ложку в пустую миску, — Так проще, потому что к тому времени я возвращаюсь из колледжа, а Дэниел и Рэйчел приезжают из Финикса.

— Но зачем ждать? — не унимался Кит, ему действительно казалось это странным. Ждать, пока до Рождества останется неделя? Не слишком-то разумно для такой большой семьи. — Зачем ждать, если можно сделать это после Дня благодарения?

Лэнс встал, чтобы поставить свою миску в раковину.

— У нас свои странные семейные традиции. Когда Бенджи было десять лет, Abuelá научила его играть на гитаре, и с тех пор они вдвоем поют рождественские песни, пока мы наряжаем елку. Это пиздец как стремно, но Бенджи всегда был крайне настойчивым, и мы сохранили этот обычай. Он пел для нас даже в тот год, когда проходил химиотерапию. И это было самое хреновое Рождество, — Лэнс задумался, словно вспоминая последние несколько лет, — Поэтому мы всегда ждем Abuelá. А ещё моя мама любит ставить Рождественский вертеп с Матэо и Изабеллой, и Жози нравится наряжать елку вместе с остальными детьми.

Кит снова подумал об этом, когда Abuelá собрала всех в гостиной. Она постучала тростью, окидывая комнату своим фирменным суровым взглядом.

— Дэниел, ты возьмешь своих братьев и сестер и съездишь с ними за елкой, — Abuelá сделала паузу, — София тоже поедет. Это не обсуждается.

Но никто не осмеливался спорить с ней по этому поводу. Мало того, что Abuelá была здесь главной, но она также находилась в преклонном возрасте, а споры с семидесятилетней женщиной с тросточкой в руке никогда не заканчиваются ничем хорошим.

— А потом мы украсим дерево, и Бенджи сыграет для нас. ¿De acuerdo?

У всех членов семьи действительно не было выбора. Даже если бы кто-нибудь попытался возразить Abuelá и пойти против её желаний, она обрушила бы свой гнев на него и сравняла бы с землей.

В конце концов, либо так, как она сказала, либо никак вообще.

**День 8**

__

Пятница, двадцать третье декабря

__

12:27

— Каким, блять, образом в Аризоне существуют елочные фермы? Мы в пустыне, Дэниел. В пустыне.

За рулем старенького пикапа Хайме сидел Дэнни Санчез, крепко сжимая старомодное колесо пальцами. Он уже был готов лопнуть от злости, а всё из-за дурацких непрестанно повторяющихся вопросов Бенджи. Тот сидел рядом с братом, закинув ноги на приборную панель. Несмотря на то, что ему уже несколько раз велели убрать их, Бенджи даже ухом не повел, таким уж он был засранцем.

София и Клео расположились на заднем сидении, а Лэнс и Кит кое-как приткнулись к ним, у обоих ноги были слишком длинными для такого маленького салона, и коленками они упирались в сиденье Дэнни. Поездка, очевидно, не сулила ничего хорошего, тишина казалась неловкой. Никто не смел и рта раскрыть, кроме Бенджи, его вопросы в основном предназначались Дэнни, чтобы как можно скорее выбесить старшего.

Поездка в Desert Tree Farms была, во всех смыслах этого слова, неудобной. В конце концов, в машине были только старшие дети семьи Санчез и Кит, и все они знали, что Abuelá нарочно велела им отправиться всем вместе, следуя своему грандиозному плану. Разумеется, все было подстроено ради налаживания отношений, в особенности между Софией и ее братьями и сестрой. Кит ненавидел всё это лишь за то, что и его заставили поехать. У него не было никакого родства с этими ребятами, и всё же и его за компанию подвергли этой пытке. Тишина в салоне стояла оглушительная, казалось, ещё немного, и все разом помрут от смущения в полном молчании, и целых пятнадцать минут ничего не происходило, только Бенджи сыпал своими каламбурами.

— Деревья могут расти даже в пустыне, Бенджамин, — с ехидством бросил Дэнни своему младшему брату. Он обратился к нему по полному имени, как и Бенджи только что.

И снова повисла пауза, лишь двигатель гудел, да негромкая музыка доносилась из радиоприемника. Чтобы как-то разрядить атмосферу, Дэнни покрутил регулятор громкости, но с этим помехи только усилились. Он принялся переключать станции, пропустил парочку и как раз собирался остановиться на следующей, когда Лэнс вдруг остановил его.

— Дэнни, погоди-ка!

За всю поездку Лэнс не произнес ни единого слова, поэтому он так всех удивил своим неожиданным возгласом. После семейного собрания, организованного Abuelá, Лэнс посерьезнел и помрачнел, и Кит не знал, что его так сильно беспокоило.

Наклонившись вперед, Лэнс потянулся к радио и снова включил ту станцию. На лице его появилась кривая ухмылка, словно он знал что-то, чего пока не поняли остальные. Прежнее угрюмое выражение его исчезло само собой, и всё благодаря этой песне.

Кит не узнал мелодию, но, когда припев повторился, он наконец понял.

— Боже мой, — ахнул Дэниел, вероятно, подумав о том же, что и Кит, — Лэнс, клянусь Богом, если ты начнешь…

Но было слишком поздно. Лэнс услышал песню, поймал ритм, и все её узнали, он прибавил громкости до максимума. Кит стукнулся лбом о водительское кресло перед ними, и Дэниел с Клео и Софией застонали в знак протеста.

— ¡Mamita yo se que tú no te me va' a quitar!

— Gasolina — самое худшее. И версия какая-то дурацкая! — громко пожаловался Дэнни, вцепившись в руль.

Когда он потянулся к приемнику, чтобы сменить станцию, Лэнс шлепнул его по руке, словно безмолвно пригрозил старшему, велев ему не трогать чертов приемник. Лэнс продолжил петь (или читать рэп? Это вообще рэп? Кит не мог сказать наверняка).

Лэнс повернулся к Клео, поигрывая бровями, он умудрялся вилять бедрами даже сидя в битком набитом салоне.

— ¡Mi gata no para janguiar porque! Ну же, Клео, давай на бэк-вокал, когда припев начнется!

Клео с силой отпихнула брата, отвернув ладошкой его лицо от себя, никак не отреагировав на его посыл.

— Я согласилась бы, будь мне всё ещё шесть лет. Тогда я даже не понимала текста.

Лэнс надулся и повернулся к Бенджи, несколько раз потыкав его в плечо.

— Ну, а ты, Бенджи-Бу? Ты же знаешь, что хочешь.

Бенджи закатил глаза, но на лице его появилась знакомая улыбка. Все знали, что Бенджи хочет присоединиться к Лэнсу, это было очевидно. И, когда начался припев, они оба одновременно запели.

— ¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!

— ¡Dame mas gasolina!

— ¡Como le encanta la gasolina!

— ¡Dame mas gasolina!

Песня всё ещё звучала, и с каждой строчкой Лэнс и Бенджи пели всё громче, становились ещё более шумными, более буйными, словно дети малые. Бенджи подпрыгнул на своем сидении, он читал рэп и в то же время подпевал Лэнсу. Оба начали пританцовывать, и Лэнс ни разу не сбился. Он знал слова этой песни наизусть, и они слетали с его губ с невероятной легкостью, словно стекая с кончика его языка.

Кит не мог сидеть спокойно; выражение на их лицах было забавным, и эта их слаженность в действиях казалась ему трогательной, и он заметил, что Клео тоже с трудом подавляет улыбку.

— ¡Ella prende las turbinas!

Кит хихикнул, больше не в силах сдерживаться.

— Вы что, на всю жизнь запомнили эту песню? — спросил он, немного сдвинувшись, чтобы посмотреть на обоих парней.

Бенджи развернулся, глянул на него в ответ и заговорил, а Лэнс всё ещё пел на фоне:

— Мы все её выучили и поем с самого детства. Дэнни нас научил, он просто притворяется, что терпеть не может Gasolina, — Бенджи сделал паузу, а затем продолжил, — София тоже. Она очень хорошо поет ту быструю часть.

Кит приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Софию. Она покраснела, смущение румянцем проступило на её усыпанной веснушками коже. Она сидела у окна, за которым мимо проносились домики фермеров, пожелтевшие поля и горы в синей дали.

— Серьезно? — он обратился к ней, надеясь на то, что её не слишком напугает его любопытство.

— Д-да… — пробормотала она, явно испытывая неловкость. София не желала разговаривать, но постепенно становилась более раскованной, — Обычно мы впятером раздражали маму, распевая Gasolina за обеденным столом, — она слегка погрустнела, вспоминая события прошлого, и Кит задумался о том, как давно это было. По меньшей мере шесть лет назад. Все это было у неё до того, как она покинула свою семью. Кит втайне гадал, помнила ли София слова.

— ¡Anda en carro, motoras y limosinas! ¡Anda en carro, motoras y limosinas, llena su tanque de adrenalina!

Лэнс с Бенджи всё ещё пели, и вскоре Клео присоединилась к ним. Кит был поражен тем, что эта четырнадцатилетняя девушка наизусть знала текст такой старой песни, и он попытался представить шестилетнюю Клео, разучивающую Gasolina по примеру старших братьев и сестры.

— ¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!

— ¡Dame mas gasolina!

— София! — заорал Бенджи, коснувшись её руки, — На тебе та быстрая часть.

София только округлила свои карие глаза, словно сова, и было очевидно, что она категорически против этой затеи. Она явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, будто её присутствие было неуместно, будто её разбудили среди ночи, и сейчас она сидела здесь, проснувшись лишь наполовину. София не только воспротивилась его задумке, она также была просто потрясена тем, что Бенджи вообще попросил её присоединиться. С той самой минуты, когда его старшая сестра снова появилась в доме, Бенджи игнорировал её, цепляясь за давнюю обиду и боль. Они почти не разговаривали, даже не смотрели друг на друга. А сейчас… Внезапно Бенджи захотел, чтобы она присоединилась к его импровизированной реггетон-группе.

София закусила губу.

— Но… но почему?

Бенджи закатил глаза, он пытался перекричать пение Лэнса и Клео:

— Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя, понятно? Но я не могу всё время вести себя как мудак. Поэтому просто спой с нами, как раньше, когда мы были маленькими, и, возможно, я снова начну с тобой разговаривать.

— ¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!

— ¡Dame mas gasolina!

Быстрая часть приближалась, Кит услышал, как ударили басы, напряжение нарастало с каждой строчкой. Он не знал, сможет ли София сделать это, и выражение на её лице доказывало, что она думает о том же.

— ¡Como le encanta la gasolina!

— ¡Dame mas gasolina!

А затем начался куплет, и вдруг София запела, слова с невероятной скоростью слетали с её губ, словно выстрелы, и каждая строчка была пропета идеально, полностью в соответствии с битом, и каждый слог был отчитан точно и вовремя.

— Aquí nosotros somos los mejores, no te me ajores, en la pista nos llaman los matadores, haces que cualquiera se enamore…

Кит не мог не расплыться в улыбке, и он понял, что не один такой: лица всех ребят засияли от радости. Лэнс завыл в знак одобрения, Бенджи зааплодировал, а на губах Клео расцвела такая яркая улыбка, что Кит боялся, как бы она его не ослепила. Даже Дэнни присоединился, и на мгновение, всего лишь на какой-то миг все они позабыли о своих проблемах. Они забыли об обидах, о гневе и горечи. Была только песня и её сентиментальное значение для каждого из них. Хоть Кит и не знал детей семьи Санчез маленькими, но сейчас он ехал с ними в машине под Gasolina и чувствовал себя так, словно в эту минуту прожил их детство вместе с ними.

— Cuando bailas al ritmo de los tambores, esto va pa las gatas de to colores, Pa las mayores, pa las menores, pa las que son más zorras que los cazadores…

Это была София, какой они её знали. Это была София, которая трепала волосы своего маленького братика, это была София, которая хотела профессионально заниматься балетом. Это была София, которую Кит видел на фотографиях, это была девочка с веснушками-звездами, которая жила в той желтой маленькой комнате с дырочками от канцелярских кнопок в стенах. Это была София, какой её помнили Дэнни, Лэнс, Бенджи и Клео, это была их сестра, которую они любили.

Кит так и не понял, что такого сделала София, из-за чего вся семья её возненавидела. Никто так и не рассказал ему всех подробностей, Лэнсу было слишком больно говорить об этом. Кит просто не знал, вот и всё. Но неужто ему хотелось расспрашивать об этом? Нет. Потому что в тот момент, когда старенький пикап со всей компанией на борту проезжал по грунтовой дороге мимо увядающих полей, стад, пасущихся на них, голых деревьев, старых сараев и амбаров, когда ребята хором горланили строчки классической испанской хип-хоп песни, Кит решил, что ему нравится София.

Но он не знал никакой другой Софии, кроме той, что понравилась ему, и он до сих пор ни разу не разговаривал с ней. Ему нравилось, как она отводила плечи назад во время пения, как она жестикулировала, хлопая по переднему сидению в такт мелодии. Ему нравилось, что она была со своей дочерью на равных, что её связь с Алекси почти ничем не отличалась от уз, соединяющих Розу и всех её детей.

Ему нравилось, что она была человеком. Она совершила ошибку, как и все люди, и, хоть Кит и не знал, в чем заключалась эта ошибка, София заплатила сполна. Она всё ещё расплачивалась. Но она пыталась наладить отношения, хотела что-то исправить, хотела искупить вину.

И что думал Кит по этому поводу? С его точки зрения это было правильно.

**День 8**

__

Пятница, двадцать третье декабря

__

15:21

Дэнни и остальные вернулись в дом семьи Санчез через несколько часов после обеда. Они задержались намного дольше, чем им было позволено, потому что кое-кто (Бенджи и Клео) затеяли игру в прятки на поле рождественских елок. Они прятались друг от друга несколько часов, а потом принялись играть в салочки. Лэнс и Кит, обожающие соревноваться, нашли себе союзников, в результате чего были созданы две команды. И, кстати, Кит с Клео и Дэнни победили. Они также заехали в Макдональдс по дороге домой (хоть Кит и Дэнни были против) и в итоге всем купили по МакФлурри.

Несмотря на то, что они приехали на три часа позже запланированного, им всё же удалось привезти домой хорошую елочку. Она была высокой, средней ширины, приятно пахнущей. На ферме Бенджи и Лэнс долго препирались и спорили о том, какую именно елку взять, и в конце концов рассерженная Клео в один миг выбрала самую классную.

— Ну наконец-то, — воскликнула Роза, выбежавшая из гаража, чтобы поприветствовать их, на ней был рождественский фартук. Как оказалось, коробки со всякими рождественскими штуками уже были спущены с чердака, — Повеселились?

На её вопрос никто не ответил. С той стороны пикапа доносилось приглушенное хихиканье: это Бенджамин никак не мог высвободить свою шею из коварного захвата Софии. Он, видимо, ещё посмеивался над тем, что только что сказал, а на лице Софии красовалась кривая ухмылка.

Роза приподняла бровь и глянула на Дэнни, требуя объяснений. Разумеется, она ничего не понимала, ведь всего лишь пять часов назад Бенджи и София даже не разговаривали друг с другом.

— Налаживание отношений, Mamá, — Дэнни пожал плечами и захлопнул за собой дверь пикапа, — Сработало.

За опоздание Роза ещё немножко поругала их с нежной, материнской улыбкой на губах, и ребята наконец собрались вместе и перетащили елку из машины в гостиную. Жози и остальные дети завизжали, когда увидели её, Матэо уже нацепил на голову ободок с оленьими рожками.

— Кит! — закричал Матэо, он подбежал к нему и ухватился за его джинсы, — Смотри, я — северный олень, круто, да? — он показал на свой ободок, скорее всего, найденный им на самом дне коробки с рождественскими украшениями и кажущийся таким старым, может быть, купленным лет пятнадцать назад, через прорехи в выцветшей ткани виднелась проволока.

Кит улыбнулся мальчику и взъерошил его волосы, при этом его рожки немного сбились набок.

— Ещё бы красный нос, и будешь Рудольфом.

Внезапно Матэо схватил Кита за руку, потянув его к другим коробкам.

— Тебе тоже нужны рожки! Ты ведь мой парень, Кит. Парочки должны наряжаться одинаково!

Кит усмехнулся, когда понял, во что ввязался. Теперь у него не было выбора, и через минуту на его голове уже красовался второй такой же ободок.

Когда Бенджи принес свою гитару из комнаты, весь дом наполнился атмосферой праздника, семейного тепла, искренней радости. Кит узнал, что Бенджи — весьма талантливый гитарист, и, кроме того, у него был прекрасный певческий голос, мягкий и глубокий, значительно отличающийся от тех воплей и рэпа в машине. Хоть это был не самый красивый голос во всем мире, музыкальные способности Бенджи во много раз превосходили лэнсовские. Бенджи и Abuelá Санчез под аккомпанемент Розы спели несколько песен, каждую по разу на испанском и на английском. Киту особенно нравились испанские версии, ведь он обожал слушать пение Розы на её родном языке. Она потрясающе пела, хоть её голос звучал намного ниже, чем можно было представить, и припевы в её исполнении ласкали слух. И ещё Кит любил слушать, как поет Роза, по той причине, что во время этого её улыбка становилась чуть ярче.

По дому развешали множество украшений, и все они были не новыми и всё ещё хранились из-за их сентиментального значения. В гостиной разместили Рождественский вертеп среднего размера, сделанный из глины, к которому Роза питала особую любовь, в доме его называли nacimiento. Он стоял на камине, окруженный веточками остролиста и рождественскими гирляндами. Роза рассказала Киту, что этот вертеп принадлежал её бабушке, а от неё был унаследован её матерью. Она искренне засмеялась, когда упомянула, как ещё детьми Бенджи вместе с Лэнсом и их кузенами и кузинами огребли по полной за то, что случайно уронили фигурку младенца Иисуса (Кит тоже захихикал, стоило ему лишь увидеть всё ещё отчетливо различимые трещинки и следы от суперклея на ней).

Наступил вечер. Нарядив елку, все члены семьи расположились в гостиной, старшие — на диване, молодежь — на подушках, разложенных вокруг деревца. Abuelá принесла несколько коробок мексиканского шоколада, и через некоторое время Бенджи закончил с рождественскими песнями, и вместо этого заиграла быстрая танцевальная музыка. Больше никто не пел, лишь дети бегали по кругу, танцевали и водили хороводы вокруг елки.

Кит так и не понял, как это произошло, но в какой-то момент оказалось, что мелкие затащили его в свой круг. Жози и Матэо потребовали, чтобы он станцевал с ними, они кричали что есть мочи: «Танцуй, Кит, танцуй!»

Вот только Кит не считал себя величайшим танцором. А ещё он ненавидел танцевать при свидетелях (особенно перед Abuelá, Кит чувствовал, что она сверлит его взглядом). Именно поэтому он вдруг покраснел и начал заикаться, когда Матэо потянул его в круг, в котором плясали Жози и Алекси.

Кит не хотел танцевать. Но с ним был Матэо, а ради него Кит сделал бы всё что угодно. И он согласился, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу в кругу, пока мелкие хихикали над ним и поддразнивали его, словно никогда не видели ничего смешнее танцующего Кита. Их смех звенел под потолком, словно тоненькое дребезжание колокольчиков, становясь всё громче с каждым его оборотом вокруг своей оси.

Поглощенный своими мыслями Лэнс, жующий шоколадку Ibarra, наблюдал за ними с кухни. Он так крепко задумался, что не обращал внимания на свои собственные действия, во все глаза глядя на то, как Кит кружится в хороводике и подпрыгивает вместе с детьми. Он, с довольным видом напевая что-то себе под нос с набитым шоколадом ртом, прямо сейчас натуральным образом шпионил за краснеющим Китом.

— Ты любишь его. Не так ли?

Внезапно раздавшийся голос Клео испугал Лэнса, он дернулся и уронил свою Ibarra, а затем нахмурился, глянув на младшую сестру, и потянулся за шоколадкой, прежде чем она успела схватить её.

— Невежливо вот так подкрадываться, Клео.

Она улыбнулась ему так невинно, так мило.

— Шпионить — тоже.

Лэнс сдвинул брови, обратив взор в сторону Кита.

— А я не шпионю.

— Ага, — усмехнулась Клео и, отломив кусочек от шоколадки Лэнса, закинула его в рот, — А я — президент Соединенных Штатов Америки. Слушай, Лэнс, ты не должен отрицать свои чувства к нему.

Лэнс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Клео, он приподнял бровь.

— Я… я и не скрываю. Мы ведь встречаемся.

Всего на мгновение Клео скептически прищурилась и тут же принялась осматриваться. Остальные члены семьи были заняты, Рэйчел записывала танец детей на камеру, а Роза хлопала в ладоши в такт. Затем девушка приблизилась к брату и зашептала так тихо, чтобы только Лэнс услышал:

— Всё в порядке. Я знаю, что вы не встречаетесь.

Лэнс взвизгнул:

— ЧТО, БЛЯТЬ?!

Клео прижала ладошку к его губам, чтобы он заткнулся.

— Не вопи, — снова заговорила она, оглядываясь, дабы убедиться, что никто на них не смотрит, — Успокойся и возьми себя в руки, идиот. Я уже давно вас раскусила, и я сохраню вашу тайну. Кит тоже знает, я сказала ему, — Клео отняла руку от его лица.

Лэнс набрал воздух в легкие, он хотел что-то сказать, но не смог. Взгляд его метался от Клео к Киту и обратно. В эту минуту Кит кружил Матэо в танце под музыку Бенджи.

— Я… я не люблю его, Клео. Он всего лишь мой друг.

По глазам Клео было видно, что её одолевает любопытство, но тут же она ахнула, будто слова Лэнса причинили ей сильную боль. Шестеренки в её голове усиленно завращались, словно она раздумывала над тем, чего сам Лэнс не мог понять.

— Ты уверен?

Был ли он уверен? Лэнс запутался. Он никогда особенно не копался в самом себе, и часто одни его эмоции накладывались на другие, смешивались и становились ему неподвластны. Любил ли он Кита? Он сам не знал, но ему хотелось разобраться в своих чувствах. Он часто наблюдал за Китом, украдкой бросал на него взгляды, ловил себя на мысли, что пялится на него, и чувствовал тепло в низу живота всякий раз, когда Кит касался его. Ему нравилась каждая мелочь, связанная с Китом. Тот держал Матэо за руку и смотрел мальчику в глаза, когда разговаривал с ним, и это тоже нравилось Лэнсу. А ещё Кит всей душой был предан Розе, словно считал её своей родной матерью. Кит схватывал всё на лету, и у него была сила воли и решимость, необходимые для успеха. Лэнсу нравились его смех, его улыбка, то, как он краснел, как каждый день чистил зубы утром и вечером, как оставлял молоко в миске, когда хлопья в ней заканчивались, ему нравились его внимание к деталям, его нежная привязанность к детям, хоть Кит всячески отрицал свою любовь к ним. Ему столько всего нравилось в этом парне по имени Кит Джанг.

Однако это не означало любовь. Ведь так?

Лэнс закусил губу, снова переводя взор на Кита в гостиной. Теперь мелкие по очереди просили Кита подхватить их на руки и покружить, и лишь от того, что Кит всё ещё играл с ними, Лэнс заулыбался.

— Я не… — он сглотнул, в голове его снова зазвучал смех Кита, — Я не знаю, люблю ли его. Но если это так? Что, если я влюбился в него? Я не стану раскрывать свои чувства, по крайней мере не сейчас. Возможно, никогда.

Клео коснулась руки брата, в карих глазах её отражалось то, что Лэнс мог ошибочно принять за печаль. Она была расстроена, растеряна. Но она не стала ни к чему его принуждать, а просто напоследок сжала его плечо.

— Когда наконец определишься, скажи ему.

Клео ушла, вернувшись в гостиную с кружкой горячего шоколада для Abuelá. Лэнс сунул в рот ещё один кусочек Ibarra и снова взглянул на Кита. Бенджи отнес свою гитару на второй этаж, не оставив детям иного выбора, кроме как схватить Кита и повалить его на пол, громко хихикая и не позволяя ему подняться. Кит особо и не сопротивлялся, как оказалось, он был достаточно вынослив для того, чтобы выдержать их напор. Мелкие атаковали Кита щекоткой со всех сторон, и он громко смеялся и кричал, что сдается.

Лэнс не знал, что чувствует. Любовь? Что-то платоническое? Он не мог понять, как бы не напрягал мозги, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Прошедшая неделя принесла слишком много эмоций, и сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы влюбляться в парня. Это было нежелательно, неуместно и могло разрушить их обман.

Поэтому Лэнс решил просто прожить оставшуюся здесь неделю, как и планировалось. Он не будет думать об эмоциях, о любви или о чувствах, о смехе Кита или ещё о чем-либо. Его волновало лишь то, как бы им выдержать здесь ещё одну неделю, и ничего больше. А когда они вернутся в Орегон, может быть, ну, чисто теоретически, он позволит своему сердцу принять это чувство.


	9. День 9

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

12:12

Кит не купил Лэнсу подарок.

Рождество уже завтра.

До приезда в Аризону Киту в голову никогда не приходила подобная мысль. Купить Лэнсу Санчезу рождественский подарок? Ни за что. Кит, может быть, и подарил бы ему что-нибудь в колледже, если бы его заставили, но точно не по своей воле.

Теперь всё было по-другому. Лэнс и Кит сблизились, столько узнали друг о друге, отношения их вышли на совершенно иной уровень. Перед этой поездкой обоим казалось, что обмен подарками явно не для них; их соперничества было вполне достаточно. Но за эту неделю всё кардинально изменилось, недавние события заставили их взглянуть друг на друга с новой стороны, словно меж ними исчезли всякие преграды. И теперь подарок был более чем необходим, в нем будто нуждались, его ожидали.

Что можно купить для такого парня, как Лэнс?

Кит задавался этим вопросом, лежа на лэнсовской кровати. Его раскрытый ноутбук гудел рядом на матрасе, на экране застыла чудовищного размера домашка на рождественские каникулы, которую он всё никак не мог сделать, откладывая на потом. В настоящее время Кит прятался в спальне: прибытие кузенов и кузин Лэнса ознаменовалось небывалым гвалтом, и в таком шуме он не мог сосредоточиться. В общей сложности у Лэнса было пятеро двоюродных родственников: трое — дети сестры Хайме, а остальные двое — его брата, и все они вели себя дружелюбно и слишком много шумели, привнося дополнительный хаос в и без того уже трещащий по швам дом; новоприбывшие семьи разместились в подвале.

Кита по обыкновению представили как парня Лэнса. Он пожимал руки налево и направо, несколько раз поздоровался с кузенами, и тетушка Лэнса даже обняла его, а потом он сбежал, скрывшись в спальне.

Приезд новых членов семьи Санчез означал дополнительные стулья и гам за обеденным столом, более частые приемы пищи, исчезновение такого понятия как личное пространство и разросшийся с новой силой ажиотаж перед Рождеством. Кит не знал, переживет ли подобное.

Преисполненный решимости Кит закрыл свою рабочую тетрадь. Он понял, что сейчас слишком рассеян для домашки. Он не мог придумать подарок для Лэнса самостоятельно, и шум, доносящийся с первого этажа, отвлекал его, мешая собраться с мыслями.

Глядя на свой выключенный ноутбук, Кит обдумывал некоторые идеи. Он не шибко-то разбирался в этом, но сознавал, что его подарок Лэнсу должен быть особенным. Это ведь его последний шанс подарить Лэнсу что-нибудь, прежде чем они типа расстанутся и вернутся в Орегон, а значит, он должен купить ему нечто оригинальное, значимое, а не просто какой-то там набор с шампунем и бальзамом, как он делал обычно.

Выйдя в коридор, Кит направился к приоткрытой двери в комнату Клео и постучал. Он знал, что она тоже пряталась, потому что своими глазами видел её побег после того, как великая и ужасная тетя Кэсси решила подонимать её разговорами о женихах и оценках.

Кит уже бывал в спальне Клео, и каждый раз ему казалось, будто он здесь впервые. Комната была маленькой, и неимоверное количество плакатов с изображениями звезд, туманностей и газовых гигантов делало её ещё меньше. Здесь по стенам и потолку их было расклеено, наверное, больше сотни. Кит помнил, как впервые увидел эти плакаты. Клео очень подробно описала свою любовь к астрономии и мечту однажды стать астрофизиком.

— Привет, — пробормотал он, заметив, что Клео не одна. София сидела рядом с ней на кровати, и с такого положения их внешнее сходство было особенно заметно.

— Привет, — ответила Клео, слабо улыбнувшись, — Что случилось?

— Я… — Кит, неловко топчущийся на пороге, сделал паузу, осознав, что сестры, должно быть, разговаривали по душам. Он кожей ощутил, что помешал чему-то важному, нарушил особенную, интимную атмосферу меж ними, — Я зайду попозже, раз вы…

— Нет, — с уверенностью произнесла Клео, придвигаясь чуть ближе к Киту на кровати, — Всё в порядке, мы только что закончили.

София молча кивнула, соглашаясь.

— В доме такая суматоха, — Кит сглотнул, как ни странно, смутившись, — Я подумал, что мог бы…

Клео усмехнулась.

— Садись, — она жестом предложила Киту приземлиться на кровать и подвинулась, чтобы освободить ему место. Он плюхнулся рядом, скрестив ноги на мягком стеганом одеяле.

— Там так шумно, — прошептал Кит, выдернув шерстяную ниточку из одеяла.

— Завтра станет ещё хуже, — заверила Клео, — Я всего лишь хотела посидеть две минутки в тишине, прежде чем вернуться в этот хаос.

Хаосом Клео назвала не что иное, как приготовление обеда. Рождественский ужин в семье Санчез готовили к вечеру Сочельника, или Nochebuena. Киту уже объяснили необходимость проведения такого пира. Роза и Хайме объединяли усилия для приготовления огромного количества блюд, раздавая указания всем своим детям. Кита с Софией тоже позвали помогать, вот только Кит несколько раз перепутал продукты, и в атмосфере ещё ощущалось напряжение меж Софией и её братьями и сестрой.

— Так вот, — начала Клео, вытягивая ноги поверх перекрещенных лодыжек Кита, — Ты готов? Сегодня тебя разорвут на части.

— Погоди-ка, кто? — вежливым тоном тихонько поинтересовалась София.

— Лэнс, разумеется, — на губах Клео заиграла дьявольская кривая ухмылка, — Я уже придумала розыгрыши с омелой.

Кит покраснел, щеки его мгновенно заалели.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— О, ещё как посмею.

— Кстати о Лэнсе, — промямлил Кит, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему, прежде чем мозг Клео сгенерирует ещё какие-нибудь дурацкие идейки, — У меня нет подарка для него.

Клео ахнула, резко дернувшись на кровати, как Джек-из-коробки.

— ЧТО-О-О?!

Кит кивнул, на лице его помимо румянца появилось какое-то застенчивое выражение.

— Я совсем не знаю, что ему подарить.

— Ты спрашивал, чего он хочет?

Мотнув головой, Кит продолжил:

— Я в этом не разбираюсь, я вообще всего несколько часов назад вспомнил про традицию обмена подарками и…

— Я могу отвезти тебя в магазин, там выберем что-нибудь.

Кит моргнул, потрясенный тем, что София вообще предложила ему подобное. Она не выказывала даже намеков на сомнение, вместо этого искренне улыбнувшись Киту.

— Я не против. У меня есть машина, Алекси с Матэо, и мы можем сбежать тайком от остальных.

Кит не знал, хорошая ли эта идея. Не то чтобы он был против: поездка в супермаркет явно разрешит его проблему. Вот только он был не готов к неловким паузам, которые, как он знал наверняка, обязательно повиснут меж ними.

Поездка на машине. С Софией. С женщиной, которая впервые заговорила с ним лишь двадцать четыре часа назад. И всё ради того, чтобы купить его типа парню рождественский подарок, о чем он совершенно забыл. Зашибись.

Вот только за всем этим дружелюбием и искренним желанием помочь таилось нечто большее, чем просто предложение отправиться куда-нибудь. Это была просьба, как будто София хотела, чтобы он поехал с ней. Как будто ей было нужно, чтобы он согласился.

Возможно, именно это заставило Кита сказать «окей».

Вот так он и оказался на пассажирском сидении старенького седана Софии. Они поехали в Пейсон, где находился ближайший в округе Валмарт. Пять минут молчания в салоне, и вдруг София решила засунуть компакт-диск с музыкой Чайковского в магнитолу.

— Классика, — молвила она, нажав на play и выкрутив громкость до минимума, — Моя любимая. Напоминает мне о танцах.

Кит приподнял бровь, полюбопытствовав:

— Ты танцевала?

София кивнула.

— Одиннадцать лет. Когда мы были детьми, моя Mamá водила меня с Лэнсом и Дэнни на занятия.

Кит улыбнулся, едва представив Лэнса в балетном классе. Он ничуть не удивился, узнав об этом: Лэнс интуитивно знал, как двигаться, словно танец был у него в крови.

— Мальчики походили и перестали, но я не бросила, — снова заговорила София, погрузившись в воспоминания, — Мне так нравилось, я даже мечтала танцевать в Нью-Йорке.

Он представил себе маленькую Софию в пуантах и леотарде. Это был приятный образ, и Кит живо вообразил её темные кудри, затянутые в тугой пучок на макушке, и её руки у груди в первой позиции.

— Почему ты не последовала за мечтой?

Лишь через несколько секунд Кит понял, как глупо, как бестактно прозвучали его слова. Он сразу же пожалел о том, что поднял эту тему.

— Думаю, ты сам всё понимаешь, — печально улыбнулась София.

Кита охватило чувство вины, настолько сильное, что его сердце заныло. Почему он такой тупой? Он покраснел, ощущая, что щеки его горят алым.

— Прости, — он сглотнул, смущение волной поднялось по его горлу.

— Всё в порядке. Уверена, тебе любопытно узнать мою слезливую историю. Но знаешь, — она сделала паузу, расслабив плечи и откинувшись на спинку сиденья, — Она на самом деле не слезливая. Даже наоборот.

Кит с осторожностью произнес:

— Как так?

Пауза.

— Я не уверена, что ты захочешь выслушать меня.

Но он хотел этого. Он действительно хотел выслушать, и не потому, что упивался чужими драмами. Дело вот в чем: Кит чувствовал какую-то важную деталь, кусочек мозаики, словно скрывающийся за тайной Софии, и так отчаянно хотел узнать об этом. Лэнс описал Софию как ужасную старшую сестру, которая предала его и была изгнана из семьи. Но Кит привык размышлять и полагаться на собственные выводы; он сознавал, что всё куда сложнее. У Софии была своя версия истории, и в эту минуту он больше всего на свете хотел её услышать.

— Расскажи мне… — пробормотал он, не глядя на желтеющие поля за окном, — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне свою историю. Если ты не против.

София приподняла бровь и через несколько секунд молчания заговорила:

— Я забеременела в семнадцать лет. Думаю, тебе это уже известно. Не буду вдаваться в подробности. Всё, что тебе нужно знать, — на самом деле я не хотела сбегать из дома.

— Погоди-ка, — начал Кит, округлив глаза, — Так вот как… Но почему же это произошло?

София кивнула ему.

— Разумеется, я убежала по собственному желанию, но мой отец подтолкнул меня к этому. Он злился на меня, и гнев его не утихал очень долгое время. Мы почти всё время ссорились, и именно после самого серьезного скандала он просто велел мне проваливать. Думаю, потом он пожалел об этом, но тогда… Я не знаю. Всё, чего мне хотелось, — просто сбежать.

Она замолчала, и Кит не мог понять, заговорит ли она снова. София перевела дыхание, и, когда их автомобиль въехал на шестьдесят пятое шоссе, она продолжила:

— Возможно, в подростковом возрасте мои поступки были безрассудны, но я не жалею, что так рано родила Алекси. Ни капли не жалею. Она помогла мне понять, что в жизни бывают светлые полосы. Знаю, это звучит странно, потому что моя жизнь была беспросветным дерьмом. Но Алекси… Именно она стала моим смыслом. Она не только помогла мне осознать свои ответственности, но и натолкнула меня на мысль, что, несмотря на все ошибки, которые я совершила, я не могу зацикливаться на них. Если я буду цепляться за прошлое, то ничем хорошим это не кончится, а, как оказалось, скитания в поисках крова с новорожденным ребенком на руках — не самое подходящее время хандрить и жалеть себя.

София сглотнула, и Кит заметил, что она с силой стиснула руль, костяшки её пальцев побелели.

— Я не хочу говорить о совершенных мною ошибках, или о том, как всё это произошло, или о том, почему я так поступила. Но я ни о чем не забыла. Я признаю, что натворила глупостей, наделала ошибок, и что я не должна была сбегать из дома. Но я хочу рассказать о тех своих поступках, которыми горжусь. Думаю, именно это я осознала, пока искала приют вместе с Алекси: если постоянно оглядываться в прошлое, будет очень сложно двигаться вперед. Но и на будущее полагаться не стоит, важно лишь то, что в настоящем. Я так долго ненавидела себя за то, что сделала. Я убежала, потому что мне было стыдно, и не могла вернуться из-за этого стыда. Но, пока я изо всех сил старалась выжить, пока пыталась заботиться об Алекси, я поняла, что мне нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем. Я не могла изменить тот факт, что забеременела, и не могла представить, как рождение ребенка в столь раннем возрасте повлияет на мое будущее. Зато я могла сама выбирать, как относиться к каждому испытанию, как справляться с неприятностями, в тот момент обрушившимися на нас обеих.

Она снова замолчала, как будто собиралась с мыслями. Киту хотелось большего, он нуждался в продолжении. Он был нетерпелив и хотел понять её, узнать больше того, что уже известно.

— Как ты это сделала? — пробормотал Кит, — Если, конечно, не возражаешь против моих вопросов.

Она прикусила губу.

— Когда я сбежала, то первое время жила у своей давней подруги. Она была студенткой, училась в муниципальном колледже в Финиксе и работала там поваром в кафетерии после пар. Именно с её помощью я устроилась уборщицей в общежитии. Я брала Алекси с собой и сажала её в люльку-переноску.

София засмеялась, вспоминая, как маленькая Алекси агукала и пускала пузырики в люльке, пока её мать работала. Даже Кит расплылся в улыбке, подобная идея казалась ему забавной.

— Со временем мне удалось немного подкопить и поступить в колледж. Я всё ещё учусь, но следующим летом, наконец, получу степень ассоциата. Потом хочу доучиться до бакалавра, надеюсь, пройду по баллам в мединститут, — она замолчала, так ярко улыбнувшись, что Кит аж зажмурился. Он понял, что София гордилась собой. Она не нуждалась в ком-либо ещё, чтобы двигаться вперед. Алекси и её собственный личный успех — всё, что ей было нужно.

— Я буду психиатром.

Это было потрясающе — удостоиться такого откровения, первым выслушать историю Софии. Кит с трудом мог поверить в то, что ей самой действительно хотелось рассказать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы с такой легкостью открыться ему. Это было настолько личное, настолько интимное и сокровенное, и Кит боялся, что он, незнакомец, чужой для неё человек, может ненароком осквернить преподнесенный ему дар.

Однако история Софии была воистину впечатляющей, и она выбрала именно Кита, чтобы раскрыть ему правду. Её манера говорить завораживала, и с её слов было очевидно, как далеко она продвинулась. Что восхищало ещё сильнее? Тот факт, что она знала, каких высот достигла, и она гордилась этим. Софии пришлось преодолеть столько всего: страх перед будущим, испытания, смятение и безысходность, и Кит знал наверняка, что никогда не столкнется ни с чем подобным. А вот София вынесла всё, что ей было уготовано, и она улыбалась, дышала полной грудью, жила с этим чувством гордости за себя, заслуженным по праву.

— А Алекси, — продолжила София, — Она всё это время поддерживала меня. Пока я делала домашку, она рисовала, пока я готовилась к экзаменам, она училась писать. Мы словно были партнерами и всегда помогали друг другу. Но её аутизм… Это действительно тяжело, не стану отрицать или доказывать обратное. Ложь насчет её диагноза означает отказ от реальности. Это часть её личности. Я просто чувствовала, что поступаю правильно, я приняла её аутизм вместе со всеми её качествами, со всеми достоинствами и недостатками. Думаю, именно поэтому я рассказала ей об этом расстройстве в столь раннем возрасте. Я не хотела, чтобы она росла в неведении, пугаясь своих ощущений и замыкаясь в себе. Я решила, что она должна знать и понимать свою особенность, чтобы не бояться этого. Я хотела дать ей понять, что она может отличаться от остальных и всё равно быть моей Алекси.

Именно тогда Кит почувствовал, что София готова вот-вот расплакаться. Но то были не слезы печали: ей хотелось плакать от счастья, и это теплое, покалывающее ощущение заполнило грудь Кита, заставив его сердце забиться чаще.

— Вот почему я не считаю свою историю слезливой. Она не грустная. Возможно, начало не слишком приятное, но она ещё не закончилась. Все идет своим чередом, и я пережила каждую ужасную главу этого рассказа.

Кит не знал, что и сказать, когда София затихла. Очевидно, она выложила ему всё как на духу, и в машине снова воцарилась тишина. Пауза была не такой уж неловкой, больше походила на атмосферу спокойствия, безмятежности, и разнообразные мысли снова запульсировали в голове Кита.

В начале каникул, когда Кит, понемногу знакомившийся с семьей Санчез, узнал о поступке Софии, его первое заочное впечатление о ней было полностью негативным. Лэнс говорил о своей старшей сестре с таким гневом, с такой горечью, и Киту она представлялась бунтаркой, белой вороной в семье. Для него София Санчез была непутевой старшей дочерью Розы, забеременевшей в семнадцать лет девушкой, строптивой, мятежной хулиганкой, издевавшейся над своими братьями и сестрой, неспособной вести себя по-взрослому и принимать обдуманные решения.

Но в действительности София была совершенно другой.

Она вела себя с достоинством, и в её поступках проявлялся настоящий героизм. София оказалась такой храброй, что сердце Кита сжималось и болезненно ныло от её слов. Она была личностью, а не просто девчонкой, забеременевшей в семнадцать, она была человеком. Человеком, наделавшим ошибок, внимательно рассмотревшим и полностью принявшим их.

С точки зрения Кита одно лишь это определяло Софию как заслуживающую уважения женщину.

— Вот почему ты наконец вернулась, — прошептал Кит, во все глаза глядя на неё, — Настоящая причина куда сложнее, чем просто желание познакомить Алекси с родными. Ты наконец почувствовала, что достойна возвращения.

София кивнула и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Для этого мне потребовалось много времени. Когда же я поняла, что готова? Я знала, что мне нужно вернуться. Сейчас я пытаюсь выбрать подходящий момент, чтобы обо всем рассказать моей семье. И, знаешь, — она снова улыбнулась так широко, так искренне, что Кит физически почувствовал, как согревается, — Я рада, что ты согласился прокатиться со мной. Мне надо было попрактиковаться и излить кому-нибудь свою душу, прежде чем я столкнусь с нескончаемым гневом моей семьи.

Кит улыбнулся.

— Легче выговориться совершенно незнакомому человеку, нежели тому, кого любишь. Не так ли?

— Именно, — согласилась София, — Ну так вот. Что ты там хотел подарить Лэнсу?

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

13:05

Кит всегда знал, что не умеет выбирать подарки. Это было его характерной чертой, очевидным фактом, который он мог назвать с лету. Все его друзья любили подшучивать над его чудовищным неумением дарить. В последний раз он выбирал подарок для Широ и накупил ему всяких чистящих средств в их комнату в общаге.

Так что да, Кит отчаянно нуждался в помощи.

Они были в Валмарте. Кит выглянул из-за стойки для одежды, прижимая к себе куртку с гепардовым принтом.

— Как насчет этой?

София приподняла бровь и отложила понравившуюся ей рубашку. Она заговорила с нерешительностью, словно подбирая слова, чтобы не обидеть его:

— Ты, э-э… уверен, что ему это понравится?

Кит застонал и повесил куртку обратно, метнувшись к следующей стойке.

— Да ладно уж, можешь говорить как есть. Я знаю, что безнадежен, когда дело доходит до выбора подарков.

— Ты вовсе не безнадежен.

Кит вздохнул и стащил со стойки какую-то ужасную футболку с нашивкой в виде блестящей лягушки, но тут же засунул её обратно в кучу остальной одежды.

— Нет, я безнадежен. Просто признай.

София хмыкнула и сдвинула их тележку в сторону, поудобнее перехватив свою сумочку.

— А всё потому, что ты неправильно к этому относишься. Ты должен преподнести ему необычный подарок, которому он обрадуется, который будет хранить, а не позорящую его куртку c гепардовым принтом. Он — твой парень.

Кит кивнул, как будто понял, но всё равно пребывал в замешательстве. Лэнс не был его парнем, и, возможно, в этом-то вся проблема. «Встречаться» означает, что можно покупать своему возлюбленному всякие сентиментальные штучки, делать ему подарки со смыслом, проявляя этим свою заботу, выражая свою любовь. Если бы они действительно встречались, то, наверное, Кит мог бы купить ему что-нибудь подобное. Но сейчас Кит не знал, что ему делать, он бесцельно слонялся по битком набитому Валмарту без единой мысли в голове.

Недолго помолчав, София снова заговорила, сочувственно улыбаясь ему:

— Давай подумаем. Что любит Лэнс?

Кит хмыкнул, размышляя вслух:

— Ну, ему нравятся «Звездные войны». И аниме, он смотрит просто дохрена аниме. И, не знаю, мемы?

— Мемы? — усмехнулась София, направив тележку мимо полок с одеждой к другому отделу магазина.

— Мемы, — заверил её Кит, пялясь на стеллажи в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы понравиться Лэнсу, — Ещё он до безумия любит всякую стремную музыку. Дурацкие песенки, которые можно слушать только втихаря в ванной.

София внезапно остановила тележку, будто бы ей в голову только что пришла некая мысль. Кит врезался в металлическую стойку, ойкнув, и схватился за ушибленное место, а София выпалила:

— Кажется, я знаю, что именно ты ему преподнесешь, — на лице её появилась улыбка вместе с каким-то то ли торжествующим, то ли взволнованным выражением.

— Это… — Кит замолчал, всё ещё сомневаясь, — Это подарок для бойфренда? Или для Лэнса?

София ухмыльнулась и резко развернула тележку на целых сто восемьдесят градусов. Им пришлось пробираться сквозь небольшую толпу мечущихся по Валмарту покупателей, и они чуть не наехали на небольшую семью, попавшуюся им на пути.

— И то, и другое, — заявила она, запыхавшаяся, уставшая, остановившись у входа в отдел электроники, — Определенно всё сразу. Так, — она повернулась к Киту, и в карих глазах её замелькали искорки озорства, словно она замыслила что-то невероятное, — В твоем ноутбуке есть дисковод?

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

13:05

В Валмарте было полно народу. Нет, не просто толкучка, а самый настоящий ад.

София и Лэнс могли бы давно уехать отсюда, наверное, уже были бы дома. Но нет. Помимо подарка для Лэнса, насчет которого Кит всё ещё был не совсем уверен, он также сосредоточился на поиске подарков для остальных членов семьи Санчез. Не то чтобы Кит ожидал получить что-либо взамен. Нет, ему не нужны были подарки в ответ. Чего же он хотел? Показать этой семье, как много они для него значат. Даже несмотря на то, что после каникул Кит навсегда их покинет.

Как оказалось, искать подходящие подарки очень сложно, особенно в переполненном Валмарте за день до Рождества. Киту, к счастью, удалось найти кое-что; разумеется, лишь благодаря помощи Софии. Матэо предназначался новенький пластмассовый поезд: на днях мальчик рассматривал журнал с рождественскими рекламными предложениями, и Кит видел, как он восхищался этой моделью. Жози получит скетчбук и набор профессиональных цветных карандашей Рrismacolor. София уговорила Кита нарисовать что-нибудь на первой странице (получилось ужасно, хотя Кит был уверен, что Жози по достоинству оценит его каракули). Для Бенджи было трудно что-либо выбрать, но в конце концов Кит решил взять ему белую рубашку с каким-то ужасным логотипом спереди. Кит знал наверняка, что Бенджи это покажется забавным.

А для Розы… Тяжелее всего оказалось найти подарок для Розы. Кит впал в ступор, с беспомощностью взирая на валмартовские стеллажи, совершенно ничего не приходило ему на ум. Что можно купить Розе Санчез? Она была самой удивительной женщиной из всех когда-либо встретившихся Киту. Он сознавал, что она достойна лучшего, и ни один купленный им подарок не мог выразить того, что он испытывал к ней. Роза заслуживала целого мира, но у Кита в кошельке была лишь пара двадцатидолларовых купюр.

И лишь когда София и Лэнс непреднамеренно очутились в книжной секции Валмарта, Кит нашел искомое. Он положил в тележку большую энциклопедию созвездий для Клео, и, стоило ему лишь поднять взор, он увидел её.

Это была небольшая книга, обычный роман в мягкой желтой обложке. На левом уголке виднелся стикер «Скидка 30%», перекрывающий ползаголовка. Вот только Киту не нужно было знать название. Он в любом случае узнал бы эту книгу.

На полке стоял любимый роман Кита всех времен: «Тайная жизнь пчел» авторства Сью Монк Кидд. Книга была лучшим другом Кита, частью курса американской литературы, которую его заставляли читать в средней школе. Кит не возлагал на эту книгу никаких особенных ожиданий, но так увлекся ею, что с трудом очнулся лишь после двух первых глав. Его всерьез зацепила эта история, она стала для него нечто большим, чем просто домашнее задание. «Тайная жизнь пчел» была для него всем, его компаньоном, спутником. Когда он грустил или чувствовал себя одиноко (то есть практически всегда), он читал эту книгу, поглаживая страницы, словно ребенок, прильнувший к матери. Она дарила ему ощущение комфорта в те моменты, когда никто другой не мог успокоить его. Он хранил у себя школьный экземпляр, не смея расставаться с ней. Из-за частого перечитывания книга выглядела потрепанной, на страничках виднелись карандашные пометки и разводы от высохших слез, и Кит с гордостью назвал бы их своими.

Он потерял книгу во время переезда к другой приемной семье. Проплакал несколько часов.

«Тайная жизнь пчел» была отнюдь не тем произведением, какое понравилось бы обычному тринадцатилетнему мальчику. Роман с простым сюжетом, история юной девушки, рано потерявшей мать, сбежавшей из дома, чтобы попасть на ферму к трем одиноким женщинам в Южной Каролине. С каждой главой героиня, Лили, меняется, взрослеет, учится понимать материнскую любовь, оказываемое ею влияние, узнает о важности материнства, о силе, которой обладают женщины. Всего этого Кит никогда бы не понял, никто бы ему не рассказал, и именно благодаря этой книге, жизненным урокам, содержащимся в ней, Кит словно сам ощутил это. Он почувствовал любовь. Будто бы и его кто-то любил.

Кит не верил в Бога. Но если бы эта книга была Библией… Черт возьми, он мог бы обрести веру.

— Вот, — прошептал Кит, протягивая к роману трясущуюся руку, — Вот что я подарю Розе.

София приподняла бровь, глянув на обложку.

— Ты уверен?

Преисполненный решимости Кит кивнул.

— На все сто.

Не то чтобы подобная идея казалась ему хорошей. Нет, Кит знал, что должен выбрать эту книгу. Роза была единственной из всех появлявшихся в жизни Кита женщин, которая искренне о нем заботилась, которая сделала для него куда больше, нежели просто покормила, как все предыдущие приемные матери. Она оказала на него влияние, с её помощью он почувствовал себя нужным, любимым. Роза вызывала в Ките особенные, незнакомые, теплые чувства, поднимающиеся из самой глубины его души до кончиков волос. Благодаря этому ощущению Киту казалось, что впервые им кто-то дорожит, что его присутствию рады, что его ценят.

Подобное чувство у Кита возникало лишь в те времена, когда с ним была эта книга, экземпляр которой стоял на полке в Валмарте с тридцатипроцентной скидкой.

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

14:52

Микстейп.

Кит записал для Лэнса чертов микстейп. Еще и на компакт-диск. Так что это больше напоминало плейлист, да и ладно.

Просто ужасно: десять песен были собраны в список, упорядочены и скопированы на диск менее чем за час. После возвращения из Валмарта Кит пробрался наверх по лестнице и схватил свой ноутбук, тут же свалив по-тихому в комнату Клео и спрятавшись в шкафу. Он гуглил, скачивал, выбирал подходящее, слабо бился головой о стену шкафа, и всё для того, чтобы закончить уже с этим дерьмовым недоподарком.

София уверяла, что Лэнсу понравится, но Кит всё ещё сомневался.

— Ты должен сегодня вечером подарить ему диск, — заявила Клео, когда Кит вывалился из шкафа. Она сидела на кровати и причесывалась, темные пряди её волос ниспадали по спине ниже лопаток.

— Я вот думаю, что вообще ничего не буду ему дарить, — с отчаянием выпалил Кит, положив на кровать свой закрытый ноутбук, — Труднее всего было найти песни. И они такие… Меметичные?

Клео проигнорировала последнее слово.

— Что ты там скачал?

Кит бросил ей микстейп и вздохнул, рухнув на пол на колени и уткнувшись лбом в покрывало. Клео прочитала список песен, неаккуратным размашистым почерком выведенный прямо на диске. Кит воспользовался перманентным маркером, надеясь на лучшее.

— Это…

— Глупо? — пробормотал Кит, чувствуя себя морально уничтоженным. — Я знаю.

Клео закатила глаза и протянула ему диск.

— Я хотела сказать «идеально», дурачок.

Кит повернулся к ней, приподняв брови.

— Чего? Половина песен вообще из прошлого века.

— Ну и что? Они ведь тебе нравятся. А другую половину обожает Лэнс. Идеальное сочетание, поэтому прекрати ныть. Оки?

Он не поверил ей.

— Но…

Клео изогнула бровь.

— Прекрати. Ныть.

Кит застонал, но сделал, как ему сказали, завязав с возражениями. Вместо этого он взял компакт-диск, покрутив его в руках.

— Думаешь, ему понравится?

— Ну разумеется, понравится, Кит. Не сомневайся.

— Нет, я имею в виду… — Кит встал с пола, чтобы взглянуть на неё, его волнение было очевидно. — Что, если я перейду грань дозволенного? Мы ведь на самом деле не встречаемся, ты знаешь.

— И что?

— И то. Мы не встречаемся. А «просто друзья» не дарят друг другу микстейпы. Особенно из таких песен.

Клео замолчала, наблюдая за Китом. Цвет её ярких синих глаз был точно таким же, как у Лэнса.

— Стало быть, это прекрасная возможность рассказать ему о своих истинных чувствах. Смекаешь?

Кит вздрогнул.

— Сегодня, что ли?

Она кивнула.

— Ужин примерно в шесть. Улучишь минутку и поговоришь с Лэнсом в укромном уголке.

Кит хотел возразить. Ему действительно следовало отказаться от этой затеи. Но Клео как обычно не дала ему времени подумать над ответом, вместо этого она встала и выбежала из комнаты, чтобы помочь членам семьи на кухне с готовкой. Кита снова оставили в одиночестве с диском, и он всё ещё сжимал в руке пластиковый бокс.

Неужто он сделает это? Возможно. Навязчивая мысль снова пришла ему в голову, и он попытался прогнать её только для того, чтобы в следующую же секунду вновь к ней вернуться.

Он хотел рассказать Лэнсу и не мог больше лгать себе. В глубине души он понимал, что у подобного безрассудного поступка наверняка будут катастрофические последствия. Но Клео права: иного выбора у него нет.

Засунув свою гордость подальше, Кит принял решение. В последний раз он взглянул на компакт-диск, зажатый в руке, большим пальцем потирая пластиковые краешки.

Да. Он расскажет Лэнсу, но не просто раскроет свои чувства. Он собирался рассказать ему обо всем.

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

15:10

Кит обнаружил его за кухонным островком. Руки Лэнса по локти были в муке, и он казался расстроенным, на щеке тоже виднелся белый мучной след.

Лэнс поднял взор, отвлекаясь от собственноручно разведенного бардака, заметил вдруг засмущавшегося Кита и широко улыбнулся ему.

— Вот ты где! Я тебя потерял. Давай, помоги-ка мне налепить…

— Вообще-то, — забормотал Кит, с силой вцепившись в пластиковый бокс с диском. Он так долго заворачивал этот чертов бокс в бумагу, но его подарок все равно выглядел по-дурацки. Он прятал его за спиной, надеясь, что Лэнс не заметит, — Тебе пора передохнуть. Может, выйдем на улицу?

— О чем? Что-то не так?

Кит быстро мотнул головой, прядь его черных волос упала на глаза. Он поднял руку, чтобы отвести её за ухо, и тут же почувствовал, что щеки его горят.

— Нет, я просто хотел поговорить с тобой и…

Они оба не заметили, что Роза вернулась на кухню; на ней был испачканный мукой фартук, подвязанный вокруг её круглого животика.

— Кит! Я тебя весь день не видела!

— Да я тут, — снова забубнил Кит, смиренно опустив голову, — Мы ездили покупать рождественские подарки. Как всегда всё в последнюю минуту.

И Роза, и Лэнс тут же засияли от радости, выражение на их лицах было почти одинаковым.

— Кит, — Роза умилялась, вытирая руки тряпкой, — Не надо было ничего покупать.

Она потянулась к Киту, чтобы взять его ладони в свои, легонько сжимая. Кожа её была такой теплой, и от этого простого жеста, проявления материнской любви и искренней симпатии сердце Кита забилось чаще. Попытавшись спрятать микстейп, Кит быстренько засунул пластиковый бокс в задний карман джинсов.

— Да, Кит, — вставил Лэнс. Он расширил глаза, и Кит не узнавал этого блеска в его синих глазах, — Не нужно было этого делать.

Но он всем купил подарки. Помимо упакованного диска в пластиковом боксе с микстейпом для Лэнса Кит приготовил кое-что для остальных членов семьи Санчез. Для него это было более чем важно, больше, чем просто дежурные подарки для каких-то там людей, в чей дом он приехал на каникулы. Он приготовил подарки для семьи, которую любил.

Кит сам не мог поверить. Любил? Он? Такого с ним никогда раньше не было.

Слабая улыбка тронула его губы.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил он, крепко сжимая руки Розы пальцами, — Я подумал, что должен внести свой вклад. Я хотел купить вам подарки.

— Ну как скажешь, — воскликнула Роза и ещё раз с нежностью погладила Кита по ладони, прежде чем отпустить его. Она повернулась к сыну и легонько оттолкнула его в сторону, погружая руки в муку и разминая тесто.

— Ма! — заныл Лэнс, он нахмурился, когда Роза заняла его место. — Я ж уже почти закончил!

Она пристально посмотрела на него, поджав губы.

— Это я так выгоняю тебя с кухни. Сходи погуляй с Китом, а то ему одиноко.

— Но, мам…

— «Мам, мам»! Не переживай, ужин почти готов. Ступай, проветри голову, — она улыбнулась, любовно погладила его по щеке, ещё сильнее запачкав его мукой. Лэнс скорчил рожицу, словно ребенок, с раздражением стирая муку с кожи.

Едва он как мог вымыл руки, они оба покинули кухню. Когда Кит и Лэнс оказались в коридоре, то услышали голоса, доносящиеся из-за закрытой двери гостевой спальни (или, как Кит уже знал, прежней комнаты Софии).

— …Мне не дает покоя само присутствие этого мальчишки здесь!

— Мама, выслушай! Кит — желанный гость в нашем доме, и мы с Розой весьма вежливо попросили тебя потерпеть и вести себя с достоинством. Тебе придется смириться со всем, что там тебе не нравится.

Её слова были жестокими, колкими:

— Да, я понимаю, Хайме. Ради тебя я сдерживалась всё это время. Но мое терпение на исходе! Если бы ты позволил мне всего лишь…

Кит не расслышал остального, он схватил Лэнса за руку и намеренно потащил его из коридора в сторону двери в сад. Он не хотел слышать, что пыталась сказать Abuelá Лэнса, и уж точно не мог позволить повториться случившемуся в «Бакалее семьи Санчез».

День был ясным, слабый ветерок тянулся с полей, — предвестие грядущей бури. Лэнс плюхнулся в высокую траву, вытянув ноги и удобно устроившись среди сорняков.

— Ну так, — начал он, опершись на локти, — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Кит прикусил губу, сел прямо, скрестив ноги под собой. Ни о чем более не думая, он потянулся к заднему карману джинсов и выудил оттуда диск, к которому было прикреплено большое письмо.

— Вот тебе подарок на Рождество.

Казалось, это привлекло внимание Лэнса, он перевел взор с желтеющих полей на упакованный микстейп.

Кит ожидал, что он что-нибудь скажет, зафыркает или заулыбается, как ребенок. Вместо этого Лэнс сглотнул, очевидно, занервничав, пот стекал по его шее.

— Рождество ведь завтра, — пробормотал он, садясь, — Почему сейчас?

— Наверное, — зашептал Кит, тревога вдруг овладела им, — Наверное, мне казалось, что лучше будет вручить это тет-а-тет.

Лэнс усмехнулся, и какое-то неясное опасение, сквозившее в выражении его лица всего несколько секунд назад, вдруг исчезло.

— Звучит так, будто ты не уверен.

Кит закусил губу.

— Ну, вроде бы.

Лэнс наконец прикоснулся к своему подарку. Он повертел его в руках, чтобы осмотреть упаковку, глянул на прикрепленное к диску письмо.

— Не стоит волноваться, — заверил его Лэнс, дотронувшись пальцами до письма в попытке вскрыть конверт.

— Погоди… — воскликнул Кит, несознательно повысив голос, — Не надо. Не читай его при мне.

Лэнс приподнял бровь.

— Почему?

Кит обнял свое колено, прижав ногу к груди в надежде, что это хоть немного успокоит его участившееся сердцебиение. Он не мог и слова вымолвить, беспокойство захлестнуло его, ничего не шло на ум.

— Почему? — Лэнс повторил свой вопрос, на этот раз гораздо тише.

Кит вздохнул.

— Я стесняюсь, — пробормотал он, чуть не подавившись словами.

— Да что там такого-то…

Лэнс вдруг затих, не договорив. Он, должно быть, узнал это выражение на лице Кита — самый настоящий страх. В письме было не просто признание, не одни лишь истинные чувства Кита. В нем содержалось объяснение: его мысли, идеи, размышления, кусочек его души, сама суть того, что делало Кита, ну… Китом. И он не хотел, чтобы Лэнс читал его письмо при нем.

— Ладно. Прочитаю попозже, — Лэнс положил письмо слева от себя на траву, — А теперь глянем-ка на сам подарок, — он усмехнулся, в один миг разорвав упаковочную бумагу, с которой Кит вообще-то возился целых двадцать минут.

И вот в руках Лэнса оказался его подарок — дурацкий микстейп, наполовину состоящий из романтических песен.

— Я знаю, это пиздецки стремно… — затараторил Кит, слова слетали с его губ одно за другим. Он говорил так быстро, что Лэнс с трудом успевал вникать; Кит до смерти боялся, что его опасения подтвердятся. — …Но я должен был приготовить для тебя хороший подарок. Я знаю, что тебе нравятся мемы, а микстейп в подарок возлюбленному — это ж буквально наидревнейший, баянистый мем. Ну, не знаю, я всё равно его сделал. Там большинство песен семидесятых и восьмидесятых годов, но я добавил парочку твоих любимых — Бейонсе, Кешу, ты ведь обожаешь их…

Лэнс не дал ему закончить, прижав палец к его губам.

— Погоди, — произнес он, медленно отнимая руку от лица Кита, — Ты только что сказал «возлюбленному»?

Если бы у Кита было хоть немножечко мозгов, он бы подумал, прежде чем ответить. Но мог ли он трезво мыслить в тот момент? Ответ на этот вопрос субъективен, потому что Кит без памяти влюбился в Лэнса, а без памяти влюбленным парням не свойственно здравомыслие.

Так что да, Кит просто сказал «возлюбленному», и да, он ляпнул это сдуру. Лэнс и Кит так смотрели друг на друга, что постороннему бы показалось, что Кит просто умоляет о смерти. Всё пошло совсем не так, как планировалось, и это мало было похоже на его гейское признание в любви.

— Я… я… — Кит заикался, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза Лэнсу. — Да. Сказал.

Повисла пауза — ненормальная, нездоровая тишина. Ни тот, ни другой не смел заговорить первым; лишь с кухни Розы из приемника доносилась приглушенная мелодия.

— Давно?

Лэнс выпалил это так неожиданно, и в тоне его голоса не было ни удивления, ни каких-либо эмоций. По крайней мере, тех эмоций, которые ожидал Кит.

— Что значит «давно»?! — с недоверием переспросил Кит. — Боже мой, ты только что узнал, что твой типа парень запал на тебя, и ты спрашиваешь, давно ли?!

— Ну, само собой, — оправдывался Лэнс, лицо его побледнело, — Вполне нормальный вопрос, когда кто-то говорит, что влюбился в тебя.

Кит ахнул, отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть алый румянец на своих щеках. Он смутился, не знал, как реагировать, — это было очевидно.

— Ну ок, — он сделал паузу, — Давненько.

— Давненько?!

— Да, — подтвердил Кит, не на шутку рассердившись, — Давненько.

— А можно как-то поконкретнее?

— Нельзя. Ну, наверное, с начала каникул.

На лице Лэнса по-прежнему не было никакого выражения. Он приподнялся и сел прямо.

— То есть, сколько там, пять, шесть дней назад?

Кит застыл, крепко зажав в кулаке край своего свитшота. Не этого он хотел, не это планировал.

— Девять.

Лэнс моргнул.

— Что?

— Девять, — повторил Кит, моля всех известных ему богов о том, чтобы этот их дурацкий разговор наконец закончился, — Мы приехали сюда девять дней назад.

Пораженный Лэнс сглотнул, синие глаза его расширились.

— Значит, ты уже целых девять дней как влюблен в меня?

Слова его больше напоминали утверждение, нежели вопрос, словно Лэнс сам не мог осознать этого, пока не произнес вслух. Но и на прямой категоричный отказ было не похоже. Он не сказал ничего такого, что помогло бы определить, отвечает ли он взаимностью на чувства Кита или же нет. Однако казалось, что Лэнс отверг его признание. Кит не чувствовал взаимности, как будто Лэнс проигнорировал его, как будто Лэнс не знал, как реагировать. По выражению лица Лэнса было трудно что-либо понять, он всегда скрывал свои истинные эмоции, особенно когда знал, что за ним наблюдают. Именно это Кит и пытался сделать — понаблюдать за ним. Он ждал хоть какой-нибудь знак, хоть крошечную искорку во взгляде Лэнса, да что угодно могло бы успокоить его. Но Кит так ничего и не заметил; более того, отсутствие должной реакции и молчание Лэнса только подтвердило его опасения.

— Да, — наконец ответил Кит, отводя взор. Обоим не хватало смелости посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Оба были слишком смущены, слишком напуганы и слишком горды, чтобы первым покончить с этой неловкостью, исправить ситуацию, сделать что-нибудь. Напряжение скопилось в атмосфере, в ней витали невысказанные, почти физически ощущаемые эмоции, и у обоих не хватало ни приличия, ни ума, чтобы распознать их.

Кит изо всех сил старался сохранить покерфейс. Иное казалось проявлением слабости.

Лэнс снова заговорил первым, хоть от этого напряжение меж ними ничуть не рассеялось:

— А девяти дней вообще достаточно? Ну, чтобы влюбиться?

Кит с отчаянием зыркнул на него, облизнул потрескавшиеся сухие губы.

— Разве это имеет значение?

Лэнс в который раз потер подбородок; верный признак того, что он не знал, какие именно эмоции должен испытывать.

— Нет. Наверное, нет.

Кит вцепился пальцами в пучок иссохших сорняков, выдернул пару травинок из грязи и забросил их куда-то.

— Так вот, — пробормотал он, пялясь на ползающих по его коленям жучков.

— Так вот, — повторил Лэнс, не сводя взгляда с микстейпа. Он непрестанно вертел диск в руках, и края пластикового диска оставляли следы на его коже, — Ты влюбился в меня.

— Ну, это мы уже определили.

Киту захотелось блевануть. Может быть, после этого его покинули бы демоны, прячущиеся на дне его живота. Им нравилось копошиться там и с каждой секундой всё туже связывать его внутренности в узел, каждый из них просто ждал, скрывался. Это были тревоги и страхи Кита, появившиеся на свет вместе с ним.

— Кит… — начал Лэнс, положив диск на траву рядом с собой. — Прости. Я не могу. Я типа напуган. Да, напуган, наверное, так и есть. Это странное чувство, не могу объяснить. Наверное, из-за стресса, всё как-то сразу навалилось. Проблемы с отцом, с сестрой, с учебой. Мне трудно со всем этим справляться.

Кит кивнул, он так и не осмелился перевести взор. Это помогало ему сдерживаться; сухие мертвые травинки оставались на его пальцах, когда он выдирал их из земли.

— Я понимаю.

— Ты уверен? Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто…

— Я понимаю.

Лэнс с грустью кивнул ему. В выражении лица Кита вообще не было никаких эмоций, и это больше всего пугало Лэнса.

И что теперь им делать?

Лэнс встал, крепко зажав в ладони микстейп и письмо. Какое-то время он просто стоял и смотрел сверху вниз на склонившего голову Кита. Ему хотелось дотянуться до него, положить руку на его плечо, сделать хоть что-нибудь, хоть как-нибудь коснуться Кита.

Вместо этого он набрал полные легкие воздуха и повернулся спиной к Киту. Как трус. Лэнс чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным и не сомневался, что Кит испытывает то же самое.

Он успел сделать несколько шагов в сторону дома, прежде чем Кит что-то тихо пробормотал, практически шепотом. И слова его разбили сердце Лэнса, потому что он пытался игнорировать это чувство.

— Можешь выбросить письмо.

Лэнс прикусил губу так сильно, что ему почудился привкус крови во рту.

Зайдя в дом, он с нерешительностью бросил письмо в мусорку у холодильника. Однако он так сильно сжимал микстейп пальцами, что ему вдруг стало страшно за сохранность диска в боксе.

Роза отвлеклась от своего занятия и глянула на сына, когда тот вошел в кухню. Щечки её были розовыми, но она сразу же побледнела, увидев выражение лица Лэнса.

— Что с тобой, mijo? У тебя такой вид, словно ты призрака встретил.

На губах Лэнса тут же появилась его фирменная фальшивая улыбка, но Розу подобное не обмануло бы. Он и сам бы усомнился в своей искренности.

— Я в порядке, Mamá. Просто немного устал.

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

18:09

Ужин должен был пройти идеально.

Когда Кит впервые представил себе рождественский ужин в этой семье, в голове его появились картины чего-то хаотичного, восхитительного, долгожданного события, которое собрало бы всю семью за одним столом. Ожидания его оправдались в полной мере: стол был прекрасен и ярок, запахи разнообразных кушаний витали в воздухе, пробуждая аппетит у каждого в доме.

К столу придвинули ещё пять стульев для брата и сестры Хайме и их старших детей. Для мелких в гостиной накрыли маленькие столики, украшенные цветными скатертями. Деревянная столешница была заставлена блюдами и графинами, яркой посудой; повсюду в вазах благоухали красные цветы. Хайме разместил радиоприемник в углу на кухне. Оттуда доносились негромкие звуки рождественских песен, и одной лишь приглушенной музыки было достаточно, чтобы поддерживать неизбывно светлую и позитивную атмосферу во всем доме. Рождественский ужин, казалось, предвещал такой же шумный вечер, наполненный детским смехом и сердечными поздравлениями, — ну, по крайней мере этого все ожидали.

Разумеется, ничто не предвещало беды, ужин начался прекрасно. Но чем он закончился?

Вот в чем вопрос.

Видимо, не только Лэнс и Кит пытались разрулить свои проблемы. Abuelá и Хайме тоже с недовольством смотрели друг на друга. Ещё до ужина Кит заметил, что они снова ругаются в гостевой спальне, тот же самый неприятный разговор всё ещё продолжался, раздражая их. Все домочадцы чувствовали напряжение меж бабушкой семейства и её сыном, хоть оно, как ни странно, бесследно исчезло к началу ужина. Кит не знал, хорошо ли это или плохо.

— Кит, расскажи, пожалуйста, как ты очутился в Аризоне?

Но он был рассеян и безучастно пялился на свою вилку, вяло тыкая ею в еду. На тарелке остались только кусочки домашнего тамале.

— Кит, — позвал Дэнни, коснувшись его руки и указав на тетю Кэсси.

— А? — Кит отвел взор от вилки, по всей видимости, погруженный в свои думы. — Извините. Что Вы сказали?

— Твоя поездка сюда. Я слышала, что ты приехал из Орегона вместе с Лэнсом?

Кит кивнул. Он уже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а ведь на него почти никто не смотрел.

— Да. Мы живем в одной общаге.

— Как вы познакомились?

Киту хотелось застонать от досады: он ведь обо всем уже рассказывал несколько дней назад! К счастью, Лэнс ответил за него своей тетке, подробно описав их соседей по комнате. Кит заметил, насколько Лэнс серьезен. Он не привык видеть такого Лэнса Санчеза — сосредоточенного, притихшего, во взгляде его больше не было тех самых озорных искорок.

Пока Лэнс разглагольствовал, Кит снова задумался, гоняя по тарелке свой ужин. Он подцепил вилкой кусочек тамале, но так ничего и не съел, несмотря на голодное урчание в желудке.

Лэнс. Он думал лишь о нем. Лэнс отверг его, заявив, что всему виной его семейные проблемы. Ничего личного, его от ворот поворот лишь…

— Итак, Кит, — вдруг раздался чей-то голос, и Кит очнулся от своих раздумий, — Почему ты согласился приехать сюда и присоединиться к нашей чудесной семье?

Кит резко поднял голову, чуть не выронив вилку, и сразу же занервничал.

Это была Abuelá.

Её резкий, зычный голос громом отдавался под потолком. Киту не понравился её тон, и, казалось, он не сможет вынести ещё одной нападки со стороны этой высокомерной, напыщенной женщины, высоко поднявшей голову и как-то странно взирающей на него. Она никогда раньше не обращалась к Киту напрямую, не разговаривала с ним по своей воле. Всё время она лишь игнорировала его, ни разу прежде не задавала ему вопросы.

Что же изменилось сейчас?

— Простите? — пробормотал он, отложив вилку.

Она с той же резкостью повторила свой вопрос, теперь уже с куда большим нетерпением.

— Зачем ты приехал сюда?

— Лэнс пригласил меня, — с осторожностью произнес Кит, цепенея под её взглядом, — Мы уже давно встречаемся, и нам показалось, что мне пора познакомиться с семьей Лэнса.

Она мило улыбнулась, если, конечно, натянутую, искусственную, явно фальшивую улыбку на губах семидесятилетней женщины можно было назвать милой.

— А я думала, что тебе просто больше некуда было поехать на Рождество.

Глаза Кита расширились от удивления.

Чего добивалась Abuelá? Почему она задавала эти вопросы? Она знала куда больше, нежели Кит думал. Роза и Хайме сказали ей, что Кит — сирота, и ему казалось, что никто не станет спрашивать его об этом. Но она что, всерьез подняла эту тему? И ладно бы, но при всех? Ещё и за обеденным столом? Это было низко, особенно со стороны такой уважаемой, почтенной женщины, как Abuelá Лэнса. Кит не знал, что она задумала, но ядовитый тон её голоса и бестактные вопросы не сулили ничего хорошего.

Он набил рот едой лишь для того, чтобы выиграть немного времени и подумать. Как только кусочек жгучего тамале соскользнул в его желудок, он заговорил:

— Вы правы, — Кит как ни в чем не бывало отложил вилку, — У меня нет родных. Лэнс предложил мне поехать к нему на Рождество. Эта идея показалась мне замечательной.

Повисла пауза. Киту удалось сохранить спокойное и сдержанное выражение лица, но он не был уверен, что затаивший дыхание Лэнс тоже сможет стерпеть.

— Мы все рады Киту, — вмешалась Роза, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, — Он был замечательным помощником всё это время и понравился всей семье.

Abuelá ответила не задумываясь:

— Понравился семье? Или только Лэнсу? — она подцепила вилкой немного тамале, в выражении её лица сквозило что-то, чего Кит не мог определить однозначно. Сарказм? Гнев? Скрытая агрессия? Всё сразу?

— Я бы сказала, что Кит нам всем очень понравился, — Роза улыбнулась так натянуто, так притворно, что Кит содрогнулся. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы улыбка Розы когда-либо выглядела такой фальшивой. Кит знал, что Роза не любит свою свекровь, и теперь стало очевидно, что она не одобряет бестактные вопросы Abuelá.

— Не уверена, что всем, — слова Abuelá были жестокими, резкими, злыми; Кит не понимал, как она может говорить с таким спокойствием и в то же время внушать дикий ужас своим видом.

И тут заговорил Хайме, он словно думал, что его вмешательство чем-то поможет. Он даже не поднял взор, увлеченно копаясь в своей тарелке.

— Мама, не могла бы ты просто оставить свои наблюдения при себе? У нас тут, видишь ли, праздничный семейный ужин в разгаре.

Кит не знал, что и думать, взор его метался меж Abuelá и её сыном.

Что он упускает?

— Мои наблюдения чрезвычайно важны, Хайме. Ты не можешь их игнорировать.

Что-то происходило. Это отголосок ссоры, полчаса назад произошедшей меж ними в гостевой спальне? Кит почти ничего не знал о сути их разногласий, но одно можно было сказать с уверенностью: именно Кит был корнем всех проблем. Он не понимал, в чем его вина, и насколько плохи дела, но у него были свои догадки.

Кит успел догадаться, что Abuelá против его присутствия в этом доме. В день их знакомства Abuelá была добра к нему и сдержана, — ну, в какой-то своей странной, с трудом терпимой манере. Однако время шло, и Кит всё больше убеждался, что Abuelá лишь притворялась, маскировала гнев. Она была разочарована одним лишь присутствием Кита, а если её что-то не устраивало, то это автоматически считалось недопустимым.

Также Кит понял, что, хоть Хайме всё ещё был напряжен и смущен, он изо всех сил старался преодолеть себя и, вне всяких сомнений, хотел поддержать Лэнса. Даже если сам Лэнс этого не видел.

— Мама, — повторил Хайме, бросив вилку, — Пожалуйста, остановись.

И в этот момент словно что-то щелкнуло.

Казалось, только что все сидели тихо: Бенджи уплетал тамале за обе щеки, сидящие на углу кузены разговаривали с Клео, но в следующую секунду Abuelá хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Достаточно. Я пыталась, Хайме, я была вежливой. Я сделала, как вы просили. Я была добра к Киту. Я терпела выбранный Лэнсом образ жизни, но с меня хватит.

Все домочадцы повернулись на шум, даже дети перестали играть, никто больше не беседовал друг с другом. Все смотрели на Abuelá, и Кит ощутил приближение чего-то ужасного, он интуитивно чувствовал, что эта перепалка не закончится ничем хорошим.

— Прекрати, — выдохнул Хайме, — Сейчас же.

— Прекратить? — нахмурилась Abuelá. — Ни за что.

— Мама! — Хайме зарычал, указывая на стол, — Я не потерплю этого в своем доме! Твоя мерзкая, подлая манера обращения с тем, что тебе не нравится, эта пассивная агрессия…

— Но я не делаю ничего плохого! Просто изо всех сил стараюсь поступать правильно.

— Мама, может, поговорим об этом позже? — процедил он сквозь зубы, тон его голоса был таким холодным, что Кит понял: так Хайме разговаривал только в крайних случаях, когда обстановка накалялась до предела. Кит мог лишь задаваться вопросом, не использовал ли он этот же рассерженный, раздраженный тон в адрес собственных детей.

Abuelá сцепила пальцы в замок, поставив локти на стол и с осторожностью отодвинув тарелку.

— Что бы ты там ни хотел сказать, пусть другие мои дети послушают, — она жестом указала на тетю Кэсси и дядю Мигеля, но они оба, смущенные, пристыженные, лишь переглянулись.

— А как насчет остальных? — воскликнул Хайме, повернувшись к членам семьи. Диего и Ария, кузен и кузина Лэнса, молча сидели по другую сторону стола, расширив глаза и стиснув челюсти, мелкие в соседней комнате притихли, все шестеро детей Хайме и Розы не понимали, что делать. Дэнни, казалось, разозлился сверх меры, и Рэйчел явно не знала, что и думать. София просто выглядела так, словно ей было очень больно.

— Они этого не заслуживают, — продолжил Хайме, — Сегодня Noche Buena, и я не позволю тебе испортить вечер своими неуважительными, бестактными нападками в адрес моего сына и его… — он замолчал, голос его дрогнул, и Киту показалось, что он так и не сможет договорить. Мистер Санчез никогда не произносил этого вслух раньше, никогда открыто не признавал этого. Он сам себя загнал в угол, и теперь у него не было выхода.

— …парня. Его парня.

Кит внутренне ликовал лишь секунду, потому что мгновением позже всё покатилось к чертям.

Abuelá начала всё это. Она была рассержена с самого начала, невысказанный гнев копился в ссорах меж матерью и сыном. Теперь она избавлялась от него, спускала пар, сбрасывала напряжение, издеваясь над Китом. Он был её целью. А Хайме? Тот тоже разозлился, подобно его матери, но теперь он пытался искупить свою вину. Он совершил ошибку тогда, на складе в семейном магазине, и сейчас изо всех сил старался исправить её.

Но не вышло.

— Почему ты защищаешь меня?

Это был Лэнс.

С самого начала трапезы Кит ни разу не взглянул на Лэнса, но сейчас он перевел взор на него: лицо его покраснело, брови были нахмурены, а губы плотно сжаты. Его эмоции никто не мог прочесть, но не потому, что он ничего не чувствовал. Нет, их просто было слишком много.

— Почему ты защищаешь меня? — повторил он, на этот раз громче. Его голос эхом пронесся по столовой и кухне. — Ты вроде раньше придерживался другого мнения.

— Лэнс, — произнесла Роза, — Не подливай масла в огонь. Твой отец уже извинился за свои слова.

— Окей, да. Но он всё ещё пытается справиться с собой, это же очевидно! Что плохого в том, что я — бисексуал?

Хайме сглотнул.

— Потом поговорим об этом, хорошо? Сегодня канун Рождества, Лэнс. Если ты просто…

Abuelá немедленно прервала его:

— Хайме, не неси чушь. Все знают, что тебе так же тяжело принять это, как и мне. Не лги своему сыну, он этого не заслуживает.

И тут же Лэнс повернулся к ней, голос его дрожал:

— Я этого не заслуживаю? Ну разумеется! Я не заслуживаю того, чтобы Вы или мой отец были настолько против…

— Лэнс! — воскликнула София, попытавшись коснуться его плеча рукой. Она явно допустила ошибку, вмешавшись в разговор. — Возможно, тебе следует…

— Да заткнись ты, София. Ты ничем не лучше, так что не лезь не в свое дело.

Abuelá громко ахнула, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Как ты смеешь так разговаривать с Софией!

Лэнс моментально взорвался.

— Как я смею?! — он закричал на свою бабушку, со злостью выплевывая слова. Его голос становился всё громче, как и у Abuelá. — Как Вы смеете! Вы издеваетесь над Китом, неуважительно относитесь ко мне, и теперь защищаете её? Вашу внучку, которая сбежала из дома?

Abuelá была в ярости.

— Я запрещаю тебе так с ней обращаться! София столько всего пережила, она не заслуживает того, чтобы её родной брат, её собственная семья относились к ней с таким неуважением!

— Вы мне запрещаете? — усмехнулся Лэнс, внезапно поднимаясь со стула. — Мы с Софией в одинаковом положении! Я хлебнул дерьма не меньше неё! Да, мне нравятся парни, но это не делает меня хуже. Бисексуальность — неотъемлемая часть меня!

— Лэнс, тебе, наверное, не стоит…

— НЕТ! Я устал, устал от всей этой херни! София бросила меня, если Вы, ну, не знаю, забыли эту маленькую деталь. Она бросила всех нас! Она отказалась от нас, пропустила столько всего! Её не было с нами, когда Бенджи делали химиотерапию, когда я совершал каминг-аут, когда Клео ездила на научные выставки, пока Жози росла, а всё для чего? Чтобы в итоге вернуться домой и автоматически получить прощение Abuelá? В тот же день, как я признался в своей бисексуальности, вы все разочаровались во мне!

Именно тогда Abuelá во второй раз хлопнула ладонью по деревянной столешнице. От резкого звука Кит подскочил на месте, и взоры всех присутствующих были обращены на высокую, стройную пожилую женщину, сидящую во главе стола.

— Закрой свой рот, сопляк.

Кит не знал, чего ожидать. Казалось, грядет катастрофа, и взаимные оскорбления лишь усугубляли положение.

Кит сидел неподвижно, его тело практически полностью оцепенело.

В груди у него всё болело. Семья, которую он любил, разваливалась на части, и он даже не мог вспомнить, кто был прав, а кто виноват. Осколки мнимого благополучия разлетелись в разные стороны, — словно кто-то ударил молотом по скульптуре из камня.

_Хватит. Пожалуйста. Остановитесь._

Эти слова снова и снова прокручивались в голове Кита, будто сломанный плеер, и он не знал, как его починить. Он так хотел выпалить их, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не мог: челюсти его были крепко сжаты, напряжение сквозило в облике.

Лэнс сложил руки на груди.

— Тогда давайте просто выложим всё как на духу. Карты на стол.

— Ладно, — сказала Abuelá, — Пусть мой внук расскажет мне о своих истинных чувствах.

— Об истинных чувствах?! — взревел Лэнс, его трясло. — Я ненавижу Софию! И прямо сейчас ненавижу Вас! — он указал пальцем на свою Abuelá. — Ненавижу, что София — Ваша любимица, ненавижу, что мои романтические предпочтения стали для Вас проблемой. Это не Ваша жизнь, Abuelá!

— Лэнс, пожалуйста, просто остановись… — голос Клео дрожал, она вдруг решила вмешаться в чужую ссору.

— Не ввязывайся, Клео, — пробормотал Дэнни, тоже внезапно влезший в пререкания.

— Я хочу как лучше! — выкрикнула Клео, взгляд её метался меж Лэнсом и Дэниелом, — Мне просто кажется, что если бы Лэнс оставил Софию, папу и Abuelá в покое, то, может быть…

— Погоди-ка, теперь и ты защищаешь Софию? — Дэниел не мог остановиться, и, очевидно, все члены его семьи тоже утратили контроль.

 — А ты — нет? — Клео уставилась на брата, в выражении её лица читался шок, — Я думала, ты выше этого, Дэниел.

_Прекратите. Пожалуйста, хватит._

Дэнни был полон решимости.

— Да, но, возможно, Лэнс прав насчет этого? В его словах есть смысл. Они не должны относиться к нему как-то иначе из-за его ориентации.

— Дэниел, — взмолилась Рэйчел, усаживая Изабеллу на колени, — Может, тебе тоже не следует вмешиваться?

— Рэйчел, я знаю, ты хочешь помочь, но прямо сейчас я лишь…

Голос Клео звучал надтреснуто, словно звук скрежета гвоздей по меловой доске.

— Я просто пытаюсь всех помирить! И я не считаю, что к Лэнсу нужно относиться иначе, нет! Я просто злюсь, потому ты оправдываешь его излишний гнев!

— Вообще-то я не защищаю его, я просто за то, чтобы его не ущемляли!

_Стоп._

Клео вскочила с места, чуть не опрокинув стул при этом.

— Я и не говорю, что его надо ущемлять! Я люблю Лэнса, и ты это знаешь! Я всегда поддерживала его, и я принимаю его ориентацию. Но мне лишь кажется, что Лэнс раздувает из мухи слона!

— Но он прав! — Дэниел тоже встал из-за стола, отодвинув стул. — Abuelá выбрала себе любимицу, она более благосклонна к Софии, нежели к нему! Я простил Софию, но так не должно быть! Виновата Abuelá!

— Прекратите, — воскликнула София, слезы текли по её щекам, — Я не хочу участвовать в этом безумии. Не хочу, чтобы вы все ссорились и спорили, кого из нас двоих любят больше! Мы все одинаково важны и…

_Пожалуйста, остановитесь._

Лэнс зарычал, нахмурившись:

— Не суйся! Ты — часть всех проблем!

— Пожалуйста, — умоляла Роза, она уже плакала навзрыд, — Прошу вас, перестаньте. Конфликт, несомненно, требует разрешения, но не нужно бездумно сыпать оскорблениями, когда вы все так рассержены. Мы ведь можем поговорить об этом как цивилизованные люди, когда эмоции поутихнут?

_Хватит._

— Нет, — процедил Лэнс, — Я хочу знать, что на самом деле думает Клео.

— Что я думаю? — усмехнулась та. — Тебе всё равно, ты просто злишься.

— Разумеется, злюсь! Ты защищаешь Софию и Abuelá!

_Прекратите._

— Да, Софию, но не Abuelá! София совершила ошибку, но в твою тупую головешку хоть когда-нибудь приходила мысль, что, может быть, она выше этого? Она не просто наша «злая-бросившая-всех-сестра», какой ты себе её представляешь! Она так упорно трудилась, чтобы достичь своих целей, чтобы вернуться домой, и всё же ты просто…

_Шум._

— Клео, клянусь Богом…

_Так много шума._

Кит переживал за них. Он не привык видеть членов этой семьи в таком гневе, швыряющихся оскорблениями налево и направо, и казалось, что препирательствам нет конца. В глубине души Кит знал, что Клео права. Её позиция обуславливалась её естественным стремлением к порядку и покою, она была миротворцем: в ней слишком много от Розы, слишком много этой неподдельной, искренней заботы, слишком сильное желание творить добро. Клео однажды сказала сама: Розина потребность делать людей счастливыми часто приходилась не к месту.

А Дэниел? Старший сын принял иную сторону, что всегда предвещает беду.

Неужто всё осталось по-прежнему после их поездки на елочную ферму? Они ведь пели песни вместе, играли в прятки в лесу? Куда делось чувство, что всё будет в порядке? Откуда взялись прежние обиды?

— ЛЭНС! — заорал Кит, имя его огнем жгло губы. Он чувствовал этот жар, иссушающий его голосовые связки.

Лэнс даже не повернулся на звук своего имени, и Кит схватил его за руку, пытаясь достучаться до него. Лэнс был слишком увлечен своей яростью, он ничего не слышал, он целиком погрузился в боль, в гнев, он был слишком зол, слишком рассержен.

— ЛЭНС, ОСТАНОВИСЬ!

Кит не помнил ни как встал, ни как разорался на всю столовую. Это, естественно, привлекло всеобщее внимание: Клео перестала перебивать, Дэниел тоже затих, больше никого не защищая. Горячая, потная рука Лэнса в его ладони сильно тряслась.

— Лэнс, тебе нужно успокоиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты немного остыл и подумал. Стоит разобраться в происходящем, ты весь дрожишь…

Умом Кит понимал, что не должен вмешиваться. Санчезы сами решили бы свои проблемы. Ему не следовало влезать. Вот только глубоко за этими колкими словами и взаимными обидами скрывалась правда: Кит тоже был частью проблемы.

— Кит, отвали. Тебя это не касается. Это не твоя семья, так что просто заткнись.

— Лэнс… — снова попытался Кит, губы его онемели. Он старался не обращать внимания на злость в тоне его голоса.

— …не твои каникулы, не твоя битва, не смей влезать в это…

Кит ещё крепче сжал его руку, стискивая пальцы так сильно, что сам испугался, как бы не сломать их. Все смотрели на них, все повернулись к ним, пристально глядя на обоих парней.

— Лэнс, пожалуйста…

Но он лишь вырвал свою руку из хватки Кита.

— ПРЕКРАТИ! Ты даже не мой парень! Хватит вести себя так, словно мы действительно встречаемся!

Повисла пауза.

Он сказал это. Он раскрыл их тайну. Все узнали правду.

С самого начала Кит и Лэнс планировали никому не говорить об этом. Они дали друг другу обещание, договорились, заключили сделку. Никто не должен был узнать об их истинных дружеских отношениях. Они не встречались. И, учитывая нынешнее поведение Лэнса, Кит подумал, что теперь им никогда не полюбить друг друга по-настоящему.

_Ты даже не мой парень! Хватит вести себя так, словно мы действительно встречаемся!_

Все молчали. Тишина была неестественной, казалось, можно услышать падение иголки или шорох пыли под ногами. Лишь из радио, о котором все забыли, доносилась приглушенная музыка. Играла «Jingle bells», и Кит понял, что теперь не сможет адекватно воспринимать эту песню.

Ему было очень больно. Кит чувствовал, что слезы стекают с его щек. Больно от того, что Лэнс нарушил обещание. Из-за него Кит предстал перед всеми лжецом, фальшивкой. Что теперь подумают о нем члены семьи?

— И не надо держать меня за руку, — продолжил Лэнс.

Все пялились на них. Никто ничего не понимал, но не отводил взгляда. Каждый, и стар и млад, каждый из всех присутствующих глаз не сводил с них.

— У меня нет никаких чувств к тебе…

Кит не хотел, чтобы на них смотрели. Им лучше было бы уйти, пока Лэнс не сказал того, о чем пожалеет.

— И прекрати со мной нянчиться…

Ну вот. Он уже сказал. Он всё испортил. Абсолютно всё.

— И мне плевать на тебя, Кит.

_Облик мальчика, которого когда-то знал Кит, вдруг встал у него перед глазами. Он был таким счастливым, улыбался, смеялся. А потом… Изображение сменилось. Он увидел кого-то другого, более высокого, уже взрослого мужчину, похожего на того мальчика, но настолько отличающегося. И эта улыбка, та же самая улыбка… Почему у них было одно и то же лицо? Кривая ухмылка, уголки губ, один — приподнятый вверх к небесам, другой — опущенный вниз в ад._

_Кем он был?_

_Куда он ушел?_

**День 10**

__

Воскресенье, двадцать пятое декабря

__

Рождество

__

00:00

_**Групповой чат: Лэнс пизже Широ** _

_**Участники: Firelord, choke Me Daddy, President Taquito, Pidgeon, Hunky Munky, princess fukboi killer** _

_**00:00** _

_Hunky Munky (Ханк Майка’й):_

C Рождеством, грязные животные!

Желаю всем хорошо отметить!

С праздником!

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

19:01

Кит ушел.

Он не взял ни свой чемодан, ни кошелек, ни ботинки у двери. Просто сдернул с крючка чьи-то ключи и сбежал.

Члены семьи всё это время сидели за столом, наблюдая за ним. Первым очнулся Бенджи.

— Я ненавижу вас всех, — вскричал он, выскочив из-за стола и уронив стул, — Вы испортили Рождество.

Бенджи побежал за Китом; он был единственным, кто бросился вдогонку. Все остальные оцепенели от шока, они просто смотрели, как за Китом с грохотом захлопывается дверь. На улице было ветрено. Погода явно испортилась, метель бушевала не на шутку, шквалом сдувало людей и гнуло вековые деревья.

— Кит! — завопил Бенджи, пулей пролетая по лужайке перед домом в одних носках. — Кит, стой!

Но Кит его не слышал. Он нашел машину, ключи от которой украл, и залез в неё. Это был минивэн Дэниела и Рэйчел, на заднем стекле виднелась «семейная» наклейка. Кит почти ничего не видел из-за слез, но всё ещё плакал. Он не знал наверняка, хорош ли его план, есть ли у него вообще план. Всё, что ему было известно, — надо бежать, прятаться, валить отсюда, это казалось единственным вариантом. Как долго ехать и как далеко бежать, было неясно. Возможно, это зависело от количества топлива в машине Дэнни.  
Независимо от обстоятельств, Кит на все сто был уверен лишь в одном.

Он никогда не вернется.

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

19:03

Если честно, Роза Санчез никогда не злилась. Ну, она испытывала разочарование, это да. Немного сердилась? Бывало и такое. Она могла выйти из себя, как и все матери, как и все люди. Но одно лишь осознание столь простого факта пугало всех в доме семьи Санчез: все дети знали, на что она способна.

Вечер Сочельника две тысячи шестнадцатого года с этого момента и впредь стал легендарным. Не из-за грандиозной ссоры, вспыхнувшей так внезапно, и не из-за драматических событий, нет. Всё потому, что Роза Санчез, женщина, славящаяся своим тактичным и деликатным отношением к другим, совершила немыслимое.

Она встала из-за стола второй, сразу после Бенджи, и повернулась к Abuelá, в выражении её лица читались напряжение и гнев.

— Можете собирать вещи.

Abuelá была потрясена, она явно не ожидала подобной дерзости со стороны Розы.

— Прошу прощения?

— Вам следует уехать. Покинуть мой дом.

Abuelá моргнула один раз, затем второй, рот её приоткрылся от удивления.

— Ты не можешь просить меня о таком!

— Могу, — невозмутимо ответила Роза, выйдя из-за стола, — И прошу. Я оплачу Вам дорогу домой. Вас пригласят обратно лишь при условии, что Вы будете с уважением относиться к моему сыну.

— Но я — часть вашей семьи!

— Семья семьей, но это не значит, что Вы можете и дальше вести себя, как конченая сука.

У Abuelá челюсть отвисла. Все были поражены. Даже Хайме, который, видимо, молча согласился с решением Розы выгнать Аbuelá из дома, застыл на стуле.

— ЧТО?

Abuelá не выглядела обиженной или задетой словами Розы. Нет, она лишь рассердилась. Раздражение, возмущение пульсировали в её ауре.

А Роза… Она была в ярости.

— Да-да. Я не потерплю оскорблений в адрес моего ребенка или его… — она затихла, вдруг вспомнив о тайне, что открылась лишь несколько минут назад. За этот короткий миг молчания Роза, казалось, наконец-то осознала, что Кит никогда не был парнем Лэнса, и что он всё это время лгал ей.

Это смутило Розу, как и Клео в тот момент, когда та догадалась об истинном положении дел неделю назад. Кит и Лэнс выглядели по уши влюбленными, целиком и полностью преданными друг другу. И от этого ложь казалась более чем правдоподобной, но также приятной, сладкой. Её сын был так счастлив, и Роза наслаждалась этим его глуповатым радостным выражением лица, его привязанностью к Киту, особенно после всего, что он пережил. И не одна она думала об этом. Клео, Дэниел, Рэйчел, даже Хайме — все согласились бы с ней.

Это разбило сердце Розы, но теперь ей наконец удалось отличить ложь от суровой правды.

— Или друга моего ребенка, — договорила она, описывая очевидное, — Так что Вы уезжаете. Сожалею, что мы испортили Вам Рождество, но я уверена, что во всем виноваты только Вы.

Abuelá хотела возразить, ей действительно было что сказать. Она всё ещё открывала и закрывала рот, пытаясь вымолвить хоть слово, но так ничего и не ответила. Наконец она ударила кулаками по столу, поднялась со стула и схватила свою трость.

— Прекрасно! Не буду мешкать, — она сделала паузу, поворачиваясь, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на сына, — Надеюсь, ты счастлив, Хайме. Надеюсь, ты горд.

И с этим она ушла, сбежала в гостевую спальню, чтобы собрать вещи, а семья осталась сидеть в столовой.

— Мы поедем за Китом, — сказала Роза, немного помолчав, она снова подвинула свою тарелку, — Но сначала приберите со стола. Вы все забудете какие-либо обиды, простите друг друга, засунете подальше недовольство и злобу. А ты, Лэнс, — она повернулась, во взоре её больше не теплилось выражение нежной материнской любви, оно сменилось тем, что Лэнс всегда ненавидел: чистое страдание разочарованной матери.

— Ты помиришься с Софией. Прямо сейчас.

**День 9**

__

Суббота, двадцать четвертое декабря

__

Сочельник

__

19:11

Невзирая на отчаянные мольбы Лэнса Роза затолкала их обоих в свою спальню, заявив, что их уже вполне заслуженное наказание утроится, если они выйдут за порог грустными или так и не помирятся. Она была полна решимости, планировала заставить их забыть все обиды и хотела, чтобы их долгожданное примирение произошло вот прям сейчас.

Как только дверь спальни закрылась за матерью, Лэнс сразу же почувствовал себя одиноким. Он был смущен и пялился в пол, словно пристыженный ребенок.

— Я так же как и ты против этой затеи, — прошептала София, крепко сжав ладони в кулаки и подбоченившись, — Но нам придется помириться. Рано или поздно.

— Не буду мириться.

София застонала и уселась на кровать их родителей.

— Ну, у тебя нет выбора. Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, поэтому проматываем всю эту драму и лишний пафос.

Всё бессмысленно. Лэнс до сих пор был очень зол, он так отчаянно цеплялся за свою обиду, что предпочел бы отдать руку на отсечение, нежели позволить этой горечи рассеяться.

— Мне… — замычал он, всё ещё любуясь деревянными половицами и проводя по ним носком. — Мне просто больно. Очень больно, вот и всё.

— Я знаю.

— Откуда?

София вздохнула.

— Ты действительно спрашиваешь об этом? Я покинула свою семью. Я натворила дел. Но ты ведешь себя так, словно я ни о чем не сожалею, как будто мне самой мои ошибки никогда не причиняли боль. Это не так. Мне тоже больно из-за них.

Лэнс перевел взор с пола на неё, вглядываясь в её лицо, всё ещё мокрое, красное и припухшее от слез, и он только что это заметил.

— Почему ты так долго не возвращалась?

София сглотнула.

— Я расскажу тебе, почему. Но пообещай, что выслушаешь.

Лэнс потер нижнюю губу, ногтями другой руки проводя по своим джинсам.

Он хотел узнать причину так же сильно, как и остальные члены семьи. Он жаждал объяснения, он заслужил его. Лэнс мог забыть о своей гордости лишь на мгновение, чтобы сесть на кровать рядом с Софией. Он мог просто проигнорировать свою злобу, мог внушить себе, что гнев схлынул, а боль притупилась. На мгновение, всего на какой-то короткий миг он мог бы притвориться, что простил её.

Он примостился на краешек кровати и отсел от Софии на полметра, скручивая пальцами край своей рубашки.

— Ладно, — прошептал он, кивая, — Я выслушаю.

София набрала полные легкие воздуха, повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на младшего брата. В выражении её лица была смесь раскаяния, сожаления, печали, все эти эмоции заставляли сердце Лэнса болезненно сжиматься.

А затем она заговорила, рассказывая брату то же самое, что репетировала перед Китом этим утром. Её слова были искренними, рассказ — обстоятельным, и, хоть она и нервничала сверх меры, Лэнс понял: она знает, что говорит.

— Я ошиблась, — прошептала она, — Ты это знаешь, я это знаю. Я ничего не отрицаю, Лэнс. Я думала о каждой своей ошибке, пока искала жилье и скиталась с Алекси, — и эта боль чуть не разорвала меня на части. Но… — она сделала паузу, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли сказать об этом или же нет. — Не хочу рассуждать о них, я и так долгое время была зациклена на своих ошибках. Вместо этого я хочу поговорить о том, как мой побег повлиял на тебя. Ты не заслуживал этого, но потерял меня, Лэнс. И об этом я буду сожалеть до конца своих дней.

Лэнс ещё сильнее прикусил губу, он изо всех сил пытался сдержаться и промолчать. Он не знал, что ему делать — принять ли извинения или снова разораться, поэтому он просто дал ей закончить.

— Я была не готова к возвращению. Я не могла вернуться, но не из-за собственной трусости. Ведь если бы я это сделала, всё стало бы еще хуже. Я провалилась бы ещё глубже, утонула бы в этой яме из своих страхов и неуверенностей. Поэтому я поселилась в Финиксе, жила с Алекси, вдали от мамы и папы, вдали от родного дома… Но именно это спасло меня. Мне пришлось выживать, бороться, выкручиваться, и благодаря этому я узнала, как сильно зависела от нашей семьи. Я не говорю, что ни в чем нельзя полагаться на других, нет. Я даже поощряю это. Но часто бывает так, что мы возлагаем слишком большие надежды на близких, и, когда случается что-либо плохое, мы не знаем, как себя защитить. Я прочувствовала это на своей шкуре, Лэнс. Я поняла, что могу рассчитывать лишь на собственные силы, и что лишь я одна вершу свою судьбу.

— Бля, звучит пиздос как стремно, — зашептал Лэнс, до него даже не дошло, что он действительно произнес это вслух. Но София тепло улыбнулась ему и кивнула.

— Да-да, но это правда. Лишь я одна в ответе за свои проблемы, свои ошибки, трудности, невзгоды. Я ощутила, что самостоятельно должна разбираться с ними. А потом… Я смогла двигаться дальше, отпустить эту боль. Было очень трудно, но теперь я всё понимаю, и благодаря случившемуся я стала взрослее. Теперь у меня есть работа, квартира, машина, и я заканчиваю колледж.

Глаза Лэнса расширились, и он больше не мог молчать:

— Правда?

Она кивнула, и широкая улыбка на её губах говорила Лэнсу о многом.

Она гордилась собой.

Так вот что имела в виду Abuelá. Об этом говорила и Клео. Именно это они пытались объяснить ему: София отличалась от Лэнса. Они оба пережили так много, количество испытаний, выпавших на долю каждого, было почти одинаковым. София и её маленькая дочь, Лэнс и Бенджи — им всем пришлось хлебнуть горя.

Однако разница меж ними заключалась вот в чем: Лэнс всё ещё пытался справиться с обидой и горечью. Он всё ещё цеплялся за эту боль, всё ещё с отчаянием хватался за неё, даже если давно было пора отпустить. София отпустила, она приняла свои ошибки, пропустила их через себя и продолжила двигаться дальше. Лэнс же не смог.

— Вот почему я вернулась. Возможно, Алекси была готова увидеть семью, но я — нет. Мне пришлось ждать подходящего момента, чтобы вернуться. Дело не в Алекси, а во мне и в моих эмоциях.

Лэнс понял, что плачет, лишь когда слезы закапали на его джинсы. Рядом с ним сидела взрослая женщина, изливающая ему душу, умоляющая о прощении, и раскаяние её было настолько неподдельным, настолько искренним, что Лэнсу потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы принять решение.

Он сможет простить Софию.

И на этот раз прощение будет естественным, заслуженным на все сто. Наверное, искупление надо было заработать, продемонстрировать готовность загладить вину. Но Лэнс понял ещё тогда, неделю назад, обнимая своего отца в гостиной: он готов ждать сколько угодно, чтобы по-настоящему простить его. Вдобавок, видимо, пришло время отпустить обиды.

А вот София уже сделала намного больше, чем требовалось, чтобы заслужить его прощение. Лэнс должен был согласиться, для него настало время сдаться.

— Я горжусь тобой, — вдруг сказала она.

Лэнс поднял взор, глядя на её подрагивающие губы и влажные дорожки на щеках. Почему? Почему она гордится им? И как, как вообще она смогла сохранить в себе столько великодушия, столько любви к нему для гордости? После всего того дерьма, что он наговорил?

Лэнс не заметил теплую влагу, стекающую по его лицу, пока не стало слишком поздно; слезы обладают дурацким свойством выступать на глазах в самые неподходящие моменты. Вот только сейчас нужно было поплакать. Идеальный момент для слез.

— Ты совершил каминг-аут, — пробормотала София, — Столь храбрый поступок. Прости. Меня не было рядом. Если бы только я могла тебя поддержать… — она замолчала, голос её звучал надтреснуто. София была напугана, но, стоило ей взглянуть на плачущего Лэнса, она поняла, что всё будет хорошо.

— Если бы я была с тобой, то, наверное, тоже совершила бы каминг-аут. Я помогла бы тебе. И ты никогда бы не узнал, что такое одиночество.

Лэнс моргнул, внезапно приоткрыв рот от удивления.

— Ты… ты…

— Немножко би? Ага, — она заулыбалась, и Лэнсу тоже захотелось расплыться в улыбке.

Так он и поступил. Ухмылка его была яркой, широкой, искренней, в выражении лица читалось изумление. Лэнс не мог больше сдерживаться: он крепко обнял сестру. Всё случилось так внезапно, он обвил её обеими руками и с силой прижал к своей груди. Она ахнула от неожиданности, но не отстранилась, вместо этого обняла его в ответ.

Они сидели на родительской кровати и плакали, роняя слезы друг другу на плечи. Но то были слезы радости, смешавшиеся с толикой грусти и капелькой сожаления.

— Ты? Бисексуалка? — Лэнс усмехнулся, уткнувшись в шею Софии, он уже знал, что оставит влажные пятна на её футболке. Он с неохотой отпустил её и улыбнулся ещё ярче, — Поверить не могу.

София кивнула.

— Да… И ещё кое-что. Я не соврала, когда сказала, что действительно горжусь тобой. Ты достиг таких высот, преодолел столько всего.

— Гордишься? Даже после сегодняшнего?

Лицо Софии немного потускнело.

— Нет, тут гордиться нечем. Лэнс, ты действительно всё похерил.

Он нахмурился, вот только теперь он злился на самого себя.

Ну конечно, он всё похерил: Лэнс испортил Рождество. Может, Abuelá и заварила эту кашу, но именно Лэнс довел начатый ею хаос до катастрофы. Лэнс был рассержен, но не действиями остальных, а из-за собственной тупости.

— Не знаю, как всё исправить, — прошептал он, расстроенный до невозможности, огорченный и опечаленный, — Кит сбежал, и теперь все, наверное, ненавидят меня.

— Врать не стану, наши просто в ярости. Черт возьми, я тоже.

— Да?

— Да, но это не значит, что с этого момента ты стал моим заклятым врагом. Всякое бывает, люди часто злятся. Я всё равно люблю тебя, ты — мой маленький братик, так что как-нибудь справлюсь с собой. А остальные… — она указала пальцем на дверь спальни, имея в виду членов семьи, прибирающих в столовой остатки ужина. — Они тоже смогут простить тебя.

Лэнс обдумывал её слова, и в глубине души он знал, что София права.

— Что мне делать?

— Сперва извинись перед Китом.

Кит.

Одно лишь упоминание его имени заставило Лэнса вспомнить о не менее важной проблеме, его ошибке совершенно иного рода.

Лэнс раскрыл их секрет, и, что ещё хуже, он оттолкнул Кита. За каникулы они так сблизились, у них даже стало что-то наклевываться, но Лэнс умудрился всё изнахратить, уничтожить столь прекрасные узы, загубить расцветающие чувства на корню.

— Я не могу, — пробормотал растерянный Лэнс, — Теперь он меня ненавидит.

— Ну да, наверное, — согласилась София, внезапно коснувшись руки Лэнса. Она крепко сжала его ладонь в своей, — совсем как Роза. — Я не очень хорошо знаю Кита, но уверена, что не одна заметила это.

— Ты о чем?

— Он по уши в тебя влюбился.

Лэнс вздохнул и с осторожностью отнял руку.

— Я знаю.

— Чего… ЧТО?! — тембр её голоса вдруг стал выше на несколько октав, и она в ужасе уставилась на Лэнса. — Ты знал, но всё равно наговорил ему всякой херни? Какого черта, Лэнс?!

— Так я ж не подумал!

— Конечно, тебе ж нечем! — застонала София, потирая виски пальцами. Она встала с кровати и заметалась по комнате, а потом вернулась к брату, — Ты любишь его, да?

— Не знаю я!

— О Господи, Боже мой, поверить не могу. Боже правый! Мой брат — идиот!

Лэнс нахмурился, сложил руки на груди.

— Не идиот я! Просто у меня был стресс, и я не успел подумать…

— Этот парень сделал для тебя микстейп! — закричала София, но не настолько громко, чтобы привлечь внимание других членов семьи внизу. — Он записал для тебя микстейп, а ты, ты просто…

— А ещё он мне письмо написал.

— Что, блять?!

Лэнс перевел дух.

— Да, он написал мне письмо. Но я его не читал. Когда я сказал ему, что не хочу отношений, он…

— Он что, Лэнс Санчез?

— Он велел мне выбросить его.

София была готова его убить. Даже хуже, она разозлилась аки фурия и заходила по комнате, вцепившись в свои темные вьющиеся кудри руками.

— И ты его выкинул. А потом опозорил его перед семьей, выставил полным дураком, обманщиком…

Лэнс кивнул.

— Всё ясно, — взревела София, внезапно снова схватив Лэнса за руку, — Мы найдем это письмо. Ты покопаешься в мусорке, хоть из-под земли его достанешь, мне насрать. Ты прочтешь это письмо и попросишь прощения у бедного мальчика.

Лэнс не посмел ей возразить. Он был безмерно рад, что отношения их наладились. Это были самые обычные, естественные пререкания брата и сестры, бытовая полушутливая ссора, и Лэнс знал, что теперь всё в порядке. Они любили друг друга, они вновь обрели друг друга, они препирались и плакали вместе, и всё это было реально. Они помирились каким-то своим странным, уникальным образом. Теперь София помогала ему, как любящая старшая сестра, которой она и была всё это время, и она схватила его за руку и потащила к двери и по лестнице вниз, а потом к мусорной корзине у холодильника.

— Найди его, — скомандовала она, показывая на кучу мусора, — Найди его, прочитай, а когда закончишь, скажи мне, что чувствуешь на самом деле.


	10. Письмо

_Дорогой Лэнс!_

_Пожалуй, прежде всего признаюсь, что не умею писать письма. До этого мне, наверное, только раза три-четыре приходилось заниматься такой херней. И ты уже мог догадаться об этом, ну да ладно. И, поскольку я пиздос как хреново сочиняю (прям пиздос-пиздос), думаю, мне следует сразу перейти к делу._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Ок, забудь. Мне просто кажется, что я способен полюбить тебя._

_Я не понимаю любовь. Ну, как бы вообще. Но эти каникулы с тобой… Похоже, за девять дней я узнал о любви больше, чем за все двадцать лет своей никчемной одинокой жизни. Я хорошенько усвоил вот что: любовь, блять, — самое противоречивое чувство. И это меня чертовски бесит._

_Типа, любовь вечна, но в то же время нет. И ещё любовь нужно заслужить, но иногда и делать ничего не надо, чтобы тебя любили. И любовь может быть безусловной, но при этом иметь границы. Любовь — это всё и в то же время ничего, её нельзя потрогать, она не занимает места, но мое сердце настолько полно ею, что я боюсь, как бы оно не разорвалось. И когда говорят «сердце», это буквально, блять, означает живое бьющееся сердце! Это вроде чувства в моей груди, словно что-то тянет внутри, скребется и цепляется за всё подряд, пока ничего не останется, вот только этой любви конца-края нет!_

_Суть в чем: я не люблю тебя. Пока не люблю. Больше похоже на то, что я люблю даже тот факт, что тебя можно полюбить. И я люблю одну лишь мысль о том, что в один прекрасный день могу полюбить тебя, и что моя любовь к тебе будет бесконечной. Я хочу проводить с тобой всё время, хочу препираться с тобой, и ссориться, и смеяться над тобой, но тут же целовать тебя. Целовать. Долго-долго. Я хочу узнать тебя получше, чтобы эта любовь стала реальностью._

_До поездки в Аризону я смотрел на тебя и видел лишь полного придурка. Местного дурачка, ненормального японофила, анимедауна, с которым у меня иногда совпадали пары. Но как-то так вышло, что в течение дня или двух я понял, что люблю тебя. Или что могу полюбить. Буду любить. Полюблю. Я словно увидел будущее. Разумом я понимаю, что в действительности-то ещё не люблю тебя, но это пока. Вот в чем дело. Ведь в жизни столько возможностей и упущенных шансов, так что эти «скоро» или «возможно» либо станут реальностью, либо нет._

_Хочешь, скажу, что вижу сейчас?_

_Я вижу парня, у которого всё есть. Он справляется с трудностями, даже если сам не понимает этого. И за всеми его страхами, неуверенностью, недостатками я вижу человека, которому свойственно плакать иногда, который частенько лажает, который сердится и грустит, который совершает ошибки._

_Знаю, письмо и так длинное, и ты наверняка будешь ржать надо мной за такой банальный бред. Но напоследок позволь мне привести одну метафору, — я сам её придумал._

_Жизнь — она как грязное белье._

_Мне пришло это в голову, когда я представлял, сколько ж моих шмоток ты перестираешь за два месяца. Смотри: стирка — часть нашей повседневной жизни. Мы всегда стирали вещи и будем стирать, и неважно, три ли тебе года, тринадцать, тридцать или триста (если, конечно, люди бы жили так долго). Смысл вот в чем — в жизни каждого из нас всегда, всегда будет стирка. Так же как и ошибки. Нельзя прожить жизнь, не натворив ошибок. Но неужто из-за этого стирка — корень всех бед? Нет. Потому что мы стираем одежду, носим её в течение трех, пяти дней, недели, а затем опять стираем. Вот и наша жизнь такова. Мы совершаем ошибку, извлекаем из неё урок и иногда ошибаемся снова и снова. И это нормально. Потому что ошибки для того и придуманы, чтобы их совершать. И вещи носят для того, чтобы они пачкались._

_Поэтому, пожалуйста, не бойся ошибаться. Пожалуйста. Умоляю тебя. Иначе ты будешь идеальным, и что тогда? С тобой будет пиздец как скучно, потому что живые люди, а не куски камня, ошибаются всю жизнь._

_Изначально я планировал написать тебе письмо, чтобы рассказать о моем прошлом, но оно, если честно, неприглядное. Совсем. Я хотел размусолить эту тему, накалякать что-нибудь слезовыжимательное, печальное, тяжелое. Но передумал. Пусть лучше это письмо будет светлым и радостным._

_Короче. Наверное, пора закругляться. Я действительно (прям правда) не знаю, как закончить всю эту херню._

_Так вот. Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?_

_Пожалуйста._

_Да:_

_Нет:_

_С любовью,_

_Кит_


	11. День 10

**День 10**

__

Воскресенье, двадцать пятое декабря

__

Рождество

__

03:01

Следующие семь часов пролетели так быстро; казалось, вот только что все ненавидели друг друга, но вскоре… Вскоре все позабыли обиды. О ссорах и гневе никто не вспоминал, оскорбления и колкие слова больше никого не волновали. Кит сбежал, и все, казалось, думали об одном и том же: им нужно было его найти.

Семья Санчез организовала масштабные поиски. Дети остались дома с Рэйчел, остальные расселись по машинам, припаркованным у проезда, и отправились в путь.

Лэнс прочитал письмо в дороге, включив фонарик на своем айфоне. Кто-то засунул в магнитолу микстейп Кита, пока Лэнс читал, и, к счастью, никто ничего не сказал о сентиментальности этих песен (удивительно, но даже Бенджи сдержался). Двигатель мягко гудел, они ехали по главной дороге, София и Роза разговаривали на передних сиденьях, обсуждая, где стоит поискать в первую очередь.

И тогда, в машине, Лэнс принял решение.

Лэнс любил Кита, любил его описанным в письме образом. Лэнс любил саму свою способность полюбить его. Он мог влюбиться в Кита, и теперь, когда его семейные проблемы немного уладились, он почувствовал, что время пришло. Лэнс был готов, и он попытается. Он хотел любить Кита, желание внезапно стало намного сильнее какого-нибудь примитивного влечения. Это была необходимость.

Лэнс хотел ходить с Китом на свидания. Он хотел осыпать поцелуями его нос, хотел держать его за руку, хотел обниматься с ним в кровати, хотел прикалываться над ним, высмеивая его музыкальный вкус, напевать его любимые песни, как колыбельные, перед сном.

Это чувство теплилось в его груди уже несколько дней, и всё это время он был слишком занят, слишком отвлечен, обеспокоен, он сосредоточился на других своих проблемах и не мог понять самого себя. Лэнс вспомнил события двухдневной давности: тот вечер, когда наряжали елку, Бенджи играл на гитаре, а Кит танцевал с мелкими, и Лэнс наблюдал за ним с полным ртом шоколада. Он вспомнил разговор с Клео, её слова.

Каким же глупым он был! Каким эгоистом, простодушным, слепым дураком!

Они часами кружили по Аризоне; София, Роза, Лэнс и Бенджи сидели в салоне седана Софии, направляясь в сторону Финикса по главной магистрали, а другие искали на проселочных дорогах. Микстейп Кита уже несколько раз проиграл на репите, и Лэнс краснел всё сильнее, спрятав нос в своем зимнем шарфе.

— Я волнуюсь, — повторила Роза в сотый раз, в руках её была какая-то странная желтая книжка, которую Лэнс видел впервые, — Нам надо придумать что-то, а не кататься бесцельно.

— Попробую позвонить ему снова, — предложил Лэнс, вытаскивая свой телефон. Они все уже неоднократно звонили Киту, даже Бенджи попытался. Но всё бестолку.

Они проехали ещё одну милю, прежде чем в голову Лэнса пришла некая идея. Он залез в групповой чат, но последним сообщением было поздравление с Рождеством от Ханка.

_Firelord. Choke Me Daddy. President Taquito. Hunky Munky. Princess fukboi killer. Pidgeon._

_Pidgeon._

_Пидж Холт._

Лэнс позвонил им пять или шесть раз, прежде чем они наконец ответили, тон их голоса звучал вяло и хрипловато:

— Алло?

— Привет, Пидж! Это Лэнс, — он с трудом себя контролировал, пытаясь унять волнение, рука его, державшая телефон у уха, дрожала.

Последовала длинная пауза, а потом голос Пидж раздался отчетливее и громче:

— Лэнс, если ты, блять, разбудил меня так рано в Рождественское утро без веской причины…

Лэнс тут же ответил:

— У меня есть причина, и ситуация серьезная. Вопрос жизни и смерти.

Несмотря на явное раздражение Пидж и усталость в тоне их голоса, они поняли, что Лэнс действительно в беде. Они знали Лэнса достаточно долго, чтобы уметь различать его искреннее беспокойство. И тут же Пидж на другом конце линии занервничали, досада и раздражение их сменились волнением.

— Погоди-ка, что у вас происходит? Ты в порядке?

— Кит. Он сбежал.

Снова пауза.

— Ты потерял его?

Лэнс затараторил, не теряя времени:

— Я всё испортил. Он сбежал, и теперь вся моя семья его ищет. Я понятия не имею, где он.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да.

— Понятно, так ты хочешь его найти? — с осторожностью начали Пидж. — Но, может быть, он не хочет, чтобы его нашли? Наверное, у него были причины сбежать, Лэнс.

Вместо ответа Лэнс так сильно прикусил свою нижнюю губу, что ощутил металлическую солоноватость на языке.

Разумеется, у Кита была причина — сам Лэнс. Лэнс всё похерил, Лэнс испортил их отношения, Лэнс разбил сердце Кита. Не нужно ломать голову, чтобы понять мотивы Кита, — Лэнс и так их знал. Кит разозлился на него, и, вероятно, ему хотелось побыть одному. Вот только побег был плохой идеей, особенно в Рождество, без обуви и кошелька.

— Я — его причина. И я пытаюсь всё исправить. Просто не знаю, как это сделать.

— Может, извинишься? Насколько всё плохо?

Лэнс чуть не рассмеялся.

— Он любит меня, Пидж. И, похоже…

Одно дело — признаться самому себе, но сказать это вслух? Словно воплощение самого большого его страха, его слабость, повод для беспокойства. Лэнс так долго шел к осознанию своих чувств, к пониманию чувств Кита. Теперь он не мог отступить из-за страха.

— Кажется, я тоже его люблю.

Пидж молчали, но Лэнс мог представить выражение, застывшее в глубине их карих глаз.

— Я люблю его, — повторил он, голос его дрожал, — Или, по крайней мере, полюблю. Когда-нибудь. Я могу его полюбить.

Пидж вылезли из кровати; Лэнс слышал шорох одеял и тихое поскрипывание раскрываемого ноутбука.

— Я установлю его местоположение, отследив звонок с твоего телефона. Понял?

— Да, я уже звонил ему несколько раз за прошлый вечер.

— Всё, жди сообщение.

— Огромное спасибо!

Раздался шорох кончиков пальцев по клавиатуре, и Лэнс понял, Пидж включили громкую связь.

— Пожалуйста. И ещё, Лэнс…

— Да?

Пидж молчали целое мгновение. Единственным звуком, связывающим их вместе, был шорох их пальцев.

— Я горжусь тобой. Я так сильно горжусь тобой.

После этого Пидж бросили трубку; они никогда не мешкали. Лэнс только улыбнулся, пообещав себе, что крепко-крепко обнимет Пидж, когда вернется в Орегон.

Прошло около пятнадцати минут, и наконец Лэнс получил местоположение Кита в виде текстового сообщения от Пидж, а затем они прислали мем — на картинке был мультяшный тигр с коробки хлопьев Frosted Flakes и надпись: «Вперед, тигренок!»

Кит был в Макдональдсе, — буквально в соседнем городке. Они доедут менее чем за час. По дороге Лэнс снова погрузился в чтение письма. Он перечитал его ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё, он читал до тех пор, пока не перестал различать буквы. Глаза его болели, он устал. Но письмо… То, что в нем было, каждое написанное слово было слишком важным. Лэнс хотел запомнить его, выучить, запечатлеть в памяти. В каждом предложении было откровение, каждая строка имела значение, даже последние: на них Лэнс улыбался так ярко, так долго, так искренне.

_Так вот. Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?_

_Пожалуйста._

_Да:_

_Нет:_

Он снова ухмыльнулся, когда вторая блестящая идея пришла ему в голову, и лицо его просветлело в слабо освещенном салоне.

— Мама, — позвал Лэнс, расправляя письмо на колене, — У тебя в сумочке не найдется ручки?

**День 10**

__

Воскресенье, двадцать пятое декабря

__

Рождество

__

05:02

Наконец они нашли украденный минивэн Дэниела на парковке у Макдональдса, как и сказали Пидж. Однако Кита в закрытой машине не было.

София, сидящая на кресле водителя, обернулась, под её глазами виднелись мешки от усталости.

— Окей, — молвила она, хлопнув в ладоши, — Каков план?

Стало очевидно, что Бенджи давно всё придумал, потому что он первым заговорил. Он выпучил глаза, и щеки его порозовели от предвкушения, и он чуть ли не кричал:

— Мама, ты пойдешь первой. Кит стопудово расстроен до невозможности, и сердце его разбито. Если сначала отправим Лэнса, то лишь сделаем хуже, и всё окончательно пойдет по пизде.

— Никакого мата! — упрекнула его Роза. Она села прямо, застегивая ветровку и оборачивая шарф вокруг шеи.

— Извини, — пробормотал Бенджи, прежде чем продолжить. — Как только Mamá войдет, она воспользуется своей материнской магией. Мамины чары — очень важный фактор, они смягчат сердце Кита. Он согласится увидеть Лэнса, и вот тут мы отправим нашего плохиша. Он расскажет ему о своих чувствах, а потом в программе всякие их гейские обнимашки-целовашки, ну и всё, жили долго и очень счастливо. Норм план? Прокатит?

Лэнс закатил глаза, но согласился, крепко прижимая к себе сложенное письмо, словно это было единственным, что поддерживало его сердцебиение.

— Да, да, план отличный. Давайте начнем уже.

Как только решение было принято за окончательное, Роза открыла дверь. Снаружи бушевал сильный ветер, волосы Розы разметались порывом, спутываясь длинными прядями. Она оставила их распущенными, потому что слишком волновалась, и ей было некогда собирать их в свой фирменный тугой пучок.

— Ладно, — она пыталась перекричать завывание ветра, помахав своим детям напоследок, — Не буяньте тут, пока меня нет. Хорошо?

Они только рассмеялись, Бенджи поторопил её:

— Давай, Mamá. И чмокни его за меня!

***

Кит не мог поверить в то, что забыл свой кошелек.

Он точно знал, где его оставил, — на лэнсовской тумбочке. Тумбочка была в его комнате, комната — в доме, дом — за много миль отсюда.

Он нашел в кармане немного мелочи — несколько четвертаков да пятицентовые монеты, которой хватило только на маленькую картошку фри. Коробочка тоже почти кончилась; последняя картошинка всё ещё одиноко лежала в луже кетчупа.

Кит вздохнул, засунув её в рот. Он что угодно отдал бы сейчас за молочный коктейль.

В животе у него заурчало, словно в напоминание о каждой совершенной им ошибке. В течение последних двух часов Кит только и делал, что метался меж двумя опциями: паника и гнев. Он был напуган, сознавая, что он совсем один, что у него нет ни денег, ни топлива. Всё, что у него осталось, — его телефон, и он не решался ни позвонить кому-нибудь, ни ответить на входящие.

Но страх сменялся чистой всепожирающей яростью. Он сидел за столиком на диване в углу Макдональдса и просто пялился в никуда, считал количество плиток на потолке. На каждую плитку приходилось по пункту из списка вещей, которые он ненавидел, и он наслаждался своим гневом, смаковал свою боль. В данный момент воображаемый список достиг сто девяти пунктов, и Кит обнаружил, что ему всё ещё конца-края нет.

_99\. Ненавижу веснушки Лэнса.  
100\. Ненавижу его дурацкую любовь к курочкам.  
101\. Ненавижу, что он спит без футболки.  
102\. Ненавижу смех Матэо.  
103\. Ненавижу, что Клео — лучшая сестра в мире.  
104\. Ненавижу, что София перевернула все мои представления о матерях.  
105\. Ненавижу, что Роза перевернула их ещё сильнее.  
106\. Ненавижу, что Жози потрясно заплетает мои волосы.  
107\. Ненавижу, что Бенджи может рассмешить меня.  
108\. Ненавижу, что…_

И тут над Китом словно нависла грозовая туча, роняя на него тень. Он нахмурился и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на незваную гостью.

Кит и подумать не мог, что будет так рад увидеть её.

Лицо её было усталым, напряженным. Морщинки вокруг её рта стали куда заметнее от недосыпа, под глазами виднелись мешки, длинные черные распущенные волосы ниспадали на плечи, словно тяжелый занавес. В руке её был молочный коктейль — фирменная рождественская серия Мака со вкусом карамельных тросточек.

— С Рождеством, — прошептала Роза, протягивая ему напиток.

Ему захотелось улыбнуться, это желание стало осязаемым, болезненным. Просто Роза оказывала на него такое влияние.

— Как Вы узнали, что я умирал без молочного коктейля?

Пауза.

— Назовем это материнским инстинктом.

Как только Кит протянул руку, чтобы схватить стакан, что-то блеснуло в её взгляде. Это были игривые, проказливые, почти дьявольские искорки; отголосок обыденного выражения лица Жози. Она молниеносным движением вырвала стакан из его руки и сделала приличный глоток через трубочку.

Кит приоткрыл рот от шока, но она лишь захихикала.

— Извини, — невинным тоном бросила она, снова передавая ему коктейль, — Я должна была убедиться, что он не отравлен.

Именно тогда Кит понял, что больше не может сдерживаться.

Роза. Всё благодаря Розе. Она была такой необычной, не похожей ни на кого из всех встретившихся в жизни Кита людей, неудивительно, что Лэнс любил её. Немудрено, что Лэнс без умолку говорил о ней, пока они вроде как должны были делать домашку, и не диво, что он стабильно хотя бы раз в неделю звонил ей по Скайпу из колледжа.

Любовь Кита к этой женщине нельзя было описать словами, да и не получилось бы. Он думал, что теперь понимает любовь, даже написал то ужасное, смехотворное письмо Лэнсу. Но нет, любовь продолжала удивлять его, каждый раз его сердце сжималось от боли и тут же увеличивалось, билось чаще и подскакивало к горлу. Над ним стояла женщина, к которой он вообще не имел никакого отношения, меж ними не было ни кровных уз, ни иных обязательств, но он любил её. В нем пульсировало и набирало цвет что-то безусловное, столь яркое и осязаемое, что он готов был поклясться, что может протянуть руку и коснуться этого чувства.

Поэтому он вдруг расплакался. Эта её странная шутка с коктейлем заставила его всхлипнуть, слезы бесконечным ручьем потекли по его щекам и носу. У Кита никогда не было мамы, с которой вот так можно было бы пошутить, которая бы проверяла его напитки на наличие яда. Даже если Роза просто шутила, притворялась, это было настолько сентиментально, настолько искренне, что грудь Кита болезненно заныла.

— Кит! — внезапно вскрикнула она, поставив молочный коктейль на стол. Она села рядом с Китом и крепко обняла его, положив его голову себе на грудь. — Что такое? Почему ты плачешь?

Кит не мог и слова вымолвить, он буквально сотрясался от рыданий, слишком сильных, слишком мощных, чтобы контролировать их. Вместо этого он позволил слезам течь, уткнувшись лицом в ключицы Розы, уже посадив на её ветровку влажные пятна. Но Розу это совсем не волновало, она просто поглаживала Кита по волосам с такой любовью, с такой нежностью.

— Ну всё, всё, — ворковала Роза, проводя пальцами по линии роста его волос, — Всё хорошо. Поплачь немного.

Несмотря на то, что с Китом никогда раньше не происходило ничего подобного, он решил, что ему это нравится.

Объятия матери. Кит вспомнил: однажды Роза сказала ему, что для неё её дети всегда будут маленькими, и что в любом возрасте не стыдно пообниматься с матерью. Этим уникальным правом дети семьи Санчез были наделены с рождения. Роза утверждала, что всё ещё обнимает Лэнса, пока они сидят на диване и просто разговаривают, хихикая, рассказывая друг другу случившееся с ними за день. Кит никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, но теперь он плакал в объятиях Розы в углу ресторана быстрого питания.

Как же ему повезло. Кит словно получил чрезвычайно редкое благословение свыше, настолько хрупкое, не сравнимое ни с чем, что сейчас он боялся, как бы неловким движением не испортить момент.

Ещё через несколько минут он наконец успокоился, и, когда слезы высохли, Кит наконец отстранился. Однако Роза так и не выпустила его ладони из своих, крепко сжав. Кит любил даже её руки, теплые, усеянные морщинками, отметинами, оставшимися в напоминание о тяжелой работе на протяжении всей её жизни.

Молчание было приятным, уютным, расслабляющим, но Кит его нарушил:

— Мне так жаль, Роза.

Кит не ожидал увидеть такое выражение на лице Розы. Она смотрела на него так ласково, даже любовно; неудивительно, что Кит не мог узнать этого взгляда. Это было не знакомое ему доселе чувство преданности.

— Mi Niño, — прошептала она, губы её дрожали, — К чему сожаления? Ты ведь ничего такого не сделал.

Кит сглотнул, низко опустив голову со стыда.

— Нет, сделал. Я испортил Ваш семейный ужин. Я лгал Вам всё это время, я обманывал всю Вашу семью. Я злоупотреблял Вашим гостеприимством и… — он дернулся, прядь его темных волос упала на лицо, скрывая глаза и нос. — Мне очень жаль.

Роза молчала, вместо ответа коснувшись рукой его щеки. В её жесте было сколько ласки, столько нежности, но Кит не знал, что означает столь своеобразный поступок.

— Если тебе жаль, — молвила она, не отнимая руки, — Тогда мне тоже жаль.

Кит поднял взор и ахнул.

Роза тоже плакала. Так же, как и он.

Увидеть такую женщину, как Роза, плачущей… Это казалось запредельным, неправдоподобным. То же самое испытывал Лэнс, когда впервые увидел, как его отец плачет, — это было странно, нереально. Для Лэнса плач Розы, сильной, умной, независимой женщины, стал бы уму непостижимым событием, чистой эмоцией, заставляющей сомневаться в слезах, пошатнувшей общественные стандарты.

— Почему Вы плачете? — пробормотал Кит, вовсю сражающийся с искушением коснуться её лица так же, как она дотронулась до его щеки. — Почему Вам жаль?

— Потому что, — выдавила она, вытирая слезы ладонью, — Ты так важен, так хрупок, так добр, и никто никогда не говорил тебе об этом. Жизнь была с тобою несправедлива, тебе столько пришлось вынести, и мне жаль, что меня не было рядом всё это время. Я что угодно бы отдала, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Кит был смущен, сбит с толку. Что к чему? Почему Роза ни с того ни сего решила сказать это?

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал Кит, его голос звучал надтреснуто.

Роза наконец успокоилась, садясь прямо.

— Я нашла твой рождественский подарок, — тихо объяснила она, — И прочитала письмо.

Глаза Кита заблестели, и осознание вдруг настигло его.

— То есть…

— Письмо? И книга? — Роза кивнула, — Я нашла их. Мы бросились наверх и хорошенько порылись в твоих вещах после твоего побега. Извини, — она усмехнулась, раскрывая свою кожаную сумочку, запустила туда обе руки, пытаясь что-то отыскать в творившемся там хаосе, и в итоге вытащила желтую книгу.

— Я прочитала несколько глав истории в машине, пока мы искали тебя, — она с нежностью провела пальцем по корешку, взгляд её был таким теплым, — Но письмо, которое ты мне написал, я прочитала полностью.

Кит покраснел, мгновенно отвел взор.

То письмо было мимолетным порывом. Кит хотел, чтобы Роза прочитала его после их с Лэнсом отъезда в Орегон. Но теперь ему, видимо, придется сгореть со стыда перед ней за столиком в Макдональдсе.

— Я написал на конверте «Не вскрывать до тех пор, пока мы с Лэнсом не расстанемся», — промямлил Кит, щеки его порозовели, — Я и подумать не мог, что Вы уже его прочитали.

Роза усмехнулась и потянулась к нему, чтобы с осторожностью погладить его по рукам.

— Ну, как оказалось, вы с ним — просто друзья, и я поняла, что без проблем могу прочесть его.

Кит ещё сильнее залился краской, ему нестерпимо захотелось отвернуться. Лишь улыбка Розы могла успокоить его, развеять его страхи и тревоги, и он чувствовал, что согревается под её взглядом.

Это письмо было настоящим откровением, даже близко не похожим на письмо Лэнсу. Любовное письмо наполняли его истинные чувства и эмоции, а вот послание для Розы простыми словами описывало прошлое Кита. Никаких деталей, никакого пафоса. Оно было коротким и миленьким, начиналось и заканчивалось ужасным корявым почерком Кита.

***

_Роза,_

_К моменту прочтения Вами этого письма меня уже не будет в Вашем доме. Потому-то я и решился написать Вам: я знал, что больше никогда Вас не увижу._

_Мы с Лэнсом всех обманули. На самом деле мы не встречаемся. Пожалуйста, не сердитесь на него, мы ведь оба затеяли эту аферу. Он лишь хотел Вас порадовать. Однако у меня такое стойкое ощущение, что ему следовало привезти домой девушку, чтобы угодить всей семье. Ну, я уж точно не девушка, и не всем это по нраву. В том числе и Лэнсу. Он привез на каникулы парня не для того, чтобы побесить Вас или Хайме, и не для того, чтобы навязать всем свою ориентацию, а потому, что бисексуальность — часть его личности. Он должен был поступить так в угоду своим собственным желаниям._

_И ещё кое-что. Я написал это письмо, так как знал, что спокойно раскрою в нем свои чувства безо всяких мыслей, что сгорю со стыда и не смогу потом смотреть Вам в глаза. Поскольку я больше никогда Вас не увижу, мне показалось, что пришло время рассказать Вам правду._

_Я — сирота, Лэнс сообщил Вам об этом. И ещё я был трудным ребенком, часто злился, расстраивался, раздражался. Я вырос без какого-либо примера для подражания, которым становятся отец и мать для своих детей, без материнской ласки, потому что зачастую отталкивал своих приемных родителей или не знал, как выразить свою потребность в любви. Не буду вдаваться в подробности своей жизни или рассказывать о выпавших на мою долю трудностях, но знайте, Роза: единственным, что когда-либо заставляло меня чувствовать себя достойным любви, была эта книга. Надеюсь, Вы прочитаете её, помня о моих словах. Эта книга приносила мне покой в самые тяжелые времена, когда рядом никого не было, она дарила мне ощущение, что я любим, которого я никогда прежде не испытывал._

_Я знаю, что я всего лишь друг Вашего сына, и знаю, что мы больше никогда не увидимся, но я просто хочу, чтобы Вы знали: Вы — первый встреченный мною человек, заставивший меня почувствовать ту же любовь, что и эта книга. Наверное, именно поэтому я решил подарить Вам её. Сюжет не менее важен, и мне кажется, что он не шибко-то отличается от моей собственной жизни. А Вы помогли завершить эту историю._

_Спасибо Вам. За всё._

_Кит_

***

Кит поднял взор от письма, которое Роза протянула ему, чтобы он мог прочитать его в последний раз. Воцарилась тишина, ни неловкая, ни умиротворяющая.

— В книге есть один абзац, — тихо заговорила Роза, о чем-то задумавшись, — Я уверена, ты знаешь его наизусть.

Кит прикусил губу, кивнув, поскольку она, скорее всего, была права.

— Про пчел?

Роза тоже кивнула и раскрыла книгу в поисках нужной страницы. Как только она нашла её, то принялась читать вслух, и хрипловатый голос её звучал музыкой в ушах Кита:

— «Не бойся, поскольку ни одна нормальная пчела не захочет тебя ужалить. Но и не будь идиоткой: надевай кофту с длинными рукавами и брюки. Не пытайся их прихлопнуть. Даже не думай об этом. Если сердишься, просто свистни. Гнев нервирует, а свист усмиряет пчелиный нрав. Веди себя так, словно знаешь, что делаешь, даже если это не так. И главное — дари пчелам любовь. Все хотят, чтобы их любили».

Она вздохнула, захлопнув книгу.

— Помни об этом, Кит. «Все хотят, чтобы их любили». Даже ты.

Кит кивнул, опасаясь, как бы снова не расплакаться.

— А теперь, — Роза встала, — Пей свой молочный коктейль. Я отправлю к тебе моего мальчика. Не обижай его.

Кит вдруг побледнел, с трудом сглатывая.

— Погодите, Вы впустите сюда Лэнса?

— Ну разумеется, черт возьми. Мой сынок за всё это время успел, наверное, тысячу раз прочитать твое письмо. Рано или поздно он вытатуирует его на своей левой ягодице, — она от души рассмеялась, с осторожностью засунув книгу обратно в сумочку. — В любом случае я, как его мать, помешаю ему сделать это. А ты с ним поговоришь. Вот мой приказ.

— Но…

Она указала на молочный коктейль.

— Пей давай.

Кит ничего не мог поделать, он просто кивнул и сделал глоток. Сладость карамельных тросточек и ванили наполнила его рот, мгновенно обволакивая его желудок, согревая его, и он так долго этого хотел.

Когда Роза ушла, Кит почему-то снова рассердился. Он не хотел видеть Лэнса. Он злился на него, был раздосадован, раздражен. Кит не хотел ни сидеть рядом с ним, ни разговаривать.

Слева от дивана Кита брякнул дверной колокольчик, но он не повернулся. Раздался звук шагов, всё ближе и ближе. Кит с силой вцепился в стакан и уставился на стол, внезапно заинтересовавшись пятнами на нем. Вдруг на диван по ту сторону стола напротив Кита плюхнулся кто-то тяжелый, вытягивая ноги под столом. Колени его уперлись в китовские, но тот всё ещё не поднимал взор.

— Извини, — пробормотал этот кто-то, — Ноги длинные.

Кит не смог удержаться: он посмотрел на него.

Это был Лэнс. Ну, очевидно же. Он выглядел усталым, синие глаза его потемнели, и на нем была ветровка. Он явно замерз, мелко дрожа, хотя над ними висел обогреватель.

Кит выпалил:

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Слова слетели с его губ до того, как он это осознал. Он не хотел их произносить, не планировал его ранить, и это ничуть не ослабило напряжение.

Лэнс вздохнул.

— Я знаю.

Кит не ненавидел его. Может, он и хотел его ненавидеть, может, ему и нужно было его ненавидеть. Вот только он его любил, — такова реальность. Он не ненавидел Лэнса, но эти три коротких слова… «Я тебя ненавижу»? На самом деле Кит имел в виду нечто противоположное. Он понял, что проиграл, безнадежно потерялся в усталом взгляде Лэнса, глаз не сводил с грязного пятнышка у линии его челюсти, с его растрепанных волос. Было похоже на утренний шухер на голове, но куда хуже, — словно ищущий его Лэнс всю ночь провел в машине.

Лэнс остолбенел от услышанного, он так сильно вцепился в край столешницы, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Он многое хотел, нет, _должен был_ сказать, но они так и сидели в тишине и ничего не говорили.

— Зачем пришел? — наконец спросил Кит, вглядываясь в его лицо, ему казалось, что в выражении его лица сквозит беспокойство. — Чего ты хочешь?

Лэнс моргнул, отцепившись от стола и положив руки на колени.

— Хочу всё объяснить, — едва слышно пробормотал он, — Надеюсь… — он вдруг затих, и Кит вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Надеешься? На что?

Лэнс стиснул зубы.

— Что ты хотя бы выслушаешь.

Неужто Киту хотелось этого? Нет. Ему не нужны были никакие оправдания, или причины, или мотивы поступков Лэнса. Он хотел услышать извинение — настоящее, искреннее. Поэтому он просто пялился на него, привалившись плечом к стене своего дивана.

— Ладно. Попробую.

Лэнс потер нижнюю губу, опустив взор на трещинки, усеивавшие столешницу.

— Так вот, — начал он, явно колеблясь, — Прости меня. И я хочу, чтоб ты знал: я — мудак.

Кит фыркнул, разозлившись.

— Зачем говорить то, что я уже знаю?

Лэнс нахмурился.

— Ну ок. Я просто сказал, что признаю это. Я — мудак, согласен с тобой.

— Значит, ты признаешь, что ты — мудак, и ты так оправдываешься?

— Да.

— Это и есть твое извинение?

— …да?

Кит закрыл глаза и стукнулся затылком о диван, ощутив укол острой боли. Не таких извинений он ожидал. Он хотел, чтобы Лэнс опустился на колени или расплакался, он хотел, чтобы Лэнс действительно раскаялся, по-настоящему извинился, полностью сожалел о содеянном. Кит это заслужил.

— Какая-то хрень, — произнес Кит.

— Но я правда сожалею, — вскрикнул Лэнс, придвинувшись ближе, — Я просто, ну, не знаю, — он замолк, прикусив губу, — Не знаю, как выразить. Но я прошу твоего прощения.

Кит посмотрел на него, наблюдая за ним, пытаясь различить искренность в его словах.

— Почему? Почему сожалеешь?

Лэнс хотел что-то сказать, но ни звука не слетело с его губ. Тишина их обоих обескураживала, и нечем было заполнить эту пустоту.

— Всё ясно, — пробормотал Кит, вскочив на ноги. С него хватит. Он сыт по горло его дерьмовыми попытками вымолить прощение. — Я ухожу.

Стоило Киту повернуться, оставив за спиной Лэнса и стакан молочного коктейля со вкусом сахарных тросточек, как вдруг заиграла песня, — негромкая мелодия доносилась из динамика лэнсова айфона. Это было неожиданно, необычно и достаточно красноречиво, чтобы Кит обернулся и глянул на него. Он узнал песню, название на языке вертелось, — мелодия семидесятых годов. И тут же им овладел страх.

Он что… пытается извиниться песней?

Кит всё понял, как только Лэнс встал и осветил зал своей фирменной идиотской ухмылкой.

Лэнс вдруг начал двигаться: он покачивал бедрами с айфоном в руке и подпевал мелодии. Это было одновременно и ужасно, и потрясно: песню он явно выбрал неудачно, но припев был чудесным, заедающим.

И Киту нравилось.

— Spending all my nights, all my money going out on the town. Doing anything just to get you off my mind…

Кит скривился, услышав его пение. Он орал дурниной мимо нот, и это было и стремно, и позорно, и восхитительно. Киту хотелось врезать ему за это, но в то же время очередная лэнсовская выходка казалась ему совершенно очаровательной.

— But when the morning comes, I’m right back where I started again. Trying to forget you is just a waste of time…

— Боже мой, — ахнул Кит, сознавая, что ноги сами собой несут его к Лэнсу. Словно он был под каким-то его заклинанием: движения его ног гипнотизировали, изгибы его тела приковывали взгляд. Кит не смог удержаться, он подошел чуть ближе, когда Лэнс в очередной раз вильнул бедрами.

Лэнс проорал первую строчку припева, — это был полный пиздос.

— BABY COME BACK!

Кит прикрыл лицо руками, подглядывая сквозь пальцы.

— Any kind of fool could see!

Кит застонал, скрывать свое смущение оказалось так сложно. Он должен был злиться. Он должен был c ума сходить от гнева, но ему хотелось ржать в голос, и он не мог сдержать хихиканье.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — промычал Кит в свою ладонь, но в тоне голоса его не было злобы. Теперь он просто смеялся, и в уголках его глаз собирались слезы.

— Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!

— Ты — ходячий мем, — выкрикнул Кит, на коже его проступал румянец, даже его уши заалели.

— I was wrong, and I just can’t live without you!

Маковские работники ночной смены посмеивались над ними из-за кассы, все наблюдали за тем, как Лэнс разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов. Он танцевал не для Кита: его выкрутасы предназначались им. Он намеренно позорился, выставлял себя дураком, и он это знал. Таким образом он просил прощения, и Кит не мог не простить его.

Только по-настоящему раскаивающийся парень станцевал бы в Макдональдсе для своего возлюбленного.

— Ладно. Ладно, ладно, хватит… — Кит хихикнул и потянулся к его айфону. Лэнс просто увернулся, крутанувшись на одной ноге. Он покачал головой и улыбнулся, вместо этого тут же схватив Кита за руку.

Он продолжал танцевать, покачивая бедрами.

— Я серьезно. Прости меня, — он пытался перекричать музыку, всем телом танцуя кругами. — Я всё испортил, а ты этого не заслуживал. Ты достоин самого лучшего, а не такого дерьма, как я. Ты достоин _целого мира_.

Кит затаил дыхание, медленно опуская ладонь.

— Я…

Лэнс схватил Кита за руки, прижимая их к своей груди.

— Надеюсь, ты простишь меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня, Кит. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

У Кита даже не было времени, чтобы обдумать ответ.

Лэнс раскаивался, это было очевидно. Вот только он не умел просить прощения. Ну, не то, чтобы он никогда не испытывал чувство вины, нет. Этого сожаления в нем хватит на всю жизнь. Он придумал эффектный способ извиниться, но в глазах его плескался страх. Он боялся, что Кит его отвергнет, был напуган и слишком смущен, слишком обеспокоен его эмоциями. Всё это — песня, танец, унижение, смех, было его способом вымолить прощение.

Кит кивнул.

— Да. Я прощаю тебя.

Он замолчал, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Да хватит танцевать! — Он повернулся и жестом показал на работников ресторана. — Мы ж не одни.

Улыбка Лэнса из нежной превратилась в дьявольскую.

— Ну, в таком случае…

Кит взвизгнул, с ужасом глядя на то, как Лэнс опускается на колени. Повара и кассиры хором ахнули, какая-то женщина, явно обрадовавшись, в восхищении хлопнула своего коллегу по плечу.

Лэнс смотрел на Кита округлившимися, влажно поблескивающими глазами.

— Ты… — начал он, но тут же полез за чем-то в карман.

Сердце Кита заколотилось. Мысленно он заклинал, умолял Лэнса не делать этого. Он был сбит с толку, сконфужен. Кит был против того, к чему шло дело…

Внезапно прямо перед ним оказалось его письмо. Его явно много-много раз складывали вчетверо, а потом разворачивали. Бумага потрепалась, запачкалась, на ней виднелись следы от простого карандаша. Лэнс развернул его, бережно расправив уголки.

Кит выдохнул.

— Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Именно тогда Кит присмотрелся. В самом низу рядом со словом «Да» стоял крестик, выведенный красной ручкой на неровной поверхности.

_Так вот. Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?_

_Пожалуйста._

_Да: Х_

_Нет:_

Киту следовало догадаться: Лэнс был таким романтиком, что аж зубы заныли от зашкаливающего уровня милоты. Привязанность сквозила в выражении лица Лэнса. Это были любовь, нежность, обожание, преданность — всё и сразу, просвечивающие меж его ярких веснушек, стекающие с кончиков его изогнутых ресниц.

— Да, — прошептал Кит, медленно отстраняясь, — Пойду.

И тут же, ухмыльнувшись самым коварным и бессовестным образом, Лэнс обхватил его бедра и поднял его. Кит заорал, всё ещё хихикая, и ногами обвил его талию. Руки он сцепил в замок на его затылке, в шутку потянув отросшие пряди его темных волос; Лэнс был слишком ленив, чтобы регулярно стричься.

— Мне так жаль, — затараторил Лэнс, голос его звучал так низко, так хрипло, — Очень-очень. Ты представить не можешь, как я сожалею. Прости меня. Прости. Прости…

— Ну всё, всё, — молвил Кит, потянувшись к его губам, — Представляю.

— Значит, ты простил меня? Прям по-настоящему?

— Я не знал, смогу ли. По крайней мере, до твоего приезда.

— Так прощаешь или нет? — Лэнс прижался лбом к китову лбу, он весь дрожал, — Правда? Прям правда-правда?

— Я уже сказал. Я прощаю тебя.

Пауза.

— Значит, я могу тебя поцеловать?

Широкая, сияющая улыбка расцвела на губах Кита, на его щеках показались маленькие ямочки.

— Я уж боялся, что тебе духу не хватит спросить…

Лэнс тут же впился в его губы, ещё крепче прижав его к своей груди. Он хихикнул в поцелуй; это было щекотное, согревающее ощущение.

Вкус карамельных тросточек и ванильного мороженого. Лэнс скользнул языком в его рот, и Кит ещё сильнее потянул его за волосы, и оба безо всякого стыда касались друг друга, — слишком откровенное зрелище для усталых работников Макдональдса. Кит дрожал от удовольствия, кончиками пальцев проводя по его горячей коже, дотрагиваясь до каждой отметины на ней, до каждого изгиба его тела; они оторвались друг от друга лишь на мгновение. Лэнс усыпал поцелуями нос Кита, веки, щеки, подбородок, и тот не мог сдержать улыбку, пока его целовали с такой нежностью, с таким рвением.

Они оба забыли и о Рождестве, и о недосыпе, и об усталости, и о том, что было почти шесть часов утра. Они даже не вспоминали, что снаружи в припаркованном седане их ждали члены их семьи, даже не думали о том хаосе, в который им придется вернуться. Они игнорировали сотрудников Мака, столпившихся на кухне и просто наблюдающих за ними. Они позабыли давние обещания и глупые ошибки, список которых был бесконечен. Вместо этого они ловили момент, просто наслаждались друг другом.

С течением времени будет ещё больше поцелуев. Чмок в ухо, цепочка поцелуев по линии челюсти. Поцелуи будут усеивать мягкий животик извивающегося от щекотного ощущения Кита, а Кит обласкает каждую веснушку Лэнса, даже те, что на его плечах, спине, ладонях. Каждый поцелуй будет смаковаться, храниться в памяти, многократно повторяться.

Больше никакой лжи.

Эти поцелуи были настоящими.

**День 10**

__

Воскресенье, двадцать пятое декабря

__

Рождество

__

15:15

Кит был доволен.

Столько простое, умиротворяющее ощущение, своего рода наслаждение, наполняющее его от кончиков пальцев ног до корней волос. Он лежал на диване, прижавшись спиной к груди Лэнса, обнимающего его обеими руками. Было так тепло, так приятно, что в груди всё ныло и трепетало, и всё, о чем Кит мог думать, — _как же он счастлив_.

В доме было тихо — впервые за несколько дней. Почти все члены семьи решили прикорнуть после обеда, даже Хайме и Роза. Только дети играли все вместе где-то на втором этаже.

В гостиной был дикий срач — с самого утра на полу валялись подарочная упаковка и остатки завтрака. Семья отправилась на рождественскую мессу после вручения подарков (несмотря на нытье Лэнса и Бенджи), и все приехали домой измотанными, усталыми и готовыми ко сну.

— Больше не хочу посещать мессу, — проскулил Лэнс в затылок Киту, глаза его были закрыты, ресницы подрагивали, и рукой он ближе притягивал Кита к себе.

Они оба устали и хотели спать. Праздничный галстук свисал с края кровати, одним концом лежа на полу. Раньше он принадлежал Бенджи; на гладком шелке чередовались красные и зеленые полосы, — в таком было стремно показаться на публике.

— Ну и не надо, — ответил Кит, перевернувшись в объятиях Лэнса, и носом уткнулся в его щеку, — Просто подними бунт.

Лэнс наслаждался его улыбкой. Румянец на его щеках, морщинка на кончике его носа, его тихое хихиканье — всё это распаляло Лэнса, заставляло желать большего, не одних лишь невинных обнимашек на диване. Лэнс хотел больше скромного поцелуя: не один, не два, а тысячи тысяч поцелуев на губах Кита.

— Может, так и сделаю, — пробормотал Лэнс, открывая глаза, и потянулся к Киту, — А может, просто поцелую тебя.

Кит провел пальцем по нижней губе Лэнса. Они лежали так близко другу к другу, что Киту даже было больно.

— Это угроза? — прошептал он, во взгляде его поблескивало озорство, и улыбка из слабой стала коварной.

Лэнс времени даром не терял: желание Кита было более чем очевидно. В то же мгновение он поцеловал его, лаская его горячие влажные губы. Движения его были осторожными, неторопливыми, мучительно медленными. Кит хотел, нет, _жаждал_ большего, и в какой-то момент неспешный поцелуй стал страстным, пылким. Киту это нравилось: грудь Лэнса под его ладонями, его тихие несдержанные стоны, прозвучавшие в ту же секунду, как Кит прихватил зубами его губу. Позиция резко сменилась: Кит вдруг уселся на бедра Лэнса, оседлав его, и тот лишь приподнял свой таз, подбросив ахнувшего Кита.

— Ты… — Кит выдохнул в его рот, руками внезапно потянувшись к пуговкам на рубашке Лэнса. — Просто… — он продолжал расстегивать их, пытаясь добраться до его кожи. — Ходячий… — он добрался до последней, срывая рубашку с плеч Лэнса. — Секс.

Лэнс немедленно отстранился, последнее слово повисло в воздухе. Кит захныкал, протестуя, слепо ткнулся в его шею, он хотел снова накрыть его губы своими, продолжить целоваться, но Лэнс снова всё испортил.

Кит открыл глаза, раздраженный, и увидел ту самую уебанскую ухмылку.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Лэнс с самым невинным видом. — Я не расслышал.

Сексуальное желание, аккумулирующееся в Ките, внезапно рассеялось. Он нахмурился и сел прямо на бедрах Лэнса.

— Ты издеваешься? — проворчал он, руками опершись о голую грудь Лэнса. — Ты серьезно просто взял и…

— Ага. Скажи ещё раз, я не расслышал.

— Нет.

Лэнс смотрел на него с насмешкой, нахально улыбался.

— Ну скажи.

Кит зарычал, больше всего на свете ему хотелось вернуться к их прежнему приятному занятию. Что вообще случилось с этим привлекательным, дьявольски соблазнительным, источающим сексуальную ауру парнем, которого он оседлал всего минуту назад?

Кит сдул прядь волос с лица.

— Окей. Если скажу ещё раз, ты будешь доволен?

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Возможно.

Кит громко застонал, его недовольство, наверное, было слышно в соседней комнате. Ну, сейчас-то он уж точно всё запорол, и Кит просто слез с него и сел на пол.

— Ты невыносим.

— Что? — внезапно оживился Лэнс, оставшийся на диване. Он вдруг забеспокоился, глаза его были расширены, а губы — поджаты. — Так и не скажешь? Я думал, ты повторишь!

Кит покачал головой, злорадствуя, что сорвал дурацкий план Лэнса.

— Не-а. Я уже сказал один раз и никогда не повторю.

— Но почему? — заскулил Лэнс, он сел и взмахнул руками, как ребенок. — Ты такой подлый!

Кит только хмыкнул, а затем вытащил свой телефон и залез в соцсети, полностью потеряв интерес к всему остальному.

— Эй, ну, может, просто продолжим с того, на чем остановились?..

— Нетушки, — Кит глянул на него и усмехнулся, покачав головой, — Ты всё испортил. Сам виноват.

Кит, наверное, должен был почувствовать себя виноватым за то, что оставил своего возлюбленного в таком состоянии, но ему казалось, что Лэнс заслужил это. Он любил дразниться, и иногда его необходимо было проучить.

Прошло несколько минут, и всё это время Лэнс дулся. Кит не двигался, не желая потакать его желаниям, вместо этого он с ухмылочкой листал Твиттер. Через какое-то время Киту вдруг подумалось, как долго Лэнс протянет в этом взаимном игноре. В конце концов, ему захочется помириться.

Немного погодя Кит решил исподтишка глянуть на него. К его удивлению Лэнс больше не дулся, вместо этого он как-то странно смотрел на самого Кита. Столь не свойственное ему выражение редко можно было увидеть на лице Лэнса. Кит мог с ходу назвать только два случая, когда ему удавалось застать его с таким лицом, — например, сегодняшним утром в Макдональдсе. Ничего необычного: губы Лэнса были изогнуты в кривой ухмылке, глаза полуприкрыты, подернуты пеленой, щеки покраснели. Кит согревался изнутри под этим взглядом, словно Лэнс пытался запомнить каждую морщинку, каждую отметинку на лице Кита, его всего.

— На что смотришь? — спросил Кит, любопытство овладело им.

— Да так, — коротко бросил Лэнс, и то чудесное выражение внезапно исчезло. Он отвел взгляд, встал и залез в свою гору подарков.

Кит ничего не говорил, потому что боялся разрушить магию момента. Лэнс всё ещё рылся в груде коробок и коробочек, бросая какие-то незначительные подарки на диван.

Лэнс наконец нашел искомое, сжимая в руке микстейп Кита. Пластиковый бокс выглядел точно таким же, каким Кит его помнил, вот только маркерные чернила на диске немного смазались от частого использования. Лэнс засиял, с торжествующим видом раскрывая бокс, он направился к радиоприемнику.

— Серьезно, что ли? — проскулил Кит, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс вставляет микстейп в дисковод. — Я не буду танцевать. Даже не думай.

— Нет, будешь, — возразил Лэнс, пропуская пару-тройку песен в поисках чего-то конкретного.

— Под свой собственный микстейп?! Ты хоть знаешь, какие там стремные песни?

— Знаю, — палец Лэнса завис над кнопкой Play, — И поэтому провозглашаю новый закон: всегда танцевать с Лэнсом под микстейпы.

Кит скрестил руки на груди, с места не сдвинувшись.

— Но этот микстейп ужасен. Я знаю, я ж сам его сделал.

Лэнс нажал на Play, не обращая никакого внимая на нытье протестующего Кита. Приемник издал короткое «вж-ж-ж», прокручивая диск, и Лэнс быстренько скользнул через комнату в объятия Кита.

— Всё нормально, — заверил Лэнс, поднимая его с пола, — Эта песня — одна из моих любимых.

— Больше похоже на пытку. Я ведь отказался повторять, что ты сексуальный.

Лэнс постучал пальцем по подбородку, словно раздумывая над его словами, прежде чем согласиться.

— Возможно, так и есть.

Кит закатил глаза и вместо ответа позволил Лэнсу перехватить контроль. Лэнс всегда вел, когда они танцевали, и точно знал, как надо двигаться и когда начинать. После нескольких неудачных попыток встать правильно Кит просто прижался к его груди. Лэнс всё ещё был полуголым, рубашка его осталась на диване, но Кит только радовался этому, тайком наслаждаясь его близостью, пальцами проводя по его обнаженной коже.

Зазвучала песня, мелодия была хорошо знакома Киту. Он помнил, что сразу же включил её в микстейп; неспроста Лэнс её выбрал. Она называлась Stand by Me, и слова эти значили больше, нежели просто припев. В них ощущалась искренность, и Кит надеялся, что для Лэнса строки этой песни значили нечто важное, сентиментальное, как и для него самого.

Видимо, так и было. Лэнс с нежностью обнимал его, пока они танцевали кругами по гостиной. Лэнс был близко-близко, и Кит положил подбородок на его плечо.

— «When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we’ll see…»

Кит вспомнил, что всего несколько ночей назад они впервые танцевали на кухне, скользя по кафельной плитке в одних носках. Ни Кит, ни Лэнс так и не догадались об истинном значении случившегося: то был их первый танец. Они не знали, сколько танцев их ждет. Будут медленные и быстрые, веселые и чувственные, танцы под покровом ночи, танцы при свете дня. Независимо от выбора музыки каждый танец будет принадлежать только им двоим.

— «No I won’t be afraid, Oh, I won’t be afraid, Just as long as you stand, stand by me…»

Лэнс напевал себе под нос, подстраиваясь под вокал Бена Э. Кинга. Кит чувствовал это в своей груди: мягкую вибрацию, расходившуюся по грудной клетке. Они танцевали так медленно, никуда не спешили. Вот так, наедине друг с другом, обнимая, прикасаясь, поглаживая.

— «So darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me, oh stand, stand by me, Stand by me…»

Оно того стоило. Танец, тепло его тела, слова песни — каждый болезненно-приятный момент стоил того. Всё, чему Кит научился в Аризоне, было благословением; он ни о чем не жалел.

Кит боялся, что всё исчезнет, если он моргнет. Исчезнет маленький Матэо, с которым он часто играл, исчезнет Жози, заплетающая его волосы. Клео тоже пропадет из его жизни, и Кит никогда не увидит, как она идет к своим мечтам, столь смелым и ярким для такой маленькой, сильной девушки. Исчезнут Рэйчел и Дэниел, их маленькая Изабелла впредь никогда не потянет Кита за хвостик, не подует пузырики в его сторону.

Роза больше никогда не обнимет Кита в Макдональдсе. Он никогда не узнает о важности семьи, никогда не сможет попросить Розу обнять его и тут же оказаться в её объятиях.

И Лэнс. Исчезнет его Лэнс, с которым он так часто спорил, которого хотел целовать, и щекотать, и прижимать к себе, и ласкать часами.

И поэтому Кит боялся моргать. Ему хотелось, чтобы всё это осталось в его жизни навсегда. И он не ждал возвращения в Орегон: там его ничего не держало. Там у него не было матери с руками, усеянными морщинками, словно звездами, с нежностью поглаживающей его по волосам, напевающей колыбельные на испанском, не было семьи, которую он мог назвать своей.

Именно тогда, кружась в объятиях Лэнса, Кит принял решение.

Он никогда не отпустит семью Санчез.

***

__

If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

Or the mountain should crumble to the sea

I won’t cry, I won’t cry

No, I won’t shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me.

__

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылочки на автора:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibslythe/pseuds/Gibslythe  
> https://twitter.com/gibslythe  
> http://princegibslythe.tumblr.com  
> http://gibslythe.tumblr.com


End file.
